


Memories of the Gold

by whatfreak



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe, Angry Thranduil, Caring Thranduil, Elves, F/M, Falling In Love, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Injury Recovery, Jealous Thranduil, Major Original Character(s), Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Minor Original Character(s), Nature kicks ass tbh, Original Character Death(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Hate Me, Protective Thranduil, Quenya, Recovery, Sindarin, There are so many tags, Thranduil Not Being An Asshole, alicia goes through so much, im adding content to this ship bc it NEEDS IT, poor child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 92,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatfreak/pseuds/whatfreak
Summary: Alicia Zahira is a half-elf/half-god, and a descendant of Oromë. She runs through Mirkwood, trying to escape Dol Guldur, where she has been in captivity for the past thousand years. She suddenly faints on her journey, and when she is found by Thranduil, the Elvenking of the Woodland Realm, her life becomes a puzzle she needs to sort out, because she remembers everything but her origins and history. But memories are not the only puzzle she needs to figure out. What about love?





	1. Unknown

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Lies Behind The Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357401) by [TigereyesF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigereyesF/pseuds/TigereyesF). 



> Hi! Yeah, so this is my first work on Archive Of Our Own! I hope it isn't horrible, and you enjoy my story. Some chapters may be longer than others, and some may be really short, but I try to have an average length. I'm sorry if any of my translations are wrong, but I am trying my best:) Longer sentences will have the translations in parenthesis after it is said.  
>   
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of J. R. R. Tolkien's characters or anything from his universe. I do not earn anything for this, except happiness and fun times. The only thing I own is the things that doesn't exist in Tolkien's world.  
>   
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellon: Male elf  
> Elleth: Female elf  
> Hir nín: My lord  
> Hiril nín: My lady  
> Mellon: Friend

Running through the forest, Alicia breathed fast and loud, trying not to hyperventilate. Her legs were tired after she had been running for so long. But what was she running from? She could not remember anymore, but she knew it was something horrible. The only sound that could be heard, was her breathing, the sound of feet running over fallen leaves and her arrows in her quiver, rattling every time she hit the ground. She could feel her daggers stripped onto her back, the handles sticking out at her bottom. She could feel the sting in her side, and how heavy her head was. She pushed a branch aside before it hit her face, and she hissed when she felt the thorn rip her skin open.

A darkness filled her sight, only to disappear shortly after. A second passed by, and the darkness reappeared. She could feel her heartbeat in her head and it hurt. She could feel so much pain and she just wanted it to stop. The burning feeling of cuts on her arms and her legs. She just wanted it to stop.

A bump that spontaneously appeared in the ground made her trip and she fell. The only thing she heard was her own scream as the darkness returned and everything went silent.

\-----

Thranduil’s head whipped around, making his neck crack. He ignored the slight pain. He had heard a scream that could turn your blood to ice. His silver circlet slipped a little further down the side of his head, because of the fast movement. He pulled out his sword from the spider’s head on the ground and turned around his elk, riding towards where he thought the scream was from. He lifted his circlet back into place as he yelled an order to a nearby guard, who had just shot a spider in the eye with an arrow.

“Return to the palace. I will return myself later.”

“Yes, hîr nín.” The guard quickly answered.

Thranduil’s elk ran through the forest, the sound of thunder erupting from the ground. He stopped and tried to look around after the source of the scream. His pointy ears shivered a little in his effort to focus on his hearing. He could hear a very faint breath, it was hardly audible. He turned to the sound and a leg was visible on the ground, behind a huge tree. He dismounted the elk and walked over to the limb.

On the ground was a female. She was laying on her left side, her head facing towards the ground. He recognized the pointy ears and concluded that she was an elf. The elleth had long brown hair spread out around her. It must reach all the way down to her waist, if she stood. Her skin tone was a light brown and her curves were hugged by dark brown leggings and tunic. There were two daggers strapped onto her back as well as a quiver with a few arrows in. Her bow was nowhere to be found. The tunic was torn and seemed to be completely worn out, clothes that should have been burned a long time ago. He saw that her tunic was torn at her chest and was close to revealing her private areas. He quickly ran over to the elleth and covered her breast properly by flopping back her tunics folds over her chest.

“Hiril nín?” He said softly and shook her very gently, even though he knew she properly wouldn’t answer. She didn’t. Because of his action she rolled onto her back. She was hardly breathing. A small breath escaped her lips and her chest sunk slightly. He noticed she was injured in many places. She had cuts on her arms, her calves and a bruise on her right temple, that were still bleeding.

He had never seen her before, so she was not from Mirkwood. What confused him more was that she didn’t look like an elf from Lothlórien or Imladris either. She was one mystery.

He gently shoved his arms under her back and her knees, lifting her up bridal style. He walked over to the elk, who kneeled so he could mount without letting go of the elleth. The elk knew his master and his way through the forest well enough not to require guidance. “To the palace, mellon.”

The elk started moving fast, but gently, so the elleth wouldn’t be hurt by the jolts from the elk’s movements. The elk’s hooves and the arrows in the quiver were the only sounds you could hear. The elleth leaned her head into the king’s shoulder, breathing so silently and still, that you would think she wasn’t breathing at all. It was such a tiny movement, but he felt the elleth curl into his grasp a little more, breathing a little easier, as if she felt safe or comfortable.

It made the corners of the king’s lips turn slightly upward and he looked down at the elleth. She was very beautiful. Her eyebrows were defined and sharp, her cheekbones high and visible. Her jawline was quite sharp too, making her curves more noticeable. As he analysed her look, he realized how thin she was and how her skin was hugging her bones. It looked like she hadn’t eaten in days.

But she was strong. Her muscles in her biceps could easily be seen even when she relaxed and if she flexed them, he was in no doubt that they were very big. Her muscles in her thighs could be felt through the velvet leggings and they were huge as well. It was a weird combination. Strong and curvy, yet thin and fragile. Her breasts were full and he was in a small struggle not to look at them. Even when she was unconscious, he felt that it was a disrespectful action and a violation against her privacy.

He returned his gaze up onto the path before him as the bridge and gates to the palace could be seen in the far distance. He strengthened his hold on the elleth and she curled into him a little more than she already was, as if that was even possible. The king’s eyes widened a little, when the elleth gripped his tunic as if she wanted to hold onto him, like a baby holds onto her mother. Apparently, she wasn’t aware of her actions as she was still breathing slowly in her unconsciousness.

As he got closer to the palace, the guards recognized their king. “Open the gates for the king!” One of them yelled and the elk rode over the bridge, into the courtyard of the palace. Thranduil lifted his leg over the elk’s mane, gliding down the side as the elk stopped and the master dismounted elegantly, landing on the ground with a soft ‘thump’, still holding the elleth safely in his arms.

“Get a healer!” he yelled to his servants and an ellon ran towards the healing wards. The guards in the courtyard looked curiously at the elleth in his arms, but quickly returned their attention to their duties if the king chose to glance at them. Thranduil hurried along the corridors and a healer caught up on him. They turned into a chamber, not far away from the kings own and he put the elleth gently on the bed.

“What can I do to help the most?” he asked the healer.

“First, remove her weapons. Then you can help me clean her injuries on her arms, legs and head, but I would like if you would leave me, when I check on the rest of her body, my lord.” The healer quickly answered, with a small smile on her face, waiting for him to reply.

“Then I will.” He said.

He removed her weapons from her back as gently as possible and put them on a table, beside the bed. The healer summoned a servant, who brought a bucket with cold water and a couple of clean cloths. Thranduil took the bucket and cloths. “Thank you. Prepare a warm bath for me.” The servant nodded with a quiet ‘my lord’ and the king dismissed him. He turned back to the elleth on the bed, who was getting her head tended by the healer. He took a cloth, dropped it in the bucket of water, squeezed it out until it wasn’t soaking so much and started cleaning her arms.

He investigated her left arm, which had the most cuts. A thorn was stuck in her hand he hadn’t noticed before, and he carefully removed it. It had ripped her skin open in one long stroke.

He studied her arm further and noticed she had white cutting marks on the backside of her forearms. They were older than the ones they were cleaning and was to be healed. He began wondering why she had so many on the same area of her body. A horrifying thought shot through him, but he refused to think that self-harm could be the reason.

They finished cleaning her body and the healer looked at the king. “My lord, it is now that you must take your leave. I will see if she has any other injuries than those visible. When I have found them all, if there are more, I will heal her.” She said. The king nodded, “Tell me when you are done.”

He left the room and walked towards his own chambers. As he entered the bedroom he slipped off his robe, threw his silver circlet on the bed and ripped off the rest of his clothes, while still moving. Even when he was taking off his clothes, he could still do it in a swift and elegant way.

He continued his walk to the bathroom, where the water in the pool was still warm. He walked straight into the water, down the stone steps and closed his eyes as he felt his muscles relax. Even though the mysterious elleth was thin, she _did_ weigh more than expected. Not that it was horrible, but it nonetheless drained the king from his strength after the long ride.

A knock on the door drew him out of his thoughts and he took a towel to cover his lower body, still in the water. Water is transparent, people _do_ have eyes.

“Enter.” He said.

“My lord, the elleth has been healed and is now resting.” The same healer that tended to her told him, while she entered the room with blushed cheeks, when she saw the king. She was a young elleth, but she was an excellent healer. She focused her gaze on the wall behind him, trying her hardest not to look at the god in front of her. “Thank you. Inform me when she wakes up. You may leave.” He said with a stern voice, but he laughed quietly in his mind at the healer’s situation, though without revealing it. “Yes, my lord.” She said, with a slight brighter blush as she lowered her gaze to the stone floor and left the room.

He fell back onto a stone edge in the pool, sitting in deep thoughts of who the unknown elleth might be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to upload the next chapter later today, or tommorow. I hope you keep hanging around!


	2. Wonders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo. Again. I try to upload frequently, between 1-3 days. It depends on my schedule, but I do my best to upload when I can! I hope you enjoy!

The mysterious elleth had been unconscious for five days. Every single day, the Elvenking had visited her and kept her company. No one else visited her, besides the healers that cared for her. He didn’t talk or touch her, he just sat in the chair on the left side of the bed, looking at her, while he thought of who she might be, and how she was as a person. He cherished the visits and the times he spent with her, even though she was a total stranger to him. But he had felt happiness, when she had been in his arms, and when she gripped his tunic, curling up closer to him, he had felt like she was someone special. When he realized how he felt at his visits, he banished the feelings and locked them in a chest, somewhere deep in his heart and mind. He did not know this person and she did not know him.

On the fifth day, on his fifth visit, he noticed that a string of hair had fallen on her face, as the wind from the open door had breathed air on her. He hesitated for a second, before leaning forward and putting the hair back in place with his right hand over her left ear. Then she moved. She leaned into his hand as he sat it back over the pointy edge, breathed in so her chest lifted many inches and it made him jerk away from her. Not too violently though, and he slowly leaned back into the chair. She _very_ slowly opened her eyes, blinked a few times and looked around the room. Silence. Then she turned her gaze on him. “I know you.” she said, with a voice as fragile as glass.

\-----

There was darkness for a long time. A very long time. Yet, it felt like it had only lasted seconds. It was the darkness of the mind and the eye. As when you are sleeping. She could feel her eyelids glued together, heavy and sealed. She felt alone and trapped. One thing held her company. It appeared sometimes, only to disappear again. Like the darkness did in the beginning. Sometimes it stayed longer than others. It was a scent of leaves and waterfalls, butterflies and flowers, a scent of beauty. She liked it. She cherished the moments it was there and hated the moments it was not. The first time it appeared, it was strongest and stayed the longest. She wanted to wrap her arms around it and keep it with her till the end of days. But she could not move and a scent is not something you can hold on to.

She felt something invisible touch her left cheek and she leaned into it. As soon as she did, it disappeared. Then she felt the darkness disappear too and her eyelids felt lighter. She could move. She tried to open her tired eyelids and they did. _Very_ slowly. She tried blinking a few times. Her sight focused and she saw light, shining through the windows in an open door, out to a stone balcony. White curtains were moving as the wind blew through the door, into the room. She noticed the beautiful green walls, tall stone pillars build into them, formed as the roots from a tree, going up until she didn’t care following them anymore. She continued to the right and saw a huge door that were as tall as the pillars. She looked up in front of her and saw the sand-coloured stone ceiling. She turned her head to the right and saw a person sitting in a chair beside the bed.

Long, strong legs hugged by grey leggings and boots, strong arms and torso covered by a tunic of the same color. On the chest she noticed the strands of white, blond hair, falling like a waterfall over the chest and her gaze continued up to the face of the person. A jawline as sharp as a knife, defined cheekbones, bushy, yet beautiful, eyebrows and light blue eyes, as if ice had been poured into them, returned her gaze. She knew him. But she wasn’t sure how or why.

“I know you.” She said, struggling to speak the words properly.

“Really? I do not recall us meeting in consciousness before.” He stated calmly.

“Me neither. But I remember your scent.” She explained and coughed as her voice grew stronger.

“Well, I was the one who brought you here.” 

“Where am I?” she asked, suddenly scared, rising slightly from the bed.

“In my home. The Halls of The Woodland Realm.” He explained, slightly surprised.

“You are the Elvenking. Thranduil Oropherion.” She said, relaxing against the pillows once again.

“Yes, I am. Did you not know?” he asked, more surprised than before.

“Well, yes. And no. I do not know how, but I know I was told by my family.”

“Who is your family?” he questioned, with that calm voice of his.

“I do not remember. Why do I not remember?” She inquired, as she started panicking.

“Calm down. Easy now. I do not know, why you do not remember. When I found you in the forest you were unconscious. Do you remember who you are?” he told her, asking as gently as he could manage.

“Yes and no. I remember my name and age. But I do not remember who I am, or who my family is. I remember running in the forest, fleeing from something, but I do not remember what.” She told him, as calmly as possible to decrease the panic. In his mind, Thranduil quietly reminded him to note that she was _fleeing_ from something.

“What is your name and age then?”

“My name is Alicia. I am one thousand, two hundred and fifty-eight years old.” She told him.

“When I found you, you had many injuries on your body. One of them were a bruise at your right temple. That may be the reason to why you do not remember the other things. I will talk with the healers about that.” He explained as she touched her temple and winced.

“Is there anything else you remember?”

“I remember everything. Except my history.” She told him and panic started to show in her eyes again.

“Alicia, you can trust me, I will not harm you.”

“I know you won’t.”

“And how do you know that?” he asked, curiosity overpowering him.

“Because I can feel it in my bones. I may not remember my history, but something tells me that my family knew you and trusted you.” She explained, staying calm to show no weakness in her statement.

He smiled and her lips went slightly upward too. “Rest. You need it.”

She nodded and closed her eyes, but quickly opened them when Thranduil rose from his seat. She sat up and grabbed his wrist. “Please come back.” She pleaded with sad and worried eyes.

“I will.” He said, laying her back onto the bed. She smiled, closed her eyes once again and let the darkness return.

\-----

Thranduil walked along the corridors with his majestic wooden crown of leaves and berries, showing his royal rank. He had not worn it on his visit to Alicia, but had chosen to wear it now, since he was in the public. He was enraged by one reason and one reason only. The healer had withheld information about her injuries from him. He stormed through the palace to the healing wards, anger running through his entire body. No one dared be closer to him than ten feet, not when he was like this.

He threw open the doors to the healers sitting room. At a table sat five startled healers and played a game of cards. He searched each face for the person he was looking for. She wasn’t at the table and he turned around to find her standing at the hearth, where she warmed her body. She had turned around as well, when he entered the room.

“My lord.” Her firm voice said. He turned his gaze back to the other healers at the table. “Leave.” His voice as cold as ice. They hurried out of the room and he faced the healer once again. He walked over to her, standing two feet from her.

“What can I help you with, Your Majesty?” she asked.

“You can tell me, why you have held information about the elleth from me.”

“I do not understand, my lord.” She said, clearly confused.

“Has there been anything you chose to keep to yourself as a healer? Or simply something you forgot?” He asked, his voice nearly dripping of venom.

The healer’s eyes looked empty as she searched her memory for any forgotten tasks. Then she closed her eyes and looked down to the ground. “Yes, my lord.” She murmured.

“And can you please tell me what that is exactly?” If his voice could kill, the healer would certainly be dead by now.

“I- I forgot to tell you that the bruise she had on her head could lead to memory loss. She- she had hit her head at a certain place, so it is most likely something about herself she does not remember, if I am correct.” She explained, looking like a person who would love if the ground swallowed her at once.

“And can you tell me. How it is possible. To forget something as important. AS MEMORY LOSS?” He waved his arms out in anger, his voice getting louder for each sentence and he roared the last words so the entire palace could probably hear him.

“We… We were in a very awkward situation when I reported to you. With all due respect, my lord, I accidently forgot to tell you as I focused on not to look at you and to escape the place as fast as possible. I am terribly sorry for not telling you, my lord.” She explained, a single tear escaping her eye. There was something else, but she refused to tell him that, it was something the elleth must tell him herself, if she chose to.

“What is your name again?” he asked, folding his arms over his chest as he remembered the awkward tension in the bathroom chambers.

She looked at him a bit surprised. “Talia, my lord.”

“Talia, you are young, but an excellent healer. You have been loyal to me your entire life. People make mistakes. This was yours. Don’t make it repeat itself. If that happens, the dungeons will be your new home.” He said, calmer than before, but still with a trace of anger.

“Thank you, my lord, thank you.” She said, clearly grateful for not being punished, but nodded at the threat she just received.

“Now tell me; can her memory return?”

“It should return over time. I cannot say how long it will take, but it will return. She just needs time.” She answered confidently, the professional healer returning and the nervous wreck of an elleth disappeared.

“Very well. I have just visited her and she woke up.” He told her. “She told me she remembers everything but her own history. Yes, her history, so you were right about the loss of remembrance of herself. And she remembers me. Apparently, she could smell my scent even in her unconsciousness, when I brought her here, and that was how she knew me.”

“Yes, it can happen that scents and smells can penetrate the mind in an unconscious state. My lord, be sure to know that she will need friends. She cannot be here on her own. I do not ask you to be her friend, but I will ask you to find some for her.” She asked very carefully, anxious to anger the king again, the nervous wreck returning with full strength.

He was about to get angry again, for her expectations of ordering him around, when he realized she was right. “That is correct. I would not mind being her friend myself, but I will see what I can do to make her meet other elves. She will need the company. Warm yourself on the fire some more, you are freezing.” He said, knowing that it wasn’t the cold that made her shiver so much. Talia looked beyond relieved that he didn’t rip her head off, but smiled at his comment.

She nodded and bowed for the king, he turned around and left the room. As soon as the door closed with a small ‘click’, Talia let the shiver take over her body, her knees grew weak and she fell into a chair beside the fireplace. She took a shaking hand up to her mouth and covered it, going through what just happened.


	3. Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel very productive today, haha! This chapter may be a little short. Enjoy:)

Even though she had spent some time in it now, Alicia was sure that it had been a long time ago since she had slept in a bed as soft as this one. It was like sleeping on cotton. The white sheets felt soft against her skin. Her nightgown had a rougher fabric than the sheets, but it was still comfortable. She turned onto her left side, facing the open doors to the balcony. She hugged the pillow as if it depended on her life, and smiled into the bracket, as the wind kissed her skin.

She heard the door open and the soft ‘click’ announcing that it was closed. She turned around, still holding the pillow, to see who had entered the room. The Elvenking was standing with his hands clamped behind his back and beside him was a dark coloured elleth with black hair.

“My lord.” Alicia said, surprise in her voice, as she sat up against the headboard, taking the sheets and pillow with her.

“Good morning, Lady Alicia.” He gave her a small smile at her sleepy eyes and slightly messed up hair. Luckily, she was covered from head to toe, so no awkwardness about _that_ situation. “Did you sleep well?” he asked, walking towards the bed, the dark coloured elleth staying behind.

“Yes, I did m’lord, thank you for your concern.” She answered with a big smile and bright eyes.

“Of course.” He nodded. “Do you feel better?” his smile softened as he gazed into her eyes.

“Oh, yes I actually feel much stronger than the first time I woke up.” Her smile widened even more and her white teeth showed, almost shining.

She turned her gaze to the elleth, as her smile fainted slightly. She had not said anything, while they had been there. She was standing with her hands folded in front of her abdomen, looking on the floor. Thranduil noticed her smile change and looked on the elleth he had brought with him. He turned around and gestured to the elleth with his right arm. “This is Taraji. She will be your personal maid. If you ever need help with anything, just summon Taraji and she will help you as best as she can.” He smiled again as Taraji lifted her head and looked at the king first, then on Alicia. “I will leave you to get ready for the day.” he continued and bowed slightly forward. He left the room in a swift second.

\-----

“So, my lady, do you need anything?” she inquired, her voice deeper than Alicia expected.

“Yes. First, I need you to call me Alicia. I really need a friend and my friends should not call me ‘my lady’ every time they talk to me.” She quickly ordered.

“My lady, the king would be furious if a servant calls their mistress by name.” she said with a sad smile.

“Well, then by all means call me all the titles you want in the king’s presence, but please, when we are alone - call me Alicia.” Her eyes showed sadness that made it impossible to deny the request.

“Very well. Alicia. What can I help you with?” she asked and Alicia lightened up.

“Tell me about the king. What is he like?” she lifted the sheets up to her chin, sounding much excited. Taraji took a chair and moved it over to the bed so she could get comfortable as she started her story.

“The king is a one of a kind. He is respectful, an excellent ruler and loves his people. But if you wrong him or betray his respect he will punish you. You do _not_ want to enrage the king. He has a temper, but there is always a good reason for his rage. It is one of the things he is most known for, but many people outside of the realm have never experienced his good side or have only heard stories of his anger, and that is quite sad. But do not be mistaken: His wrath is as brutal as it has been told.” She seemed to be very excited about being the storyteller, however she seemed nervous too. There must have been good reason to. If she said something wrong, she would risk getting exposed to his infamous anger.

“I heard his roaring rage yesterday. I could hear his voice through the corridors, but I could not hear the words. Something about forgetting?” her eyes looked confused, and she shook slightly on her head.

“I cannot tell you too much. I risk saying something wrong.” She murmured, her scared voice barely audible.

“Then forget I asked. What about his family? I do not want to push you, but I do not know anything about this kingdom. Not anything I remember. I have never met him and I do not remember my family talking about him. I do not even remember my family. I ask you, because I do not want to imply disrespect in his presence and offend him.” she gently explained, trying to get her to talk again. No way, did she want to enrage the king either.

“Well, of course, I will do my best to help you. But don’t tell anyone you got it from me. Unless the king himself asks of anything about your knowledge, you can’t deny _him_.” She giggled softly before continuing her storytelling.

“His Majesty is the son of Oropher. He was killed in battle two thousand years ago, and King Thranduil had to be crowned as king at a very young age. No more than eight centuries old. A hundred years later he got married to a noble lady called Anira. The king and queen were happy for a long time, and they got a son fifty years later. Legolas. He is still here today as the Prince of the Woodland Realm, of course.” She told her with a dramatic voice and a smile on her face.

“What about the queen?” Alicia asked carefully.

The smile fainted immediately.

“The queen was assassinated shortly after the birth of Legolas. She had been on a journey to the Dwarven Kingdom, Erebor, when a group of orcs attacked her on her way home. The king is still heartbroken and have been close to fading many times. He has never found a new queen again, and he has never taken advantage of anyone, as far as I know. But he has stayed here because of his son, and I like to think, because of his people. He loves us all, and I don’t think he wants to leave us, when there is so much darkness around us.” She lowered her gaze to her hands in her lap as she thought of the life of her king.

“Thank you for telling me this.” Alicia inclined her head in gratitude. “It is very important information to know, if I do not want to die on the morrow.” Taraji looked up and smiled at her last comment.

“Tell me about yourself. What is your story?” Alicia asked, sounding like a child who wanted more candy.

“Well, I have been a servant here all my life. My older brother is a Captain of the Guard, and we are both enjoying our life here. We are both Silvan elves and were both born here, and we are proud to be.” Taraji’s eyes shined of happiness.

“How long have you been walking this earth?” Alicia asked curiously.

“Nine centuries to be exact.” She firmly answered. “Is it true, that the only thing you remember about yourself is your first name and age?” she questioned carefully, afraid of asking the wrong question.

“Yes.” Alicia’s eyes searched after a place on the floor.

“If you don’t mind me asking, how long have _you_ walked this earth?” Taraji sounded curious and tried to meet Alicia’s gaze.

“One thousand, two hundred and fifty-eight years.” Alicia smiled at her insecurity, knowing that she did not want to offend her by asking.

She let go of her pillow and the white sheet, and swiftly sat up straight on the side of the bed, her bare feet touching the sand coloured stone beneath. Then she began to rise onto her feet. Taraji’s eyes widened at her sudden action. “My lady! You can’t stand up yourself!” She pushed her gently back on the bed, until she had a good grip on her hands. “Let me help you stand. You have been in bed for six days. Your body is too weak.”

Now it was Alicia’s turn to let her eyes widen. “Six days!? Have I been unconscious for five days, only to sleep away a sixth?” She asked, visibly surprised.

“Yes, Alicia. Let me help.”

Taraji could thereby confirm that she did _not_ need it. As Alicia began to pull herself up, by the support of Taraji’s grip, Alicia was actually so strong, that Taraji fell forward, almost bumping into Alicia. “Oh!” Alicia exclaimed and giggled. “Am I too heavy?” she asked with a smile and sarcastically offended voice.

“Sorry! I’m sorry! You are just so strong, I did not expect you to be.” Taraji quickly excused. “Can you actually stand up yourself?” Taraji more asked herself than Alicia. She let go of her hands and Alicia stood up as if she had never been injured, or had never slept for six days. “Yes, I can.” Alicia whispered surprised too, and she looked on her body as if she would find the answer to her doubts. She walked around the room, sometimes a slight wobbly step occurred, but the more she walked the stronger she got.

After two minutes of walking around the room like a hamster in a wheel, she started jumping and make all kinds of movements with her arms and legs, shaking her muscles. “I am in great state. This is _wonderful_.” She squealed of happiness, as she had thought it would take longer to return to normal. “How is this possible?” she asked Taraji, because _of course_ she would know that answer. “I do not know, my- Alicia. But you _did_ sleep for six days, and your injuries had fully healed after the second. Maybe you are just a fast healing elf.” She laughed at her own joke.

“Well then: Can you prepare a bath for me?” She turned serious, though still smiling.

“Of course. Just a minute.” And she left the room.

Alicia smiled to herself, and walked out on the balcony to see what the Woodland Realm actually looked like.


	4. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Things are heading up. I'm sorry if the translations are wrong! Enjoy the new chapter:)
> 
> WARNING: Graphic content
> 
> Arda: Middle-Earth  
> Valar: Powers of Arda/Gods of Arda  
> Elleth: Female elf

Alicia opened the door, took a few steps forward and looked around the room. The floor was the sand-coloured stone, as were the ceiling, like in her bed chamber. It was like that almost everywhere, except in chambers, save her own, the healing wards and some other rooms. In those it was often only the ceiling that were of stone. In the floor there were large, wooden boards, instead of the cold, hard, stone ground.

To her right was a huge mirror in a wooden frame. It had been painted on the edges with a golden color, formed in soft curls and spirals all around, and golden leaves had been set on the corners to create an authentic but nature-like look. On her left were a wooden table with towels, perfumes, soaps and all the other things you use in a bath chamber. These elves seemed to love wood and stone.

In front of her was the bathing pool. It was surprisingly huge. It was built into the floor so it was made of stone as well. The water was dark because of the floor’s color, and the water’s transparency, yet it was as clear as the sunlight. It looked… unusual.

“Are you sure you don’t need help, Alicia?” Taraji had entered the room with her and stood behind her with a hand on the door handle. “Yes, Taraji. Thank you.” Alicia smiled and Taraji left the room in silence as she gave Alicia her privacy.

She went over to the mirror and looked at herself. Slipping off the robe she had put on before she left her bed chamber, she inspected herself in the reflection. Her body astounded her. She looked thin, but also curvy. She looked strong, yet a little weak. Not a surprise, since she had slept for six days and hadn’t moved very much in that time.

She looked at all the scars she had on her arms and lowered her gaze from the mirror, to her actual body. She did not remember how she got them. Looking up into the mirror again and she turned her body around, not breaking her gaze with herself. Then she lowered it to look at her back. She did not know if that had been a right or a wrong move. A gasp escaped her lips.

Immediately, the mirror and herself disappeared from her sight and the darkness returned, though she felt her feet still standing on the invisible floor. After a split second, something entirely different appeared. She saw orcs. Hundreds of orcs. They were circling around a huge white orc, who were standing in front of a black stone table. Azog the Defiler.

On the stone table, Alicia was laying, with her wrists and ankles bound to a pole on each corner of the table. She was laying on her stomach, bare from her waist and up. Luckily, she was still wearing some brown leggings, that were torn and outworn. She heard herself scream, and it made her mind wince. Azog was slashing the whip as if it was the easiest thing ever, and he was _laughing._

Then he started speaking in Black Speech, and she _understood it._

“ _Amal kul Oromë? Ghashn izish, dug! Amal kul ta?_ ” (Where is Oromë? Tell me, filth! Where is he?)

She stayed silent.

The whip slashed again, and her voice tore into an earth shattering scream.

“ _Amol kramp lat ushd the fuk?_ ” (How do you use the gift?)

Again, she stayed silent. The orcs around her were smiling. They were laughing at her pain, at her humiliation and at her willpower to stay quiet. They thought her mental walls of defense were crashing and it was close to be burned to the ground. Azog slashed the whip across her body once more and she screamed again. The darkness returned, as her cries died out.

As she saw herself in the mirror, a single tear fell down her cheek. The scars were still visible after the millions of times she had been tortured. They filled her entire back. The edges of the highest scars, reached all up to her neck and the curves of her shoulders. She remembered what she had been running from now. Why she had fled through the sick forest for such a long time, why she had fainted from exhaustion and hyperventilation.

She remembered that she had been running for five days straight, without stopping to eat or drink, which makes it unbelievable to believe that she had survived. For a thousand years she had been held prisoner in Dol Guldur, and she had only recently escaped. However not unharmed, that was certain. If there was one good thing about her captivity - if there even was one - it was that she could understand them. And they could understand her.

She recalled that the orcs always thought Azog would crack her. That expectation occupied their wretched minds every single time, she was brought to the table. But she was very stubborn, and she did not want them to take advantage of her. That would be the end of Arda. But even though she now remembered her time in Dol Guldur, she still did not remember her family. Who was Oromë? What was the gift?

She walked backwards, taking both hands up to her face and covered her mouth in shock. Her feet continued walking until she felt an edge, the floor disappearing. She stumbled and fell into the water with a splash. She resurfaced in the water after but a moment and started crying hysterically, her breath uneven as she covered her entire face. Her body was shaking violently. She backed into a wall in the pool, and felt a small edge at the side of her right knee. She looked down, and saw that there had been built in a seat as well, in the corner of the pool. She sat down, pulled up her knees to her chin, wrapped her arms around her legs and continued crying. Then she rested her forehead on her knees and tried to breathe normally again. It took a long time for her to relax.

She finished washing herself and got up from the pool. She wrapped herself in her robe, wiped away the final tears and left the room.

She went back to her bed chamber only to find a brand new red tunic and red leggings on her bed. She figured that Taraji had laid it there after she had left the bathroom. Surprisingly enough, it fitted her perfectly. She sat up her hair in a tight ponytail and gazed at herself in the mirror on the wall, in front of her bed. As she was about to leave for breakfast, there was a knock on the door. She opened it to reveal a young elleth.

“Can I help you with something?” She asked, slightly confused.

“Yes, if I may enter?” the elleth’s eyes quickly shifted to the room and returned to Alicia.

“Of course.” Alicia opened the door wider, and stepped aside to let her enter.

She closed the door and looked at the elleth, who was tripping nervously on her spot, fidgeting her hands.

“My name is Talia.” she looked up to meet Alicia’s eyes. “I was the one who tended to you and healed you. I wanted to speak with you about something I find important.”

“Well, do tell then.” Alicia placed her hands on her hips and smiled at Talia.

“Well… When I inspected you for further injuries than those visible outside the clothes, I found something… horrifying.” She said, getting anxious of offending her and feeling like she spoke with the king again.

Alicia knew immediately what she was talking about.

“You found my scars.” She answered for her and her voice was as soft as cotton itself. Talia looked down on her hands that were playing with the edge of her green tunic.

“Yes, I did. But I came to tell you, that I have not told the king. He asked if there was information I was withholding from him, and there was: This. But I thought that this was a story you must tell him yourself if you choose to.” She explained, calming down as the truth escaped her lips. Alicia smiled. “I am grateful for you, that you chose not to tell him. I saw them myself when I bathed, and they terrified me to be honest. But maybe I will remember how I got them one day. Was that why he got angry yesterday?” she asked, feeling like she wasn’t ready to tell anyone else about her memory returning already. Talia smiled and chose to tell her the truth once again.

“No. I had…” she cleared her throat in embarrassment, “We had an awkward situation when I reported to him, the first day of your stay here. I told him that you were resting, but I forgot to tell him that the bruise at your temple could lead to memory loss, most likely about yourself, because I just wanted to leave as soon as possible.” She laughed at the awkward memory. “But I was right, was I not? I am sorry, that you are going through all this. It must be hard for you.” She smiled sympathetically.

“It is a little weird, but I think I will survive.” Alicia smiled and walked over to the table with the tea Taraji had made. “Do you want some tea?” She asked.

“Yes, please.”

Alicia poured up to them both.

“Thank you, my lady.” Talia said as she received the cup and sat down on one of the chairs in the room. “You know, my lady, you have become very popular here. You are the subject in many conversations. The mysterious elleth, who doesn’t remember who she is.” Alicia smiled, and took a sip of her tea, sitting down as well.

“Please, call me Alicia. I would love to have some friends here, and I think you would be a good one.” She held her cup with both hands, and felt the warm liquid burn faintly through the cup and into her skin.

“Very well. Alicia.” She nodded and took a sip of her tea too.

Once more, it knocked on the door and interrupted their conversation.

“Enter.” Alicia firmly said.

A guard stepped into the room. “My lady, the king requires your presence in the throne room.” He exclaimed gently.

“Well, then let me fulfill his request.” She smiled and rose from her seat, Talia doing the same. “Will you come with me?” Alicia asked her.

“Of course, but we must part ways eventually, as I am expected in the healing wards.” She wiped her tunic, so the folds were evened.

They went out in the corridor and the guard closed the door and followed them, staying a few feet behind. Talia continued her small talk of how many of the elves in the realm were excited to see her, so she could be prepared for a lot of stares and whispers. She thanked her for her warnings, even though she wasn’t surprised at all. Who didn’t love gossip? And she was the brand-new version.

As they followed the corridors she got a look around. Her view from the balcony in her chambers was beautiful, but she saw many details up close. The stone pillars with the tree roots were everywhere down here, as in the chamber. The only exception, was that in the chambers they were built _into_ the wall. In the halls of the palace, they stood tall as _actual_ trees, their roots stopping five feet on their way up, and they turned into slim, blank pillars going all the way to the roof of the palace, where the roots appeared again. They was beautiful and it was incredible to think that something as simple as _pillars_ , was made with such a big effort and afterthought. Sometimes the sun broke through the roof and shone down onto the corridors and into the halls. It was a magnificent sight to behold and was a wonderful thought to have, as the realm was underground, below the sick forest.

They reached the throne room and stopped. The guard went to the huge doors to open for Alicia when she was ready.

“This is where we must part.” Talia said, turning to face her.

“I hope we will meet again soon. Goodbye, Talia.” Alicia smiled, her teeth showing as bright as they were. Talia nodded, turned around and walked down the corridor. Alicia turned to the guard, who nodded and opened the door to the throne room.

\-----

Thranduil’s pointy ears had reacted when he heard her voice say the name. Talia. Why would Alicia be in touch with her, when she was already in a healthy state? Her maid had told him that she was already stronger than they had expected, and could do activities as if she had never been injured or asleep. She was healthy, there would be no reason for the healer to seek her out. He turned around when he heard the door was being opened.

The elleth walked with grace, his bizarrely new attraction to her stirring to life. He did his very best to suppress it and lock it away, back into the chest he usually hid it in. She looked beautiful in red and the tunic hugged her curves. The leggings did likewise. It suited her and he hoped she would wear it as often as possible, if not every day.

She studied the room as she moved further into the room, and her lips parted slightly in awe as she saw how incredible the room was. Her gaze landed on him and he noticed a small trace of shining admiration in them. She quickly closed her mouth and cleared her throat.

“My lord, you wanted to see me.”

She stopped a few feet away from the steps to the platform and she looked embarrassed of the way she had entered the room in, and the way she must have looked on her face. A small smile fell over his lips before he breathed in and his vocal cords prepared to speak.

\-----

The room was _enormous_. The sunlight shone through the roof several places here, and it lit up the room, as if the Valar themselves wanted to bring it light. She felt her lips part and her gaze fell upon Thranduil, who was standing at a table with wine, juices and other drinks, on the platform to his throne. An unknown shiver went down her spine. He looked stunning. He had a red velvet tunic on, with leggings and a robe of the same color, along with black boots. His robe was light black on the inside. And his crown. By the Valar, his crown. It was almost as beautiful as himself. It was a wooden - what a surprise - crown with berries and leaves entwined with the wood. He had his hands clamped together in front of him, patiently waiting for her to speak.

She hurried to close her stupid looking mouth and cleared her throat, feeling her cheeks burn, but she refused to blush.

“My lord, you wanted to see me.” She saw a slight smile form on his lips.

“Yes, I heard you were back to a healthy state.” He answered right away.

“Yes, my lord, I feel as if I have always been healthy. You never mentioned for me, that I had slept for five days when I woke up, so I was in for a surprise when Taraji told me.” she smiled at the memory of her surprise.

“I am sorry, I didn’t want to startle you with the news, when you had just woken up, I was worried that it maybe would affect you in a wrong way. Some people can react to such news with negative results.” He explained, bowing slightly forward as he finished.

“I heard you part with Talia outside in the hall. Did you need a healer?” he asked, with a curious but caring voice.

Her scars were not something he should know just yet. She hesitated before answering, knowing now how Talia had felt and she hoped he didn’t notice. He did. “No, she just wanted to check up on me, and see if I was completely healthy. Luckily, I was.” She smiled even more and silently thanked the Valar that she was such a good liar, when she didn’t make mistakes in the process. She was unsure if she had just made one.

“When I found you, you had two daggers and a quiver with arrows with you. Your bow was nowhere in sight.” He changed subject, and she was beyond grateful for it. She recalled the feeling of the daggers and quiver, strapped to her back, and the sound of the arrows hammering to the sides of the quiver as she ran through the forest. She remembered now, that she had lost the bow when she left Dol Guldur, as it had been shattered by a huge arrow. He walked over to a table on the other side of the platform.

“I wanted to ask you, if you would show me your skills in archery and closer combat. Maybe you will not remember your techniques, or maybe it will return. Maybe your mind does not remember, but your body will. Perhaps you will need to start over, perhaps not. I do not know, and I am curious to find out.” He took two daggers and an empty quiver from the table. He turned around and walked down the steps to hand them over to her. She looked at him in surprise as she took them from him.

“Thank you, my lord. But why would you give a stranger back their weapons, when you are so close without a drawn weapon yourself?” she asked with a curious smirk.

“Because, you told me I would not harm you and you believe your family trusted me. That is why I know, you will not hurt me.” He answered with a small trace of his own smirk.

She inspected the blades. They were golden and had small holes along the blades. True elven blades. In Dol Guldur she had found her daggers along with the quiver in the treasure room, when she was making her escape. A stupid move to have the dungeons and the treasures so close to each other, but she cherished it now. Her quiver had an oval form, and was a dark brown colour with a golden string of paint circling around like a spiral, from the bottom to the top.

“Where are my arrows?” she asked, a trace of sadness in her voice.

“I have no intend of offending you, but they were of very bad quality, and I thought I would give you new ones.” He reached a hand out as a guard came up with a single arrow from the king’s own storage. “If you want them, of course.” He handed her the arrow to her inspection.

“Thank you, my lord. You have not offended me, the arrows were very old, I think.” Knowing that they were indeed a thousand years old and had never been used. “These are excellent arrows. I would love to have new ones. And I would not mind finding out my skills myself.” She smiled and looked into his eyes, as she had analyzed the arrow.

“Well, then let us go to the training grounds.” He slipped a hand behind her back, his warm hand burned through her clothes into her skin, and she felt a faint shiver go through her body as they both turned around to leave the throne room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WUH, this was a longer one, haha!


	5. Skills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this chapter so much! I hope you enjoy reading it.
> 
> Elleth: Female elf  
> Ellon: Male elf  
> Ellyn: Plural for male elf  
> Ada/Adar: Father  
> Ion nín: My son  
> Eru: God (of love and the creator of all things)  
> Bass: Bread

As they walked down the corridors, Thranduil could feel Alicia’s hips and spine moving under her garments, when he held his hand to her back. He had thought it as an excellent opportunity for Alicia to meet new elves and get friends, if she went onto the training grounds as he could find out her skills. Since she had been found with weapons he had thought of her as an elleth, who weren’t enjoying afternoon tea and walks in the gardens as much as she would enjoy practice fighting on the training grounds, as well as patrolling in the forest. She reminded him of his captain, Tauriel, except that Alicia had a personality entirely different than the elleth in his guard.

They reached the training grounds and the king removed his hand from Alicia’s back to fold it together with his other in front of him. Thranduil admitted to himself that it was a _huge_ place.

At the entrance to the fighting grounds, there was a courtyard. The ground was of stone as in the rest of the palace, where the soldiers were practicing closer combat. Beyond them there was an enormous green lawn, a field, with a few trees occasionally appearing at the sides. You could see that it was often cut so it was easy to run over.

The place lightened up as the sun shone through the huge hole in the roof of the palace, down on the ground with the hundreds of soldiers, practicing their skills. The nature had made its own answer to a roof with branches and roots stretching over the hole, the sun’s light escaping through the leaves and shining on the elves. One could almost believe that you weren’t underground, because of the times it had been raining it had rained through the huge hole, the natural, green roof getting soaked by the water and dropping to the ground, creating grass and plants among the training field, making their own small forest beyond the blade fighting soldiers. The elves took advantage of the big field, where they practiced archery.

A small gasp was heard from Alicia as she saw the sight in front of her. “My lord, I know this is the training grounds, but it is beautiful. You have such a magnificent realm. I can’t imagine how the gardens must look like.” She looked up into his eyes, and her eyes glistened of wonder. Her breath was completely taken away.

“Thank you, I have always seen this as a beautiful place as well. If you wish to see the gardens, I can take you there some day.” His voice calm, almost radiating happiness as he met her gaze. He could not stop looking at her. She was as gorgeous as the stars in the sky, it would be a crime to think otherwise. He became aware of his thoughts and quickly pushed them away, back into the chest in his mind they had escaped from.

A blond ellon, though shorter than Thranduil, walked towards them with quick steps. Alicia thought he was beautiful, but nowhere near as beautiful as the ellon beside her. It could be no one else than his son, Legolas.

He stopped in front of them, taking a quick glance at Alicia as if he didn’t dare look longer at her than a second, before switching his gaze to the king. “Ada. I did not expect you to be here. What is your occasion?” he asked, sounding like he already knew the answer. The king nodded in greeting without any expression on his face, as he thought of an answer to his son’s question that would satisfy him enough.

“Legolas. Good you are here. This is Lady Alicia.” He released his hands from each other and gestured to Alicia with an arm. “The elleth that arrived a few days ago. Lady Alicia, this is my son, Legolas.” They both looked at each other with a smile and Legolas took her hand to place his lips on her skin as he bowed. She blushed lightly at the action and he raised to his full height again, returning his gaze to his father. “I brought her here to find out her skills in archery and closer combat. Since you are the best archer in the realm, I think you could test her in archery?” his voice as firm as possible.

“Of course, Ada, it would be my pleasure.”

Before anyone could say anything, Thranduil had snapped his fingers and a guard came rushing over with a bow in his hands. He bowed with a light ‘my lord’ and gave the bow to the king, who took it with a small nod, the guard disappearing as fast as he came. Thranduil turned to Alicia, standing with a confused look on her face.

“Alicia. Since you don’t have a bow, you will receive one. It can take some time to get used to it.” His lips formed the smallest of smiles and he handed her the bow.

It was a simple, yet beautiful bow. It was a light brown color of wood, with a white and a golden thread of paint circling each other in a spiral along the wood. They really loved spirals, wood and stone here. Luckily, she did too. On each end, it had a golden curly edge to hold the bowstring. On the middle, where one held the bow, was a golden area.

She was shocked. Her eyes grew wide and her jaw would have dropped all the way to the dungeons if it wouldn’t have embarrassed her.

“My lord, I cannot accept such a wonderful gift, it is…” the sentence trailed off and she didn’t need to finish it without him knowing, what she meant.

“Do you like the bow?” he asked with a calm voice.

“If I like it? My lord, it is amazing, I love it.” She sounded surprised of his question.

“Then it is yours. I will not accept no for an answer.” It lightened his heart to see her so happy for the gift.

“Thank you, my lord.” Her arm fidgeted as if she wanted to reach out for him, but she changed her mind and chose to give him a smile instead. Legolas was just staring at him with a look that said, ‘Eru, can you make it more obvious that you fancy her?’

Alicia gave a guard her daggers as Legolas and Alicia made their way to the field to test her archery skills, while Thranduil stayed at the courtyard to watch, his arms folded across his chest. Every soldier in the courtyard stopped in their current obligation. They all followed Alicia with their eyes, whispers going through the crowd, asking the unknown of how good she would be with a bow and if she even knew how to hold it.

A couple of guards went onto the field and put up targets shuffled up to different sides. Some were few yards away, others were many.

Alicia and Legolas walked out to the middle of the field with the many targets in front of them and with their sides to the king and the rest of their audience.

“Do you know how to hold the bow properly?” Legolas inquired with a smile and a trace of sarcasm.

“Of course, I do!... My prince.” Alicia exclaimed, adding the title a little late and she giggled.

“Just start with the nearest target and work your way further and further away.” He told her with a soft but firm voice and the soldier in him appeared.

There were seven targets. The first one was ten yards away, while the last one was about a hundred. Alicia took an arrow and put it on the bowstring. She pulled back and pointed it toward the first target.

Everything about fighting came back into her mind.

She knew the techniques.

She closed her eyes shortly and exhaled in happiness. Then she released.

It hit right in the centre of the target. She wasn’t surprised. Legolas was. “Oh well, this will get interesting.” He said and folded his arms like his father.

Arrow after arrow, she pulled back and shot at the targets. Every single one of them hit the centre of the target. Before she took the final arrow to shoot the final target, Legolas held his right arm over the bow, preventing her from putting it in place. “Wait a second.” He said, sounding very serious as if he was offended by her talent. He took his own bow and shot an arrow to the final target, hitting it in the centre as she had done with the others.

“Split my arrow.” He challenged and smiled before adding “If you can.”

She looked at her bow and sat the arrow into place. Before she pulled back the arrow, she returned her gaze to Legolas and gave him a wicked smile. Everything was silent. She pulled back and released, still looking at the prince.

Her arrow split his.

The crowd went insane. They jeered and whistled as she had showed her excellent skills. The king lowered his head to his feet and smiled to himself. It had been an epic thing to watch.

Alicia and Legolas returned to the courtyard, and the guards created a circle around them.

“Was that what you call a challenge, my prince? Give me something more! Moving targets.” She laughed at Legolas’ expression and added “Relax, I can hit the targets. I will not hit anyone else.”

He hesitated, but nodded and five guards stepped into the circle, each with a round target in their hands. They covered their entire chest so it would not be easy to hit the guards themselves. Legolas filled her quiver with five arrows, no more, no less. Legolas exited the circle and went to stand by his father’s side in the circle, towards the field.

The king spoke. “The guards will circle you. When you hit a target, the guard will leave the circle. Don’t hurt my guards, Alicia.” He smirked and beckoned them to begin.

The guards circled her and Alicia stood on her spot in the centre. She drew an arrow, turned around and shot it at a target behind her. She hit the centre, just like she had on the field, and the guard swiftly left the circle. Again and again, she hit them all in the centre and the guards left the circle, as easy as if it was like talking.

At her fifth and last arrow, her target was right in front of her. That was far too easy. She turned around, standing on her left foot and using her right leg as power source, swinging it around and upwards in a swift movement. When she had her back to the still moving target she jumped from the ground on her left leg, still swinging her right leg upward. She pulled back the bowstring synchronized with her backflip. When she was upside down, she fired her arrow and hit the centre of the target. She landed on both her legs, with the bow at her side.

Everyone and everything was dead silent.

“That was fun. I think I am used to my bow now.” She said and smiled at the king who was slightly gaping in astonishment.

Every single guard in the courtyard was standing with a blank face in awe of her incredible performance. Legolas’ eyes seemed to be made of glass all of a sudden. Slowly, the king walked towards her, entering the circle with a slow clap and an astonished smile on his face, shaking his head.

“That was the best archery I have ever seen. You are even better than Legolas.” A small chuckle ran through the crowd by that statement.

“But are you just as good in closer combat as you are in archery?” he asked with a challenging look on his face.

“We should find out, should we not?” Alicia asked and threw her hands in the air, smirking at the king.

“Indeed, we should.” The king answered as he unsheathed his sword.

All the guards seemed to have woken up by the sound of a sword, for they immediately jeered and yells like ‘I would love to see the king fight with her!’ erupted.

Alicia threw her bow at Legolas, who grabbed it. The guard she had given her daggers to earlier, came rushing with them and she drew her weapons as well. She held one front-handed and one back-handed. She remembered now that she had always felt most comfortable with holding her dagger in her right hand as back-handed, so that was what she did. They circled each other, while locking eyes like animals observing their prey.

 _Clash!_ The sword came quick and smoothly, but Alicia was ready. She blocked it with her dagger, and attacked. He dodged it with an elegant movement, and she thought he didn’t try hard at all.

They fought as if it was a coordinated dance they had planned for years and it was a fight that certainly would be talked about for many years to come. They dodged, blocked and attacked each other in such an elegant but brutal way so it was like watching a masterpiece of art, erupting in front of the guards.

At last, after many minutes of fighting, maybe hours, Alicia made an unexpected turn. She dropped to the ground, swooped her foot around in a half circle, and Thranduil fell to the ground as she tackled him. He was laying on his back with his sword at his side. She pressed her dagger lightly to his throat.

He was at her mercy.

She looked up at Legolas and smiled. Wrong move. Thranduil kicked his legs around like she had done and she fell as well. Now it was her turn to have a blade at her throat.

“ _Never_ let your guard down.” He hissed and gave her a trace of a smile.

“Oops.” She grinned and lifted her hands in defeat.

Once again, the guards came with a roar of cheers as the king helped her up from the hard ground. Guards could be heard yelling at her; “Excellent fight, my lord and lady! Excellent!” as well as “I don’t think I’ve ever seen something as epic as this. Magnificent!”

“You are an incredible fighter. Do you remember where you’ve learned your skills?” Thranduil asked, his voice sounding curious.

“Thank you, my king, but those memories have not returned to me. As I pulled back the string of the bow, I remembered my techniques, but not where I learned them from.” She explained, truly sounding exhausted.

“At least you remembered something, my lady.” He continued, doubting her answer.

“Yes.” She smiled and thought of the returned memories she got in the bathroom earlier on the day.

The circle dissolved, the guards still giving her glances of astonishment. Legolas suddenly stood beside them, out of the blue, holding the scabbards to her daggers and her bow. He handed them over to her as he started speaking.

“You are an unbelievable fighter. I’ll admit to agree with my father. You are a better archer than me and hereby the best in the realm. Congratulations.” He smiled as he folded his arms in front of his chest. “You are almost as good as my father in closer combat.” he told her. “Maybe even better if he hadn’t cheated.” He whispered, earning a glare from his father.

“I did not cheat, you know that, ion nín. I was fighting as an enemy would. You cannot expect a fight to be fair, it never will be.” He said with a cold voice.

“True.” Alicia agreed, nodding her head.

“I am sorry, Ada, if I have offended you, I was merely joking.” He said with a nervous smile.

“Well, I have better things to do than standing around her all day, I will take my leave.” The king held his hand on Alicia’s back for nothing more than half a second, before retreating without another glance at his son.

Legolas looked at Alicia and raised his eyebrows in question, as if she knew the answer to his sudden retreat. She looked baffled as well.

\-----

Alicia still felt Thranduil’s hand on her back ten minutes after he had left them. They had continued their archery to make time pass by and have a little fun. Alicia noticed two soldiers standing in the courtyard, arguing something with lowered voices. She couldn’t hear what they were saying, but they kept on gesturing towards her as if they were talking about her. After another few minutes, they both came wandering over to her as she put yet another arrow onto the string, ready for release.

“Hello, Lady Alicia.” One of them said with a smile. She glanced up at them and was startled for a second. They were identical. Twins. They both had dark brown hair, light skin and green eyes.

“Hello…” her sentence carried away since she didn’t know their names.

“Forgive us, my lady. My name is Alyan. This is my twin brother, Ainion. We saw your performance like every other guard in the courtyard, and merely wanted to tell you how impressed we were of it.” He explained and bowed slightly forward at their confession.

“Well, thank you very much, I appreciate it. But was that the only reason you came?” she asked as they still stood in front of her, awaiting something.

“No, my lady. We wanted to ask a request. We can shoot arrows and swing a sword and dagger, yes, but we wanted to ask if you would teach us to get even better at it. If you are interested?” Ainion continued, his voice raising to a higher pitch in nervousness.

“Of course, that sounds like a great idea, then I have something to do here. Should we not start immediately, huh?” she asked freshly and smiled at them.

“Yes, my lady.” The twins answered in unison.

 _That_ made the prince turn away from his current obligation with his bow. He walked over to Alicia to stand beside her.

“My prince.” Both ellyn said and nodded in unison, once more.

“Eru, please stop with that weird thing you are doing, it looks so unusual. With you… Looking all identical and in unison, and…” he laughed and waved his hands in confusion.

“My lady… if I am not quite wrong, you are now surrounded by blessed angels and green leaves.” Alyan said, and it took Alicia a second to understand what he meant.

She giggled and replied, “Yes, you all have beautiful names.”

“As do you, Noble Birth.” Ainion added, and Legolas’ eyes widened for the shortest of moments before he turned his gaze to Alicia, wondering why he hadn’t thought of it before.

“Shall we begin?” she asked, turning serious.

She trained them in archery the rest of the day, correcting their hold on the bow, adjusting their outstretched arms, lifting their elbows among many other things. She even corrected Legolas once in a while, to the twins’ big satisfaction, knowing that it would probably spread out throughout the palace that she had corrected the prince himself, former best archer of the realm, and it would be talked about for days. At last, they were all exhausted enough to barely lift the bow, which was rare for elves. They went to the dining hall, indifferent that all four of them were soaked in sweat.

They sat at an empty table, pulling the nearest food into their grasps.

“How did you even shoot your arrow so accurate, that you split mine, without even _looking_?” Legolas asked, obviously having thought of the question for ages.

“Magic.” She simply replied and smiled as she took a piece of bass.

“It wouldn’t surprise me.” Ainion said, and Alicia laughed, as she put a hand on his shoulder for a short moment.

\-----

Thranduil sat in the middle of the hall, at the end of a long table with lords of Eru-knows-what. He watched Alicia sit with two ellyn and his son. She suddenly laughed and put a hand on the shoulder of the unknown ellon beside her. Jealousy burst to flames, running through his veins, but he tried to push it away. A sudden regret of his decision to go to the training grounds appeared in his mind, and he struggled to convince his inner demon to accept, that it was good she now had friends, even if it was ellyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was hella long too, I know.


	6. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valar: Powers of Arda/Gods of Arda  
> Eru: God (of love and the creator of all things)  
> Ada: Father  
> Nana: Mother  
> Elleth: Female elf  
> Ellon: Male elf  
> Ellyn: Plural for male elf  
> Mellon: Friend

As the weeks went by, the twins’ skills grew stronger as well as their friendship with Alicia. They spent every day together, eating together in the dining hall, practicing on the training grounds or wasting time in the library, when Alicia expanded her knowledge of the kingdom she now resided in. And they were not alone. Legolas was with them, except if he was required elsewhere as he was the prince of Mirkwood. The three ellyn became her best friends and that, the king noticed. He threw glances at them when the five elves were in the same room, and a fire of jealousy burst to life inside him, each time one of the twins or his son touched Alicia. He locked his gaze with her sometimes, and she smiled at him. Those smiles always managed to send shivers down his spine.

He was well aware that he was failing miserably in keeping his feelings for her locked in the chest. He often thought of her and could barely walk around for five minutes without Alicia coming to his mind. But he kept them to himself as any other person would do, when they were in love with another, in fear of being rejected.

When the ellyn were busy on a patrol or had a shift somewhere in the palace, Alicia was accompanied with her maid, Taraji, or the healer, Talia. Thranduil cherished those moments far more than the time she spent with the twins and his son. Even though Legolas seemed happier now that he had good friends, the jealousy was still roaming in his mind. He wanted to spend time with her as well. He wanted to spend every day with her as Legolas and the twins did, but his obligatory duties of a king kept them apart, and he did not want to appear clingy or push her. She needed time. Only when they spared on the training grounds once in a while, they spent time together. He had considered many times to visit her in the evenings when she was alone, but that would most likely send out the wrong signals, and that thought held him back.

For centuries of being alone, after losing his wife to those vile creatures - which only increased his hatred to the orcs - he had never thought that he would fall in love again. And yet here he was, falling head over heels by an elleth his son spent time with. And Legolas could see what he felt for Alicia, what if she could see it too? What a great situation he was in. Absolutely great.

\-----

After so many weeks had passed by, Alicia had still only got the memory of her time in Dol Guldur back. Though, it was not everything of Dol Guldur she remembered. She didn’t remember how she had escaped - though she knew it had not been without a fight since an _arrow_  had shattered her bow in her escape - she didn’t remember why she had been tortured so many times or how she even got there in the first place. She remembered, and then again, she did not.

In her sleep, she had sometimes dreamt of drowning. It wasn’t exactly a vision like the one in the bathroom, but she remembered that it had been yet another way, Azog had tortured her. When she woke up she had been sweaty, out of breath and she could feel a pain in the chest. As if she had been suffocating in real life. It horrified her, but at least she would wake up, and she would be able to control her breathing.

She was happy in the Woodland Realm. She was happy for the friendships she had made and the acceptance of the people. After a few weeks had passed, there were no longer whispers and elves pointing at her when she walked by, but on the training field, many people still admired her as she practiced and helped the twins. She still had a small audience whenever she practiced something with a partner. A lot of elves had challenged her in archery or closer combat as the king and prince had, and that would always draw the entire courtyard to her attention.

Once, she had fought with Taraji’s brother, Captain Thalion, but he required that they used spears instead of swords and daggers. She won easily and the entire courtyard had roared of laughter as he fell to the ground.

She was overjoyed by the friendship she had made with the twins and the prince. Always did she spend her time with them, whenever they weren’t busy, and she was happy for it. Oh, and she was happy for the king. By the Valar, how happy she was for him. She didn’t spend much time with him, and it saddened her. They were only together as they spared sometimes, and she cherished them. She caught his eye in the dining hall occasionally, making a shiver run through her body, and she gave him a smile every time. His mouth didn’t smile back in return, but his eyes did. He had to maintain his reputation as the cold - but goodhearted - king, and he wouldn’t exactly do that if he smiled all the time. Eru, she was totally, helplessly in love, when it came to the Elvenking.

However, there was a problem. Every time she had happy thoughts about her life or anything else, she noticed a faint voice in her mind, telling her that it was wrong, what she thought. That it was false thoughts, that it was not true her happiness existed or ever would do. It was Azog. In Dol Guldur he had tortured her a thousand times, and told her that no one loved her, cared for her or was even thinking about her. She was worthless, she was unimportant, she was _nothing_. He had told her that if she thought otherwise, she should punish herself, and she did. He forced her to punish herself. And he still had a grip on her.

She was so close to do it sometimes, that she wanted to smash her face into a wall, entering unconsciousness, to prevent it from happening. But that would create bruises, and those would create questions, and she did not want questions. So, she distracted her in other ways. When she was alone in her chambers and the voice appeared, she hugged herself and cried until she fell asleep.

One night, she did not have torturous dreams or internal voices distracting her. She had an entirely different dream.

_She was happy. She was running. She was looking for something. Or someone. She was young, no more than a couple of centuries old. She ran through the palace, the sound of her boots echoing through the haals and long corridors. She entered the throne room, looking up on the throne, where an ellon was sitting._

_He had smooth brown hair, brown eyes and brown skin. His tunic was a light blue color with golden roses, leggings of a darker blue and black linings. He was leaning forward, his left hand on his left knee, and his right elbow on the throne’s armrest, his chin resting in his palm. He looked like he was in deep thoughts._

_He saw Alicia enter and smiled, straightening up his spine. “Alicia, dear. What are you doing here, weren’t you supposed to be in the library, studying?” he laughed lightly, truly unsurprised of her appearance. Nothing bored her more than studying. Except if the subject actually interested her._

_“Ada, I was looking for grandfather? I need to speak with him.” She answered, running up to her father and sat on the armrest, where his arm had previously rested on. A female came up to them, by the steps behind the throne. She was not an elleth. She was almost shining. She looked… Phenomenal. She had brown hair as well, but green eyes and light skin._

_Both Alicia and her father looked up to the female. “Falathiel, where is your father?” her Ada asked, as he smiled at his wife._

_“Arthion, love, he is just outside of the palace, at the border to the forest. He is about to leave in a few minutes.” She answered, returning his smile with a sad one._

_“Have you said goodbye?” He questioned, the smile fading._

_“Yes, I did earlier this morning, just before you did yourself. Have you Alicia?” She turned to her daughter._

_“No, and he will not leave before I have.” She hurried out of the room before any of her parents could as much as blink with their eyes._

_She ran out of the entrance to the palace, into the courtyard, looking frantically after her beloved grandfather. She found him at the very edge of the forest, on his white stallion facing the trees, about to leave. Never had she run faster than she did over the field of grass, trying to reach him before he rode away._

_“Grandfather! Wait!” she waved her hand in the air, and he turned his horse around to look after the source of yelling._

_“Well, hello there Alicia. I would never leave without saying goodbye to you. I waited here, because I thought you wanted to practice one last time.” He smiled down at her, as she stopped beside the horse, totally out of breath._

_“Indeed, I would.” She said, almost looking offended if he had thought anything else._

_“Very well, mellon, but I am leaving shortly, I have a long journey ahead of me.” He said as he dismounted his horse._

_“Where will you go?” Alicia inquired, saddened by his departure._

_“I will go to a place, only you and your family will find me. The place you love the most. There you will find me. Now, let us start your practice.”_

_“Remember that you speak through your whistles, but also through your mind. Remember how you start, and how you finish. Remember the gift.” He continued as they faced the forest, once again._

_She closed her eyes and went through the procedure. But then she opened her eyes and stopped thinking. She had a question._

_“Who are you?” she returned her gaze to her grandfather._

_He looked slightly confused at her before answering, “I am Oromë. I am Lord of the Forest, Huntsman of the Valar. And your grandfather.”_

_She shifted her eyes to the ground, another question popping up after a while. She looked up at Oromë before she spoke._

_“Who am I?”_

_His eyes shifted back and forth in confusion of her question. “You are Princess Alicia Zahira, daughter of my daughter, Lady Falathiel Zahira and the ellon Lord Arthion Zahira, the King and Queen of the Zalion Kingdom, and you are my granddaughter. You are half elf and half god.” He searched for her eyes as she turned her gaze back to the trees in front of them._

_“But why do you ask? You know this, Alicia.” He searched for her eyes._

_Turning to her grandfather again, she smiled._

_“No, I do not.” She simply responded._

Alicia flew up into a sitting position as she frantically looked around the room, turning in the sheets, searching for the place she had just been. Her hands gripped the white sheets so roughly that if she gave it a rip, the sheets would tear apart.

_“Remember the gift.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, her memory is returning...


	7. Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got nothing to say, only thanks for reading:)

It was not even morning yet, when the stars and the moon shined through the open doors to the balcony. The cold breeze kissing her skin as she laid in the bed, hugging the pillows, a tear rolled down her temple as she laid on her side. It was happy tears, since she knew more about herself now. But it was also doubtful tears.

Alicia was in shock to be honest. Then again, she wasn’t that surprised. The fact that she was half _god_ , was mind-blowing to think about, but it explained how she was so strong and how she healed so fast. An ironic thought popped up, and she grinned. Every time she had thanked the Valars or prayed to them, she was actually thanking or praying to herself… And many others among her, but you know, herself. She could not believe it. She needed proof.

She opened her eyes, released the pillow and rose from the bed. Quickly wiping the tears away, she went to the bathroom to wash herself as fast as possible. Shortly after, she returned to the bedroom, walked to her wardrobe, taking on her favourite tunic and leggings. The red leather hugging her chest, arms and legs. She sat her hair in a ponytail, her hair smooth from the bath. Then she strode out of the door, more silent than the wind itself.

She did not want anyone to see her. What she was searching for, must not be found in her possession. They would put together the pieces, and she was not ready for that to happen. She wasn’t even sure if it was in fact true, her being a descendant of Oromë himself. But you never know, everything is possible.

Walking down the lonely corridors she saw the palace in its sleeping state. It was as dark as it could ever be, torches appearing on the walls now and then. Even more rare, was the appearance of a guard. They stood in the corners, or walked with silent steps through the corridors. The palace was at peace. As she passed by the king’s private chambers, she had expected that two guards would be standing in front of them, but there was none. The king was not in his chambers. Perhaps, he was in the gardens or elsewhere. The library.

She arrived at the door to the library, leaning into the wood to hear if anyone was in there. Silence. He could be sitting down, reading, but with her pointy elven ears, even she would hear the sound of pages being turned. She entered.

Thankfully, there was no one in the room. A breath escaped her, as relieved as she was. Walking straight to the shelves with older books, she scanned the back of them all, searching for the right one. She found it, on the tallest of all shelves. She could barely reach it, but after lots of struggle, the book fell into her grasping hands. She turned around, in new search of a comfortable chair and a table. When she found one, she almost threw the book onto the wood, making a loud ‘bump’. She froze, clenching her jaw as she listened to any new sounds of steps outside the room. “ _That was a horrible move Alicia, think!”_ She thought to herself. However, no sounds could be heard, other than her own breath.

She quietly sat down on the chair, pulling the book closer to her. She flipped the pages so carefully, as if it was a baby, because she did not want to destroy it further. It looked like a book that had been existing for at least a millennium. After what felt like decades, she found the right page:

_Oromë the Great Rider, the Huntsman of the Valar and Lord of the Forests, was a Vala and one of the Aratar._

_He was married with Vána, The Ever Young, the sister to Yavanna. With Vána he had two daughters, Melda and Falathiel. Melda stayed with her mother in Valinor, as Oromë and Falathiel travelled to Middle-Earth, where Falathiel was married to an ellon, Lord Arthion Zahira. Oromë travelled away from Lord Arthion’s homeland, The Zalion Kingdom, and his whereabouts are unknown. He has an unknown deceased granddaughter, who was killed in an attack on the kingdom along with her parents, after he left._

_ Other names:  _

_Valarin: Arômêz_

_Quenya: Aldaron_

_Sindarin: Araw - Epithet: Tauron_

_Rohan: Béma_

“Unknown deceased granddaughter.” She whispered to herself. They did not know she had been captured. Everyone had thought she was dead. Two tears fell from her eyes, as synchronously as it can get, dropping onto the pages beneath her.

At that moment, all her memory returned. She remembered _everything_.

She remembered, how her grandfather had taught her how to use her gift, and master the language it requires her to know. She remembered when her home, the palace, was attacked by orcs and destroyed, when she lost her parents to death and she was abducted. How _Azog_ had thrown a spear through her father and a sword through her mother. How her own scream had filled the air. It was unusual to kill a god, but she later found out that the sword had been enchanted and forged by Sauron himself. That had been the exception of how her mother had been able to kill.

She remembered all the times she was tortured by the orcs, by Azog, because they wanted to know how her gift functioned, wanted to use it to their advantage, but she refused to tell them.

She remembered the way the one wall in her cage, that she had been trying to destroy for so long, had finally broken after all the times she had hit the stone to the rusty, yet very strong, iron.

She remembered when she slipped out of the cage and discreetly fled the place without the orcs discovering her escape, before it was too late.

She remembered how she got back her armor and even though she hadn’t use them in the thousand years she had been held captive, they still functioned marvellously. How she almost managed to escape without them finding her. A group of orcs had seen her exiting a door, and they had attacked her, alarming the rest of the stronghold.

She had fought her way out, and was lucky enough to get out without too many injuries. She had been lucky. Very, very lucky. The orcs had found her close to the bridge, so she wasn’t too far from freedom.

Her bow had been shattered because she used it as a shield, when a huge arrow had been shot through the air, by Azog himself. He must had had enough of her. She had still received quite a few bruises and cuts from the orcs, before destroying the bridge and disappear into the forest.

She remembered running north. How she had been running for far too long. Five days. Five days, without stopping, until she tripped over the root and fainted when she hit the ground, only hearing her own scream until the darkness consumed her. She remembered. Everything.

Her lips were slightly parted, in shock, and she sat there, silent without moving, for minutes, maybe hours. Then she heard a click. She flinched, and closed the book. She had her back to the entrance, so the person could not see what she was reading. She wiped her eyes and returned to the shelves, without looking at the elf who had entered. There was just one small problem. As earlier mentioned, the home of the book was on the tallest of all shelves and yes, she had retrieved it, but she could not reach up to return the book.

She refused to ask the elf for help, and kept on struggling. Focusing only on the book and nothing else, she didn’t need to _ask_ for help, she already got it. Before she could say or do anything, a strong hand slid around her waist to pull her back onto her heels, and another hand took the book from her. Thranduil was about to put it back in place, when he saw the title.

“ _The Valar, Gods of Arda_ , huh? Why read such a book, my lady?” his voice was calm and he searched for her eyes, but Alicia kept her gaze on the books in front of her, reading the title of _Creatures of Arda_.

She swallowed the sudden knot in her throat, and tried to answer as calmly as possible.

“I was merely curious about the Valars of this world, and wanted to know a little more, my king. I could not sleep any longer, and thought it was a nice time to do it now.” she could feel her eyes burning and knew that they were red from the two tears she had shed, and from the struggle of holding back the unshed that were still waiting.

The king placed a finger lightly under her chin, and turned her to face him. She wanted to hold back, but knew it would be the wrong move. Instead, she closed her eyes. That wasn’t enough.

“But, my lady, why are you crying then?” he questioned, sounding as if he was saddened by her state.

“I read about a god, who had a truly horrible story.” She opened her eyes, only to stare into ice blue ones.

Alicia was a good liar, but he did not believe her one bit. Her eyes were almost as red as blood. However, he did not want to push her, so he let it go.

“I am sorry to hear that. The Valar did not have an easy path through life either. To change the subject, I came to ask you if you would join me for breakfast? It is a long time ago, that we have been enjoying each other’s company.” He let go of her chin and rose to his full height, smiling at her to lighten the mood.

“Of course, my king, it would be an honour.” Alicia looked relieved that he changed the course of the conversation.

He turned around, walked over to the door, and held it open so she could pass through. She was startled that he didn’t go first, after all he _was_ the king. “I may be king, but I have manners.” He answered to her surprised look. She walked out the door, and he closed it behind him. As he returned beside her, he offered her his arm. That only increased the feeling of a blush coming to view. She refused to let that happen. She took his arm and he leaded her down to his private dining chamber.

Apparently, he had expected her to accept his offer, because there was already made ready for the meal. He pulled out the chair for her, she sat down with a ‘thank you, my lord’, and he seated himself on the other side of the table. You didn’t need to speak loudly for keeping up a conversation, but it was a long table. There must have been about ten feet between them.

Alicia lowered her eyes to the plate in front of her. There was slices of strawberries, apples, oranges, vegetables as cucumber, carrots and red pepper. There was lettuce too. Even though, it was a weird combination of food, it tasted very good. As she had started on the cucumbers, Thranduil began to speak.

“So, Lady Alicia, have you found out more about yourself? Legolas told me that your identical friends had found out your name meant ‘Noble Birth’, or am I not correct?” there was no doubt that he did _not_ like the twins. He almost spat out his reference to them, as if it was orcs she was friends with. But nevertheless, he had never prevented them from keeping her company. She had noticed, that every time one of them touched her in the dining hall, the king’s gaze would meet hers, shortly afterwards. He knew they were her best friends. He could not separate them. He would not. But she did not know why.

She closed her eyes, as she thought of an answer to his very inappropriate question. She did not know what to answer. Should she tell him the truth? Or should she lie? He had always been kind to her. He had given her back her weapons, and a magnificent bow. He had let his son become her best friend too. He had only been kind. She trusted him, and he would not like if she told him lies. She had to tell him.

She opened her eyes, after a very long silence, and looked up at the king, who waited patiently. His eyes were her favourite part of him. They were magical. You could easily get lost in the ice blue color.

“Let me show you something.” She finally said, not answering the questions.

\-----

He sat still for a second, before taking his napkin, patting the corners of his lips, and rising from his seat. Alicia stayed seated, holding his gaze. He walked to her side, and stopped, still not breaking eye contact.

“Well?” he said calmly, entwining his hands in front of him.

Alicia silently rose from her seat, without stopping their small game of ‘Who Blinks First?’. She did eventually. She turned around and walked out of the chambers with a very excited, yet calm, Elvenking following behind her.

She continued down the still lonely corridors, only meeting a few silent guards occasionally. As she reached the courtyard, the king began wondering where in the name of the Valars, they were going. Of all the things he had wondered what could happen, he had never thought about something happening outside.

As they reached the gates, his wonders grew stronger. She continued over the bridge, the guards bowing for their passing king, as he followed her. She walked down the road, the palace becoming more distant for each step. Finally, when the gates were nothing but inch-long lines, she stopped and turned around, no more than a few feet between them.

He tilted his head slightly to the left in confusion and wonder, waiting for the next thing to happen. She reached out her hands to him, beckoning to give her his. He lifted them into hers, and she folded them as in a prayer, pointing his fingertips towards her stomach. She held them as gently as possible. She looked down at the hands, as her fingers roamed over his skin. Then she let out a deep sigh, as if she was preparing herself for something.

“I will not hurt you, my king. Neither will anything else. Trust me.” She told him as if she was scared of him getting angry. She held his gaze once again, to clarify her words.

“I do trust you, my lady.” Wonder was written all over his face, as he waited to see her next move. She closed her eyes and after no more than a second, he felt her body vibrate through her hold of his hands. He shifted his sight to their hands, before looking back up again.

“ _Cientó.”_ It was no more than a whisper, but Thranduil heard it clearly.

Then she opened her eyes again. Thranduil’s eyes grew wider than the sun and the moon’s radius altogether, while his jaw dropped a few inches. Alicia’s eyes were no longer brown. They were golden. A shining golden. She released her hold on their hands and turned around, facing the forest. Thranduil stayed where he was, watching her. Something completely unexpected happened the next few minutes.

She whistled two tones. A low pitch, then a high. A breeze went through the trees, making the leaves whisper like a rattlesnake. Then there was silence. Until a certain amount of seconds had passed. The sound of something approaching could be heard. Before he could as much as blink, a stag walked out of the trees and appeared on the road, mere forty feet from them. It looked at them as if it didn’t really acknowledge them at all.

She then whistled again, this time two short high pitches, and an elk appeared after no more than ten seconds, standing closer to them than the stag. It acknowledged them, but did nothing.

She whistled once again, a long low pitch. After what felt like eternity, an animal Thranduil had never thought he would meet in his life, walked out of the forest trees and stood in front them, ten feet away.

Thranduil could barely stand any longer, out of pure astonishment. A lion was a majestic animal, and it appeared to know, that he was majestic too. It started to walk towards them, slower steps than a turtle’s, and Alicia did not flinch for a second. Thranduil wanted to wrap his arms around her and flee back to the palace, but he knew that this was her work. She had control. He trusted her words.

The lion began to circle them both, making Thranduil freeze to the spot. He was surprised that his mind was so full of fear, he knew it would not hurt her or him. He locked his gaze with the lion, and he saw no anger or threat. He saw warmth. As the lion moved behind him he turned with it, and followed it around until it once again was in front of Alicia, the elk and stag behind it. She stretched out a hand to the animal, and it nuzzled into her palm.

“ _Zahira.”_ It was like an order, but said in a gentle way. She removed her hand from the lion’s head and it turned around, walking away as if it was all alone. So did the elk and the stag. When they were gone from sight, Alicia turned back to Thranduil and smiled. Her eyes had returned to their normal brown color. He was clearly in shock of the events that had just happened.

“I remember now.” She said, as if she was talking about the weather.

“Who are you?” he whispered, fear, astonishment and wonder showing in his voice all at once.

“I am Princess Alicia Zahira, daughter of Falathiel Zahira and Arthion Zahira, granddaughter of the Valar, Oromë. My mother was Lady Falathiel, the daughter of Oromë and my father was Lord Arthion, King of the Zalion Kingdom. I am half elf and half god. When I was a young elleth, my home was attacked by orcs, and burned to the ground, killing my parents. I was abducted by the orcs, while everyone thought I was dead. For a thousand years, I was held captive, getting tortured by Azog the Defiler, because he wanted to know how my gift functioned and use me to their advantage in war. I am the Lady of Nature. I can control the nature, all the animals and all the plants, which makes me an excellent weapon. I refused to tell them or show them anything. I escaped a while ago, but didn’t get away unharmed, which you can testify, because you found me when I was on the run. I had been running for five days straight to get away from Dol Guldur. And I succeeded. But only because of you, and I cannot thank you enough, my lord. I am in debt to you. I remember who I am now. And I am thankful for it.” Her explanation meant everything to him. She remembered.

“Why have you not told me this before? How do you remember?” he asked after swallowing her speech.

“The memories came back to me in pieces, I found out who I was in the library and all my memory returned in there. I had to accept it all and understand it fully, before I could tell you. I have told you my story now, because I trust you and for that I am happy. Now tell me some of yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA! You got your answers now:)


	8. Stories

“Now tell me some of yours.” Her voice rang in his head. At first, he was offended. How dare she think that she can ask such a question? But then he realized, that she had every right to do so. She had just told him her life story, it was only fair that he told her some of his. She said ‘some’ not ‘all’. She respected that she could not know everything and he could choose to tell her whatever he wanted, until his limit was reached.

“I thank you for your honesty and that you chose to tell me. Will you join me in the gardens, where we can talk in a more… _secure_ place?” he may be king, and she may be the Lady of Nature, but danger could always appear suddenly.

“Well, of course, my lord. Then you can finally show it to me.” She smiled at the thought of her long-waited opportunity to see it.

They walked back to the palace, the guards looking relieved of seeing their king safe, as they crossed the bridge and walked through the gates. They walked through the corridors again, this time there was a lot busier than earlier, when they were on their way out. As they reached the gardens, Alicia gasped, just as she had done at the training grounds. The roof was similar to the one she had previously seen, a huge gap with curly branches and green leaves stretching over the empty space. Except here, there were more gaps than in the training grounds, where the, now risen sun, could shine through. There were hundreds of plants. Bushes, flowers and trees, everywhere. There was a huge oak tree in front of a small lake, with a bench underneath it, where Alicia sat down. Thranduil remained standing, his hands folded behind his back.

“I was born in the First Age. My father, Oropher, and I travelled to Greenwood the Great in the Second Age. My father was taken by the Silvan elves as their lord, and he founded this place, the Woodland Realm. In the War of the Last Alliance, he sadly died at the Battle of Dagorlad, and I was crowned as king at a young age. Eight centuries. I was not used to rule an entire kingdom, it took me a long time to become who I am today.” He paused, and Alicia noticed they were getting to the hard part of the story.

“A century after I was crowned, I married Anira, my greatest love. She gave birth to our son, Legolas, five decades later and we were happier than ever.” His eyes were distant, showing that he was reliving the memories. “Until one day, everything changed.” His eyes became watery, but he refused to let the tears fall. He blinked a few times, and continued his story.

“Legolas was no more than twenty years old. Anira was assassinated by orcs on a journey back from Erebor. I raised Legolas on my own, and I still mourn the loss of my wife.” He lowered his sight to the ground and took a few breaths. This was clearly hard for him to talk about, maybe this was the first time.

“My lord, if this is too much I apologize for…” she didn’t get any longer, before he interrupted.

“No, Alicia, it may be hard, but I need to talk about it. I have never talked about it for the centuries that has passed. The hundreds of years I have mourned. I will not lay it all on you, but I am happy that you asked. I needed it.” She nodded and he continued.

“Do you trust me?” he then asked, as in hesitation of what the next storytelling was about.

“Yes, my lord. I do.” She looked surprised of his question.

“Why, exactly? We don’t know each that well.” He inquired.

“Because not only has my family told me you were trustworthy, but you have also proven yourself to confirm it. You have always been kind and friendly to me. I have not experienced that in a thousand years. You have helped me and you have taken me into your care. I trust you because you trust me. If you didn’t, I would have been thrown in the dungeons for my request, yet you did not send me there, but instead accepted it. That is why.” She responded firmly, clearly certain of her words.

“And that is true. I trust you as well.” That was partly true, he still had questions she needed to answer about a specific healer she had seen after she had healed.

The story continued.

“Later in the war, I was… injured, in battle. A dragon was involved. I was hit by its fire, but survived as you can see. This is who I am.” He turned to look her in the eyes, and the skin on the left side of his face, started to dissolve. The muscles in his cheek and jaw started to appear, and the injury stretched all the way to above his left eyebrow. His eye turned milky white and his right eye was full of sorrow. Alicia did not flinch, she did not widen her eyes, or show any kind of sign of horror. Instead, she smiled with sad eyes gazing into his blue one.

She rose from her seat and walked over to him. She lifted her right hand to his face, but hesitated in case he did not want to be touched. He stayed still. Her fingertips followed the outlining of the scars, and she saw the muscles flex by her touch. He had expected her to be shocked and disgusted by him, but she did the complete opposite. He was in shock. He finally let the tear drop, and the water traced down his right cheek.

“You are still a very beautiful king, my lord. Do not be ashamed of what makes you stronger.”

She shifted her hand to the right side of his face to wipe the tear away, before retreating it and she changed her expression to happiness. He certainly needed it. The skin returned to its glamorous state, but Thranduil did not move.

“It is my turn to thank you for your honesty, and for your openness to tell me about your story, as much sorrow as it contains... My lord?” he was still frozen to the spot, apparently in shock of her words. As the title was spoken he cleared his throat and shook his head lightly, breaking the ice.

“Yes, my lady. I am grateful that you would listen. Thank you for your words. So, can you tell me more about your family?” changing the subject, sounding slightly desperate for the conversation to turn to her once again.

“I suddenly remember, I didn’t answer your questions earlier. Yes, I remember more about myself.” She grinned and continued. “And yes, my name means ‘Noble Birth’. The twins thought about it for some reason, after Alyan told me I was surrounded by blessed angels and green leaves. He was obviously talking about the meaning of their own names, Alyan meaning ‘Blessed’, Ainion meaning ‘Angel’ and Legolas meaning ‘Greenleaf’. It is a beautiful name you have chosen for him, my king. What does your own name mean?” She asked gently, and the king nodded in thanks for her compliment. “Vigorous Spring.” He looked happy to answer her personal question.

“My father’s name, Arthion, means ‘Royal’ and my mother’s name, Falathiel, means ‘Huntress’, which isn’t a surprise since her father was the Lord of Forests and my father was a king. She was light coloured, while my father was dark coloured, which is why my skin have this light brown color. The Zalion Kingdom was east from here, so we had a more tropical climax. But now, it is consumed of darkness, so you can no longer see the beautiful place it once was. Shortly before my home was attacked, my grandfather left to an unknown place that I still cannot figure out where is. He told me I could find him. I haven’t… yet. My grandfather taught me how to fight and use my gift, and to master the language it requires me to know, while my father ruled his kingdom.” She told him proudly.

“Will you tell me more about your gift?” he then asked, hesitation in his voice.

She hesitated as he had done. But she trusted him.

“My gift is to control the nature, as I explained earlier. I do it through a whistling language, but also through my mind. I bring it forth through a word, and ‘hides’ it through a word. The two words you heard earlier. If you noticed, the ‘hiding’ word is my last name ‘Zahira’. I can say the word without bringing forth my power, since it is not the right word that brings it forth, but if I say the other word first, I end my control by saying my name. I do not always need to say them aloud, but since you are present, I want you to know what is going on. Look, water is also nature.” Faster than light itself, she turned to the lake beside them, whispered “ _Cientó_.”, her eyes turned golden and shot her arm forward. The water rose in a wave as if she was pushing the water, the wave growing taller the longer it travelled through the lake. When it was twenty feet tall, she retrieved her hand and the water fell to the ground in a huge splash. “ _Zahira_.” She said, and her eyes turned normal again.

“I have to say, it is a very impressive gift you have, my lady.” He gave her a small applause and she bowed with a smile. “Do you remember how you lost your memory in the first place?” he questioned.

“I remember a pain shot through my head, when I ran over the bridge in Dol Guldur, as I escaped, but I do not remember what happened. Maybe I was hit with something.” She had a confused look on her face as she tried to go through her memory.

“How did you escape, may I ask?” How curious he was. It made Alicia smile, as he sounded like a calm child, that was about to explode of curiosity.

“There was one wall in my cage that were slightly weaker than the others. I had found a rock and smuggled it into the cage so I could use it to smash a hole in the wall. After many, many years of trying to break through the bars, I finally did. I couldn’t exactly do it all the time, it would alert the orcs, so I could only ‘work’ when there was a thunder. When I escaped, they saw my attempt to leave, and attacked me. Luckily, the dungeons were close to the treasury, so I had retrieved my weapons and could defend myself. My bow was shattered by an arrow Azog shot at me, but I escaped without too many bruises.” Her smile faded as her explanation went on.

He grinned and a small chuckle erupted, which made her look up at him in shock. “Forgive me, I meant no offense, you are just one brave soul. You have experienced so much hatred and horror in your life, that I am glad to see that you can still find happiness.”

“Well, it is hardly possible to not find it, when I am here.” She laughed and turned her eyes to the lake. “ _When I am with you.”_ she thought and was way too close to say it aloud.

“It pleases me to hear that you enjoy your stay here. I have business in the courtyard. Would you please follow me, my lady?” he asked and bowed slightly forward.

“Indeed, my lord.” She was only happy to enjoy his company a little longer.

They exited the gardens and entered the courtyard shortly afterwards. Guards and servants was everywhere, talking, polishing armor, standing guard or just passing by. They all bowed as the king appeared. It looked funny. Everything was in movement, and sounds everywhere. Voices, footsteps, swords hitting the armor of the soldier. Everything just stopped as they bowed, and continued a second later.

The king continued to the stables, Alicia following _him_ now. He stopped in front of a white mare. It was more like silver. It was shining. Almost like the stallion her grandfather had, except his were not silver and a female, but pure white and of the opposite sex. Thranduil swept his hand over the mane and turned around to face her.

“This is Kiara. I want to congratulate you for the return of your memory, and show you my gratitude for telling me the truth about your life story.” He simply said and Alicia was shocked.

“My lord! I- I cannot accept such an amazing gift. I do not deserve it.” she shook her head and laughed in disbelief of the incredible animal in front of her.

“Oh yes you do, and you will accept it. Do you like the horse, then it is yours. If you do, I will not take no for an answer.” He repeated himself from the day she received the bow, which prevented her from declining his offer.

“Thank you, my lord, thank you very much for the gifts.” And before she thought better of it, she had embraced the king in a tight hug. He froze for a second, but hugged her back. She must have needed it after so long, alone in the darkness. He enjoyed the hug, no doubt about that, but she was strong. He couldn’t really breathe.

“Alicia. Alicia, I can’t breathe, you are quite strong.” It was clearly the god in her, that had stepped into the light.

“I’m sorry, my lord, I got a little intimate.” She blushed at her actions, stepping back from him, and looked down admiring a lovely, grey stone on the floor.

“It’s alright, you needed it.” He chuckled and summoned a servant to ready his elk. “Ride with me?”

\-----

As they pulled the horse and elk out into the courtyard, many elves watched as Alicia got to know her new friend. They were on very good terms, everyone was certain on that.

“She likes you.” Thranduil said from the side of his elk, as he pulled on some gloves.

“And I like her.” Alicia said, gazing into her mare’s eyes. It did not have reins on yet, it was naked, besides from the horseshoes. In one swift movement she jumped onto Kiara’s back, small gasps could be heard at the sudden action. She rode in circles to become familiar with the horse, before dismounting again, and she patted her muzzle. Two stable elves ran up to Alicia, one of them with reins and saddle to ready Kiara, the other with Alicia’s daggers, bow and quiver. Mirkwood was a dangerous place. She stepped back and let them do their work, while she received her weapons, beginning to strap them onto her body.

The Elvenking mounted his elk and they locked gaze. By the Valar - or should she say herself? - how could he be so stunningly _gorgeous_? It was insane to think about. Unbelievable.

As the elves finished readying Kiara, Alicia mounted as well and they rode out through the gates, into the forest. After a short time of silence, Thranduil started a conversation.

“The orcs will come and look for you.” He simply said.

“I know.” She agreed, sadness in her voice.

“This might be the first place they will look, but they will need an entire army to try. You have the support of the Woodland Realm.” He turned his face to look at her, and she was staring at him in shock. She started to shake her head, a smile playing on her lips and she closed her eyes.

“My lord, I can simply not thank you enough. You have helped me so much. You are-”

Then she did something unexpected. Quicker than lighting, she drew an arrow pointing it at his face, which had fear, betrayal and anger written all over it. Except she didn’t aim for him. She shot the arrow, whistling through the air, behind his neck, right into the head of a spider, between its eyes.

Thranduil drew his sword as well and looked around. Spiders were erupting from the trees, approaching them at high speed. Arrows flew and the sharp blade of the king’s sword slit through long, black legs and other organs of the spiders. Alicia and Thranduil were great partners. Just like when they were sparing together, they fought together as if in a dance on the battlefield too. A majestic and beautiful dance, elegance radiating from the swift movements and lethal attacks. No more than a minute passed by before all the spiders lay dead at their feet.

“For a second, I thought the arrow was meant for me. I had not noticed the spider. Which is very unusual.” The king exclaimed, out of breath from the fight, confused of his ignorance to the spider.

“I would never, my lord, after all what you have done for me. I am loyal to you.” She almost sounded offended at his thought of her betrayal.

“Come with me. We have some business to do with a certain captain of mine.” His anger was radiating from him, his nostrils flaring. He was very, very mad and Alicia was happy she was not in the captain’s shoes. The infamous anger should soon be shown to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, don't we all love when he gets angry?


	9. Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel very productive once again today, so the next chamber is probably up later today.

Thranduil and Alicia rode into the courtyard with thunderous hooves, hammering to the ground. The king was _furious._ Not one person thought otherwise. As soon as they had entered, the elves had felt how angry he was. Nobody dared being closer than forty feet from him. Except for Alicia.

“GALION!” he roared, and a very nervous servant ran to meet him. His personal servant. Thranduil threw himself off the elk, an ellon running up to take the reins, while Alicia elegantly glided off Kiara.

“Get Tauriel to the throne room. _Now._ ” His voice was colder than ice itself, and Galion ran off as fast as he could.

Tauriel, was the highest ranked Captain of the Guard. Alicia had seen her some times before, but had never been introduced to her properly. She only knew that her and Legolas was very close friends, but everyone knew there was more to it. Maybe not the king, but everyone else.

He stormed to the throne room, Alicia following close behind. She did not like him being so upset, but she did not dare to do anything. When he slammed open the doors to the room, Tauriel was already there, standing on the throne platform, with her arms behind her back and her head raised. Alicia was in no doubt that Tauriel was nervous, but she did not show it. She had probably been a victim of his rage before.

“HOW is it possible that spiders were roaming so close to the palace, Captain!? IT SHOULD NOT BE POSSIBLE!” his voice rang in the room, almost deafening to Alicia as he walked up to the throne. Tauriel did not move an inch.

“I agree, my lord, I do not know either, but- “

“YOU ARE THE CAPTAIN OF MY GUARD YOU SHOULD KNOW!” he yelled and swung his arms out in rage. Alicia had followed him, and now stood at the end of the steps to the platform.

“Yes, my lord, but- “

“THEN HOW IS IT, THAT YOU DO NOT KNOW, TAURIEL?” he roared. Alicia was tempted to interrupt and she knew she should, or else this could go very wrong. She knew the captain had made a mistake, but she was the best of the best, and she could not let it happen if they lost her in some way. Banishment, imprisonment or her own resignation if it went that far.

“My lord.” Alicia said. The king completely ignored her. Tauriel gave her a warning look that said, ‘Do not make a move you will regret.’ She certainly wouldn’t regret this. She walked up the steps and stood behind the king.

“Your Majesty, I cannot answer your question. I do not know how the spiders got so close- “once more, Tauriel was cut off.

“YOU SHOULD KNOW CAPTAIN, YOU SHOULD KNOW!” his hair flew in a storm of white color as he turned around to pace the platform.

“My king.” Alicia tried again slightly louder, knowing that - if she should quote her own thoughts - ‘Shit was about to go down.’ He still did not acknowledge her. She knew what she had to do was something she did not want to do at all, but if that was the only way to calm the king, before he made things worse, she would do it.

“What if the spiders had reached the gates? We were no more than two miles south from the palace when they attacked us! I SHOULD HAVE YOU THROWN IN THE DUNGEONS FOR ETERNITY!” Right there was Alicia’s cue to action.

“Thranduil!” she yelled as well, walking up to meet him in his pace. _That_ made him look at her. He turned around in his pacing and gazed into her eyes. Stupid mistake if he wanted to keep up his rage. Her eyes were golden again. She reached out her hand and placed her index and middle finger between his eyebrows, as he stopped in his steps.

“ _Qai un._ ” (Calm down.) She said in a gentle voice.

The king immediately calmed, all rage gone. He let his arms fall down his sides. She removed her hand from his face and retreated her powers in her mind. He saw her eyes turn back to normal, and it was honestly a magical sight to behold. Tauriel was _shook._ Her eyes kept shifting between king and elleth, while her jaw had dropped to the ground. No one had ever been able to calm the king in his rage, other than the wine.

“My king, you need to calm yourself and listen to your captain. She is obviously as surprised and as angry, as you are. Yes, she has the responsibility for the forest and the spiders, but do not punish her for something she agrees with you in. Let her speak. She is the best captain in your entire guard. If you lose her, you will lose a very valuable warrior.” Tauriel smiled at her kind words, and Alicia knew she was silently thanking her for the rescue.

Thranduil sighed and looked at Tauriel with a much calmer voice. “Speak.”

Tauriel very quickly granted his wish. “My lord, as Lady Alicia said, I agree with you. It is unacceptable that the spiders got so close and I do not know how they could end up there. But I know we have been very busy of cleaning the forest from them, to the north and west from the palace. Today we were meant to go south. They must have gotten closer while we were in the rest of the forest, but I still don’t understand how the patrols, who were send out as usual, did not meet them. Sadly, my king, you and Lady Alicia met them before us.”

The king stood with stern eyes and listened to his captain’s excuse. Alicia knew that when they were once again alone, she had an explanation to give him as well. Maybe she would be victim for his rage too. The thought made a shiver go through her body, and she swallowed the sudden lump that had appeared in her throat.

“Who was the captain of the patrols to the south?” if the room was as cold as his voice, you would be able to see his breath as he spoke. “Captain Rhovanion.” Tauriel looked very happy to say that she did not have the responsibility for those patrols.

“Bring him to the throne room at sunset. Dismissed.” He moved to turn around and face Alicia again, when he noticed that Tauriel did not leave. “Do you have something to say?” he arched an eyebrow and tilted his head. “Yes, my lord. I wanted to ask you, if I could get permission to take a few soldiers and destroy their source in Dol Guldur. It would remove them from our forest once and for all.” Thranduil did not get a chance to answer, before Alicia stepped in.

“Excuse me, I am sorry to interrupt, but that is not a good idea. There are far more than just spiders at Dol Guldur. There are orcs everywhere and not to mention the powerful darkness there is upon the place. You need an entire army to enter Dol Guldur.” She explained.

“And how do you know anything about that, my lady?” Tauriel asked, offended by her expectations to tell her what to do. Thranduil turned to her as well, knowing that this should be fun to watch.

“Because I spent the last thousand years of my life as a prisoner there.” Alicia said coldly, folding her arms in front of her chest. “I know the place better than anyone. I know where specific rooms are and where certain orcs are. I can help. I ask of you, that I can come with you if you choose to enter it.”

“How do you know the place if you were a prisoner in a cell?” Tauriel asked after a silent moment.

“I was brought to their hall once a month to be tortured. I learned to recognize the place.” Thranduil was saddened by her statement, but he had a hard time not to smirk, because there was nothing more entertaining than to see two elleths have a verbal fight. It was amazing to see how the female could offend another. Tauriel was silent after the explanation.

“I will not let you go to Dol Guldur." The king then concluded. "You have just spent a whole millennium there, you are safe here, not there. You can still be of great help.” His words stopped their heated discussion.

“I know, my king, but I have skills that you do not have. I speak the Black language fluently.” She let her arms fall to her sides and her voice was gentle. The king’s eyes widened slightly, truly surprised of her confession.

“How did you learn that? Black Speech is almost impossible to understand.” he questioned, disagreeing with the idea of an orc sitting in her cell, trying to teach her their language.

“As the orcs said particular sounds and made actions, I learned what the different sounds meant. It was very hard, but after a thousand years, I have learned it completely.” She seemed embarrassed at the thought of her skill.

“You will not go there.” He stated firmly, anger faintly showing, as he hinted that this was the end of the entire discussion. “Tauriel, if there is nothing more, you are dismissed.” He turned to her and waved towards the door. She understood what he meant by her absence and left the room. Thranduil returned to Alicia, clearly wanting to change subject. Alicia did not.

“I don’t think you have told me everything about your gift.” He declared and took a step closer to her, standing merely three feet from her.

“It is not a side of me that I am proud of, and I don’t use it unless absolutely necessary. It was necessary before, or else Tauriel had been in the dungeons by now, and you need her.” She answered his mute question. “Humans, elves, dwarves and every other creature in this world is nature as well, but I don’t like to control people.”

Thranduil understood how she felt, but was still slightly offended that she had used her gift on him. Yet again, he knew that she did it because she knew it was for the best. “You are the first person to ever decrease my anger. Well done. But I would advise you to be careful, not to do it again. It is a rather uncomfortable feeling.” Alicia noticed that he tried to lighten the mood and tension in the room.

“Why do you protect me so much, my lord?” she asked, wanting to get answers for his actions.

Thranduil took another step forward and if he took one more, they would collide. “Because I care about you. I have grown fond of you. I will not send you away only to lose you. You are my friend, Alicia, so would you please stop calling me ‘my lord’?” He asked, a smile showing on his lips.

“I will, Your Majesty.” She responded, and a wicked smile showed on her lips as well.

She didn’t get to react before he shot his hands up to her face, holding it gently in his hands. A shiver went straight down her spine and pooled in between her legs. She tried her best to ignore it, but that was quite hard. Her lips parted in awe of his beautiful eyes, that gazed deep into her own and she doubted that he couldn't read her thoughts. “Thranduil.” He corrected her in a stern voice. “… Thranduil.” She whispered, and she showed him all the love she felt for him through her gaze. “Thank you.” He lowered his sight to her lips and leaned closer to her. She was doubtless, that he could feel her heart beat faster, the closer he got, through the pulse in her neck. As her lips met his, she felt how soft they were, and another electric shockwave went through her body. He kissed her like if she was fragile glass, that would break if he did it too roughly.

She parted her lips wider, giving him access to continue and his tongue swept inside, performing an erotic dance with her own. White spots showed on her closed eyelids, several shivers running down to her lower abdomen, making her feel like a trembling wreck. After long seconds of sweet kisses, they broke apart. “Should we continue this wonderful activity in my chambers?” he inquired, his own body feeling like it would collapse in a second.

“Indeed.” Alicia laughed, taking his hand, following him to his private area. They ran through the corridors, laughing every time they stumbled on a sudden edge in the stone, only meeting guards occasionally. They did not say anything, but they looked delighted that their king was so happy. As they reached the chambers, the king quickly ordered a guard, that they would not be disturbed, before running into the bed chambers with Alicia close behind.

She laughed as they tried to catch their breaths, closing the door behind her. “Did you see the poor guard’s face? He looked like he had never seen something like this happen before.” He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her into another kiss. “That is because he hasn’t.” He made small, gentle circles on her back with his fingertips, before starting to push her tunic off her shoulders. Alicia realized something. She gasped and pushed away from him, falling into the door they had just entered through. Thranduil saw them.

“I cannot make love to you.”

And with that sentence, she ran out of the chamber, leaving a very confused king, wondering why she did not trust him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some romance drama, huh?


	10. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I didn't upload twice yesterday, but here it is!
> 
> A little warning.... AHEM graphic.. Content.. Smut.. Yeah, bye.
> 
> Enjoy:)
> 
> Elfling: Elf toddler

Alicia was laying in her bed, crying for eternity. She had been so happy to finally have the one she loved, only to realize that she could not have him. She would probably never have anything. She would be alone. As the tears poured down her face and into the pillows, she sobbed at the thought. She had never hated the orcs more than she did now. Not only had they captured her, tortured her, and treated her like filth for a thousand years, but they had also taken love away. They had been right. People maybe cared for her, or thought about her, but no one would ever be able to love her. Because of  _them_.

She heard the familiar ‘click’ of the door being closed, and felt the bed sink slightly, from the weight of the ellon. Her sobs faded, but she still cried in silence. Her body shook from the cries, and she felt a warm hand on her right shoulder, gently trying to turn her around, onto her back. She let him turn her around, but she quickly hid her face in the sheets in her hands. He tried to pull in the corner of the fabric, to uncover her face, but she refused.

“Alicia.” His deep voice made a shiver go down her spine, and she cursed herself for it. “No.” her own voice was raised in a high pitch, and she dragged on the word, as she curled into a tighter ball.

“Alicia, let me see your face, I want to help.” He sounded so sad of her state, that she could not refuse him again. She slowly sat up on her knees and uncovered her face. She could not look him in the eyes, but focused on his strong thigh instead. He didn’t let her do that either, as he lifted her chin with a light finger, bringing back memories from the library.

“Alicia. What is wrong?” his blue eyes were filled with sorrow as he wiped away her tears.

“I cannot love you. I do not know what you will say and it will break my heart if it is bad.” Her sobbing voice, shattered in pieces, when she finished.

“I do not understand.” Thranduil was beginning to have a feeling what this was about. He had had his wonders but was saddened by her statement, saying that she could not love him.

“You should not understand.” His face turned to stone as he heard her words. He could barely believe his own elven ears. He knew what she was talking about. “You were tortured by Azog.” He said. “I have had my wonders of how.” Alicia’s eyes shot up and looked him in the eyes. “I know you have scars I have not seen. But I do not understand, why you do not trust me.” A cry erupted from Alicia, clearly regretting that she spoke her words. “Trust me.” He said, before kissing her gently to clarify his words. As he pulled away, she inhaled with a shaking breath, and she turned her back to him, facing the balcony doors, sitting vertical on the bed. She did not wear a nightgown, she had just ripped her clothes off and thrown herself to bed, when she entered the room an hour earlier. She pulled the sheets down from her shoulders, hauling them around to the front of her body and let some of it stay at the bottom of her back to cover her buttocks.

Like Thranduil, with his scar, she expected him to gasp loudly in surprise and flee in horror. He did not. The tiniest of all gasps escaped his lips, and soft fingertips roamed her back. They followed the lines of the hundreds of scars, starting at her shoulders and running down to her lower back. After his hands had touched them all, his soft lips kissed each and every one of them. She felt his weight lift from the bed, as he had to lay down to kiss the lower ones.

She shivered sometimes, when he kissed her softer spots and she felt his lips go into a faint smile. When he was done, he spoke with a voice that were as soft as his lips. “Do not ever think, that I would leave you because of something as horrible as scars. They mean nothing. You are beautiful. As you said to me, do not be ashamed of what makes you stronger.” Alicia felt his strong hand on her shoulder again, gently as always, pulling her backwards, encouraging her to lie down. She tightened her grip on the sheets and surrendered to his hand.

She slowly fell back, feeling the soft mattress beneath her, and she met Thranduil’s ice blue eyes, looking down at her. “Thank you.” She simply said, and smiled at him with watery eyes. He said nothing back. He simply lowered his head and gave her a passionate upside-down kiss. Now it was his turn to show her the love he felt for her. After a longer while of erotic passion, he parted from her, and looked her in the eyes. “If I may?” She did not answer. She just grabbed him by the neck and hungrily kissed him again. He took that as a yes.

He broke the kiss, to Alicia’s big disappointment, and started to go downward, stopping her disappointment immediately and increasing her arousal instead. He kissed her chin, neck and upper chest. He pushed the edge of the sheet with his nose, asking for permission to continue. She granted it to him, and let the sheet glide to the side. She felt the tip of his nose in the valley of her breasts, and a hungry groan erupted from his mouth, his breath tickling her skin. She moaned, and felt his tongue sweep over her breast, kissing her nipple. She arched her back, and leaned into his kiss. He slipped his arm under her waist, holding her into him and he let out a soft moan as well. He continued down her body, kissing her stomach. He reached all the way to her lower abdomen, making her shiver and inhale sharply, and he retreated right before he got to the fun part. She whimpered in frustration of his sudden stop, and nearly screamed at him in want of his continuance. He chuckled as he saw how much in need she was, the vibration of his laughter in his chest, tickling her body.

“How needy you are. I just need a better position.” He laughed, and lifted himself from the bed, before lifting her up as well, bridal style. She squealed at the unexpected action. “You need a better position too.”

He smiled, and laid her horizontal on the bed, her head being supported by the soft pillows against the headboard. He threw off his grey robe and tunic, only leaving the leggings and boots. Alicia watched him with hungry eyes, biting her lower lip as he revealed his torso. Eru, he was strong. His muscles were defined and probably as hard as stone if you touched them. He threw out his arms in a stretch, as in saying, ‘How do I look?’, smiling down at her. “Beautiful.” She said. “Not as beautiful as you.” He replied, and was upon her faster than lighting hits the ground.

He kissed her deeply, and she held onto his chest to prevent him from falling. As if a strong ellon like him would do that. He continued his earlier exercise. This time he did not stop. He gently pushed at her inner thigh to widen her legs, and she granted him his wish immediately. He swept his tongue over her entrance, making her whimper. He circled her clit and she shivered violently. He had found her softest spot so far. He slid his tongue inside her for a short second, and she moaned loudly. Her hand was clenched in a tight fist against the bed, clearly in frustration of his slow teasing. He roamed his hands over her body, holding her waist, teasing her breasts or gliding over her arms. He did not bother with his hands in the area his tongue was currently occupied.

He ripped off his leggings and kicked off his boots, as fast as possible, before pushing his erection inside her. She inhaled sharply and arched her back again in surprise. She closed her eyes at the feeling of him inside her. After her body had grown used to the size of him, which took a while since he was  _huge,_  he started moving slowly. She moaned in pleasure and gripped his biceps for support. She was right, they  _were_  like stones. He leaned forward and kissed her again, proceeding his movement. It did not take long before she fell over the edge, and her climax made her shiver more violently than she had ever done before. Thranduil proceeded the erotic action and hit his own climax shortly after her.

He trembled and hurriedly pushed to the side, preventing him from falling on Alicia. They took a few seconds to catch their breaths, before meeting each other’s eyes. “You are certainly a wonderful lover.” Alicia stated, making Thranduil grin, as he held her into his chest. “I love you.” He said, kissing her forehead. “And I love you.” She replied with a smile on her lips, as they both feel asleep.

\-----

Thranduil woke up with a slim, warm body against his own, his eyes closed to enjoy the moment further. A leg was thrown over his thighs and the chest was pressed against his own. He had missed that for a very long time. But he could feel that it was moving in an unusual way. It was shaking, but not like if you are freezing. He opened his eyes to look down at Alicia. Her body jerked sometimes, and her back rose up and down in violent jolts. Her body was soaked with sweat. He could not feel her breath against his skin. Alicia was not breathing.

Thranduil fully woke up very quickly, and shook Alicia to wake her up as well. “Alicia.” Her sleep went on, and so did her suffocation. He shook her slightly more violently and tried again. “Alicia, wake up.” She still did not wake. “Alicia! Wake up!” he gave her a violent shake and she awoke with a gasp, her eyes widening. She saw into Thranduil’s panicking eyes and realized the situation. She felt the burning in her chest and her sore throat. She started coughing and wrapped her arms around the king’s stomach for support. Then the tears started flowing.

“It was a nightmare. Calm down. It was a nightmare.” He soothed her and brushed his hand through her hair, as he rocked her gently. “Alicia, you were not breathing. How so? Has this happened before?” he carefully questioned after she had calmed.

“Yes. I sometimes dream that I am drowning. It was one of the many methods Azog tortured me. But I always wake up so I can control my breathing, like everyone else would.” She explained and she sounded scared as if he would get mad at her. He couldn’t. But he was somewhat disappointed that she hadn’t told him before. “I know how we maybe can stop these nightmares. Lady Galadriel is very skilled in the subject of the mind. We should ask Lord Elrond as well, maybe he can help with… other things.” Alicia picked up his reference and answered his suggestion. “Thank you, Thranduil, but you were right. The scars make me stronger. I will no longer be ashamed of them, and I will not have them removed. They tell my story of what I have been through for the last thousand years, I will not let that vanish.” He nodded and kissed her.

“I am sorry that I scared you.” She excused after they broke from each other.

“Do not be sorry, you cannot choose what you dream.” His gentle voice was stern to conclude his statement.

“Love?” she whispered as she remembered something.

“Yes?” he said, cherishing the name she just called him.

“… Lord Elrond is my godfather.” She explained, sounding surprised of her own confession.

Thranduil’s eyes widened. “Excuse me, what?”

“Yes, I just remembered. He was close to my parents and they wanted him to be the one, who gave me my name to the Valars. It is rare to have another person than the parents to do so, but it was common in my kingdom.” She continued, and looked up at her lover. His eyes showed clear anger. “Was he not there, when your home was attacked? Was he not there, when you were abducted? Did he search for you?” his voice rose for every question he asked, and Alicia put a hand on his cheek to calm him.

“He tried. A messenger told us he was on his way, but he did not get there in time to save me from abduction and my parents from death. But you know I cannot answer your last question. I do not know if he searched for me, but he cared for me greatly, so he most likely did, unless he thought I was dead. I want to reunite with him, so will you send a message to him?” the king nodded in agreement. “Promise me you will not spill your rage on him. It is not his fault that I was abducted.” Alicia added, when he saw the still rising rage in his eyes and she knew he blamed him.

“I won’t, but I can’t promise I will receive him with open arms… I need to tell you something else.” His voice turned gentler, the anger disappearing. “I knew your parents. I did business with them, trading wine and weapons among other things. I was very happy for our relationship, they were kind people. I remember visiting your kingdom a long time ago, and I saw you as a very, very young elfling clinging to your mother. I could not stop smiling at the sight of you. You were so small, and you reminded me of Legolas when he was a child. I wanted to tell you, but I did not know how.” His arms tightened around her and he placed his lips on her shoulder. Alicia leaned into his touch. “Thank you.” She whispered. He felt the edges of the scars, touch his lips and he looked down at them.

“Alicia, what did Talia talk with you about, the day I gave you back your weapons?” he asked gently and he felt her body tense, but she relaxed a second later. “She was the one you had been mad at. The one who forgot to tell you about my memory loss. But she withheld something else from you. Don’t get mad!” she quickly added as she heard him grumble in a renewed anger. “She had a right to do so, and I am happy she did. Of course, Talia had found my scars when she examined my body for other injuries. She came to tell me that she had not told you about them, because she felt that it was a story I had to tell you myself if I chose to. It was the right choice she made, so you  _won’t_  punish her further.” Her strict voice said, convincing him that he certainly would not dare.

“How is it, that you knew about my scars?” she asked after a small pause.

“Because you had said you had been tortured, and that was the first method I thought of. I also saw the edges of the scars on your shoulders, when I tried to push off your tunic. I am sorry that you had to experience something as horrific as whipping for so long.” He buried his head in her neck and she felt his lips kiss her skin. It made a small moan escape her lips. “Thranduil.” Her voice was deeper because of the pleasuring lips and she dragged on the word, surprised of the sudden change of subject.

“Yes?” Thranduil smirked and bit her neck. Alicia gasped and a shiver ran down her spine.

“Don’t.” she sighed and smiled. “Bath. I need bath. You need bath. We need bath.” She talked with a grown voice, but spoke like a baby, and it made Thranduil laugh. “Wonderful.” He lifted her from the bed bridal style, once again, and carried her through the door that led into the bathing chambers. Bowls of perfume and soap were placed around the pool, and he did not bother placing her on the ground. Instead, he walked straight into the water, and swirled around with Alicia still in his arms. He kissed her passionately and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I have to deal with Captain Rhovanion, but I will have servants take your belongings to my chambers. You are moving in with me. That is an order.” He quickly obtained, pressing his forehead into hers after they parted. “You do not have to order me, I am moving voluntarily.” She laughed and released him from her grasp. They bathed each other, and cherished their bodies some more in…  _pleasurable_  ways.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the smut is horrible, but I just don't like writing sex scenes.


	11. Deceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meleth nín: My love  
> Ada: Father  
> Ion nín: My son
> 
> Bold text: speaking in Quenya (I thought that it was needed, since Quenya and Sindarin look a bit alike, and it would be stupid to add 'Quenya:' in the paranthesis)

The room was filled with tension. They had tried to find a way into Dol Guldur with ease, now that the king finally had agreed to send forces to the stronghold. With Alicia’s warning, they apparently needed the entire army. Alicia, had stayed silent in the two hours the council meeting had lasted for now. She wanted to see if they could figure something out without her help. Clearly, they could  _not._  Thranduil slammed his hands on the table, as he stood at the very end of it, making all the objects standing on it, jump a few inches or collapse to the wood. “Find a solution!” he yelled, making every lord and general in the room, jump as well. Alicia’s cue to action, right on time.

“My lord, if I may?” she stepped up to the king, after standing mute behind his majestic chair for the two hours. They had still not made it official that they now were a couple, but most people knew already. “Of course, Alicia.” He said and he sat down on his throne of a chair, gesturing to the table, with maps and small pieces of wood, indicating where the soldiers should be. The other ellons in the room looked surprised that he would allow her to tell her opinion, but everyone knew she had spent almost her entire life there, so no one objected.

“The bridge you can see here, to the north, is no longer there. I destroyed it when I escaped.” She stated, pointing at a line on the biggest map, before folding her hands behind her back.  _“What a wonderful start. We have been sitting here for hours with no improvements. She speaks for a second and then we have made more progress than altogether.”_ Thranduil thought to himself, as he focused on her back, when she circled the table.

“If you have escaped  _on foot_ , how did you not meet any spiders?” a lord interrupted, earning a glare from the king. “Because the spider’s source is on the south side of Dol Guldur. I ran north.” She responded firmly and the lord was silent thereafter. Alicia continued.

“Their hall is here, at the tower, and it is there they spend most of their time.” Her face turned cold, and Thranduil knew it was their she had been tortured monthly. “All the goblins and the wargs are underground. The goblins are used as their slaves and work at the lowest level, they are hardest to reach. The wargs need air, so they are at the highest level, they will be easier to kill first and fast. Azog is using most of his time at the opening here. He has a view over the entire stronghold and it will be hard to get in with a step ahead. He will quickly notice our presence. I suggest you will attack here, where the entrance to the underground is. It is well hidden from his point of view, and they will hardly detect us before it is too late.” She ended her speech with a small nod and stopped beside the king. One lord immediately shot up from his seat.

“Outrageous! This is where all the wargs are and is the busiest place in the stronghold. Are you trying to lead us into death itself?  _How tur- cin estel hi elleth, hir nín? He na- a ethir! He gar- istas -o pân nad. Man ae ha na- a nú? He ped- in Myrn Glam!”_ (How do you trust this elleth, my lord? She is a spy! She has knowledge of all things. What if it is a trap? She speaks the Black Speech!) he shouted, gesturing to Alicia. It was Lord Arphenion. He, apparently, was one of the elves that had not heard of their relationship. Thranduil looked like someone who was about to explode, but he got no chance to answer before Alicia did.

 _“A im ped- Sindarin sui mae._ _Ae cin gar- a presta-, ped- na nin o ha, sennui -o pent ha na pân else. Im am foeir hi.”_ (And I speak Sindarin too. If you have a problem, talk to me about it, instead of speaking to all else. I am right here.) she said coldly and the lord fell silent. The entire council was shocked to find out that she spoke Sindarin, including the king himself. He looked at her with an arched brow, wondering if she had more surprises up her sleeve, she’d had quite a lot already.

“Lord Arphenion, you need to hold your tongue, before you lose it. Everyone, dismissed.” Thranduil said, rising from his seat. The lords and generals hurried from their seats to get out of the room. “You are staying.” He added, still looking at the maps, as Alicia turned to leave as well. She turned back to the king and looked down at the floor, waiting for him to speak.

“You did not tell me you know the Sindarin tongue. How many languages do you speak?” he asked curiously, searching for Alicia’s eyes. “I speak Sindarin, Black Speech, the common tongue and Quenya.” Alicia replied and Thranduil came with a small laugh. “Of course, you speak Quenya too. I am an orc if you did not.”

 _“_ ** _Mime héru, tye are vana._** _”_ (My lord, you are beautiful.) Alicia smiled and met the king’s eyes, flowing with happiness.  _“_ ** _Vamme ve vana ve tye._** _”_ (Not as beautiful as you.) He replied as he embraced her in a flash, kissing her deeply. It made Alicia laugh of the thought, that he had doubtlessly wanted to do it for ages. She kissed him back and held onto his neck for support. “Anything else you want to tell me, that you haven’t told me yet?” he asked as they broke apart. She looked away from him in thought, searching her memory for more surprises. Well, she did not want to tell him about her plans after the council meeting.

“No.” she smiled and returned her studying eyes to him again.

“Good, now, I have been dying for the past thirty minutes, save me.” He pleaded and kissed her hungrily.

She giggled and kissed him again, but retreated from his grasp. “Meleth nín, I cannot save you right now, I have things to do. And so do you, you are king, you have duties.” She put a finger to his chest, and he looked saddened at her rejection. “Alicia.” He cried and took her hand. “I’m sorry. I love you. I have things to do, I need to talk with Taraji about something.” She gave him a quick kiss and waited for him to reply. He grumbled and answered, “And I love you. Fine then, have fun with your maid.” He smiled and let her go to do her thing.

As soon as she left the council room, she ran to her room and retrieved her weapons. She was not going to talk with Taraji. She had dismissed her already, after a  _very_  long conversation about her and Thranduil. She had entirely different plans. As she wandered down the corridors, she tried to walk at a speed as normal as possible, to not attract attention to herself. The guards have eyes, if they found her suspicious, they would report to the king and he did not know what she was doing.

She reached the courtyard and went to the stables, where she found Kiara in a very frustrated situation. She was eager to get out and run. “Easy, Kiara, I am here. You will get out shortly.” She smiled and stroked her forehead, down to the muzzle. As she entered the stall and put on her reins, Thalion, Taraji’s brother, came up to her.

“Alicia, we are ready to leave. Are you sure you will be going with us?” he sympathetically asked, knowing she had spent enough time there. He was not used to call her Alicia yet, but Taraji had warned him that she would most likely ask it of him, since he was her brother.

“Of course, Thalion, I want to help and the king gave me permission to go.” Alicia lied and smiled at Thalion’s dark brown eyes as she put her saddle on Kiara. Thalion was a beautiful ellon. All elves were, but Thalion was special. He was dark coloured like his sister, a rare occasion among elves, and his hair had short frizzy hair, with shaved sides. Another rare occasion, as almost all elves had long straight hair, and it was an unusual hair style. Completely out of the era. “Very well.” He nodded and helped getting Kiara out of the stall into the courtyard.

Alicia looked around to see if anyone was looking, but people only gazed at her on the training grounds. She met the patrol, with the twins among the ten elves that were going to scout at Dol Guldur. “Well isn’t it our little Lady Alicia.” Alyan said, leaving his twin at their horses and walked to greet her. “Alyan stop, you know I hate formalities among my friends.” She punched him lightly on the shoulder, and he sarcastically took a hand to his ‘wound’. The other soldiers laughed and they all mounted their horses.

“How long will it take us to reach the stronghold?” Alicia asked Ainion. “Merely a day, since we are on horseback and in a rush.” He casually replied. That meant they would be back tomorrow. Alicia knew Thranduil would find out because of her absence, but the question was  _when_  he would find out, and  _what_  would happen when he did.

As they left the courtyard with thundering hooves through the gates, Alicia threw back a glance at the halls she was exiting, only to see braided blond hair blow in the wind, when the ellon entered the palace in a hurry. “ _Too soon.”_  Alicia thought and felt the disappointment appear.

\-----

Legolas was hurrying to the throne room. It took him a long time to get there, because it was in the other part of the palace. This was not something the king would have permitted, as Alicia had suggested. He didn’t like eavesdropping, but this was an exception. It was sad to think, that the innocent Captain had believed her and he most likely would be punished for taking her with them to Dol Guldur, but this was not his fault. It was Alicia’s own.

He threw open the doors as he ran into the throne room. His father was standing on the throne platform, at his beloved table of carafes and fruits, pouring himself a glass of wine. He turned to see his son’s panicked look. A very rare sight. “Ada! I have an important question for you.” Legolas hurried to the platform and stopped in front of the king. “Well, do tell, ion nín.” Thranduil said, and drank from his glass.

“Have you given Alicia permission to anything?” he asked nervously, knowing that his father would be angry after the conversation.

“Well, she said she had business with her maid, Taraji, after our council meeting so I gave her permission to go.” Thranduil replied, wondering what this was all about.

“Right, that was almost completely correct.” He was tripping on his feet, impatient of going after Alicia. His father’s face turned even more cold than it was before. “What do you mean?” his voice cold as well.

“I was in a stall in the stables as I heard Alicia enter. She was going to get Kiara. As she readied her, Taraji’s brother, Captain Thalion, entered. He told her they were ready and asked if she was sure she could come with them. She ensured him that she wanted to help and that you had given her permission to accompany them. Captain Thalion’s patrol was going to scout on Dol Guldur. They just left. Alicia is with them, Ada, she is in grave danger.” As his explanation went on, Thranduil’s face displayed more and more anger.

“Why did you not stop them?” he asked sternly.

“Because I knew you would want to come with me.” He quickly responded and he was absolutely right.

“Indeed, I would.” He sat the glass back on the table, before following his son. “Ready my elk.” He added as he saw a guard close to the doors, and the guard ran in advance. Alicia had an advantage in time. They left thirty minutes ago.

\-----

Alicia praised the fact of going through Mirkwood on horseback was so much faster than on foot. Even though she had been running, she had been further exhausted for each step she took, in the five days she constantly ran. She wanted to howl in pleasure, the feeling of Kiara beneath her and the wind blowing in her face. And she did. It made the twins laugh and she laughed with them. “Someone is happy for a little exercise.” Ainion yelled and Thalion glanced at Alicia to see her big smile.

They had been riding for about four hours or so, only meeting spider nests occasionally. They were many on the patrol and it was small nests, so they shot all the spiders as they passed by. They met a group of orcs once, Alicia had been the first to shoot an arrow through their leader. “I knew that orc. He sometimes tried to teach me their language. A real shithead.” She had explained to the twins, making them both burst out laughing at her name to it.

There was still a long way to Dol Guldur, but something told Alicia that she would never reach it. That something was a certain ellon on a great elk, with his son beside him and a dozen soldiers behind him, approaching them. The patrol turned their horses around to meet their king. “Alicia.” Thranduil said calmly. No more needed to be said. The twins immediately shot their eyes at Alicia, putting the pieces together of why he was here. Thalion looked like a wreck, knowing now that she had not gotten permission to accompany them, and he would be punished for taking her with them.

Alicia had not turned around. She was looking at the captain, trying to get his attention telepathically. He finally met her eyes and she shook her head to indicate, that he would not be blamed. She turned around Kiara, and threw herself off the horse to give it a short rest. “Thranduil.” She said, struggling to not show her nervousness. The king turned his attention to the captain. “Thalion, take Alicia’s horse and return to the palace with us. The rest of the patrol continues. Alyan you are the temporary Captain.” He turned to Alyan, who proudly nodded in respect. Both twins looked at Alicia and nodded to her as well, giving her a silent ‘Good luck', before continuing down the road towards Dol Guldur.

“Alicia. Come here.” He stretched out a hand to her, indicating she should take it and ride with him back. She did not dare decline. Even though she had the gift, she would not use it. It would only make it worse. She took his hand and he easily pulled her onto the elk, placing her in front of him. He slipped an arm around her waist, and put his hand on the side of her ribcage - she was that slim - and tightly held her into his own body. A tiny gasp erupted from her and he loosened his hold. He might be angry, but he did not want to hurt her.

Legolas gazed at her, giving her a look that said, ‘Stupid move to go.’ She agreed with him. They turned around, Thalion nervously riding Kiara, and rode back to the palace in silence.

\-----

Alicia did not want to be on bad terms with Thranduil. She knew he was mad at her, she was doubtless about that, but she enjoyed riding with Thranduil. It was comfortable to feel him so close to her. She leaned back into his chest, resting her head on his collarbone. She did not see him smile, but she felt him tighten his grip comfortably around her waist, and he gave her a light kiss on her forehead. She was overjoyed, that he was happy enough to kiss her, and she held onto his arm, stroking the fabric and giving it a tiny squeeze to show him her feelings. She did not dare do more, say his rage returned.

As they entered the gates, the elves in the courtyard watched them ride towards the stables. They looked happy to see the king and Alicia in such an intimate position. Thalion dismounted Kiara on shaking legs, clearly uncomfortable with riding the horse, and led her into the stables. Thranduil dismounted too and held his out-stretched hands to Alicia, wanting to help her down from the elk. She let her glide into his hands as they settled on her waist, and she landed on the ground with the familiar ‘thump’. He took her hand and led her to his private chambers. He ordered the guard outside the doors to not be disturbed and went inside with a slightly nervous elleth in front of him.

As soon as the door closed, he started pacing the room, Alicia looking at him with saddened eyes from the door’s entrance. “Something with Taraji, you say? That was THALION, Alicia!” he pointed towards the balcony, outside, where Thalion currently was somewhere. “I know. I am sorry I did not tell you and went against your wishes.” Her voice was weak of her shame. “Alicia, why do you not listen? Why do you not listen to me?” he asked. Alicia stayed silent. She could not come up with an answer that would satisfy him at this state. He spoke again with a hard voice.

“I want to protect you; how can I do that when you go against me?”

He sneered angrily. Alicia’s vocal cords had suddenly grown very strong. “I went to Dol Guldur to help. I did not feel that I did enough here. I went with Thalion, but I did not think clearly, it was a huge mistake. I know you said you would not let me go there, but I chose to anyway. I’m sorry. I will do no such thing again.” She looked on the ground in shame.

“I need to be able to trust you and how can I do that, if you make decisions like this?” he sternly said and looked her in the eyes. She may be trusting him, but right now he did not trust her. She very quickly stood right in front of him.

“ _You can trust me._ ” She said sternly, but with a kind voice. “I will never take an important decision without coming to you first. I promise.  _Cin tur- estel nin._ ” (You can trust me.) she repeated herself, certain that she wanted to clarify her promise. A long silence passed.  

“Let me be present, when you speak with Thalion. I know you will interrogate him, which really isn’t a necessity. He needs support or the poor ellon will collapse as soon as you speak.” She smiled, trying to make him happier. He didn’t show any sign of happiness. He did not answer and left the room without a second glance at her. She followed.

\-----

“Captain, I need answers.” His cold voice echoed in the room. “How could you put Alicia in danger, without talking to me? Was she too persuasive? Did you not care for her life?” he asked, a smirk on its way to show on his lips, but he refused to let it. He needed to keep serious. Very hard to do, when your subject is shaking so much in front of you.

“I- I did, my lord. I do. I care for her life as much as yours. She persuaded me in many ways, sadly. She- She said you had given her permission and we all know of your…” he stopped and glanced at Alicia beside the king, who nodded encouragingly to let him continue. “… your relationship and how well of a fighter she is, so I thought it was correct. She can defend herself.” He explained, his shivers decreasing.

“I know she can.” Thranduil replied. Alicia gently pulled on his sleeve, telling him he should stop teasing him. She was not sure she could make him. “But from now on; Don’t be persuaded so easily. Talk with the person you need knowledge from, depending on whatever situation you are in. Dismissed.” He waved his hand and Thalion looked like someone who was on cloud nine, not believing he had just escaped from being punished. As he fled the room, Alicia turned to Thranduil with proud eyes.

“Look, you are already beginning to  _not_  punish people for small things.” She said happily.

“Never tell him, that if he had not been Taraji’s brother, he would have been in the dungeons.” He added coldly, making Alicia face fall. He was still mad at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't make Thranduil WAY too mad at Alicia, sorry, haha, that breaks even MY heart..


	12. Fear & Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mereth Nuin Giliath: Feast of Starlight  
> Meleth nín: My love  
> Vala: Singular for God

No more than a week had passed since Alicia had snuck out with the patrol. Thranduil was talking tactics with his council again and they honestly didn’t make much progress. But Alicia’s help  _had_  helped and they now knew where to start. Though they were disagreeing a lot. They all had five different ways to enter the stronghold and they were all different. Not one was alike the other. Thranduil was tired, irritated and disappointed. He did not want to discuss it anymore. “This meeting is over. Dismissed.” He waved his hand and the elves left the room. He walked to his chambers, remembering that Alicia was still there, and he felt the disappointment of her return. He proceeded nonetheless.

He opened the door silently thinking that Alicia was still sleeping. They had laid separately in the bed, as far away from each other. He sometimes felt her shake, the nightmares returning and he soothed her. He had still not sent the letter to Elrond and Galadriel. He wanted to, but every time he thought of it, he quickly forgot about it again. As if someone was preventing him from doing so. As he turned around he saw the bed first. It was empty. Beside it, on the floor, was a body. Alicia’s body. “ _Alicia.”_  Thranduil thought, a jolt of fear running through him. He quickly got to her side and the fear in him increased. She was soaked with blood and a pool of it was being created beside her. She was bleeding from cuts on her arms. They were not only on the backside of her forearm, but all around. She had been cut below her wrists. She was dying. The bronze knife that clearly had been used for it, was beside her, and Thranduil took it to prevent it from doing further harm.

He yelled after guards and two ellons stormed into the room. They saw their king on the floor and quickly joined him beside Alicia. “Have you heard nothing?! Did she not scream?” He asked, himself unable to have heard her.” “We have not heard a sound. There has only been silence, my lord.” One of the guards told him. “Get a healer.” He ordered him and he immediately ran from the room. Alicia was whispering something. It was barely audible. But Thranduil heard.

“Alyan… Ainion…”

“ _Find those twins.”_  He hissed at the guard, venom dripping from each word. The guard left as fast as he could, leaving the king alone with his dying love. He swept a hand beneath her head to give her support and tried to stop the bleeding with his blue robe. A failed attempt.

“Alicia. Alicia, I am here, it will be alright.” He grieved and rocked her to give her comfort.

“Thranduil… Thranduil…” her voice was so weak that it terrified the king if she was already on her way to Valinor. Gone. But she smiled at him and it only made his fear worse. If he lost her. If she would be gone.

“We will find them, Alicia, we will find them.” He cried, but Alicia said no more. She had either fainted, or she was truly gone.

The healer finally arrived. It was Talia. She dropped to her knees beside Alicia and her king. She started tending to her wounds instantly. The king helped again by doing his previous job on her. He wiped away the blood with a cloth and saw the scars clearly. She was still bleeding, but it was slowly. Talia spread out a cream to heal the wounds and put bandages around her forearms to hold it in place. Thranduil encircled her body in his arms and put her on the bed.

“She will survive, my lord, but she needs rest.” She concluded and bowed to leave. “Good.” He simply answered. He was in too much shock too say more about the subject. “Talia.” He stammered, before she left the room entirely. She turned around as she stopped at the door.

“It was the right choice to not tell me about her scars. Thank you for your respect.” He praised, making Talia smile.

“Always, my lord.” She left the room happier than when she came. Thranduil held Alicia’s hand for a while.

“I will return, love.” He promised, before storming out of the room, all his rage exploding in his mind. _Don’t enrage the king._

“WHERE ARE THE TWINS!?” he roared, as a guard approached him.

“In the throne room, my lord, waiting for you.” He spluttered and bowed, before running away in horror.

The king rushed into the mighty hall, unsheathing his sword as he neared the twins on the platform. They looked very confused. “My lord, why- “Alyan was interrupted by Thranduil’s sword, raised to his throat.

“Yes,  _why._  Why did you do it?” Thranduil’s voice was cold. It was very, very cold.

“Do what, my lord?” Ainion asked innocently.

“WHY DID YOU HARM HER?! She thought you were her  _friends._ How can you be so cruel?” he questioned, rage and sadness mixed in his voice.

“We have not harmed anyone.” Ainion answered, him being the one to speak, since his brother had a blade to the lifeline.

“ _Liars.”_  He hissed, shifting his eyes to their hips where their weapons were. Ainion was missing his knife. Thranduil pulled the knife out of his hidden pocket and held it beside his own head. “ _Is this one of yours?”_

Such bravery the twins had. Everyone would usually flinch at the king’s voice or his cold gaze, but not the twins. They stayed standing, as tall as they were, meeting their king’s rage without fear.

“Yes. It is mine. We have just visited Alicia, my lord- “Longer did Ainion not speak.

“DUNGEONS!” the king simply shouted and two guards dragged the twins to the lower levels, questions of what was going on and why he did this, ringing along the walls with them.

\-----

Two days passed. Then she woke up. Thranduil had spent all his time beside her since he had left the twins. He had sent the healers away and dressed her in a nightgown himself. He asked Talia if there was anything that needed to be done and he did it. He tended to her. He declined all advice to sleep, eat or anything else. He stayed at her bedside until she woke up, gently holding her hand, stroking her skin. He never left her side.

Her eyes fluttered and she looked at her arms, her hand and then at Thranduil, who looked exhausted. She smiled sadly at him as she saw his expression. “I’m sorry.” Her shaky voice said. That sentence changed his face entirely. “What do you mean, love? You have nothing to be sorry for, I have imprisoned them.” He inquired confused. Now Alicia was confused too. “Who?” she asked sternly, her vocal cords much stronger than a second ago.

“The twins. The ones that did this to you.” He explained surprised of her ignorance. “Release them.” She sighed, closing her eyes again. “Why should I release the ones, who have harmed you?” he questioned, a feeling of mistake pressing on his mind.

“Because, Thranduil, I did this myself.” she confessed, a tear running down her face. Thranduil nearly fell of his chair. “Why would you do this, meleth nín? Are you unhappy? Is it because I have been angry?” he cried.

“No, Thranduil, I have never been happier. I did it because I was told to.” She sat up straight to look him properly in the eyes, interpreting her words. His face turned stone cold. “By whom?”

“Not  _whom_.  _What._  My mind. I thought of my family, of you and all the love I am receiving. My mind told me to punish myself for having such false thoughts. In Dol Guldur I was told by Azog that no one loved me or cared for me and he said I should punish myself for thinking otherwise. It is an old habit, and I am sorry that I lost control and did it again.” She explained, horrible memories playing through her mind. Thranduil was completely shook. He had been right. Her scars were from self harm.

“Is this the first time you’ve done it since your escape?” he asked, searching for relief.

“Yes, but I have been close to do it many times. Azog still has a hold on me.” She replied, making Thranduil close his eyes in despair.

“And you have not told me? After I asked if there was more to tell?” he let go of her hand and buried his face in his own.

“Honestly, I had completely forgotten about it in the moment. It is a long time ago his voice came to my head last. And that is why I apologize to you, for forgetting.” She stroked his head gently, making his hands move away from his face. A long silence followed.

“You are forgiven. Stupid elleth.” He half laughed, half cried. “I am sorry that I have not made peace with you earlier.” He looked on the floor, unable to meet her gaze. “It is alright. I understand that you were mad. I would have been too. But you were there when I needed you.” She said, making Thranduil brave enough to gaze at her eyes. “But why did you mention the twins then?” he remembered the twins, who currently used their time staring at a wall in a cell.

“They had just visited me, when it happened. They came to talk about a tournament and Ainion had asked me to make a drawing of his knife, as he had found out I was good at drawing. He is a true investigator, soon he will know everything about me.” She laughed quietly, “Sadly, they had just left when Azog chose to kick in and I was studying the knife.” Her smile faded.

“The guards said they did not hear you. Did you not scream of the pain?” Thranduil asked, surprised of the guards’ report of her silence. “No. Azog was tired of hearing my screams after a few decades, so he forced me to stay silent when I was in pain. I need to get rid of that skill, it can be an issue in some situations.” she played with the edges of her sheets to have her attention on something else than the king in front of her.

“Indeed. I will send a message to both Lord Elrond in Imladris and Lady Galadriel in Lothlórien. I forgot about doing that earlier, I am so sorry about that, it has been playing with my mind. But they will arrive in time for Mereth Nuin Giliath, then they can help you with these mind control incidents.” He said, lightening the mood in the room.

“Well, now we are even.” Alicia giggled, even though it was a serious situation. “Can you please  _not_  mention to Lord Elrond, who I am? I want to surprise him.” She asked carefully. “You really love surprises, don’t you?” Thranduil said, rising from his seat. “I do.” She responded energetically, as she swung her legs onto the floor.

“How do you feel? Can you stand? You were quick to heal the last time, maybe you are again?” the king asked, when he saw her sudden action. Alicia started moving her legs in the beginning. Toes, ankle, knees. Fine. She rose from the bed and walked around in the room. Then she started bending her fingers, rolled with her wrists, bent her elbows, rolled with her shoulders. Bend, roll, bend, roll. Her arms felt tired, slightly numb. She walked to the table where her weapons were. She took the daggers and gripped them as hard as she could. She made different manoeuvres, attacking the air. She could do that easily. She took her bow and pulled back the string. That was hard. She drew it back five inches, only to feel her arm shake in exhaustion and her grip loosened. She put the bow back on the table and turned around to face Thranduil who had followed her.

“I do not feel weak. My arms feel a little numb and I cannot use my bow, but I can use my daggers. I feel strong already. It must be the Vala in me.” She laughed and leaned into his chest, smelling the scent of the flowers and waterfalls, she had come to love so much. “That must be true.” Thranduil chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her. “How did you find me in the forest?” she asked after a while, as she thought of the scent that had accompanied her.

“I was hunting spiders, when I heard you scream. I searched for you and found you laying at a huge tree.” He responded, recalling the memory. “I had fallen over a root from the tree. I fainted as I fell. But when you came to me I could smell you. It was a very strong scent. Very close. I just wanted to wrap my arms around it and keep it forever.” She giggled again as she thought of her time in the darkness. “That can be explained. You kind of did.” He said and she looked surprised up at him.

“When I found you, I took you in my arms and rode back to the palace. As we rode, you curled up to me and tightened you grip on my tunic, as if you wanted to keep me. I quite enjoyed it.” He laughed at the memory of the intimate situation. “By the Valar! Sorry!” she exclaimed, embarrassed by her behaviour. “Do not say that, I liked it and you were unconscious. You did not know what you were doing.” He kissed her lightly to silence her. “Mmm, fine.” she smiled and turned serious again. “Now, I think we have some business in the dungeons.” She said, making Thranduil growl. “They are innocent, stop being so grumpy about a mistake. You are king, but everyone makes mistakes. It is not that embarrassing.” She told him, before dragging him out of the room.

They quickly reached the dungeons and stopped outside the twins’ sharing cell. They were twins, Thranduil could not separate them, not even in punishment. Alicia leaned against the wall beside the cell door, glancing at the twins before settling her gaze on Thranduil, making sure he did the right thing.

Ainion was standing closer to the door, while Alyan was resting against the wall, sitting with his legs folded together. The twins seemed to be acknowledged in what had happened. Maybe the guards had told them, or they had figured out themselves, as clever as they were. They also seemed to be in a disagreement. Ainion was relaxed, meeting his king with a bow, while Alyan was pissed beyond the Valar of their treatment, only nodding at the sight of him.

“My king. Alicia, good to see you well.” Ainion said, bowing to her and giving her a smile.

“With all due respect, my king, what is the meaning of this? We have done nothing wrong, but is sent in a cell anyways.” Alyan finally spoke and rose from his seating position, moving to stand beside his brother, in front of the king. Thranduil was very tensed up by his words, but knew he had reasons. Alicia put a hand on his back to calm him.

“Alyan. Ainion. I am deeply sorry by the treatment I have given you. I made a mistake and thought you were responsible for the harm of Alicia. She told me you were not, and I apologize for being wrong. You are free to go.” His apology finished and he went to unlock the door that separated the twins from freedom, when Alicia lightly slapped him on the arm. “You forgot something.” She said, a smirk playing on her lips and she tilted her head to the left. He arched a brow, giving her a silent ‘Thank you for making the embarrassment worse’, before turning back to the twins with a sigh.

“I almost forgot, as Alicia so kindly reminded me of, you have been promoted to Commanders of my Guard. You are the two best ellon soldiers I have, save Legolas, since Alicia has trained you and you deserve the positions.” He said, while opening the cell and the twins stepped out.

That certainly lightened the mood. Alyan was still slightly angry from the punishment for nothing, though happier, and Ainion smiled. “Thank you very much, my lord. Oh, and apology accepted. We know you did the right thing, when you wanted to protect the one you love. We completely understand.” Ainion praised. Alyan stubbornly agreed with his brother and Ainion gave him an elbow between the ribs, to make the brother bow in gratitude for the king with him.

“Now tell me of that tournament you came to speak with Alicia about. It sounds very interesting, perhaps it can be held after Mereth Nuin Giliath... or later.” The king required, as they started walking up the steps to the corridors, without an exact destination.

“Yes, my lord. We talked about the fun challenge you and Legolas had with Alicia and thought how fun it would be to make a tournament so everyone could be in a challenge like yours. People from other kingdoms. We did not know if you would like the idea as much coming from us, as if it came from Alicia, so we told her the idea, and she could propose it to you.” Alyan said, trying to lighten his own mood further with a distraction.

“It is an excellent idea.” Thranduil smirked and they continued their conversation in more details.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I will upload tommorow or Monday. It will probably be Tuesday. I don't know yet, just maybe.


	13. Mischief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valar: Gods of Arda/Powers of Arda  
> Elleth: Female elf  
> Ellon: Male elf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so that thing I wrote last chapter with not updating the next two days. That obviously didn't last, because her I am 6 hours later with it.

Alicia woke up and was in a _very_ happy mood. A naughty mood. She could feel the soft sheets against her body, and the pillow below her. She could feel no wind kissing her skin, but she could feel a very hot body beside her. A body she loved very much. The arm was thrown over her back, to hold onto her, and the head was buried in her neck. A horrible combination if you wanted to leave the bed without waking the other.

Thranduil was in a deep, deep sleep. Perfect, since Alicia thought that a naughty joke was exactly what she wanted and needed right now. She slowly tried to release herself from Thranduil, only to get pulled tighter against him. She froze and waited to see if he awoke. He did not. She waited a while, before trying again, this time with accomplishment. His hand glided off her back, hitting the bed softly and he unconsciously retreated the hand to his chest to keep it warm. She silently rose from the bed, without too much movement, preventing the mattress from jumping and waking up the beast.

She felt stronger than she had the day before, there was no numb feeling in her arms anymore. Yesterday. Where she had awoken and they had talked with the twins, after they had been released. It had been well through the night before they stopped discussing about the tournament and they went to sleep. Not without a little _fun_ though. They could hardly keep their hands off each other these days, when they were finally alone. They were almost like wild animals, the thought making Alicia giggle silently.

She looked around the room to come up with an idea. She was not aroused, so no sex jokes, but definitely naughty. She quietly dressed in her red tunic that had been thrown on the floor and began her work. Her eyes fell on his clothes on the chair beside the bed and she grinned. She took his tunic and the robe, leaving the boots and leggings, before running silently into the huge walk-in closet. ‘Dressing room’ you also call it. She looked around to see the rows of clothes he had. Hers were there as well, because she had moved in a while ago, but she didn’t need to do anything with that. He couldn’t wear it anyways.

She ripped all of the robes, tunics and shirts off their shelves and hoops, only leaving his boots and leggings left in the closet. She giggled at her beautiful work so far. She scooped up all the clothes she had thrown on the floor, into her arms, and went into the bedroom where her - presumably -  sleeping lover were. He was still sound asleep, making Alicia smile of relief. She walked as quietly as possible to the door and opened it, as much as she could to get through with the bunch of clothes in her arms. She glanced shortly at Thranduil to clarify that he still slept his sweet dreams, before closing the door. She met a very confused guard outside the room.

“Shh.” She whispered, putting a finger to her smiling lips. He nodded and smiled back, understanding the joke. Alicia turned around and ran down the corridor with silent steps, giggling all the way. She knew exactly where she was going. The corridors in the palace were quiet. It was early morning, so only guards and a few servants were awake, roaming the halls.

As she reached the throne room after some time, she stopped and turned to the guarding soldier beside her. He looked just as confused as the guard outside the chambers. “I am not here!” she laughed and pointed a quick finger at him before returning it to a place below the bunch of clothes, preventing her from dropping it. “M’lady.” He simply replied and Alicia ran into the throne room.

She hurried to the throne platform and threw the clothes on the mighty chair with its huge elk antlers above. She took her favourite robe of his, the grey one with orange velvet on the inside, pulled it on and sat on the, now very soft throne, with a wide grin on her face, waiting for her king to arrive. She did not need to wait long before a roar no one was in doubt where came from, rang through the corridors, making a shiver run down her spine. “ZAHIRA!”

\-----

Thranduil woke up very slowly, discovering the space beside him, cold and empty. It quite saddened his mood. He rose to a sitting position, yawning and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He looked around the room in search of his love. Alicia was not there. He got up from the bed, stretching, making the joints in his spine crack. A wonderful feeling in the morning to be honest. He scratched his bare stomach softly and looked around the room. He saw Alicia’s weapons on the table, but her tunic was gone and so was his. He had subconsciously walked over to the chair to grab it, only to find it gone. His robe was gone too. Wonder settled in his mind as he continued to the dressing room. He stopped in the door frame, leaned his head back and let out a laugh.

All his upper clothes were gone. His shirts, his tunics, his robes. Everything but his leggings and boots. Just like the chair. He walked to the nearest shelf and took a pair of blue leggings out and put them on. He searched every single shelf and looked at every single hoop to find some kind of clothes to his torso. Nothing. He laughed again, resting one of his hands on his hip, using the other to pinch the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. “By the love of the Valar.” He said resignedly, shaking his head, finally letting the joke sink in.

He quickly realized how irritating it was that he had to wander the palace, only wearing leggings and boots. He could ask for something to cover himself with, but honestly liked the idea of freedom to just walk around bare-chested. Though, very embarrassing. He brushed his hair quickly, no way was he going through the palace with no clothes on his torso _and_ ugly hair. He put on his grey boots, took the small square on the table in his pocket and left the room, muscles flexing on his chest from the slight anger that ran through him.

As soon as he came out of the chambers and saw the guard, he stopped, awkward tension filling the space between them. “Where is she?” he said coldly, wanting to keep some of his dignity with him. “She did not say, my lord.” The guard quickly answered, as eager as the king to finish the conversation. “When did she leave?” he arched a brow, wishing for an answer very fast. “Roughly ten minutes ago, Your Majesty.” The guard shifted his eyes to the ground, hoping it would swallow him soon. “Very well.” Thranduil said and continued down the corridor. The guard was unprepared and jolted. “ZAHIRA!” The king roared.

At some point, Thranduil ended in the hall outside the throne room. He turned to the nearest guard, who clearly looked less surprised than a guard normally would. The guard looked at the king’s appearance with a bare upper body and only leggings and boots on. He might have been an ellon and preferred elleths, but his king looked sexy as hell. He honestly felt lucky to have seen the mighty Thranduil Oropherion’s strong muscles. He had always been curious of how he looked under the formal clothes, as weird as it sounded.

 “Where is she, if you would be so kind to tell me?” the king sarcastically asked, suddenly standing with his face an inch from the guard’s. He met the king’s cold blue eyes and glanced quickly at the throne room door. The king understood the answer, turned around to the heavy doors and threw them open. On his huge throne, all the way in the back, his lover, Alicia Zahira, sat with all his clothes around her, with a wide grin on her face and was giggling silently. She had put on his grey robe and it was clearly way too big for her. She met his gaze with happy brown eyes and laughed louder.

“You look very sexy, my lord.” She said, her voice circling all around the room while he proceeded towards her. She found out at that moment, that this had indeed been a very sexual joke and aroused her very much.

“You have no idea, what punishment I am planning for you, you naughty elleth.” He said, smiling at her while he quickly caught up on her, walking up the steps to the throne. She giggled, rose from the seat and tried to escape, but he caught her with an arm around her waist. She squealed and wriggled her legs. He turned her around so she faced him and he pulled her into his lap, when he fell back onto the mighty throne. "My last name sounds wonderful on your lips." she smiled and he returned it. "Then that is what I will call you." he said and thought about the beautiful lastname as her nickname as well.

He kissed her passionately, his hands resting on the sides of her waist. She smiled into the kiss, opening her lips wider, allowing him to sweep his sweet tongue inside. Her right hand resting on his chest, and left hand gripping his hair on the back of his head. She moaned softly in pleasure. “You are killing me, elleth.” He groaned. “And you are saving me, ellon.” She replied, pleasure running through her veins. He swept his hands over her arms, and felt the bandages on her forearms. He broke the kiss and looked down at them.

“Is it feeling better?” He asked, concern in his eyes as they returned to her face. “I feel stronger, and I am no longer feeling numb.” She answered. “Excellent.” He said, and kissed her again. “So, my sexy lord, how will you punish me?” She asked with a huge smile on her face, meeting his light blue eyes. “Just you wait. You will not be in doubt when I do.” He answered, smirking at her sarcastic disappointment. “Oh no.” She said quietly with a naughty smile on her face.

They were silent for a while, admiring each other’s faces. Then Thranduil lifted her from his lap and sat her on the throne. Her expression changed from wonder to shock when he kneeled, pulling a small square out of his pocket. “Will you be my queen, Zahira?” he opened the velvet case and a beautiful silver ring with light blue diamonds was revealed. The diamonds matched his eyes. She smiled instantly. “Yes.” she gasped and kissed him before he could do anything. He wrapped his arms around her again and kissed her back. They broke apart and he put the ring on her finger.

“It is beautiful, Thranduil.” She sighed, gazing at the ring, before leaning her forehead to her fiancé’s. “But I am in no hurry.” She added, meeting the blue eyes and he smiled at her. “Neither am I.” he confessed and they kissed for another decade or so.

\-----

The throne room was filled with elves, as they waited to hear the reason for the assembly. Thranduil walked up the throne platform with Alicia by his side and the room turned silent. “We have an announcement to make.” The king exclaimed so everyone could hear him without a doubt. Alicia gazed down at the front row of elves, noticing the twins smiling at her. Beside them was Legolas and Tauriel. They had no connection through touch, but they stood _very_ close. All four was smiling at the king and her, showing her the support, she needed for this huge gathering.

“I have gathered you here to announce, that yesterday, I asked this lovely elleth, Alicia Zahira, princess of the Zalion Kingdom, to be my wife. And she accepted.” The room went _insane._ Cheers and applause erupted to make every elf in the world deaf, but the king held up a hand to silence them. He was not finished. “Though, we are not in a hurry. We may marry when we feel it is time. But it is not yet. Thank you. Now go celebrate, you all have a day off.” A very weird occasion happened. The crowd went from happy of their king’s engagement, to disappointed of no wedding feast in sight, to overjoyed of having a day off. Something that had never happened before. The Woodland Realm had a day that would be talked about for centuries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weddings! Fun. I'm sorry if it is a little short.


	14. Challenges

Legolas entered the dining hall and searched the faces of hundreds of elves, looking for the two people he always ate with. “Oh Eru, please no.” he groaned, as he saw Thranduil and Alicia sitting at the table with their scrambled eggs in front of them. They paid no attention to anyone or anything, other than their own lips meeting each other.

“Can’t you stay apart for two seconds?” He asked impatiently, sitting down beside his father, pulling a plate with salad toward him. “If your hair was green, yes.” Thranduil answered, breaking the kiss and looked at his son, who gave him the eyeroll. Alicia almost choked on her juice she had tried to drink after they had been interrupted. “Which means never then.” Alicia said, after she coughed once and her breath had returned to a normal rate. Thranduil lowered his gaze to his breakfast.

“How is it going with you and Tauriel?” Alicia asked curiously. Thranduil’s head snapped up very quickly and looked at Legolas with stern eyes. He tried to cover it by looking past him and around the room. Legolas noticed and looked at his father, then forced his eyes over to Alicia before he answered: “Oh, we don’t have anything.” The king returned his gaze to the blond ellon, suspiciously inspecting his face for the trace of lies, before continuing eating his breakfast.

“I’m so sorry then, I just thought... heard... rumours... so what do you say about a little challenge today?” Alicia asked, quickly changing the subject to avoid the awkward tension between the three elves. “I would love to.” Legolas accepted. “Well, I would love to beat you again.” Thranduil added to the conversation. “In your dreams, melamin.” Alicia laughed confidently, but nonetheless accepted the challenge. They all finished eating in short time and rose from the dining table, heading towards the training grounds.

They wandered down the corridors, lit torches set high on the pillars, though they were genuinely not necessary right now. The sun was high in the sky, shining through the nature covered holes in the roof, down onto the corridor floor.  “Hîr nín Thranduil!” a voice erupted and all three turned around to see who spoke. It was Tauriel, rushing towards them as if Sauron himself were chasing her. When the king saw her, she slowed her pace to walking. Legolas face lightened up immediately at the sight of her. “Hîr nín Legolas.” She added and bowed before the royal elves. She nodded at Alicia as well, who smiled back at her. Tauriel returned her focus on her lords. “My king and prince, I have very important information for you.” She reported and Alicia saw her time to leave. It was not everything she needed to know, she could be spared of this, until Thranduil told her later.

“I will be on the training grounds.” She gave her fiancé a smile and proceeded down the long corridor. She reached the steps to the dry ground, and jumped down at them energetically. As soon as she entered the opening she sensed something was wrong. Or something was indeed going to happen. A group of six guards - who all had brown hair, remarkably enough - watched her as she walked to a dummy and prepared it, focusing on it instead of the group. Five of the guards from the group seemed to be quite upset, arguing with a single guard among them. They seemed to be in a disagreement with him. The guard emerged from the group and walked towards her. “Well, if it isn’t the king’s pet.” He mocked and the group looked resignedly at him. _“There we go.”_ She thought unsurprised.

She turned around to meet him, only focusing on the ellon in front of her. “I am not his pet. I am his fiancée. Your future queen.” She stated sternly. “Well, there must be no other reason for him to bed such filth like you.” He provoked. As fast as the speed of light, Alicia had unsheathed her daggers and pointed them at the guard. “That is a lovely language you speak to me. I repeat, to your future _queen_.” She put pressure on the last word to scare him. He had not flinched an inch, when she had drawn her weapons. “Oh, I don’t know about that. It depends if I will allow you to _be_ my queen.” He threw back. “Is that a threat, guard?” she asked dryly, ready to slit his throat in a second. “Yes, it is.” He answered, almost sounding proud. There was Alicia’s cue to action.

She charged forward as fast as she could, only wishing to kill the damn guard. Unfortunately for her, she had not seen the ellon she loved running towards her. Her blade cut the guard’s neck, though not deep enough to be lethal, before Thranduil’s strong arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her away from the provoking guard. She grunted in disappointment and anger of not being able to kill the filth, as she was sat on the ground a few yards away from the injured elf. Thranduil did not look at her, but looked above her shoulder. Behind her, was Legolas. “Hold her, don’t let her escape.” The king’s deep voice sounded and he let go of her waist, only to be replaced by Legolas’ insecure arm. He did not want to seem seductive, but needed a hold on her. Alicia knew he did not mean it that way and let his arm stay where it was. Though, she struggled against his grip in want to kill, but his arm tightened further around her, preventing her from releasement. She relaxed, sheathing her daggers as she realized defeat.

The king turned to the soldier with eyes colder than winter. They could turn you to ice if they wanted to. The guard seemed to be experiencing that. “So, Salion, you think my fiancée is filth and my _pet_?” Thranduil questioned furiously, clearly angered beyond the Valars themselves by Salion’s words. “N-No my lord, it was merely a misunderstanding.” Salion stuttered, drawing himself out of the trance.

“I’m not sure that such an accusation, would be possible to be a misunderstanding.” The king proceeded, unsheathing his sword. “I am terribly sorry, my king, terribly.” He muttered, looking down into the ground, lifting his hands up in capitulation, wishing that the earth would swallow him whole. “You should be.” And before anyone could do anything, Salion no longer had a right hand. Salion screamed and took a hold around his wrist where a hand usually was located.

“You are banished from this realm, until the day you die. If I ever see you, I will kill you. Leave.” He said with a voice as cold as the ground on Ravenhill. Salion ran immediately, but had a final comment: “As if I would ever serve such filth like you and her.”

He did not get far before a short whistle could be heard. Roots and branches shot down from the sky and tangled around his body. Salion screamed in fear as the roots shot back up and hung in a string beneath the natural roof, swinging by the sudden action.

The king turned around to his fiancée sheathing his sword in the process, and saw her eyes shining golden. Legolas had kept his hold on her, though with extreme trouble when her body started vibrating. He quickly let go of her when he saw her eyes. They turned to normal as she approached Thranduil. It was few guards who had realized it was her doing, so few whispers flew through the groups of guards on the grounds. “You know, I was pissed off that you prevented me from killing him, but this is much better. I am overjoyed by the thought of his slow pain.” She laughed, ignoring the muted yelling from above. He smiled.

“We have better things to discuss.” He calmly said, his happier self returning as he hugged her.

“Which is?” she questioned, sweeping her hand over his forearm.

“Orcs have been seen moving away from Dol Guldur.” His voice serious.

“Oh.” She muffled. “We can discuss that later. There are more important things to do right now. Salion’s scream was music to my ears, but what about that challenge?” she asked with a wicked smile on her face as she gazed into the blue eyes. He met hers with warmth.

“Ready?” he challenged.

“Ready.” She accepted.

She gave him a quick peck on the lips before pushing away from him, unsheathing her daggers once more. Thranduil’s sword had a twin. It was not always that he had it on him, but today he used it. As if it was a special occasion. The guards’ excitement roared to life at the sound of their drawn weapons and they formed a circle around the royal couple as they always did. Legolas could be found in the circle of guards as well, arms folded in front of his chest and with a grin on his face as he saw the fight erupt.

Thranduil and Alicia gazed at each other like animals, moving elegantly along the invisible round line in the circle. They both charged towards each other with great speed, both smoothly avoiding each other’s blades as they met. Technically, Alicia had an advantage. She had not given all she had all the other times they fought, since his people watched the fight, it would be humiliating for him if he was beaten. Once in a lifetime was not the end of the world, right? He would survive. Though, he now had two swords, not one, and that made it more difficult for her.

He repeatedly attacked her, forcing Alicia to only dodge and block. Thranduil thought he was winning easily and smirked. Then, Alicia saw an opportunity. As he kept on forcing her backwards, the guard-circle moved with them. Eventually, they would reach the palace wall. And they did. Alicia played along, looking as if she was nervous and about to be in defeat. That only increased the king’s confidence.

When they were no more than two yards from the wall, it was Alicia’s time to smirk. It confused the king, as he only saw her as beaten. She quickly turned around when he attempted to attack her again and took a strong step to the wall. There was almost no space, so she could not run, only take one step and jump. Yet, she succeeded. She set off on her foot from the ground, sat a foot on the wall, then another, and jumped backwards in a high flip.

It should not be possible to get so much power and height into a backflip on a wall with such little runup. Though, she was in fact a half Vala, so not one was surprised that it was possible for her. But they were surprised of the action.

She looked down at the shocked king and smiled at him, sending his loose-gripped swords to the ground with a flick of her daggers. She landed on the ground, him now being closest to the wall, and held a dagger to his throat. “I win.” She commented confidently. Thranduil raised his hands in defeat, though with a smile. “Indeed, you do.” He stated as he picked up his swords. The guards jeered of their king’s surrender, which was almost unexperienced. “You are the first person to have beaten me in two thousand years.” He congratulated her, making her nod in gratitude. “Who has ever beaten you beside me?” she asked, knowing the answer already. “My father.” He said, confirming Alicia’s thoughts.

Legolas unfolded his arms and walked into the circle “Don’t let me miss all the fun.” He said with a smile, unsheathing his own two knives, swinging them a couple of times to warm up. Alicia gestured to him, letting Thranduil fight Legolas and Alicia joined the circle of guards in Legolas’ place. It was amazing to see father and son fight each other. It was a lot like Alicia and Thranduil but in a more brutal way. Yet still with elegance in such an incredible way, that no one could stop looking. Legolas lost the fight, laying on the dry ground with a blade to his throat after a short amount of time, truly unsurprising because of the knowledge of his father’s abilities. The guards cheered again, but it was clear that Alicia and Thranduil were their favourites to watch.

As the king helped his son to his feet, they both turned to Alicia with a smile. She understood the question. “That’s what you can call a fun challenge.” She accepted, realizing the outnumbering plan. As she entered the fighting pit of a circle, the guard she had stood beside gave her a small ‘Good luck, my lady.’ And softly pushed at her shoulder blades to help her move forward, assuring not to overstep any boundaries.

She unsheathed her daggers for the third time and circled the father and son. “Ada, is she really that hard to beat?” Legolas asked, attempting to provoke Alicia and decrease her confidence. “Yes, she is, ion nín. Don’t underestimate her.” He answered, his eyes sparkling of astonishment as he met Alicia’s. “Good advice.” Alicia commented before attacking them both with a velocity faster than thunder. If the king and future queen’s fight had been incredible, this one was far beyond it. Even though the guards loved their king and prince, it was doubtless that they all rooted for Alicia. Shouts like “You can do it, my lady!” and “Beat them, Lady Alicia!” could be heard repeatedly, every single guard, curious to see if she could beat two of the best fighters in Arda.

She circled them smoothly and fast, making them only able to defend and rarely attack. When they finally _did_ attack, she would easily brush them off with her daggers and proceed her attacks. After several minutes of the teasing challenge, she managed to disarm Legolas. He had lost balance for a second, due to a fast spin, Alicia flicked his two knives out of his grip and they landed a few feet away. A second later she had duck and swirled around with her leg stretched, knocking the royal elves to the ground, placing a dagger to each of their throats. Thranduil still had his swords in hand, but laid in such a terrible position that he could not use them. Alicia had won.

The crowd of guards cheered louder than ever, overexcited to see her beat both the prince and the king _singlehandedly_ , with such ease. Thranduil just began laughing. It was so unusual that everyone went silent. He and Legolas got up from the ground and spoke so everyone could hear. “Was it even hard to fight me, all the other times?” he asked with an astonished look on his face. “No.” she answered and everyone laughed with her and the royalty. No more than three seconds passed before the circle had new contestants emerge from the circle. Tauriel and ‘The Twin Commanders’ as they were now called. Legolas and Thranduil backed up to join them, leaving Alicia standing in the centre, alone. Five against one.

“Now, isn’t this getting rather unfair? I think it is time, your people sees what I am capable of in battle, love.” She addressed to Thranduil, whose smile fainted immediately, but quickly returned in excitement. Everyone on the training grounds now had their attention to the circle, to her. People wanted to see what she could do. Who she really was.

“ _Cientó!”_ she said, giving the five elves in front of her a wicked smile as she stretched out her arms to the sides, her daggers still in her hands. She was not yelling but all elves would be able to hear her, with such silence was on the grounds. Her eyes turned golden and she heard astonished gasps. “That’s the elleth I love.” Thranduil could be heard saying proudly.

They all started circling her, the twins and Tauriel quickly unsheathing their weapons. Whispers went through the crowd as they watched Alicia turn on her spot, locking gaze with each elf that was challenging her. She started whistling a long low pitch. It was a melody, like a song. She wasn’t calling for anything. She was leading. Like a dance. Sometimes the pitch rose, only to fall for a second and rise again. As she continued the whistling language, roots from the roof above, swirled downward to the circle.

Even though she was talking to the nature, she was still fighting the elves. As soon as she had started whistling, Tauriel had attacked, Alicia easily dodging, then Alyan charged, Alicia blocked, Ainion threw his blade forward, Alicia smoothly avoiding it, Legolas attacked, Alicia duck and blew his blade away with her dagger, and Thranduil shot his swords forward and she blocked them as well. She swirled around in one place dodging every blade that came to her. She could not attack with her blades. Thankfully, she knew she would lose the challenge quickly with five excellent fighters attacking her constantly, so she praised that she had the gift.

As Ainion attacked her for the second time, the roots reached the elves. They were still running around in circle so it was hard to hit them properly, but it was nonetheless better than without. As they reached the heads of them, the elves got busy cutting through the roots and Alicia had easier time with fighting them off. She could now attack them too. She attacked Alyan, who was very nervous about the thick roots above him and he almost didn’t block her blade. She knew he was the first to break. The whistling grew to a higher pitch and a second later, Alyan was tangled into the nature’s lifeline, unable to move more than inches. He grunted as Alicia continued to the next contestant. Ainion was more confident than Alyan, but nevertheless seemed to be close to the edge. Alicia let him be with the roots and not long after, he was too being twisted into the strong branches.

Alicia continued to fight the three warriors who was left, which all seemed to be in an easier state with the roots. They had all found a technique. Sometimes they let the branches start twisting around their limbs, but if they felt unable to move they would cut off the roots and continue fighting the Nature’s Lady. Alicia was very confident. She knew she would win. She easily blocked the elves’ blows and raised her whistling pitch higher, making the roots grow faster onto the elves. Tauriel realized the change of music and didn’t focus on the roots for a moment. Wrong move. Swiftly they had run around her body, stopping it from further movement. Two left.

Legolas and Thranduil were in each end of the circle, Alicia in centre. It was like north, south and equator. Thranduil tried his best to be free from the tangling mess and attack Alicia, but she had other plans. To distract Thranduil while she worked on Legolas, she did not raise to a higher pitch. She fastened the melody. It was amazing to listen to. Like water flowing through the sea, wind blowing in the trees. Beautiful.

Legolas realized he was her next target and smirked at the idea. The sound of blades clashing against each other rang in the air along with the song of birds. Legolas made the mistake to completely forget about the roots and focus on Alicia, which resulted in him quickly getting twirled up with them, him now unable to continue his fight. Alicia smiled victoriously. Then she felt the blade on the side of her neck. It did not remove her grin. She simply whistled a short and a long high pitch while she pushed away the blade with her dagger, walking away from the king.

She felt Thranduil trying to follow her, but he could not. Alicia was out of his reach with a wicked smile on her face, her whistling brought to a stop, as he realized what she had done. The short whistle had made the ground take hold on his feet, making him unable to move from the position he was in. His blade fell to his side in defeat. She continued the flow of music once more, the roots twisting gently around his body as he gave up to her. Tauriel, Alyan, Ainion, Legolas and everyone else watched as Alicia stopped singing her language of nature. They watched as she stepped onto a root twirled around Thranduil’s calves and listened to her next words. “I know you love me.” She grinned and kissed him gently. Applause, jeers and wolf whistles of all kinds erupted from the crowd, impressed of her victory. This was a fight that would be talked about for _millennia._ It had been an indescribable, marvellous fight. All elves were lost for words.

She returned to her spot in front of Thranduil and turned around to the guards, as they saw her performance. _“Zahira!”_ she yelled and her eyes returned to their normal brown color. The roots and branches around the contestants fell to the ground and the elves shook their limbs to return the feeling in them.

The twins immediately went to speak with her. “So that was both enjoyable and fun, but also very uncomfortable.” Alyan commented and bowed to her in respect. “It was extraordinary, Alicia.” Ainion added, bowing as well and he took her hand to kiss it. Thranduil noticed and a jolt of jealousy ran through him, he struggled to ignore it. Tauriel met up with them and bowed to Alicia in astonishment too. “You have a unique gift, my lady. It was an honour to be a part of your demonstration.” Alicia nodded in gratitude. “You are all excellent fighters. I enjoyed fighting with you and in the beginning, you almost had me.” She laughed at her confession, before Legolas joined the group.

“That was unexpected.” he said, completely shocked. “Maybe with my gift, but I am better than your father, how is it surprising to win over you in combat?” She asked with a wider grin. Thranduil laughed at her statement and said, “My love, you still haven’t been punished for your last “crime”, don’t make me give you another.” Legolas looked confused first. “Ada, please, stop!” And he held his hands over his ears. “It hit home.” Alicia whispered and the king laughed again following them both into the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you ever feel like commenting on something, let me know, it would be lovely to get some feedback:)


	15. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eru: God (of love and the creator of all things)  
> Meleth nín: my love  
> Ion nín: my son  
> Mereth Nuin Giliath: Feast of Starlight

There was only emptiness in the throne room, save Thranduil and Alicia who walked down the steps from the platform. Legolas had left them a few minutes ago and they wanted to return to their chambers.

“So, when are you going to punish me? I walk around with paranoia all the time.” She asked curiously. “When the time is right.” Thranduil answered with a smirk. He took her hand and led her out of the room, to the huge halls and long corridors. “When is the time right, my love?” She asked further. “Not now.” He answered, with a serious look, clearly not wanting any sexual action at the moment. “Why?” She questioned disappointed. “Because there is a more important matter right now. The orcs are troubling me.”

“Of course. When were they seen leaving? How far have they passed?” she dropped the arousal to the dungeons, turning serious as well. “Two days ago. They are not headed towards us right now, they are going east, most likely because it is towards your origins. There will not be much more time before they will be here and we will be ready. You will be.”

“Pardon?” she asked doubting on his last words.

“You have proven yourself to be very useful in battle, as you said. You can join the battle, but only if you stay at my side. I will risk losing you. I will not walk around with the thought of me being unable to prevent it.” He replied to her wonders and her face lit up.

“Thank you, meleth nín.” She kissed him in gratitude, happy that she would make a difference. “I just want to...” she didn’t get to finish her sentence. They had just heard some very interesting sounds, completely inappropriate. Further along the corridor, Tauriel and Legolas was standing. Tauriel was leaning against a pillar, her arms slung around Legolas’ neck, holding his hair in her fists. They were making out as if the world was going to end in three minutes.

Thranduil stopped with a clearly visible cold face. “Thranduil, don’t do this.” Alicia said quietly, stepping in front of him, gripping his tunic as she knew that he would get angry. “Oh, Zahira, do not worry. I will not. I have thought about it for some time and they deserve each other. Love, let me have some fun!” He whispered pleadingly. “Why do I want to see this?” She sighed to herself and Thranduil smirked. He stretched out his spine, towering over his fiancée and clamped his hands behind his back. Alicia disappeared behind a nearby pillar to watch in the unknown. The king silently walked a few steps forward, without his son and captain noticing, and stopped three yards away from them.

“I thought you said you didn’t have a thing?” Thranduil interrupted and they broke apart in surprise. Legolas’ eyes widened in shock and Tauriel looked like she was about to die.

“Ada! I- Ummm... I can explain this.” Legolas panicked, fidgeting with his hands.

Tauriel stood as still as a statue, looking on the ground as every other person that feared him did. Tauriel did not fear him, but she knew this was something else. He had told her, Legolas would not be allowed to pledge himself to her. She was very bad at stopping him from doing so.

“Are you sure? Why don’t we ask my captain? She must know what this is.” He asked with a stern look, making her meet his gaze. “My lord.... I- _We_ got a little carried away. I simply hugged him, and wanted to... umm... be kind and give him a ... umm... kiss on the cheek, but he turned his head... and ... we, umm... carried on.” She explained, panicking more than Legolas was. “I thought I had been clear of my thoughts on this.” His father said as cold as ice, his eyes digging into her mind.

Tauriel stuttered as she spoke: “I know you have, my lord. I have failed you.” She lowered her eyes to her feet again.

“You know, I am deeply sorry to confess,” he started slowly and they looked at him in horror “that I am actually really happy for you both, you deserve each other. I just really could not help it. It was about time you took action, ion nín.” He said faster, to get rid of the confession, smiling at Tauriel’s shocked expression.

Legolas sighed in relief and Tauriel closed her eyes in happiness.

“Eru, Ada, do not scare us like that.” Legolas laughed and wrapped an arm around Tauriel.

She laughed, a little insecure and still admired her feet sometimes. “Treat her well, Legolas.” He said and Tauriel smiled. He turned his attention to her once more. “Tauriel, do not be insecure, I am truly happy for you. Your feelings for each other can be seen from a mile away.” He explained and she looked more relaxed, but quickly turned slightly scared of how long he had had knowledge of their feelings.

“Thranduil, stop torturing them now, please.” Alicia appeared beside Thranduil as if she had just walked by. She mouthed ‘I’m sorry!’ To Tauriel, who smiled and nodded to her, understanding what she meant. “I will, Alicia. But you two,” Thranduil continued pointing at them both. “get a chamber.” He ordered with a wide grin on his face, before disappearing with Alicia down to their own chambers. “Well, now I want you really bad.” He said when they were out of Legolas’ and Tauriel’s audible range. Alicia smirked casually, a shiver going down her spine.

\-----

Alicia was curling up in a chair in the royal study, reading a book about Greenwood the Great. Thranduil was opposite her at his desk, going through some letters from his people. It was midday. Alicia could be looking forward to a day that proceeded in boredom. The twins were both on each of their own patrols, while Legolas and Tauriel were on one together too. Talia was busy healing some ellon who had been thrown off a horse and Taraji was visiting her family’s friends in Imladris. She had asked for permission to leave and return as Mereth Nuin Giliath was held. Alicia had not hesitated to grant her the wish.

Alicia was alone with Thranduil. People would usually take that to their advantage, being alone with their partner. Alicia would too. She closed the book and rose from her seat, Thranduil not taking his eyes from the letters. She returned the book to its home on the shelf and silently walked behind the king’s chair.

She slid her arms down his chest, down his abdomen, continuing down to the fun part and he immediately let go of the papers in his hand. “Alicia.” He said with a stern voice. “Mmm, that is not the name you call me.” She hummed, retreating her right hand to his head, where she leaned it to the side as she kissed his neck. “Zahira.” His voice was heard, as shaky as it was. “Yes?” she asked and she replaced her lips on a new spot, stretching the word. “We have been doing that for the last twelve hours. I need to work.” He laughed. “So do I.” she said and she let her hands slid under his tunic. He gripped her wrists, turned her around so she was thrown into the seat on his thighs and kissed her passionately. She granted his tongue access, but they were not allowed to continue their fun activity.

Several knocks were heard banging on the door. They did not stop. This was important for some reason. Thranduil groaned as Alicia rose from her newly awarded seat and the king bade the person to enter. Tauriel slammed open the door with a horrified expression on her face.

“My king, Legolas has been terribly injured. He might not survive.” She reported hurriedly. Thranduil flew from his chair and Alicia followed. “How?” he inquired as they ran down the corridors, heading to the healing wards. “There were too many spiders. We met an enormous nest north from here and we were a small patrol. We did not want to intervene, yet the spiders noticed us. We lost four soldiers, my lord. About three spiders attacked each of us at once, but Legolas had five. He could not hold them off. He was bit in the chest close to his heart. The healers do not know if they can save him.” Thranduil’s face looked more pained than ever possible, as they entered the room and saw the elf in the bed.

Legolas had his tunic removed and his torso was revealed. His chest was bruised and black at the bite from the spider. He was paler than snow and his face was sunk in at the cheeks and eyes. He looked dead already. “Let me.” Alicia said and ran to the left side of the bed and Thranduil followed her. The healers looked at Thranduil who nodded in allowance. “ _Cientó.”_ She summoned her powers and she started a soothing melody with her language, as she laid her hands upon the prince’s heart.

Leaf-filled branches slowly emerged from the open windows, bringing certain plants, laid on the leaves, there was needed to heal him. They were plants that were nowhere to be found in his gardens and some were even rarer in the entire world. As the roots stopped in front of the surprised healers, Alicia gave them an order: “Mix the plants together and give him the potion.” They immediately carried it out as she continued the flow of whistles.

Thranduil was staring at his son’s chest, watching the golden outline appear around the injury as Alicia’s whistling increased to a higher pitch. The medicinal potion was poured down the ellon’s throat and Alicia chanted gently. “ _Kalara ti mundo cíta lora.”_ her eyes turning normal at her silence. She removed her hands from Legolas’ torso and leaned into Thranduil for support. It had certainly tired her and she closed her eyes. “He will survive.” She sighed and Thranduil inhaled his relief.

“But, he will be resting for a long time. The spider had slightly pierced his heart and it will take time to heal. I need to rest as well.” She gripped her fiancé’s hand for support and he swept her into his arms. He left the room, Tauriel staying with her new partner, holding his hand. “Guard the room constantly. No one enters without my permission or leaves without my knowledge.” The king ordered the guard outside Legolas room, knowing that he did not want to take any risks, even in his own home. He continued down the lone corridors to their own chambers with his tired love in his arms. Alicia leaned her head in the crook of his neck, lightly gripping his tunic, letting him remember their time on his elk.

\-----

Her sleep was filled with dreams. She dreamt of her grandfather. The day he left.

_“You will find me the place you love the most.” He had said. And Alicia believed him indeed. But she was doubting something else._

_“Are you sure that we are the only ones who can find you? Do you promise?” Alicia asked, knowing he was lying before._

_“And one more, but she is trustworthy. Do not worry.” He confessed his lie and smiled at her as he mounted his horse again._

_“If you ever need help, find her.” He advised and Alicia was sure to make a mental note about it. “Fare well, Araw.” She wished him. He answered with a “Be well, Alicia.” before riding into the forest on his white stallion._

The dream ended as darkness consumed her sight. A moment passed and a new dream appeared.

_As she stood beside her parents at the throne, she saw the orcs overrun the palace gates. Araw had left the kingdom a week earlier, but he had not been seen since. He had not come to help them. Maybe he did not know, or maybe he did not want to. Alicia refused to believe the last mentioned, she knew he loved his family._

_The guards who defended the kingdom fell like dominoes. They didn’t stand a chance for victory._

_Suddenly a spear flew through the air and pierced her father through the chest. Alicia screamed in horror and saw Azog the Defiler approach. He shot a long black sword through her mother’s abdomen and she screamed, not only in sorrow but also in anger. “NO!” she exclaimed, attacking Azog in pure rage and vengeance. He easily brushed off her daggers and took a hold on her, preventing her from further attacks. He dragged her out of the room to a cage awaiting her. He threw her in after disarming her from her daggers and bow, while an orc snatched her quiver._

_She looked at the kingdom disappearing in front of her as the filthy orcs burned it to the ground. So many memories, gone in minutes. Her parents were gone, her grandfather was gone. Everything she knew and loved, were gone. Only one thought shot through her mind and continued to do so for a millennium._

_“Find Araw. Find grandfather’s place. Find_ her _.”_

Alicia awoke with a gasp. Thranduil slowly tightened his grip around her and kissed the top of her head, nuzzling her hair. “Are you okay?” he asked gently. “Yes. Just an old nightmare.” She answered and curled into his grasp a little more, the body comforting her so she would relax. Her mind raced on full speed with one thing circling her focus. She knew where her grandfather was.


	16. Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, amazingly enough, I originally wrote this chapter to be 6000 words long. Way too much, if I should stay at my usual 2000-4000 count. So, I split it in two, but both this and next chapter are up now, since I have already written it. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Ada: Father  
> Eru: God (of love and the creator of all things)  
> Valar: Powers of Arda/Gods of Arda  
> Melamin: my love

A week had passed since Legolas had been injured and Alicia had dreamt of her grandfather. She had chosen not to tell Thranduil of it, before she had found the person she was looking for. Maybe it was the right decision, maybe it was wrong, but she knew she would have answers soon anyway, so it did not really matter.

Legolas had been healing well. He had been bound to bed for five days, staying unconscious for two. Incredibly fast if you thought about, he had been practically stabbed in the heart by a spider, yet woke up faster than Alicia did. Pretty remarkable. The last two days, he had walked around the palace, trying to be active without doing too much. During his time in the healing wards, Thranduil and Alicia had visited every day, making sure he was well and had company. He was almost never alone. Tauriel only left him for short amount of time when she needed to do her duties, but as soon as she had free time, she spent it with her love of a prince.

She was often present when the king and his fiancée came to visit. Not once did she not greet them without their formal titles. Thranduil had repeatedly ordered her to call him by name, since she now was Legolas’ partner. Though, Alicia had been first to request the formalities to be gone as she had seen her as a friend for a long time now. Tauriel looked a little uncomfortable by calling her king and future queen by name, but they were right. She was still unexperienced in the matter, it just took time to adjust to the situation. Besides, they were her future in-laws.

\-----

Alicia woke up to find her fiancé gone. She huffed and made a blind attempt to find some sort of warm limb in the sheets, but they remained empty. “Now, that’s just sad.” She commented to herself as she rose to a sitting position and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Her body was still sore from the night before where she had had the most wonderful love making ever, their clothes being thrown in all directions in the bedchamber. The memory made her smile. She looked around the room with her sleepy eyes. No king. And no clothes. Her smile widened as she realized what was going on.

She ran to the dressing room with silent steps and looked around on the shelves to find answers. She let out a huge laugh as she saw the scenery before her. There were no clothes. Not a single piece. No dresses, no tunics, no shirts, no robes, no leggings, not even boots. Both her and Thranduil’s clothes had been removed. He had made a huge deal out of this. She returned her gaze to the room, searching for some sort of covering to her naked body. The only thing she could cover herself with was the white sheets she had slept in. Her lips turned into a wider grin. “Punishment.”

She took the white sheets and wrapped them around herself, walked to the mirror and investigated the simple dressing gown for mistakes. It was not transparent, she could survive. She walked out of the chamber, ignoring the stunned guard in the corridor, and continued down the silent halls. It was early morning, about the same time she had made the trick on him. She stopped outside the throne room and turned to find the exact same soldier standing guard, as the last time. She felt sorry for him, internally apologizing to the poor guy, who had to experience such an awkward situation again.

The guard disagreed. Though awkward, he had seen the king’s strong torso - weirdest wish he’d ever had - and he could faintly see the forms of his future queen through the sheet. Quite a turn on and he blushed behind the helmet he was wearing. “I know where he is.” She smirked and the guard sighed in relief as he did not need to speak, something he was unable to do at the moment.

She swept into the throne room, her feet silently padding towards the platform. She looked at the wonderful king, who was sitting on his throne fully dressed. He was leaned back, with spread legs and his right bicep on the armrest as he supported his jaw with his hand. He watched her enter and walk towards him, wrapped up in the white sheet.

“I don’t know if I love or hate this punishment.” She giggled as she went up the stone steps.

“I certainly love it.” He murmured and reached out for her, begging for her warm lips to be on his.

As she stepped onto the platform, she opened up her arms, revealing her body for him, but still holding onto the sheets. A sharp gasp could be heard as the king saw her and he clenched his jaw of excitement. She sat down on his lap, the sheet covering them from outer view and his warm hands caressed her waist and hips.

“I missed you in bed, should we not return to it?” he slid up his hands to her breasts and she gasped, closing her eyes.

“No, we should not.” He smirked and Alicia looked confused for a moment, before she understood what he meant. “Are you going to take me on _the throne_?” her mouth widened in a gap, giving Thranduil a chance to sweep in his tongue for a second. “Oh, yes I am.” He answered as he pulled back again. She laughed loudly and did not hear the footsteps approach.

Legolas was about to speak when he briefly saw the white sheets on the throne and heard some very inappropriate sounds. “Ada, are you- BY THE HALLS OF MANDOS HAVE _YOU_ HEARD OF CHAMBERS?!” he roared before storming out of the room. Thranduil and Alicia were frozen in place.

“Noooooo! No, no, no, that did not just happen!” Alicia whispered, taking a hand up to her mouth, giggling of disbelief. “Oh, yes it did.” Thranduil said laughing as well, “Chamber it is.” He continued and they ran from the throne room.

\-----

“You are disgusting, Ada.” Legolas murmured as he took a bite of his lunch of a salad. 

“Careful.” Thranduil replied sternly, not pulling his eyes from his wine.

“On _the_ _throne_? Eru!” Legolas sounded almost mad.

“We did not do it, Legolas!” his father hissed back. Legolas looked at Alicia by his side to get clarification. “We did not get to that part.” She giggled, blushing by the awkward conversation.

“Thank the Valar. I would never have sat on that throne.” Legolas whispered and sighed in relief.

As Legolas turned his attention to the salad once more, the twins were approaching the table. Even though they were Commanders of the Guard and not of noble heritage, they often ate with the king since they were great friends with both the prince and Alicia. He didn’t seem to mind their presence, they were quite entertaining. He actually seemed to enjoy it. As long as they did not do anything wrong.

They both sat down at the table beside Legolas, took fork and knife in hand and started their meal, whatever there was in front of them. “What have we missed?” Alyan asked, piercing a piece of lettuce. “Nothing.” The royals answered in unison. The chorus of voices made the twins look up from their plates. “Stop, that’s our thing.” They sounded offended in their own answer in unison. “Eru.” The three royals said, making all five burst out laughing.

“So, my king, the feast tonight. Is there anything we can help with?” Ainion changed subject after they had laughed off. “Yes. Don’t anger me.” He joked and the twins smiled. Legolas looked surprised at his father. He had changed so much since Alicia had arrived. Before, he had always worn the cold stone mask, showing no emotion at any time, only when he was angry. He never laughed, joked or even smiled. Now he did it all the time.

It lightened his heart that she had brought joy to his life and was glad to say that she had done the same thing with him. In a platonic way, of course, he had never been interested in her romantically. Tauriel had that honourable place. The king’s voice drew him out of his thoughts.

“No, to turn to a serious matter, Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond will arrive later today. Will you see to their company of guards to be taken care of? You are my commanders and I want them to see that we care much about their subjects.” He ordered and the twins nodded. They all went quiet for a while.

“Alicia, I want to ask you something about the time you healed me.” Legolas inquired, breaking the silence. “Ask away, Legolas.” Alicia took a sip of her wine, laying her eyes on the prince.

“I heard your voice, when I was in the darkness of unconsciousness. But I did not understand what you said.” He asked, referring to the chanting she had exclaimed. Both the twins and Thranduil turned to hear her answer.

“It is a language I have linked with my powers. Like my whistling there are also a verbal language in it. The word that brings forth my gift, Cientó, means ‘Sing’ while my name, Zahira, means ‘Silence’. What I said to you means ‘Come back to the life’.” She ended her explanation and smiled in appreciation of his curiosity.

“Elleth, how many languages do you speak?” Alyan laughed in surprise, forgetting all about his meal. “With the language of my gift, five.” She answered proudly. She liked surprising them and she seemed to continue to do so. Ainion looked up, gazing at the forest-covered roof.

“Here I am, speaking two. Sindarin and the common tongue.” Ainion sighed in disappointment of himself. “Speaking two is still impressive.” Thranduil concluded and raised his glass to show him his fascination.

“How many do you speak, my lord?” Ainion arched a brow, nervous about his question being too personal.

“Three. Sindarin, Quenya and the common tongue.” He answered casually, knowing the twin was only curious. Legolas raised his hand to testify he was in the same situation.

The twins and Legolas turned to Alicia once more, asking what other languages it was she spoke, only knowing she spoke the common tongue along with the gift language.

“Sindarin, Quenya and Black Speech.” She answered the non-verbal question as if it was the most obvious thing ever. They all gave her the eyeroll for showing off her skills so casually.

“Why are you so perfect?” Legolas asked in astonishment, thinking of all the things she mastered.

“I am asking the same question.” Thranduil chuckled as he took a sip of his wine again to strengthen his suddenly dry throat.

“Do not ask me a question you know I cannot answer.” She said, sounding all philosophical.

\-----

Thranduil was standing in the royal study, reading a book about healing to pass the time, as he awaited Galadriel and Elrond to arrive for his meeting. He was still sceptical about Elrond, being mad if he did not care for Alicia, but he had promised her to welcome him with a smile and behave unangered.

They both entered the room at the same time, Galadriel going in first and Elrond following afterwards. “Lady Galadriel. Lord Elrond. It is good to see you both well.” Thranduil greeted, closing the book as he bowed in respect. He went to Galadriel side, where he took her hand and kissed the back of it.

“I hope you had an uneventful journey here?” he shifted his eyes to Elrond before returning them to Galadriel, questioning them both that they had not met spiders nor orcs. “Yes, we did not meet trouble.” Elrond’s deep voice sounded as he sat down in the nearest chair, Thranduil leading Galadriel to the couch before sitting down himself, opposite her.

A platter with four glasses of red wine stood on the table in front of them. Elrond and Thranduil both took one, but Galadriel did not move. She had never favoured alcohol too early on the day.

“I assume that we were requested of our presence here for more reasons, than mere well wishes. You mentioned a troubled elleth in your letter, though without name.” Elrond cut to the chase, wanting to get through their meeting faster.

“Yes. She requested to remain anonymous in my letter as she wanted to introduce herself properly in person.” Thranduil told them, extending his hand towards the door leading to their sitting area, where Alicia emerged with her gaze lowered to the floor as she approached them. She felt excited but also feared her reunion with her godfather. What if he did not care of her? What if he saw her the same way orcs did? Her heart beat so loud that she doubted they could not hear it from their position, though she did not know if that was good or bad.

“This is my fiancée,” He continued and Alicia raised her head to look directly at Elrond who came with a faint gasp, “Princess Alicia Zahira of the deceased kingdom, Zalion.” He finished the introduction and turned to his guests, admiring their reactions.

Galadriel sat with a sad smile on her face, knowing who she was. Elrond was in complete shock. He forgot all about formalities as he rose from his seat in the blink of an eye and hugged Alicia. Alicia hugged him back. After a few seconds had passed, Elrond stepped back from her, regaining the formal conduct before he spoke with a shaky breath. “I have searched for you for so many years without success. I thought you were dead as I realized my failure. I am deeply sorry.” He apologized and closed his eyes, preventing a tear to fall down his face out of pure happiness and sorrow.

Thranduil’s disapproval of Elrond immediately disappeared when he heard that he had searched for Alicia. “Do not be sorry. You tried. I am grateful for that.” Alicia placed a hand on his shoulder, only shortly, and seated herself beside Thranduil, Elrond returning to his chair. Alicia nodded at Galadriel who had followed her movements. “It is an honour meeting you, my lady.” Alicia gently stated and Galadriel’s head tilted slightly forward in appreciation.

As she did so, Alicia heard a voice erupt in her head: _“You know where your grandfather is.”_ Alicia immediately responded in her thoughts, _“And so do you. I need your help.”_ She was relieved that she had found her already, knowing since her dream that she did not need to contact her again, because she would arrive a week later. _“Let us talk further of the subject after the feast.”_ Galadriel suggested which Alicia agreed to.

As they had spoken the non-verbal conversation, Elrond had only gotten to tell shortly of his twin sons meeting Thranduil’s twin commanders, which they had been glad to be, since twins were rare. He knew the elleths were having a silent conversation and wanted to prevent awkward quietness.

“They all seemed to be on good terms with each other and will enjoy their company at our stay here.” The corners of Elrond’s lips turned up in a slight smile as he finished. Alicia turned her attention to her godfather as she added her own thoughts to the conversation.

“The Twin Commanders are great friends of mine. Alyan and Ainion are well skilled in creating friendships and they helped me to get settled here.” She commented before starting her story.

“But let us turn the conversation back to the matter of why you are here, at this meeting.” Both Elrond’s and Galadriel’s pointy ears twitched in curiosity. Thranduil felt a jolt of excitement go through his body. No matter what the subject was, he enjoyed listening to Alicia tell whatever story she spoke of.

“When my home was attacked a thousand years ago, my parents were killed. I was not, as you can see, but some believed I was.” Elrond shortly lowered his gaze to the glass in his hand and he drank before returning his eyes to Alicia.

“My grandfather, Araw, or Oromë as he is called as well, had left a week earlier. I do not remember to where.” She met Galadriel’s eyes and the Lady realized the elleth knew not the way to her ancestor, but she well knew where he was. Alicia proceeded her storytelling.

“I was abducted by the orcs, held prisoner by them, by Azog the Defiler, who tortured me to find out where Araw was and how my gift worked.” Elrond and Galadriel looked slightly lost in confusion at her words. Apparently, to Alicia’s surprise, they knew she was an ancestor of a Vala, but not that she had a gift. “I am the Lady of Nature. I can control the nature. Water, earth, plants, animals and all other creatures. Though, I do not like to control people and I rarely do so. Only if absolutely necessary.”

Thranduil’s eyes sparkled of admiration as he saw the beauty of his fiancée shine through the room. He was proud of her. How strong she was, both on the outside and on the inside. She was a unique being and he was honoured that he was to marry her.

“Merely four months ago I escaped the dungeons of Dol Guldur. Not without injuries though. I got bruises and hit my head at some point in my escape. I ran through Mirkwood for five days straight and as I ran, my memory of my life disappeared. I did not remember anything about myself, but my name and age. Thranduil found me unconscious in the forest and took me to the palace, into his care, where I have now settled. In more than one way.” She giggled and so did Galadriel, while the two ellons chuckled by her humorous joke. Alicia turned serious again, getting to the point of their presence. Or one of them, they had been invited to Mereth Nuin Giliath anyway.

“But I have a problem. Azog still has a hold on me. I sometimes have nightmares of drowning and I did self-harm no more than weeks ago and I would have died, had Thranduil not found me again. Azog has tortured me long enough. I cannot bear him to be a part of my life anymore.” She explained and she turned to Thranduil, searching for comfort.

“And you should not. We can help.” Galadriel concluded gently.

“Wonderful.” Alicia smiled in gratitude.

“But let us celebrate the stars first. It takes energy from both sides to do so and we should use the energy we have now, on tonight.” Elrond stated. Everyone agreed and the meeting was at its end.

\-----

As the people of Lothlórien and Imladris settled in Mirkwood, the king and future queen was preparing themselves in their chambers for the feast. Thranduil was dressing himself in a dark blue tunic along with grey leggings and boots. Alicia was putting on a slim blue dress with the same shade as Thranduil’s garments, with straps circling from her front to up behind her neck, leaving her upper back open from view. People would easily be able to see her scars that filled her entire back.

“Are you sure you want them to be shown?” Thranduil asked carefully as he hugged her from behind, meeting her eyes in the mirror in front of them. “Yes. I am not ashamed of them. They tell much of my story, remember?” she smiled sympathetically and he nodded in agreement. She changed subject. “I know that Taraji, Talia, Tauriel and the twins are not noble, but I thank you for letting them sit at our table.”

“Of course, melamin. They are your friends, you should be with them. Besides, Ainion and Alyan would like to talk further with Elrond’s twins. Galadriel and Elrond won’t mind, they will only be glad that you enjoy the feast, I am certain of that.” Thranduil ensured her, making Alicia sigh in relief. She had been nervous of the thought; Lady Galadriel and her godfather not approving their table companions.

Thranduil pulled something out of his hidden pocket in his tunic and lowered a beautiful diamond necklace, matching the stars, making the stone rest on Alicia’s upper chest. She smiled at her fiancé in the mirror and he gave her a kiss on the right temple.

“Well, then let us go and entertain our guests.” He gestured to the door before slipping his arm around her waist, leading her out of the room to the corridors.


	17. Mereth Nuin Giliath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you ever want to comment on something, then I would be so happy:) Enjoy the story.

The huge dining hall was filled with elves. It had been redecorated for the occasion and hundreds of tables and chairs had been set up for the feast. Like the training grounds and the gardens, the dining hall had a natural roof as well, but people could not see the stars for the branches and roots. Some people were saddened by that fact. Including Alicia.

 A whole company of elves were playing music at the side of the room, though no one was dancing yet. They were waiting for the king to start the feast. Thranduil and Alicia entered the room, making everyone turn to see their royal leader and their future queen. They all gasped as they saw the gown Alicia was wearing and the matching tunic Thranduil was dressed in.

They continue along the floor, a passage getting created as the guests moved out of the way, into the middle of the room where they would dance. Alicia noticed the elves behind them gasp louder whispers going through the crowd. They had noticed her scars.

Now everyone could see what she had experienced, what she had been through. Truth be told, Alicia was happy for that. She told them who she was, not with words, but through actions.

As they reached the end of the passage and the opening to the floor, Alicia looked at the people on the front row. Elrond and his twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir, Galadriel and all her friends were waiting for her and the king to dance. They all smiled.

As soon as Elrond saw Alicia’s scars a faint cry was heard from him. Elladan gave him a comforting pad on the shoulder. Alicia could not blame her godfather. He felt guilty of not finding her and leave her in the situation she had been in. But he had tried and that helped on her thoughts of him. _You cannot always succeed in what you will accomplish._ Her father had once told her that. It was a phrase she believed in.

Her friends were _shocked._

Legolas had patted Tauriel on the shoulder, who had her attention on the ground, then she saw Alicia and gasped along with everyone else. She squeezed Legolas’ hand to show him she had understood what he referred to. Taraji had immediately looked at Talia who gave her a sad smile in response, telling her she knew she had them. Ainion’s and Alyan’s jaws had dropped a few inches in sympathy and shock.

Galadriel had not moved an inch or uttered a sound. She had through her mind. “ _I am sorry you had to go through such horrible actions.”_ Alicia felt her sorrow and answered after a while. “ _I thank you for your remorse and choice to help me.”_ Galadriel responded with one word, this time with happiness in her emotions. _“Always.”_

The royal couple stopped in the centre of the hall, Thranduil placed his hand at the small of her back and they started to dance. They did not only have a marvellous dance in fighting, but they could certainly dance when they did. The entire hall saw them dance, following each movement. They moved all the way around the circle of guests, only having a distance on a few feet, preventing them from clashing together with the elves. It resulted in everyone getting a quick and closer look on Alicia’s back. Including Alicia’s friends.

Ainion looked like someone who was close to faint out of pure sympathy for the elleth he liked so much. He needed support from his brother to stay on his feet, surprised of how much it actually took a tool on him. As the dance ended, Thranduil kissed the back of Alicia’s hand “You are a great dancer as well as in everything else, melamin.”

“Likewise.” She smiled as they went to their table and the other guests took their own dances on the floor. Not long time passed before her friends, Lord Elrond and company, and Lady Galadriel took a seat along them. They had coordinated their seating well, according to the king. Alicia was as far away from the twins as she could possibly be, which made his jealousy disappear into the darkness of mind.

Thranduil and Alicia sat at the end of the table, Legolas to her right and Galadriel to Thranduil’s left. Beside Legolas were Tauriel seated, then Taraji and Talia. Beside Galadriel were Elrond, then Elladan and Elrohir. Opposite Thranduil and Alicia were Ainion and Alyan.

Alicia immediately noticed that all eyes were on her.

“Do not feel sorrow for me now. I have been through a lot, yes, but tonight is for fun and celebration, not grief.” Everyone nodded and started eating their food, which consisted of salads, fruits and bread. There was meat as well, chicken, goat, horse and cow. Galadriel, being the only vegetarian at the table, did not touch it and kept to her salad and bread.

Alicia was used to eat a lot of meat and it was actually food she loved, though she hated the thought of animals getting killed. But she could not live without it. She had been fed with meat in her captivity and she needed it to keep strong. She had once tried to become a vegetarian, but not long time passed before she felt her body react and get abstinence of her withdrawal from it. Her body needed meat to survive.

As the night continued in talk and entertainment, Alicia did not get disappointed. She laughed so much, she did not think she would be able to talk the next week. Alicia had been asked to dance by Elrond which she gladly accepted. Ainion asked as well, which she also accepted, but Thranduil sent a cold glare towards them, when the Commander gave her a kiss on the cheek, though his watch stayed unknown to Alicia. All her male friends asked her to a dance and she accepted all of them. Elladan and Elrohir had been the last to ask as they were her newest associates. They were not shy, but they needed to gather courage to ask like every other person in the room.

Galadriel had been asked for a dance by both Thranduil and Elrond which she accepted and Alyan had asked Talia, Alicia noticing their glances at each other. They clearly had a thing. Legolas and Tauriel danced many times and they did not mind getting intimate in front of others, to everyone’s disappointment. Many elleths sent Tauriel angry glares, jealous of her and the prince together.

When they were all exhausted after so much dancing, they now sat at their table talking about everything and nothing.

“Why don’t we play a game?” Elladan asked, energy returning to his soul, after he had had a whispering conversation with Elrohir.

“That depends on the game.” Alyan replied, giggles erupting from the rest of the table.

“The Game of Dares.” Elrohir started dramatically to get everyone’s attention. “If you refuse you will be forced to walk through the palace, only wearing undergarments. If you are not from this realm, like me and my brother here, you will do it before you leave.” Elrohir explained with a grin on his face. Legolas burst out laughing, Alicia blushed thinking of her own adventure earlier on the day and Elrond’s jaw dropped in surprise of his sons’ idea.

Surprisingly enough, everyone was in. Galadriel hesitated, but she had been drinking too much wine to be at her wits. “This is just great.” Thranduil laughed. “Lady Galadriel in a daring game.” His comment made him earn a glare from the very person.

“Now, let me start the game.” Elrohir erupted with a voice only a host was worthy. “Tauriel,” her name made her look up from her glass. “I dare you to tell us the truth: Have you and Legolas mated yet?” It sounded so funny. His voice was all dramatic and as soon as the question came, it was raised in a high pitch and he sat his chin on the heel of his palm. Alicia could not hold the laugh in. Everyone laughed except for his father. “Elrohir!” Elrond exclaimed wide-eyed as he heard his son’s words.

“It’s fine, my lord, this is a game we have all agreed to play.” Tauriel laughed and looked at Legolas who was smiling at his plate. “Yes, we have.” She continued. Thranduil felt very weird to know that, but was it really a surprise? Mates usually do that. Tauriel stretched her spine, concentrating on her search for a dare. It was her turn.

“My Lord Elrond.” Elrond looked surprised he was the one to be dared. “Show us a hidden talent of yours.” She was curious to see if he had any. Oh, he had. He laughed at her request, then fulfilled her dare. He roared. He roared as if he was a lion and it sounded so real that everyone in the hall, turned to look, frightened to death of what just happened. His sons flinched by the loud sound and Legolas widened his eyes. Elrond rose from his seat and bowed to everyone. “My apologies.” He laughed. All at the table applauded as he sat down again. Elrond’s turn.

“Alyan. Tell us something about your brother no one knows about.”

Ainion looked frightened to death to be pulled into the dare. He glanced at Alicia before he turned to his twin and shook his head violently. Alyan understood. “Ainion is…. Incredibly fond of red wine.” Ainion was relieved that the answer was a simple one and disappointed sighs were heard at the table. Alyan smiled. His turn.

“My king Thranduil.” Thranduil tilted his head in wonder, hearing the brave Commander’s dare. “I dare you to kiss Alicia for ten seconds.” The king immediately arched a brow and Alicia choked on her wine, bringing back memories about something of Legolas having green hair. “I am not going to say no to that opportunity.” She said confidently, placing the goblet on the table before grabbing her king’s head in a deep and long kiss. Whistles erupted from both pair of twins, while Taraji grinned. They broke apart and Thranduil looked at Alyan, telling him that should be approved. Indeed, it was. Thranduil’s turn.

“Lady Galadriel. Kiss Elrond.” He smirked and Elrond looked at Thranduil with blushed cheeks. He clearly did not know why he had agreed to this anymore. Everyone at the table, including Alicia, had their jaws dropped to the dungeons of his dare. He did not just do that. But Galadriel did not back down. She turned to Elrond and kissed him on the lips, not too short, not too long. She returned her gaze at Thranduil, raising her brows in confidence and laughter. Thranduil could not stop staring at the elleth. Galadriel had just kissed _Elrond._ She must really have been drunk. Galadriel’s turn.

“King Thranduil. Kiss Ainion.” Oh, she was absolutely drunk. Gone, she was. He looked at Ainion, who now had very blushed cheeks, clearly agreeing with Elrond on the subject of the game. Thranduil refused to walk around in the palace only wearing underwear again. He rose from his seat, walked around the table, with every single pair of eyes at the table following him. He stopped in front of the twin, looking down at him. Ainion looked like someone who was about to die. He was nervous, anxious and scared but excited at the _same time_. Thranduil took a light finger, placed it under his chin and kissed him gently. He quickly let go of him and turned to Galadriel, searching for approval. She nodded. “Ada?” Legolas shocked voice could be heard and Thranduil chuckled. “It is never fun if you refuse to play.” The king answered the silent question. He returned to his seat and placed his hand on Alicia’s thigh. She did not do anything about it. He nodded to Ainion, telling him it was his turn instead of the king himself again. Ainion’s turn it was.

“Talia. Give Alyan a bite mark on his neck.” Talia blushed at the dare, knowing he knew that she liked him. Talia quickly rose from her seat and Alyan smirked comfortingly at her. She leaned forward and bit him gently below the jaw, making the Commander close his eyes in sweet pleasure. She rose again and returned to her seat. Talia’s turn.

“Enough of this romantic stuff. I want something else. Alicia, give us a song.” Alicia met Talia’s eyes and smiled. If she wanted music she should have it. Ainion instantly smirked. “Oh, I love the next thing she does.” He tripped with his feet below the table and turned to Elladan, who looked confused. “Watch.” He simply said and Elladan turned to Alicia. Alicia gazed at the Imladris prince and her eyes turned golden. Astonished gasps erupted from the table, while Elladan and his brother nearly fell off their chairs. It was truly magical to watch. Then she began her song.

 

_Stars high in the sky_

_stars low in the water,_

_they shine so bright_

_that your eyes can go blind_

_Even in the darkness_

_of the mountain at the river,_

_even when the sun_

_goes up and goes down_

_Even when the shadows_

_rises and you shiver,_

_then you will know_

_that your flame has burned out_

 

As she started to sing and her voice rang in the hall, the music stopped and all elves in the room turned to hear her song. After the last verse, she started whistling, making the branches above them slowly retreat to the sides, revealing the ‘stars high in the sky’. Her song continued.

 

_When time flies by_

_and your cries go dry,_

_the loss of your heart_

_weeps of failure_

 

She turned to Thranduil and looked him in the eyes, showing him the love he needed.

 

_Your strength tears down_

_the love of your soul,_

_your mind flows by_

_the path to your goal_

 

She started whistling the same melody again, making the roots above them form a braided circle.

 

_Even in the darkness_

_of the mountain at the river,_

_even when the sun_

_goes up and goes down_

_Even when the shadows_

_rises and you shiver,_

_then you will know_

_that your flame has burned out_

Her whistling language ended the song with the soothing melody and the roots retreated from the hole again, making the sky completely visible. She retreated her powers and looked at the faces of the people in the room.

The entire hall erupted in applause. Many stood from their seats, including all at her table. She curtsied and held a hand to her heart in gratitude. “Thank you very much.” She said as the crowd quietened and everyone returned to their conversations and dances.

“That was beautiful.” Legolas applauded and placed his hand above hers as she sat down. “I agree.” The entire table said in unison, making everyone laugh. Thranduil kissed her temple and they returned to the game. Alicia’s turn.

“Thranduil.” She said, his name rolling of her tongue with elegancy. “Again?” he laughed.

“Let your people see the real king.” He immediately turned serious.

“Everyone knows what you have been through. Your people are loyal and respects you. Let them see the true you.” She laid a hand on his right cheek, but she did not need to do that to let him know what she meant. He looked at the others at the table with an emotionless face, Alicia’s hand returning to her lap. Then he let the glamour fall. Not one flinched. Not one gasped. Not one closed their eyes in horror. Everyone looked at him with a smile, as if nothing had changed. He smiled back at their response and he felt the confidence built up. He did not let the glamour return. Thranduil’s turn.

“Elladan, I dare you to challenge me in a drinking contest. Two goblets of wine as fast as we can. If you lose you will not sleep before you are back in Imladris.” The prince shined of excitement and raised a brow.

“And if I win?”

“Then you can leave as a proud ellon.” The king answered shortly with a smile, his facial muscles visibly flexing at his movement. Nothing changed in the elves’ expressions.

And so, the night went on in fun and trust, Elladan losing poorly to Thranduil, their game continuing to sunrise. It was only when they had returned to their chambers that he let the glamour fall back in place. Not because of shame, but because he did not want to accidentally frighten Alicia in the morning or if she awoke in the night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: I wrote the song myself so it’s original.


	18. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so shit is about to go down to the dungeons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So, I haven't uploaded in a while. Well, that has a reason. I don't think I will be able to upload in the timespan of 1-3 days all the time, maybe sometimes because I write so much, but not always. For the previous 17 chapters, I had already made the plot of the story, but I am past that now, resulting in me uploading less frequently, since I have to work out the next thing in the story again. But I will do my best to keep up on the original timeline:) I hope you enjoy, and thank you so much for reading! If you have any feedback, I would love to get it, I really miss it tbh.
> 
> BTW I freaking got 499 hits. 499! Thank you so much!

Waking up was one of the things Alicia liked the most. It was wonderful to feel fresh after a long night’s sleep. Not only because of that, but also because a very strong, soft and bare body was laying - almost on top of her - beside her. It had a hold on her with the arm around her bare waist, when she awoke. The body belonged to the elf she loved and she was to marry. The king she was to marry. She smiled sleepily, keeping her eyes closed and nuzzled her nose into the long silk hair beside her. She felt his jaw on her cheek and his lips on her ear. Currently, his hand was drawing circles on the side of her ribcage. His tongue quickly joined in on the activities by licking the tip of her ear, making her shutter.

“Thranduil.” She warned him with a smile, sleep could still be found in her voice. He hummed in response. “Really?” her voice made him smirk and he drew his hand to her jaw. “Do you know how beautiful you are?” he asked and tried to look her in the eyes, only to find them closed. “Mmm, no.” she answered, retreating her nose from his hair. “Then let me prove it to you.” He stated, moving onto his elbows and towered over her. She felt like her eyelids were glued together, so she couldn’t see the beautiful god above her, but she tried to enjoy it anyway.

He leaned forward and kissed her below the jaw. He moved downward to her collarbone. He kissed her neck and continued down the valley of her breasts, to her abdomen and navel. It was music to his ears, the sounds she was making. He dipped his tongue into her navel, causing Alicia to arch into his touch. She loved that feeling. It eased her cramps. Oh shit. Cramps.

Thranduil only got to continue an inch more, meeting the border to her fun area, when she jerked away from him. “No!” she exclaimed. She jolted into a sitting position and pressed her back into the headboard, covering herself with the sheets. Shock hovered over Thranduil’s face and Alicia felt an apology could be in its place, because she had nearly kicked him in the face with her knee.

“What? Did I hurt you?” he laid a hand on her thigh, worry in his eyes, making Alicia shift her eyes to the hand and drag her leg closer to her. “No… No, I- I am..” she stuttered and she tried to focus on the sheets instead of her fiancé, her breath accelerating. He hesitated at first, but slowly moved his hand from her thigh and reached out for her chin to make her meet his gaze. She relaxed when they locked eyes. A pause followed. “I am bleeding, I do not want to.” He retreated his hand and gave it a new place on his own thigh. He looked down at the place where her rear had laid, the white sheets still covering the mattress. He lifted the fabric and saw small drops of red on it. He met her eyes again. They were filled with fear.

“Love, do not think I will force you into anything. I will not do anything, when you are in this state. If you need anything just say it. Do you feel like you need more sleep? Are you hungry?” His expression turned to a kind and helpful elf, the confusion disappearing. Alicia relaxed and winced again as a cramp emerged within her. Thranduil was closer to her in a blink of an eye, holding a hand to her lower stomach. He started drawing circles with his palm in an attempt to cease the pain and Alicia leaned into his chest, searching for comfort. “Breathe, love, take it slow. It’s okay. It’s okay.” They stayed in that position for a while, Alicia beginning to relax further.

She broke the silence. “I have to tell you something.” She clutched the sheets as the cramps were renewed, but she did her best to ignore them. “I had a dream a week ago. A vision. I chose not to tell you because I wanted to speak with her first.” Thranduil’s pointy ears twitched in curiosity. “I was talking with Araw, my grandfather.” Since his name was Araw in Sindarin she had grown used to call him that through her life. It was his name to her. He had always been Araw or grandfather to her, not Oromë, Tauron, Arômêz or all the other marvellous names he had. Thranduil stayed silent, waiting for her to continue.

“It was the day he left. He was telling me where I could find him. The place I love the most. I heard him tell me that, when I found out who I was, but I did not focus on it, so I did not remember. But I do now. He told me to find ‘her’ if I needed help. ‘Her’ is Lady Galadriel. He is close to Lothlórien, but I do not remember the way to the place. Galadriel does, so I asked her yesterday to help me find him. She agreed.” She did not see it, but she knew he was smiling. This was good news.

“But yesterday, at the meeting, you said you did not remember where he was. You were lying.” She felt his body tense shortly at the realization of her lie. Wrong.

“Technically, no. I do not remember the way or where it is located precisely, so I do not know where he is exactly. Only the area and that Galadriel knows where.” She smirked at her small avoidance. She had told a lie, yet told the truth. “Clever.” Her lover chuckled and kissed her temple, proceeding his circling movement with his hand.

“I have agreed with her to talk about it later today. I want you to be with me at the meeting. I want you to come with me to Lothlórien.” He nodded in agreement. “We can talk at lunch. I would love to help you and it would be an honour to meet your grandfather if we do.” She smiled at his acceptance. “We will. Thranduil, I can find my grandfather, I can find my family. My family.” She giggled of the perception. Her _family._ She raised her head and kissed him, though very hard to do when she was smiling into the kiss.

“Ah, I need to get up. Movement always helps for me. Start a normal day. My cramps vary of how serious they are. This is not one where Sauron walks through my uterus.” With that comment, Thranduil could not hold back a laugh. Alicia looked sarcastically offended. “You should not laugh, do you know what pain females experience every month, just to be able to give you males descendants? We are getting internally tortured with- “Along Alicia’s lecture, Thranduil had brought his hand up in defeat, but as she got to the continuance of torture, he silenced her with another passionate kiss.

“I have so much respect for females because of what they go through, do not think otherwise. Now let me care for you, you are in pain.” He rose from the bed, taking her with him, the sheets covering her body, and he picked her up bridal style as he walked through the door, leading to the bath chamber. He did not care sitting her down on the ground again. Since he was naked as much as she was, he continued straight into the comfortable water, the sheets clinging to her body. She felt her cramps lessen to minor pressure.

“Thranduil, the sheets.” She giggled and held tightly onto his shoulders. “They are dirty, they can get washed now instead of in a few hours.” He concluded, and smiled at her. “Though I would like them off of you so I can help.” He stated making Alicia look surprised and panicked for a second. “I promised I will not do anything. You are bleeding, yes, but you need to be cleaned no matter what.” She nodded in allowance and Thranduil sat her down onto the pool floor. It was no more than five and a half feet deep, she was above the water surface. Though with her five point seven feet against Thranduil’s six point five, she looked like a tree beside a mountain.

He grabbed a piece of soap and started washing her back, her arms and her chest. She seemed to enjoy it and relaxed into his touch. Then he got to the thighs. Uhhmm, no thank you. She took a step back to create space between them and give him a signal that it was off limits. Or not. By the Valars. Thranduil shifted his eyes to her own and saw the retreatment in them. “I’m sorry. If you do not want me to go any further I will not, but I want you to know that I only seek to give you comfort and ease your pain. By bathing you. Nothing else.” He explained and took a step back as well to clarify he wouldn’t cross any boundaries.

She hesitated. “My entire body?” Thranduil would never be able to not know she was uncomfortable with sexual intercourse when she had her cycle. It was as if this was their first time. “Yes. Or no, it is your body and your comfort. Your choice, love.” She was completely convinced by now, that he did not want to push her. He was not trying to be sexual intimate. She took two steps closer, standing toe to toe with him. “I think I want the full treatment then.” She smiled. Then he rubbed his hands on the soap and continued to wash her legs and feet. The fun area was last. He was the one to hesitate now, making sure that this was allowed of her. She nodded encouragingly. She did not want to admit it, but his hands roaming all over her had aroused her too much to decline. She wanted it too bad.

He slid his hand to her genitalia and washed her there as well. She couldn’t help but moan. It made Thranduil smile, earning him a soft fist bump to the chest for arousing her so much. “I thought you said you did not want it.” He smirked, leaning down to her neck. “I don’t want _it._ But how can I decline this, when you have aroused me so much through your bathing treatment?” She asked, meeting his gaze as he leaned back. She saw his smirk. “Bastard.” She whispered.

\-----

Like waking up, lunch was something Alicia valued greatly. It was like dinner, but lighter and faster. And sometimes healthier. It all depended on who was eating and since they were elves, they were very much healthy. If they were dwarves everything would be meat, potatoes and white bread. Their food consisted of vegetable-filled salads, fruits and grain bread. A real vegetarian meal.

In a closed off room to the dining hall, Galadriel was not the only one Alicia and Thranduil ate lunch with. Elrond and Legolas had joined the company. Alicia was sitting at the end of the table, Thranduil at her right and Legolas beside him. Elrond was at Alicia’s left with Galadriel beside him. Opposite Alicia there was an empty chair. It was quite a table, truth be told. Never had Alicia thought of a table consisting of a mighty half-elven lord, a very mind-skilled lady - among many other powers -, a warrior elven prince, an elven king - the best fighter in all of Arda - and a half-god princess. It wasn’t exactly a table that would be without stories. Alicia did not mind that Elrond and Legolas heard of the story they were to speak of now.

“So, Lady Galadriel, I wanted to inquire you of my grandfather.” Alicia started after a pause with only the sound of cutlery against plates. Elrond had told them that Elladan had woken up to find all his clothes gone, causing him to realize why he would not sleep before being at home in Imladris once more. Thranduil had smirked at his explanation, clearly being the person behind it.

“Yes, Lady Alicia. I know where Araw is.” She smiled and took a sip of her water. Legolas dropped his fork. He had not known she was a descendant of the Lord of Forests. “Wait, sorry to interrupt Lady Galadriel, Alicia, you are the unknown grandchild of Oromë?” he chose to use his most known name to be sure of who they were talking about. “Yes, I am, Legolas.” She answered, remembering that she had not told him nor anyone else of her origins. Only Thranduil. He, apparently, had chosen not to tell anyone else. Wise choice. There could be traitors. Legolas just shook his head and continued eating. Alicia made a mental note to have a story time lesson with him and the twins, along with Tauriel, Taraji and Talia someday. They deserved to know.

“Well,” Galadriel continued after Legolas received a glare from his father. “he is in hiding. Where you and him always spent time together. But you seem to not know the way anymore?”

“Correct, my lady. I don’t remember where it is, only how it looked and that it was close to Lothlórien.”

“Then I think a visit is in place. We can leave in a few days, but that depends on your future plans.” She concluded and Alicia felt a rush of happiness go through her body.

“We do not have any plans other than meeting Lord Araw.” Thranduil stated gently, picking on his food while speaking. He seemed worried. An unusual occasion. “We can leave in two days.” He continued. Alicia could not hold the smile back any longer. She shined of bliss. She could not believe that after a thousand years filled with hatred and pain, she had been able to find happiness again. She had Thranduil. She would reunite with her grandfather. She felt so lucky. All the love she received here. All the care. She was loved and she was valued. May Sauron spit on the next thing that happened.

 _“Lies.”_ The voice rang in her head, making her feel like her head was going to explode. _“They are lies. You are filth! You are hated and unloved! You are_ nothing _! Rad dangh!”_ (Now punish!)

A small gasp, like a breath that wasn’t allowed to be finished, was heard from Alicia and she squeezed her eyes shut. All eyes were on her. “Love?” Thranduil’s calm voice was heard instantly. Alicia gripped her knife as a sharp pain emerged through her body on full power. She had no control. The knife flew to her left arm and she started cutting. Thranduil’s eyes widened and he jumped from the chair. “It’s Azog. Stop her!” Galadriel exclaimed sharply and closed her eyes as well, attempting to reach Alicia telepathically.

Elrond jumped as well and grabbed her left arm, Legolas appearing on her other side grabbing her right arm. Thranduil tried his best to wrench the knife out of her grasp, but Alicia was half _god._ A Vala. She was far stronger than any other in the room and Thranduil was helpless to stop her actions. He cried out and noticed the silent pain she was in and how she squeezed her mouth shut, as she did her eyes. “I cannot reach her, there is so much darkness in her soul. I have never seen anything like it before. It has consumed her.” Galadriel’s voice grew weak at the sight of her pain.

“Alicia! Listen to me! Stop!” Thranduil grieved, Alicia continuing to cut her skin. Legolas and Elrond pulled her gently out of the chair and sat her on the ground so it would be easier to make actions and stop her. If they could. Alicia did not acknowledge others presence. “Alicia!” Thranduil cupped her jaw and shook her head gently. She did not stop, but she opened her eyes. They were not the normal hazel brown. They were not the unique shining golden. They were pitch black. Like with her golden eyes, it was not just the irises, but her entire eyes were absorbed with darkness. It shocked the king, but it also gave him an idea.

He prayed to the Valar as he had never done before, that this would work. He prayed that he did it correctly. “ _Cientó!”_ he exclaimed and waited anxiously. It was like time froze. Legolas and Elrond stopped struggling with the now calmer Alicia, Alicia herself stopped cutting her arm, Thranduil focused on her eyes, the only movement in the room being his own eyes shifting between the one dark eye to the other. Two seconds passed. Or maybe an hour. Then her eyes turned golden and she dropped the knife. She exhaled a breath she had held in for ages. “Thran…” she started, but she got no longer before she fainted in his arms, along with the lord and prince’s.

Elrond immediately started healing the bleeding cuts on her arms. Legolas was spared from getting soaked in blood since he held her right arm, away from the injuries, but both Elrond’s and Thranduil’s hands and sleeves were soaked in it. Elrond mumbled words in Quenya, the cuts healing slowly. Thranduil did not care that anyone saw. The tears trailed down his cheeks and landed on her stomach as she was laid down on the ground. Galadriel’s voice spoke. She had reached Alicia in the mind’s eye.

“She is alive, but she is weak. She has been tortured for too long. She may be alive at the moment, but it is killing her. She will die if it is not stopped. Immediately. She is most vulnerable now, it will be easier.” Thranduil broke down completely. He could lose Alicia. But anger quickly raged through him. She was weak. What if she died of their work? He got up faster than lightning and walked to Galadriel, who now stood beside Alicia chair, inches from her face.

“ _You will not touch her mind.”_ He hissed coldly, even the sun could be frozen by that voice.

“Thranduil, I know what you think. But Alicia is half Vala, she is strong. She will survive, maybe. I know she is weak right now and she has walked through more pain than any of us have ever experienced, but Lord Elrond and I need to help her now. Or she will indeed die.” She concluded calmly, not flinching at any moment of the king’s sudden rage.

He didn’t move for a long time. Then he turned and looked at Alicia who laid on the ground with Legolas cleaning her arms of blood with a cloth. “Save her.” He whispered, only sorrow could be found in his voice. Galadriel glided past him and went to Alicia. “She needs a more comfortable place to be.” No more needed to be said, before Thranduil was by Alicia’s side and gently lifted her from the floor and he headed to his private chambers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHA *evil laugh*
> 
> Next chapter is up in a few minutes, because it was actually part of this chapter originally (ha, like 16-17) but I split it into two as well.


	19. Rise or Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, take my chapter.

On their way to the chamber Galadriel and Elrond asked questions while running beside the king. They needed the knowledge. Obviously. “Do you know why this happens? What is it that happens, when it appears?” Galadriel inquired hurriedly Thranduil as they turned down the first corridor.

“It transpires when she thinks of all the love she receives here or when she thinks of her family. Azog forced her to torture herself for having false thoughts like these. It occurs if she loses control. I assume she lost it today because she is in her monthly cycle. She is in more pain than one kind.” He answered her first question with as much information he had. “Of what happens, she has told me that his voice emerges in her mind and tells her to punish herself.”

Legolas was running in front of them to clear out the way. Elves looked frightened at them as they ran past them. Gasps could be heard when they saw Alicia and all the blood on the royal’s clothes. A low grumble of anger could be heard from him as he heard his father’s words. Thranduil was in no doubt that he was as furious as he was himself. Elrond had an expression on his face that couldn’t decide if to look angry or filled with grief.

“What happened the previous time?” The Lord of Imladris asked with a steady voice, though Thranduil was sure it wasn’t the same case with his emotions.

“I found her in our chambers with cuts on both her arms…” Thranduil continued answering his question and told them, how none had heard her and how Azog had forced her to be silent when she was doing self-harm, answering the question of how she kept silent in the dining room. For every word he spoke, Elrond’s face expressed more emotion, finally deciding on anger over grief.

At last, they arrived in the king’s bed chamber and he put Alicia on the bed as lightly as possible. He stepped back to let Elrond lean over her, inspecting her arms further. It made Thranduil remember something. “Do not remove her scars. She wants to keep them, they tell her story.” Elrond nodded as Galadriel took a hand to Alicia’s forehead. Both of them started with healing spells and other rambling sentences in languages the king and prince did not understand. The royal elves stood a few feet away to not be in their way as they watched the lord and lady work. Half an hour passed with a constant sound of low mumbling voices, before the entire room was suddenly consumed by darkness. It disappeared as fast as it showed up. Elrond and Galadriel rose from their kneeling positions, they had landed in at some point.

Galadriel turned to Thranduil, who had Legolas by his side. They looked more worried than the lady had ever experienced. “She survives.” Both king and prince sighed in relief.

“She will need a big amount of rest after this. She will possibly rest for a very long time. She needs your support. Be at her side when you can.” Thranduil nodded. “I will be here until she wakes up.” Galadriel pushed away the urge to give him the eyeroll at his stupidity.

“You know you cannot always be here, your people needs you as well.” She used that calm stern voice again. Galadriel and Alicia were the only two people that could order him around. Elrond could persuade him sometimes, but never order. She then turned to his son.

“Legolas, she will need you and her friends too. The twins, your captain and the other two elleths. Visit her when you can and take care of her when she wakes. She will need all the support she can get. All the love she can get. It will help her heal and remove Azog’s hold.” The prince nodded as well.

“Of course, I will make sure she has a visitor at all time. Unless she is required to be alone at some point.” He stated, which his father greatly agreed to. Galadriel smiled. “Both Lord Elrond and I will stay until our journey is operated. We will care for her.” Elrond, who had walked to be at her side, inclined his head in agreement.

“Thank you.” Was the only words Thranduil could express himself with. The other elves understood.

\-----

The darkness had returned. The darkness she had known so well, but it was the one she hadn’t met in months. Four months to be exact. Her eyelids sealed and heavy, all her senses but smell; gone. But this time it was different. She felt an enormous pain in her head, which was very frustrating. And the first time, she had often been alone, save for that one scent she later found out were Thranduil’s. She was not now. Constantly, she was accompanied with some scent. Mostly Thranduil’s, with his flowers and waterfalls, but many others at other times. Sometimes they were there at the same time. There was a scent of vanilla, a scent of autumn, a scent of cinnamon, a scent of mint, and a scent of rosemary. The weirdest one was probably the scent of cucumber, but they were all so calming, refreshing and… encouraging. They eased the headache. There were two she wasn’t really able to put anywhere. They smelled like forest but also like pure water. Or something like that. Then there were two scents she rarely found. Wood and earth. A good combination together, though.

At one point, all scents were there at the same time. She could hardly believe how it was possible for her to smell that many different things at the same time, but you know… miracles exist. She felt her eyelids getting lighter and her senses return. She groaned as the headache gave a small kick. She felt a smooth hand holding her own. She saw the ceiling of the room all blurry. What? Was she underwater? Then she wouldn’t be breathing. She started to panic as she remembered her torturing days. Was she back to those?

She heard a mumbled voice and saw a movement. Then her sight got clearer. She turned her head to the left and saw a whole lot of elves. One sat down, six stood up. Oh, there they were. She looked at her soon-to-be husband in the chair first. He had cupped her jaw to sooth her and let her breathing calm down. Then her eyes shifted to the first elf behind him and followed to the right after a second at each. Legolas, Tauriel, Taraji, Talia, Ainion and Alyan.

“Well if it isn’t Flowers and Waterfalls, Vanilla, Autumn, Cinnamon, Mint, Rosemary and Cucumber.” She nodded slightly with her head at each elf, when she said the scents. She observed a white color in the corner of her eye and turned to look in front of the bed. There, Galadriel and Elrond were standing. “Oh, and there is Forest and Water.” She turned her face to the right and saw Elladan and Elrohir standing at the side of the bed, looking down at her with confused smiles on their lips. “Ha!” she came with the smallest of all laughs. It honestly scared the shit out of Thranduil, since she had just woken up. “And there is Wood and Earth. Glad you could join us as well.” Every single elf in the room stood with a very confused expression. Except for Thranduil, he knew what was happening.

“I’m sorry, did she hurt her head too hard?” Alyan asked the two leaders in front of her bed.

“No, you fool.” Alicia giggled. “It’s your scents.”

Thranduil turned to the twin Commander to give him further explanation as well as to every other person in the room. “She can smell you even though she is unconscious. That was how she knew me.” Everyone nodded in understanding. Then Alyan spoke again.

“Well then, my lord, if it is not too much to ask, can I call Prince Legolas ‘Vanilla’?” Alyan had a grin on his face in excitement. “Yes, but then I will call you ‘Cucumber’ for the rest of your life.” Alyan’s grin disappeared instantly. No one could prevent a laugh, not even Galadriel.

“Can someone please tell me, what in all of Arda is going on?” Alicia asked as the laughter quietened and she winced as a faint pain shot through her head again.

“Yes. You had an internal attack from Azog and you fainted. We have removed him completely from your system, so you will no longer get any of these attacks.” Elrond explained and went to stand beside his sons, his hands folded behind his back. “Azog will no longer do you harm.” Alicia couldn’t help but smile at that conclusion. She was free.

“And when was this?” Alicia questioned her godfather, knowing her mind liked to sleep for ages, as irritating as it was.

“A week ago.” Legolas answered for him.

“A WEEK? Well, then I am sure my state is close to perfect.” She stated, throwing the sheets off her legs before getting out of bed. Thranduil and Taraji was the only ones who wasn’t in shock of her sudden action. She seemed to shock everyone quite a lot. When she saw everyone’s faces she added, “I am half Vala, my body heals fast.” That ended their surprised expressions. Legolas must have told them of her descendants.

She walked around the bed, passing all her friends, the leaders that healed her and the prince twins. She still felt a small headache and slightly dizzy of her rising from the bed, but she paced back and forth on the floor as normal as every other healthy elf would. She was trying to get her body back in business.

“Thranduil,” she then began, all eyes focused on her and followed her movements as she stopped beside the Imladris twins, to speak with her king. “I remember you summoned my gift.” She recalled his voice saying the ‘magical’ word. “That is correct, love.” He admitted calmly, rising from his seat and walked around the bed to meet his fiancée.

“My powers are stronger if we are in physical contact. I’ve realized that now. When I summoned them to demonstrate for you in the forest I felt stronger, than when I did it on the training grounds. Because you did it a week ago, it managed to come forth even though I did not say the word.” Galadriel was, for some reason, not surprised of this. It merely supported her speculations.

“You are bonded.” She intervened. That confused the royal couple. Galadriel continued.

“You feel such deep love for each other, you are so connected, that you, Thranduil, can support her in her gift.” She explained calmly stepping closer to them.

“Does that mean…” Thranduil trailed off as a thought hit him.

“Yes. It means, eventually, she can be able to share her gift with you if she chooses to.” Pretty much every elf in the room dropped their jaws to the dungeons. Ainion whispered ‘Okay, that is beyond glorious.’

“But, it’s not permanent. It can be lent, not kept. That is not possible.” Galadriel concluded and smiled at the couple. Thranduil looked very excited by the idea of being able to control the nature. _Him._ Controlling the _nature_. _What?_

Everyone turned to Alicia for her clarification. Some of the elves, Taraji and Talia to be exact, seemed nervous of the thought, though most of them were excited like the king. They were curious. Legolas was smirking. He could only imagine his father, the mighty Elvenking, being taught something. Him, who was the teacher to everyone else. Tauriel had a grin on her face too. She felt the same way as Legolas.

“Well?” Elrohir asked, impatient of her answer, which many agreed on.

“When do we start?” Alicia smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on this? I thought that what Alicia have is unique, yes. Something she should have for herself, maybe. But I just loved the idea of her and Thranduil working together with the gift and it could move mountains tbh. And I really wanted to see Thranduil being the student...


	20. Confusion & Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooooo. Again. Okay, so there’s a lot of graphic language in this one. Don’t hate me. I love you too.  
> The next couple of weeks I will not, like I said in the previous chapter, upload so frequently. Not just because of my plan but also because I have exams, so that takes some time. Anyway, thanks for reading!

Two days had passed since Alicia had woken up. Thranduil was sleeping in his glorious bed, in his lovely chambers. He had the weirdest dream he probably had ever dreamt in the millennium he had lived. He turned in his sleep as it went through his mind.

_Legolas was standing at the table on the throne platform as Alyan casually walked into the room with the platform in front of him. “Hey Vanilla.” He greeted, not really paying attention to the prince. He didn’t pay attention to the king either. Horrible move, truth be told._

_“Cucumber for eternity it is, then.” Thranduil concluded, stepping out from behind his son so the commander could see him. Alyan looked like a wreck as the realization of his mistake hit him._

_“Really, Waterfall, you just ruined his life.” Legolas sighed in laughter and irritation at the same time. A question popped up in his mind. “Has anybody seen Autumn yet?”_

_“No, stupid, she arrives in a few months. We’re in the summer season.” Thranduil gave him the eyeroll. A whole lot of things happened the next moments. Ainion stepped into the hall behind Alyan and turned to his twin as he reached him. “Mint and Cinnamon should be mixed together. Shouldn’t we join? A foursome is better than a triangle.”_

_“What the hell are you talking about, Rosemary?” His twin asked confused, raising his eyebrows._

_“Okay, WHERE THE FUCK IS EARTH?!” Elladan yelled as he emerged from a door to the left in the room. “Beneath you.” Everyone answered in unison. The Imladris prince nodded in agreement. “Exactly where he belongs.”_

_“Excuse me, SCUMBAG?” Elrohir entered the room and came to stand beside his brother, clearly offended. “At least I’m the world. You don’t have any Wood in those trousers.” He shot back, making everybody burst out laughing._

_“THE FOREST HAS ARRIVED!” Galadriel squealed, running into the room through yet another door from the right, with Elrond behind her. Everyone turned to see them enter._

_“And Water just had a taste of it.” Elrond smirked as he followed the Lady of Lothlórien, who obviously had just finished some business with him._

_“WHAT THE FUCK DAD!?” the royal twins yelled in unison, disgusted by their father._

Thranduil awoke with a laughter and a confusion. Never had he had such a hilarious dream. But he was disgusted like the twins too. He had never seen Elrond and Galadriel as a couple, so why would they be in his dream? Dreams were a bizarre thing. The language they spoke in it too. He would never call his son ‘stupid’ for no reason. Elrohir had called his brother ‘scumbag’ while telling him he didn’t have a… no, he wouldn’t think of that. And the twins had said ‘fuck’. Twice.

Why such a language? Ainion - or should he say Rosemary - had talked about a foursome and a triangle. In public. _“What a fucked up dream.”_ Thranduil thought and rubbed his eyes. Then he froze. He didn’t speak like that. He didn’t like that kind of language, it was disrespectful and inappropriate. Everyone was speaking such foul words in the dream. Completely out of the era. Was it to make it funnier? Because it was _for sure_.

He huffed and opened his eyes. Alicia was just getting out of the dressing room as he did. She had returned to her normal routine. She smiled at him. “You look confused. Or are you still tired?” he took a pillow and threw it at her. She dodged it with a grin on her face. “A weird dream. And yes, tired.”

“I am going to the training grounds with the twins. They asked me to have a last supervision of the guards before we leave for Lothlórien.” She told him, while she sat her hair in a ponytail. They were leaving for Lothlórien in the morrow. They had talked about leaving on that day, but Galadriel refused. She wanted to make sure that Alicia was in full health and that they were taking everything with them that they needed.

Thranduil nodded in understanding and got out of the _very_ comfortable bed with a dissatisfied groan. Alicia swiftly left the room and he went to his dressing room to start the day.

\-----

The Elvenking was walking along the corridors towards the throne room. He wasn’t in the happiest of moods. That dream with all the foul language had made him speak in a similar way and he quickly got angry. Captain Thalion had told him that three spider nests had been found a few miles east from the palace, but they had destroyed them before they could move closer. Thranduil had nearly exploded in rage on the poor ellon, because how could they have gotten so close again? And though they were always in the forest, sad enough, they had never been seen so close to the palace so often in such a short amount of time. They seemed desperate. It was strange.

As he passed by a corridor, only throwing a glance at it as he passed, he froze for the second time that day.

Commander Ainion was in the progress of placing the future queen, Alicia, back on the ground after he had embraced her. Their heads were inches from each other, though moving away. Had they just _kissed?_ Alicia smiled and patted him on the left bicep. Ainion returned the expression. Oh, if looks could kill…

Thranduil stormed down the corridor with long strides and stopped beside the two elves. Ainion had jumped a few inches from the ground as he saw him approach, but Alicia had a smile on her face.

“I will personally kill you if you touch my fiancée again. _Get out of my sight.”_ You could almost see the ice in the words as he warned the commander. He bowed and ran from the corridor as fast as he could. Alicia looked at Thranduil with shock. The king grabbed Alicia by the arm and went into an abandoned room to get more privacy. He slammed the door closed, hard enough to make stone crack.

“Thranduil, what is this?” she asked, frowning. Thranduil didn’t believe her.

“Have you been unfaithful!? Is this just a game to you?” he was an inch from her face faster than she could keep up with the movement. She softly pushed at his chest to keep distance between them, gazing into the angry blue eyes.

“Unfaithful?! _How dare you!_ How can you accuse me of such things?”

“I can _see_! I have noticed your smiles and your embraces ever since you came here. The way you danced with him at the feast, the way you touch him! Do you think me a toy?” he was fuming. So was Alicia now.

“You jealous bastard. He is my friend! He asked me to dance and I accepted. I danced with you! I danced with everyone! You are not a toy! You are my fiancé!”

“Well, if he is your friend, WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT EMBRACE THEN?!” he roared, gesturing to the door as he caught the curse he just said.

“Why do you say such words? What has happened to you? This is not you. Ainion told me he had asked Taraji to dinner after so many weeks of anxiety for rejection, and I embraced him out of pure happiness for the ellon! He had danced with me at the feast and asked me, because he did not want to ask Taraji herself, in case he was bad at dancing. He wanted my help! But I ask you, _my king,_ why do you see with your eyes, yet not use your voice to ask of your concerns? I am your future wife! You are the one that I love! Though clearly, _you cannot see that far_.” She almost spat his title and the last words out, before storming past her stunned king and exiting the room.

Thranduil couldn’t really move for a few minutes. “FUCK!” he shouted and smashed his hand in a nearby table out of frustration. A cracking noise was heard from the wood. He grabbed his head in rage and begged to the Valar to make it stop. He did not want to speak like that. He would not speak like that. It was a disgrace. _He_ was a disgrace.

\-----

Alicia wiped the tears away as she ran to the training grounds. How could he? How dare he think such things of her! She had never loved anyone more than she loved the Elvenking, Thranduil Oropherion, yet he thought she was loving another. That she was playing with him. His feelings, his love. _“Never in a million years would I sink so deep.”_ She thought.

She reached the opening, seeing the heads of guards, sparing and shooting arrows to the Undying Lands. She saw Tauriel and the twins standing in the corner of the grounds, observing the sparing. She stomped to the superiors and turned to stand beside the captain. It was pretty ironic that the twins were stationed above Tauriel, but Tauriel was a better fighter than them. Perhaps, the twins just needed more practice.

Ainion stole a glimpse of Alicia and saw her flushed cheeks and her red eyes. He wanted to comfort her and ask if she was okay, but he felt that she would just wave him off. Alyan and Tauriel, who didn’t know what had happened, chose to ask like a normal elf.

“Alicia, what’s wrong? Are you alright?” Tauriel’s concerned voice spoke and Alyan stepped around his brother and stood in front of the future queen. He probably wanted to embrace her to give her support. Alicia knew better and shook her head. “I’m fine, nothing is wrong.” Obviously, Tauriel didn’t buy her answer.

“Alicia.” Her voice was gentle, but still stern to make her talk.

“ _Tauriel.”_ Alicia shot back, silently telling her that it was the end of it. Tauriel received the message and retreated. “Very well, my lady.” Alyan didn’t move. He looked Alicia in the eyes, still waiting for her to speak. “Alyan, please. I’m fine.” Alyan waited a few seconds before he gave up as well and returned to his spot beside his brother, who had remained silent. Though, he met Alicia’s gaze and attempted to give her an apology telepathically. Undoubtedly, she didn’t receive it, but she knew that he tried. She could see it in his eyes.

She glanced at the roof and saw that some elves had removed Salion’s body from the sling of roots. She couldn’t figure out how they had managed to do it, he was many, many feet above ground, but at least the filth was gone.

A few minutes passed by, her eyes going dry and her face returning to its normal state. There were no signs of her crying anymore. There still was internally, but she could not let it show on the outside. She was strong, she was half Vala, she must not show weakness. She watched the guards spare, giving her companions a comment once in a while to let them order the guards to correct their mistakes.

Lord Elrond and his two sons appeared beside them after a quarter of an hour and Alicia smiled at her godfather. Elladan and Elrohir gave her a smile as well, before moving to the commanders and have a whispering conversation.

“Alicia, I was wondering about something.” He started gently and tilted back and forth on his heels.

“And what were you wondering about, godfather?” she smirked and arched a brow in suspicion.

“I was wondering, if you would show me, what your gift can do in battle.” He smirked as well and inclined his head to clarify his request. The commanders heard his words and Alyan stopped in the middle of a sentence, turning his head to the lord.

“Oooohhh no, my lord, I don’t think you want that.” Alyan shook his head and chuckled.

“Really?” Elrond didn’t sound convinced at all.

“I assure you, my lord, but Commander Alyan speaks the truth.” Tauriel intervened with a smile.

“That only makes me more curious.” Elladan stated and Alicia grinned. She walked out to the middle of the grounds, her godfather following. People knew what was happening and they immediately created the well-known circle of guards. Thranduil appeared in the opening to the corridor with his mind filled with shame, though Alicia did not notice.

“I accept your request. But Captain Tauriel and the Twin Commanders were right. You don’t want this.” She warned him with a smirk as they started circling each other. The guards laughed at her confident warning. “So, how am I to fight?” she asked, speculating of what exactly she could do.

“I know you have excellent skills in both archery and close combat, if the rumours from your fiancé and the rest of the realm is true. Which I am sure they are. But I want to be sure of the rumours about your gift. No weapons. Only your gift.” He requested and Alicia nodded in agreement.

“Very well.” She drew her daggers from their sheaths and gave them to the nearest guard without removing her eyes from Elrond. The guard silently took them. Elrond was about to speak again, but Alicia knew what he would say and Alicia played by the rules. She removed the knives from her boots and gave them to another guard. He took them without a word. Then she stopped, her heels meeting and her hands folded behind her back. Elrond stopped too and she snapped the joints in her neck. A few people flinched, clearly uncomfortable with the cracking sound. Elrond didn’t. Alicia smirked again and summoned her gift in her mind, the gift bringing forth the golden color of the sun in her eyes as it always did. She could just see Elladan lean into Ainion and whisper “You were right, it’s magical to watch.”.

Elrond unsheathed his sword, the sunlight shimmering in the clean steel. He took one step forward and got no longer. She whistled one short, high pitch and the ground swallowed his legs to the calves, as well as the roots from the roof had shot down and twisted around his body. Elrond didn’t loosen his grip on the sword, which caused Alicia to whistle a long lower pitch, the branches tightening around his body. He grunted and willingly dropped the sword. Elrond was defeated in the matter of two seconds.

As usual, the crowd jeered and whistled of her victory. What was new, was the lord’s sons. They could not stop laughing. Elrohir was close to be laying on the ground and he needed to grab Alyan for support.

“AHA! ELLADAN DID YOU SEE THAT? AHAHA FATHER, YOU LOST!” he was almost crying. Elladan answered his question. “I DID BROTHER! AAAAHHH FATHER! YOU LOST TO ALICIA! AFTER _TWO SECONDS_!” He had trouble breathing and was leaning forward, his hands resting on his knees for support. Tauriel was struggling not to laugh of the twins and a blush could be seen on her face, the result of her efforts. Alyan and Ainion had given up and was chuckling with the princes. Elrond was smiling in embarrassment, but nevertheless in a positive way.

“Wasn’t that a little unfair, Alicia?” Elrond asked, looking up on the elleth as she had stepped up to stand in front of him. “No. You wanted to see what I could do. There you have it. Enemies cannot do anything, if they cannot move.” She smiled and whistled a short melody to loosen the hold on him, both ground and growth, and he fumbled onto the surface. As he stood up, she evened the ground and the roots retreated, before ending the melody. Her eyes turned normal. Thranduil smirked to himself in pride. No one had taken much notice of his presence other than his son that had quietly joined him. He was smiling as well.

“Okay, Alicia, out please! It’s our turn now.” Elladan laughed off and waved his hand out to the side, gesturing for her to move away from the pit. She giggled and moved to the side along with Elrond. The two guards returned her weapons to their rightful owner and bowed in unison with a happy ‘My lady’. She wondered if they were twins too.

Elladan and Elrohir entered the pit and immediately went to stand in front of Alicia. “We thank you for this entertainment. We have not laughed this much in a long time.” They _bowed_ before Elrohir added “Great job, father.” Earning a glare from the very person. No doubt they would get a lecture, when this was over.

The twins turned around and faced the way they had entered, towards the captain and the commanders stood. They beckoned the twins forward. “This should be fun to watch.” Elrond murmured, Alicia agreeing with an energetic nod. Both pairs of twins were very humorous elves and they would doubtlessly laugh and joke around in the middle of the fight.

All four elves used swords. Though, the princes’ swords were more formal than the commanders. The princes’ had engraved strands of silver along the steel, while the commanders had small holes - or spaces - along the blades.

Alicia was right. It was an elegant fight, but lots of jokes and laughs was heard along the fight, many guards laughed with them. Once, Alyan slapped Elrohir on his rear with the flat side of the blade making him jump and another roar of laughter was heard. Elrond chuckled as well, possibly seeing this as a small revenge for their humiliation of him. Though, the fight was good and fair, the princes defeated the commanders. They nodded in gratitude and thanked for the fight despite their defeat, before leaving the pit. Elladan turned to Alicia. Elrohir was brushing off some dirt on his leggings.

“You. With weapons, without gift... If you accept, my lady?” he added to sound more benevolent. “Indeed.” She accepted and stepped into the pit once more. “WUH! I would love such a fight.” Elrohir stated, finally turning to meet Alicia’s gaze. They backed away from her so they stood in each side of the circle.

“You are going to lose.” Alicia warned.

“We know that’s a lie.” They stated in unison.

“THAT’S OUR THING!” The commanders suddenly yelled likewise.

Everyone laughed at that comment, the princes turning to the commanders' voices. Alicia shifted her gaze to the circle of guards as she saw a fast movement. Then she saw the arrow. The sound of a string and an arrow flying through the air could be heard and a small ‘thud’ as well, when it hit its target. She came with a faint growl and her powers returned.

Thranduil’s roar of anger erupted. She whistled sharply and about thirty birds emerged from the roof, flying towards the ground. Sadly, she fainted before they blended in with the crowd, the birds flying upward again to prevent collision.

Everyone’s attention was on her again. The twins hurried to her. Them, as well as their father and two other guards that had stepped up, caught her before she hit the ground. Thranduil was beside them before anyone else. Elladan noticed a note that had been bound to the shaft of the arrow. He quickly read it, then turned to the king of the realm. “My lord.” He gave him the note with sorrow in his eyes. Thranduil read it as well, his face turning into a frown for a second. Then it turned cold.

_“Cin are ú- mín rís.”_

“You are not our queen.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGEEEER!!!!
> 
> I'm sorry.  
> Please don't hate me.  
> I've realized that I'd rather 'talk' with you instead of just be this cold thing that uploads their story without talking with the readers, so here I am, currently having a conversation with myself. Yeah. Great. Btw, THIS IS MY TWENTIETH CHAPTER WUH!  
> See y'all in the next one!


	21. Wrath of Royals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's 9 + 10? 21! (I'm sorry, I just had to do that)
> 
> So, things happen here... Enjoy!
> 
> Eru: God (of love)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled SO MUCH with this chapter, it was really hard to write. But I wrote it, so yay!

“Alicia!?” Thranduil half roared, half cried. He held her head in his hands, making it look much smaller than it really was. She didn’t answer in any way. No sound, no movement, nothing. Thranduil wasn’t surprised, but he was quite desperate at the moment.

The arrow had hit her in the chest below her right collarbone. Her armor had not been hit, so she was heavier wounded than if it had been. This could not be happening again. He had lost his first wife and now he was losing his second. He would not accept that. He could not believe that. _It was not possible._

Thranduil came with another roar of anger, rose to his feet in a heartbeat and drew his sword, looking through the crowd. There were only guards and royalty in sight. No orc, dwarf, human or some other kind of filthy creature.

As he went to go out of the circle, Ainion stepped in front of him holding his hands in front him to hold back his king. Thranduil proceeded forward, Ainion’s hands meeting the king’s chest while he glared at his commander, his gaze enough to kill the elf. Ainion didn’t back down, though the glare scared the life out of him.

“Your Majesty, do not do this.” Ainion’s confident voice spoke, but Thranduil was sure the twin was squirming on the inside.

“Do I have to remove you myself?” he hissed back, placing the blade below his throat.

“No, but Alicia needs you right now. I, as well as my brother and the rest of the realm, will find this filth of an attacker. I understand you are angry and want to search yourself, but you need to stay with Alicia, Lord Elrond and his sons. We will search for you.”

Thranduil was so close to slit the throat on the fool. But his commander was right. He had to stay with Alicia. Deep inside he already knew that he should and would, but oh, how he would love to find him himself.

“ _Find that traitor.”_ He spat and removed the blade’s edge from his lifeline, returning to Alicia’s side.

“Will do, my lord.” Ainion exhaled in relief and turned around to exit the pit. He waved to the group of guards and approached his twin and Tauriel to discuss orders. Thalion appeared beside them.

Many guards had bows and arrows on them, but one bow had been abandoned on the ground as the circle dissolved. A huge piece of armor, that apparently had been ripped off, laid beside it. A sleeve. The guard was recognizable.

Two hundred guards were standing behind them, waiting for orders. Both the Woodland prince and the Imladris twins joined the superiors and offered their service as their fathers took Alicia inside the palace.

The commanders split the unit in four, fifty in each. “Search for a guard that is missing a sleeve of their garment.” Alyan ordered calmly, lifting the armor in the air after retrieving it from the ground.

Elladan and Elrohir took one unit and went off to the eastern section of the palace immediately. Tauriel and Thalion took another and went west. Legolas took fifty more and went north, out of sight in a second, while the commanders took the last unit and ran to the south. The training grounds being located in the middle of the palace, had its advantages.

Ainion was fuming. His most beloved friend was harmed for the millionth time. That bastard would be found.

\-----

Galadriel had caught up on them along their way to the royal chambers. In the process, she had reached Alicia telepathically again. A huge progress in their search for answers. She walked beside an extremely worried king. She would give him answers.

“She’s alive and she’s far from close to dying.” She told him, certainty flowing from her words.

“How is that possible?” Thranduil asked manically.

“Her Valar origins, Thranduil.” Elrond intervened. “Her mother was killed because it was by a sword forged by Sauron. This is a normal arrow in her chest. She is merely unconscious, she will quickly recover. No more than a few hours.” He explained as they entered the room and laid Alicia on the bed for the second time in two weeks.

Now it was Thranduil’s turn to not keep up the formalities. He broke down and sat in a nearby chair, burying his head in his hands. His body shook violently as he cried. Elrond went to work again while Galadriel walked to the king’s side and soothed him. This time Elrond could handle healing Alicia himself as she focused on the broken elf in the chair.

“I cannot thank you enough. We are forever in your debt.” Thranduil sighed and looked into the grey eyes in front of him. They were quite blurry, but he doubted it was hers and not his. “We are allies, we are a family in our own way.” She stated and placed a hand on his shoulder. “We help each other. We are only happy to help you and Alicia, as you are happy to help us.” She smiled to ease his pain.

He knew there was nothing to worry about, Alicia would survive, but he simply couldn’t help it. It terrified him to see her hurt, and it had happened so many times now. Too many times. She was supposed to be safe in his realm. In their realm. She had had two attacks, one of them being mental, that wasn’t avoidable no matter where she was, but she had been provoked by a guard and now shot by one. This could not continue. He needed answers.

After ten minutes, Elrond had removed the arrow and healed her wound, only leaving a scar as she supposedly wanted them to show who she was. He turned to Thranduil and Galadriel and gave them a sympathetic smile. Thranduil swiftly rose from his seat and extended his hand. Elrond did the same and they made a forearm handshake. Thranduil spoke again. “You are the person I cannot thank enough in millennia. You have saved her life, healed her twice and tried to find her, when she disappeared. I am glad that you are her godfather.” Thranduil had pulled himself together and smiled at his friend.

“I am only happy to be able to help her now, since I haven’t done it for so long.” Elrond admitted, and tightened his hold briefly.

Thranduil nodded and changed subject. “I am holding a council with the generals and lords of Eru-knows-what. Will you join me?”

“Thank you, Thranduil, but I will stay with Alicia to tend to her. In case something happens.” He inclined his head as well and they released each other’s arms. Galadriel was in the same situation. Thranduil left the room, abandoning Galadriel and Elrond to be alone. They looked at each other, a spark in both pairs of eyes emerging. Less than three seconds passed and Talia and Taraji barged into the room.

“My lord.” Talia exhaled, regaining her composure, who had seemingly been running through the palace to get here. “And my lady.” Taraji curtsied with a bit more breath in her lungs, the maid always being close to the chambers.

“Hello, Talia and Taraji.” Elrond gave them a smile and arched a brow in wonder, Galadriel joining his curiosity. What exactly were they doing here? Now? Did they not have other duties? The elleths briefly glanced at each other before Taraji spoke again.

“We wanted to offer our service now, in case you had business elsewhere. Talia has cared for Lady Alicia before and I am her maid, so we thought we were acceptable replacements.” Talia added a comment: “But if my lord and lady wanted to stay, we can leave again.” She nodded in respect for the superiors.

“Nonsense.” Galadriel waved her words off. “You are her friends. We will stay, but your presence is not disapproved. You can stay as well.” She smiled and beckoned them to go to Alicia, who were laying right in the middle of the bed. They gave her a grateful bow and walked to stand on the left side of the bed, where they looked down at her, beholding her sleeping state.

“I have always envied her beauty.” Talia confessed. “She has been through so much pain, so much harm, yet she can still contain a beauty only worthy of Eru and bring joy to people’s lives. My king is a lucky elf.” She smiled and her eyes looked a bit watery.

“I agree.” Taraji commented. “She is a very mischievous elf too, though. My brother Thalion, who is a captain in the king’s guard, was tricked into taking her on a patrol, believing her word on permission from the king. Alicia wanted to help, but she was caught before they got to Dol Guldur. My brother thought he would die, when he saw the king approach them.” Taraji had an urge to smile and didn’t prevent it from happening.

Elrond had woken up by the mention of the stronghold; “Dol Guldur? Why would she go back to where she has spent almost her entire life in captivity? That is a very dangerous place for her.”

Taraji nodded, her smile fading into nothing. “Indeed, my lord. Thalion was a mumbling wreck when he talked to me. He told me she had said, that she knew the place better than anyone and was the best help they could get. He admitted that he had believed her assumption of permission from the king because of that, and besides, she is an excellent fighter. The king was furious that she had put herself in danger. Alicia on the other side, was heartbroken that she had made him so mad.” She lowered her gaze to the floor.

Galadriel stepped into the conversation, curious of an answer to her next question: “When was this? And what happened to your brother?”

Talia had turned to Taraji in search of an answer, just as curious as the lady and the lord.

“Surprisingly enough, my lady, my brother was not punished. I do not know why and I do not intend to find out, it is none of my business.” Elrond and Galadriel nodded in approval.

“And when it happened, my lady? A week before she had her first self harming attack. Alicia is humorous and brightens people’s day with her happy demeanour. She had acted bitter and quiet since the incident. I assume he had proceeded to be mad at her until then, but when she was attacked she was happy when she woke up again.”

“When did she wake up?” Elrond asked, his inner healer coming to life.

“Two days later.”

A sign of astonishment hovered over his eyes for the slightest of seconds. “She indeed heals fast.”

“Yes, my lord. I was surprised as well, when she came here. She wasn’t in the best of state at the time.” Talia agreed, finally stepping into the conversation as well, being her healer when Elrond wasn’t there. Elrond nodded, remembering Alicia mentioning she had been unconscious. “When she woke up, five days had passed.”

Taraji had a comment.

“I was with her when she tried to get up from bed for the first time, after her arrival. It was a day after she woke up. As you doubtlessly remember, when you were present after her second attack, she rose from the bed as if nothing had happened. Like if it was any other healthy elf in the realm and she hadn’t slept for a week or been harmed. The same thing occurred when I was with her. She got up and walked around the room, showing no signs of weakness.”

Galadriel smiled.

“Taraji, she is half Vala. Everyone probably knows now. ( _A/N: No one is in doubt now, that’s for sure.)_ She heals faster than any other elf. She will presumably wake in a few hours.” She explained and Taraji inclined her head in acknowledgement. “She is strong.” Talia commented. “Indeed.” The lord and lady agreed in unison, and a few smiles were unavoidable.

\-----

Two hours passed.

The four elves were still in the royal chambers. They had continued their conversation, pulling a few chairs together beside Alicia’s bed. Before sitting down, Taraji had asked if they needed any refreshments, but both leaders had declined, insisting on the elleth to sit down. Talia had waited as well, but sat at Elrond’s request. The lord and Galadriel had asked further questions about the maid and the healer’s lives, their families and their interests. In return, both lord and lady told stories about their realms, the servants being too humble to ask personal questions.

Alicia woke up with a cough that could shake the very earth beneath her. She looked at the elves on the right side of her bed, all sitting in a half circle of chairs, looking at her.

“Hey Cinnamon. And Mint. Oh, hello Water and Forest. Again.” She grinned at the inside joke. “Maybe we should give you a nickname.” Elrond chuckled happily, sitting beside Talia.

“Hello, Naur.” Galadriel smiled gently. Alicia made the name roll around in her mind. “Flame. I like that.”

“Not only is your scent like fire, but you have a fire breathing within you too.” Elrond stated, which all three agreed on, lady and servants. “I can live with that.” Alicia grinned, bringing a hand to the chest to feel the scar that had formed. Elrond noticed. “I left the scar. Thranduil informed us that you see them as a voice that tells your story.”

“That is correct. Speaking of, where is my fiancé?”

“He is in a meeting with his council. He is working out a way to find your attacker.”

Alicia grinned. “He doesn’t need to do that.”

Elrond’s face turned to stone. “What do you mean, dear?” Alicia didn’t answer. She just got up from bed, as casually as always, walked past her confused friends and out of the door, making her way towards the council room with swift steps.

\-----

Thranduil was silent. He had been silent almost the entire meeting, listening to his council members ideas.

Lord Sadron was currently suggesting that they could sent patrols to the other realms, in case the attacker had escaped already. Lord Meldiron had suggested that they sent out guards to the entire forest in search for the bastard. They had already sent out the troops. The ideas was to be thrown out with the trash.

Lord Arphenion had suggested to go through each guard’s home and belongings to find him, but that idea was turned down. There were thousands of elves in the king’s guard, it would take days and then the attacker would be gone.

Suddenly, the doors flew open and Alicia stood in the opening. She looked calm, but her eyes showed furious anger. Elrond and Galadriel soon joined her, standing behind her, looking slightly confused.

Thranduil smiled and was about to greet her with all the love and happiness he felt to see her healthy already, but she held up a hand to stop him. He did, accompanying Elrond’s and Galadriel’s expression.

“It was a wonderful idea to use the laughter and distraction to shoot me.” She started and walked to the end of the table, slamming her hand on the wood as she looked at her king, making every elf at it jump. Except Thranduil, of course. His confusion had been replaced by curiosity.

“It was an excellent idea to be in disguise as a guard, so you would not be recognized as a lord. Even better, was it that you left a piece of the uniform, to confuse the people that would search for you.” Alicia continued and turned her enraged gaze to Sadron who sat to the left beside her. He returned the gaze with shocked eyes. The council members were close to explode and Thranduil was even closer to roar in anger once more, and cut off his head. But again, Alicia held up her hand to stop them. She wasn’t finished.

“But you forgot one thing,” She started, a silence spreading in the room that big, that if you dropped a needle you would hear it. “you forgot to cover your face, _Lord Arphenion._ ” She spat out the title as she turned to the lord sitting to the left of the king. She wasn’t surprised that it was him. He had called her a spy. He had yelled at the king and accused her of things she had never given him reason to believe. She got her revenge now.

Arphenion, who had been smirking through her entire lecture, dropped his happiness - which probably landed somewhere in the dungeons, a place he would likely soon join - and turned to the king.

Thranduil had drawn his sword and the tip was placed right below his chin, ready to thrust forward into his throat. His blue eyes were glaring into his green ones, penetrating the fear in the lord’s mind.

“Give me one reason not to kill you immediately.” He warned, his voice dripping with the wrath within him. Arphenion was unable to speak. Alicia was not.

“I have one.” She stated, walking away from the relieved Sadron, and stood beside her fiancé, to his right.

“Are you alone or are there more who shares your thoughts?” she asked the traitor coldly. Arphenion had regained his vocal cords.

“Only me, sadly, since you got rid of Salion. You will never be our queen, _Alicia_ , you and your necromancy. You should have stayed in Dol Guldur. Where you belong, filth.” Arphenion snarled, and focused on Alicia.

“Just the words I needed.” Thranduil hissed and drew the sword through the elf’s throat and out the neck, the blade sticking out above the back of the chair. He choked as the sword closed off his windpipe and the blood poured out through the cut. Thranduil pulled out his sword and Arphenion’s head dropped to the table in front of him, his forehead slamming to the hard, dark wood.

The council was quite shocked. Galadriel and Elrond had not moved or said anything while they had been present, so their reactions were unknown.

Thranduil dismissed the elves and ordered a few guards to remove Arphenion from his sight. He took Alicia out of the room, Elrond and Galadriel following, and they ended up in the gardens.

“I saw his face.” She told him, focusing on a bunch of white roses beside a tree. “I figured, my love.” He chuckled and slid a hand around her waist. Alicia abruptly stopped and turned around, facing Elrond and Galadriel behind them. A thought had come to mind.

“I need to thank you. I haven’t thanked you at any moment, my apologies. Thank you so much for saving me _twice_ and for helping me with my state of mind. I don’t even think I can thank you enough. Just thank you so much.” She shook her head as she smiled.

“You need not thank us, Thranduil has already attempted to give us your gratitude.” Elrond started and Alicia was beginning to protest, when Elrond stopped her like she had stopped others. “We are helping each other, I am just glad I can help you now as I could not do it before.”

Alicia nodded, accepting his words, and they sat down when they met a round, stone-circle of benches. “It’s a little ironic is it not?” she asked after a while, focusing on her hands in her lap.

“What is, love?” Thranduil’s voice made her look up, but she looked at Galadriel, not him.

“You healed me so I could no longer get hurt by my mind. When I finally got rid of that, I get hurt physically.”

Galadriel tilted her head to the side as she thought about it. Then her face turned into a slight smile. “It actually is, as sad as it sounds.” Another pause followed.

“Can we travel to Lothlórien now, then?” Alicia asked as she changed topic. “I am getting quite irritated to be prevented from seeing my grandfather, I think I have been waiting long enough.”

“ _Agreed.”_ Galadriel’s calm voice was heard in her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, there's a hell of a lot of nods in this chapter, I'm sorry, but when I imagined them talking, they just nod ALL THE TIME. Yeah.
> 
> Exams are beginning tommorow, so there'll be a few days before the next chapter gets here.  
> See ya!


	22. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, a whole lot of realizations happen here. Enjoy, and thanks for reading!
> 
> Valar: Gods of Arda/Powers of Arda  
> Vala: Singular for God  
> Mellon: Friend  
> Ellon: Male elf  
> Elleth: Female elf  
> Arnen: Royal  
> The Gift Language: With underline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M BACK MA FWEEEENDS!!!  
> My exams (some of them) are over! They were something in between horrible and magnificent. Hooray to that. 
> 
> And I got 670 hits! By the Valar, thank you so much! It means so much to me and I hope you all think that the story is to your satisfaction. Thank you! See you in a day or so:)

Elrohir and Elladan walked down the corridor with the Elvenking, having a murmuring conversation of the day’s events. They were leaving for Lothlórien in a few hours, making sure that they would actually _leave_ this time. “We are leaving two hours before midday, and we have assembled all things. Not sooner nor later.” Thranduil concluded and the twins nodded.

“So, my lord, is Alicia safe?” Elladan asked carefully, not knowing if it was wrong to ask. Thranduil turned to him with a smile. “Yes, of course. Captain Tauriel is watching over her and is currently in our chambers with her and Taraji, the maid, to get ready. Just for safety in case anyone dares to attack again, as stupid as it sounds. She can defend herself, and even more now. Her eyes are like a hawk.”

Elrohir had a question too. “Is she completely healthy after her attack?”

“Very. She healed quickly, like always, and are already back on her normal state.” Thranduil confirmed. “Thank you for your thoughtfulness, it means a lot to both me and Alicia.” He nodded in gratitude. “To return to the topic of our trip; The Twin Commanders won’t be joining us. They will stay here to have everything under control. I trust them, they are very loyal. I thought to tell you, since you seem to be getting along greatly, and you would want to give them your farewells.”

Thranduil had grown fond of those commander twins. They were fun to be in company with and were indeed loyal. His jealousy for Ainion had disappeared in an unknown mist and he now saw them as friends, not servants.

The prince twins seemed thankful for his own indulgence. “Thank you, that is very kind of you, my lord.” Elladan nodded, his twin copying the motion.

As they continued to Elrond’s chambers, they silently opened the door, believing there were no one there. They were in for a surprise.

Elladan choked on his oxygen, Elrohir gasped and Thranduil immediately brought back memories from his dream, wondering how it could have known the truth. Galadriel and Elrond were having a lot of fun on the bed. Though still with clothes on, thank the Valar. They seemed very eager to swallow each other’s tongues, trying to eat their internal limbs, while making all kinds of inappropriate sounds.

“Ada!” Elrohir exclaimed, while Thranduil violently cleared his throat and fiddled with his sword, hanging by his hip, trying to make as much noise as possible. Elladan wasn’t breathing yet, more sort of hyperventilating, causing Thranduil to place a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

The lord and lady broke apart as the voice erupted, and they both looked at the newcomers. Elrond mumbled curses, something he rarely did. They quickly rose from the bed, Elrond helped Galadriel as she elegantly swooped off of it and evened her white garments.

The awkward tension in the room could cut through orcs.

“My sons. Thranduil.” Elrond went, nodding at each elf. Thranduil would have none of it.

“ _Galadriel._ ” The king turned to the lady, arching a brow. He wasn’t surprised that Elrond wanted to find a lady after Celebrían left for Valinor, the surprise was in Galadriel. Celebrian’s _mother._ Elrond’s _mother-in-law._

“Celeborn and I do no longer love each other the way we once did. He finds entertainment elsewhere, while I found mine with Elrond.” She explained firmly, making Thranduil squirm inside. She could be quite intimidating when she was offended.

“Is this not incest?!” Elladan took an arm and shot it out to gesture at Elrond, then move it to Galadriel before violently retreating it.

“So, you have fun times? No commitment?” Elrohir followed swiftly, preventing them from having a chance to answer, clearly uncomfortable with the subject of their conversation. Thranduil couldn’t tell if the son was happy or mad for the lord and lady together.

“No, not incest, Elladan. We are not blood related. And yes, commitment, ion nín. We are together in a serious matter.” Elrond stated, seemingly angered by their questions.

Thranduil took both his hands and covered his face briefly, and continued to let the fingers run through his hair, as he turned around and went to pace the room. Luckily, he didn’t wear a crown right now, or he would have knocked it off right away.

“Thranduil?” Galadriel inquired, confused of why he made such an action. He looked slightly distressed.

“Nothing, Galadriel.” He started fiddling with the edge of his tunic. His dream was replaying in his mind. He tried thinking things through. Had they shown signs? At the feast, Galadriel had kissed him without hesitation, but Elrond had been shocked. They had danced together, but they hadn’t shown other signs. He couldn’t come up with other situations.

“ _Thranduil._ ” Elrond repeated his name firmly and faced the king to indicate he should talk. He was with his back to them, looking through a book on a table. “I had the weirdest of all dreams, the night after the feast.” He turned a page, not reading the words on them.

“What happened in that dream?” Elladan joined the quiz. “It was actually quite a humorous dream.” Thranduil avoided the question smoothly, not wanting to answer it yet.

“Thranduil!” Elrond yelled. He must have been very curious of what his dream was about. Thranduil stopped going through the book, closing it instead, and rose his gaze to the wall in front of him. He wasn’t looking at it. His eyes were blank, indicating he was going through his memory. “Do you remember Alicia and her nicknames for us? Our scents?”

“Yes, we do.” Elrohir answered for the group.

“That was the main topic in the dream. We were all in the dream, except for Alicia. Maybe because she doesn’t have a scent. We haven’t given her one.”

Galadriel intervened. “We have. We gave her Flame. Her scent is fire.”

“I agree on that.” Thranduil admitted. “But the topic was our scents. Or so I thought. Maybe it actually _was_ that topic, or _maybe_ … It was _you_.” Thranduil faced the leaders at the final word and he saw the worry in their eyes.

“We were all in the throne room. You barged in, Galadriel, completely different from your normal composure and screamed that the Forest had arrived.” Elrond couldn’t hold back a smile at the image in his head. Thranduil forced his to remain unseen as he had to stay serious. But oh, how he laughed in his mind by the memory of her, running into the room. He continued.

“Elrond followed. You said Water had just had a taste of it. The Forest. Water had Forest.” He held a pause to let the information sink in. “I do not know how or why, my mind knew you were together. Or if it was merely a coincidence and my mind made up a story, after your dare at the feast.” They all thought back of the game at Meleth Nuin Giliath.

“How long has this been going on?” Elladan asked turning back to his father. Elrond and Galadriel looked at each other. “Two, maybe three months. When I visited you for a council meeting about the borders along the Misty Mountains.” The lady answered, addressing the Imladris royals.

“Elrohir? Elladan?” Elrond inquired, silently asking them the judging question. The twins looked at each other briefly, then faced their father and the lady.

“Please don’t get babies.” They pleaded and the awkward tension fizzled out as Galadriel laughed. Thranduil smiled. “Congratulations, mellyn.” Referring to both lord and lady.

“Now, I think we have a trip to your realm, my lady.” He continued.

“Absolutely.” She answered and they all exited the chambers.

\-----

In the courtyard, elves were everywhere.

Thranduil was at his elk, Alicia standing a few yards away from him with Kiara and Ainion. They laughed as they prepared the horse together. Thranduil felt no jealousy. He had noticed now that the commander threw glances at Taraji, who stood in the other end of the courtyard, preparing things for their journey. She was going with them.

He returned his gaze on his elk. Maybe he should give him a name too. He’d never thought about it. He had always called it his elk. Or ‘mellon’ when he talked with him. But he felt that ‘mellon’ was not what described him best.

“Arnen.” He said, and nuzzled the elk’s muzzle. ( _A/N: Ha! Rimes.)_

“That is a wonderful name for a majesty like him.” A voice said behind him. The king turned around.

Alyan was standing there, looking patient, with his hands behind his back.

“Commander.” The king greeted.

“Your Majesty.” The twin inclined his head in respect.

“Do you have an errand?” Thranduil arched a brow, like earlier on the day.

“Yes, my lord,” he adjusted his posture before proceeding to his reason for being present. “I wanted to speak with you. About you, my brother and Lady Alicia.”

Thranduil’s face turned even more serious and his brow rose higher. “And what do you speak of?”

“My brother told me you had threatened to kill him if he touched Alicia again. My brother is not interested in your fiancée.” He stated confidently. Oh, Alyan was a sweet ellon. He protected his brother, even when he had to confront the king. He wasn’t surprised that the twin knew of his outburst. Alyan continued.

“Alicia had been crying when she arrived at the training grounds yesterday. She didn’t want to speak. That you thought she had been unfaithful, broke something in her. Alicia is my friend, and you may be my king, but I won’t allow you to hurt my most beloved friend.” When Alyan finished, Thranduil’s eyes could shoot arrows and pierce the elf’s body. But as usual, Alyan was very confident and didn’t show fear.

“I intend to apologize to your brother in a few minutes before we leave. I know that what I thought was wrong. And I’m ashamed that I even thought about it.” Thranduil confessed, his eyebrows being in an angry frown, outraged of the twin’s courage to threaten his own king. Alyan was a friend of his, he liked him and he deserved to know the truth. He would get it.

“I have never regretted anything more than my assumption of Alicia being unfaithful. Do not think I will hurt Alicia. I would never do so, and that I did it yesterday is my biggest regret. My biggest regret.” Thranduil put pressure on the last sentence to indicate the words. Alyan seemed satisfied of his king’s answer.

“Good, my lord. I am honoured to serve you, and I do not search for a reason not to do so.”

“That’s excellent, Alyan, because if you dare to speak to your king like that again, you will jeopardize your position.” With that clarification, Alyan bowed and left the king to his mount. The king didn’t stay with Arnen. He went to Ainion, knowing there was no more time to waste.

Ainion were no longer with Alicia, but were preparing his own horse, a brown stallion. “Ainion.” Thranduil made his presence known. The commander turned to greet him. “My lord.” he simply responded.

“I wanted to apologize for my spontaneous reaction yesterday.”

“Really?” Ainion seemed surprised of his king’s actions.

“Yes. It was an ill-tempered action, that was judged without thought. I know you do not have any intentions with Alicia, that it is Taraji you seek in love. I regret my actions both to you and to my fiancée, and I want to apologize for that. Your twin just came to me and gave quite the lecture.”

“I am deeply sorry about that, my lord, he should not have approached you about it.”

“No, I think it was good that he did it. He is a good brother and friend.” Thranduil said.

“Yes. But with all respect, my lord, I am not the one you should apologize to. I know that you only protected what you love. It’s Alicia.” He stated kindly, and without bowing or nodding, he turned and left his king with the horse.

The commander was right.

\-----

The trip to Lothlórien took a week.

It had been a lot of laughter and fun times as the group passed on, Elladan and Elrohir trying to lighten people’s mood every day.

The group consisted of the hundred people both Lothlórien and Imladris had brought, all guards and noble people. Servants being former members of the company, as they had arrived in the realm and added to the Woodland Realm as a gift, in respect of their new future queen. Thranduil had gladly accepted the offerings and Alicia gave them her gratitude. The servants had seemed happy to be able to serve her and the king in the kitchens, as a maid or elsewhere. Some were ellons, so they were to join the guard. They blissfully did so.

In front of their troop, Elrond and Galadriel led the way. Behind those two, Thranduil and Alicia were. Behind them, were Legolas and Tauriel, the captain being allowed to come with them, then Elladan and Elrohir, and _then_ the parade of nobles and guards started, Taraji being behind the twins on her own sand-coloured horse.

The royal Woodland couple hadn’t spoken a word to each other. Alicia had not shown it very much, but on the inside, she was still pissed beyond the Valar of her fiancé’s accusation. Thranduil knew that.

He wanted more than anything to apologize right away, but too many elves could hear them, and no way did he want to let his son, captain, twin princes, lord and lady, and probably some more, to know what he had done.

Alicia focused on the thought of her grandfather. She had been excited. But now she felt an anger arise. For a thousand years he had been here, but he had not sought her out. He had not searched for her. This was not something she would ask Galadriel about. This was a question for him.

\-----

The trip to Lothlórien was not for everyone. The lords and ladies from Imladris continued to their own home with an escort, while the royals continued to Galadriel’s realm along with the rest of their guards.

As they arrived in Lothlórien, Thranduil quickly got off Arnen and swiftly went to Kiara, extending his hands to help Alicia down. Alicia let him and he reached out for her body, the elleth feeling his warm hands on her waist. She didn’t look at him. As soon as she hit the ground with a thud, she turned and walked into the palace, not giving her fiancé a single glance.

Galadriel’s voice rang in his head as he looked after his love with sad eyes.

“ _What did you do to make her hide her happiness?”_

“ _Get out._ ” His inner voice spat, and the feeling of her presence disappeared. Legolas had noticed Alicia’s quick leave from her king’s side. “Ada? Is something wrong?” he went to take Alicia’s former place.

“Don’t.” Was the only thing he answered. Legolas smoothly turned and went back to his partner. He understood that it was a subject without his need of knowledge.

They all ended up in a council room. Royalty and captain. Celeborn hadn’t joined them. “Alicia,” Galadriel started. “We will visit Araw’s hiding place in a few minutes. It is a few miles away, but the entrance is close by. Do you want to go yourself or do you want any others with you?”

“If anyone in this room wish to go with me, I would gladly allow them. But I want you, my lady, Lord Elrond and my fiancé to accompany me.” She didn’t acknowledge her fiancé’s presence in any way. There was a foot between them and she only looked at Galadriel. They didn’t have any physical contact and Thranduil looked pained to see her so hurt. That he had hurt her so bad, emotionally. Though, he was overjoyed that she wanted his presence at her visit.

Everyone noticed that something was wrong, however no one objected, to the couple’s satisfaction.

“I would be honoured to accompany you and meet your grandfather.” Legolas stated giving her a small bow. Everyone else agreed, so they were now eight people going to visit her grandfather, the first physical guests he would get in a thousand years.  Galadriel had visited him through his mind a couple of times. She didn’t do it this time.

They left the room and Galadriel led them through the palace in the trees, walking down one of the spiral staircases, twisting around a tree’s trunk. She led them along the ground, elves moving out of the way to let them pass and the servants bowed in respect for their superiors.

After a ten-minute walk through the forest, they ended at an opening. It was a discreet opening, not revealing any secrets or looking suspicious. She walked to the middle of the opening and turned to face the group. “You know what to do, Alicia.” She added a word through her mind, only for the princess to hear: “ _Remember.”_

Alicia had sort of figured out what to do. She had had her wonders. She summoned her gift and a golden color filled her eyes. No one did anything, they were all used to it by now. Alicia admitted to herself that she had grown tired of the gasps, that always erupted. She walked to the nearest tree and touched the bark.

“ _Otara. ”_ (Open.) She chanted the word, breaking the silence that had fallen upon them. Immediately, a faint rumble was heard. From where the remaining six elves stood, the ground started to fall in front of Thranduil’s feet, at the edge of the opening’s circle. It continued in one line, straight through the circle to the other end, and Galadriel stepped aside, preventing her from falling down the surfacing hole. When the ground fell silent, they saw what had been the cause of the rumble.

It wasn’t a hole. It was stairs. Alicia walked back and stood before her fiancé. She didn’t do anything but he took her hand and squeezed it gently. Two seconds went by, before she squeezed back, without looking at him. Then she let go of his hand and went down the stairs.

There were no more than eight steps. Enough to get as long under the ground to stay upright at the end of the stairs, and less enough to not make the opening too big for suspicion. Perfect.

Thranduil followed her along with the rest of the group. Galadriel went last, and the ground went to normal state. It didn’t frighten any of them if they were trapped. Alicia knew what to do and they all knew that was a fact.

As all elves looked in front of them, they saw a long stone corridor with torches along the walls. Alicia felt as if she was back in the Woodland Realm, except the halls were much bigger there, this was merely a passage. Thranduil felt the same.

It took a while to walk the way. Thirty minutes, forty maybe. A bright, white light ( _A/N: Hihiiii, rimes again.)_ was seen in the end of the corridor as the time went by. Alicia fastened her pace. When they reached the clearing, there were no door. It was like they stepped out of a cave.

Above them was a lawn with a huge oak tree, whose leaves cast a shadow down on the ground in front of them. Straws of grass started in a sloppy zig zag form along the stone floor, and increased to a sea of grass. Alicia looked around the place. It was a huge area. Tall trees were surrounding the place, flowers roaming the field like ageratum, bell flowers, chives and white roses. A pond could be seen not far away, with a wooden bench beside it. On it, was a person. A Vala.

“After a thousand years, you finally came.” He said. She knew that voice only too good. “What took you so long?” he asked and rose to his feet, however still facing the pond.

“EXCUSE ME, _WHAT_?” she roared, making everyone jump as she felt rage run through her veins again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliffhanger. Ha! I love tension. The drama can be felt. Don't hate me.  
> I know that some people (most people) don’t see Elrond and Galadriel together, because of the relation and stuff, but idk. I have just always felt like they fitted well together and I wanted them to be together. It wasn’t even planned. I just got the idea after the feast... well, don’t we all love surprises once in a while.
> 
> See ya in the next chapter!


	23. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A whole lot of confessions happens here. Questions and answers... It's like a god forsaken Quiz game. "Who wants to be a millionaire?"
> 
> Ellon: Male elf  
> Elleth: Female elf  
> Vala: Singular for God  
> Valar: Gods of Arda/Powers of Arda

What in the name of the Valar did he mean by that?

“WHAT TOOK ME SO LONG?!” she screamed his words out, and she felt Thranduil place a hand on her back to calm her. “Alicia.” His calm voice spoke. She turned around and looked him in the eyes, his hand getting pushed away. Her eyes could kill him if she wanted to. Fury radiated from them. “No!” She stepped away from him and turned back to her grandfather, who had faced her when she yelled. He had a glowing edge around his figure. Not surprising.

“What took me so long, grandfather?!” she questioned with rage boiling inside her.

“Yes, you are quite late.” She didn’t know if he was trying to be humorous, but it didn’t work.

“Do you know nothing?!”

“I know that you have not visited me, when we agreed to.”

“So you are telling me,” she started and walked towards him, still being ten yards away. “that you know nothing,” her eyes turned golden and she felt her angry fire roaming in her body. “of me being held captive,” a root started going around Araw’s leg. He didn’t do anything about it. “in Dol Guldur, for A THOUSAND YEARS?!” she shouted and Araw’s eyes widened for a second.

“You don’t know that I was _tortured_ by Azog the Defiler, for the last millennium?” she narrowed her eyes and tilted her head to the side, now standing a few feet from him.

“Why were you here, while your daughter and son-in-law, my _parents_ , were killed in an attack, and your granddaughter abandoned? Did you not care for us? Did you really, _not know_?”

Araw had closed his eyes. His daughter was dead. Her father was dead. Arthion and Falathiel were dead.

“Did your parents not tell you?” his voice sounded weaker. Sad.

The group of elves were in an unusual state. They were shocked, angry on Alicia’s behalf, but also confused, and now sympathetic for the Vala in front of them. If it was true. If he didn’t know?

“Tell me _what_? That you did not want anything to do with me maybe? That you do not love me?” Galadriel tried to intervene. She walked towards them, but did not get long. Alicia was aware, and the lady’s legs sunk into the ground, stopping at her knees. Elrond could see why his sons had laughed at his own situation, but this was not the time for humour.

“Galadriel, stay out of this.” Oh, she did. Physically.

“ _Alicia, he doesn’t know.”_ She whispered in her mind. Alicia was still doubting that fact.

“I love you with all my heart. There is nothing more I love than you.” Araw confessed. “Then why did you _leave?_ ” she asked, and felt the burning in her eyes as the tears sprung to life.

“I was fading.” He answered. That shocked not only Alicia, but everyone else. Tauriel took a hand to her mouth in surprise. How was that possible? Legolas tightened his hold on her waist. Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other, then snapped back to the gods in front of them. Elrond looked at Galadriel, who he had knelt beside to support. She just looked to the ground. Thranduil didn’t move or show any signs of affection. However, he was just as shocked as the others.

“I was not in grief. I was fading because I had used so much time in Middle Earth, without visiting this place. That is why we always spent time here, you and me. I took you here to show you the place and teach you how to fight and how to use your gift. And you loved it.”

“I did. I still remember this place.” She confessed, her anger disappearing. Araw smiled.

“I needed to stay here for a while to gather strength. When I was here a week, it was enough to be away for a year. But I had stayed away for too long, so I needed to be here for a month. Though, the passage is only open for me for a week. If I stayed here a month, I would not be able to get out.”

“That is why you asked me to find you. The place I love the most.” Alicia almost whispered.

“You could bring your parents if you wanted to, Alicia. But you are the only person that can open the place.” Galadriel explained, struggling to get free from the ground around her legs. She had bent them in a ninety-degree angle and sat down on the grass. Her gown was getting gently ripped in by the ground’s hold. That dress was sure to be thrown out.

“Because of my gift. I can control the nature, so I am the only one who could open for him.” Alicia understood now.

“Yes.” He concluded. “But now that I have been here for a thousand years, I do not need to return. I can stay anywhere else for eternity.”

“But what about Falathiel then? She was a Vala too, how could she not need to go here as well?” Elrond asked curiously, joining the conversation.

“She had Arthion and her daughter. She got strength through her love for him and for Alicia.” Araw explained, answering a question everyone had thought of. “I am terribly, _terribly,_ sorry that I could not save you nor your parents. I have no knowledge of the outside world, other than Galadriel’s existence. She asked me about my health once in a while.” He admitted.

“Galadriel?” Alicia’s head swirled around. “You knew that something had happened to my kingdom. Why did you not tell him?” Galadriel was the one to have closed eyes now.

“I did not believe that you were dead, but I did not know you were captured. I thought you were hiding as well, and I felt that if you chose to, you should be the one to tell him.”

Alicia accepted her explanation. Not without being pissed though. She wanted to do the right thing. She turned back to Araw. “I understand. You could not do anything.” She hugged him tightly and he hugged back. “But we still have a lot to talk about. However, now is not the time. Right now, I will introduce you to everyone.”

She turned around and whistled to release both Araw’s and Galadriel’s legs from the ground. “I apologize.” She said. “It is fine. Completely. I survive.” Galadriel smiled and smoothly rose, Elrond holding her arm to help.

“Grandfather, you know Galadriel and Elrond.” She gestured to the lord and lady. Both bowed. Araw nodded. “Good to see you both well.” He said. “Likewise.” Elrond responded.

“They’re a couple.” She whispered with a grin.

Both leaders’ eyes widened in surprise and said something like ‘How did you know that?” and ‘STOP ALICIA’. She giggled and added quietly “Everyone can see it. Don’t try to hide it.” Araw smiled and leaned forward, only for them to hear. “Congratulations.” They smiled in gratitude.

They continued and stopped in front of this huge elf with blonde hair. “This is Thranduil Oropherion. Elvenking of the Woodland Realm and my fiancé.” She expanded her hand to him and took his hand. She was in a happier mood right now and did not want to show Araw any wrong signals between them. Thranduil looked very nervous, but remained calm. “It is an honour to meet you, my lord.” Thranduil bowed in respect and gently held his fiancée’s hand. It was unnatural to see someone as superior as the Elvenking Thranduil, bow and call someone ‘my lord’.

“You are the king that traded with the Zalion Realm.” Araw said. Thranduil shone with pride. The Vala knew him. How remarkable. “Yes, my lord.” He answered. “Oh, do not call me by titles. You are my granddaughter’s future husband. You can call me Araw. Or Oromë. Or all the other names I have.” He chuckled, a mighty sound that everyone would envy.

Thranduil nodded and Alicia could feel his hand shake. By the Halls of Mandos, this was her family, he shouldn’t be so nervous. Or maybe he should. She didn’t know. They turned to the next group of elves, Alicia releasing her grip on her king.

“This is Legolas Greenleaf. Thranduil’s son and Prince of the Woodland Realm.” Legolas bowed. “That is not a surprise. No one has that wonderful hair without being related.” Araw commented and the group chuckled. Alicia proceeded to the elleth beside the prince. “And this is Tauriel, Captain of the Guard and partner of Legolas.” She bowed too.

“This means that you are both family. I am Araw, Lord of Forests. Pleasure to meet you. Not ‘my lord’. ‘Araw’.” They both smiled. “A huge honour.” Tauriel said. The twins were next.

“And this is Elrond’s sons. Elladan and Elrohir. Twins as you can see.” Both ellons bowed. “My lord.” They said in unison.

“You may not be family, but you are Elrond’s sons and he is Alicia’s godfather. I am Araw.”

“Araw.” They repeated, again in unison. The Vala couldn’t hold back a laugh. Thranduil intervened. “Wait till you get to my realm. My two commanders are twins as well and great friends of Alicia. Very entertaining to be around.” Alicia gave him a glance that showed him to change subject.

Araw did. “Well, I have spent enough time here. Shall we leave this beautiful place?”

“Yes!” Alicia nearly yelled.

\-----

Alicia opened the passage with ease, only saying _‘Otara’_ like when they went down.

“You have mastered your powers.” Araw said, walking beside her as they returned to the palace. Elrond and Galadriel walked in front, and Thranduil walked behind the Valar, with the rest of the company following. “Yes.” She confessed. She had more to say. “I lost my memory about my life when I escaped Dol Guldur.”

Araw looked at her with curiosity. Alicia told her story. From the attack and how her parents were killed. About her captivity, about her escape and her time in Mirkwood. When she was finished, they were all in a chamber, much like a living room, all listening to her story, some had heard a couple of times before.

They all looked pained, but Tauriel showed most emotion. Tears silently fell from her eyes, and she gripped Legolas hand so hard it seemed that it hurt the elf. Araw was on second place. He looked like he had found her dead.

All the way through the realm, elves had gasped and dropped their jaws at Araw standing out. He really did. Him with his glowing edge on his figure, his sort-of-long-sort-of-short brown hair, blue eyes and light brown beard. He was wearing a green tunic, with brown leggings. Indeed, he was the Lord of Forests.

“You have the ability to share your gift with Thranduil?” he asked, crossing his legs as he sat in a very comfortable chair. “Yes. Though, we haven’t practiced it yet. I don’t think I am completely ready for it.” She explained, evening her green leggings. Araw nodded and followed her motion with his sight. Elrond, who had stood beside a book shelf and Galadriel, walked to his side and mumbled some words to Araw and he mumbled back. No one knew what that was about.

He returned to the lady’s side and spoke to tell an announcement pretty much everyone knew already. “Everyone.” Elrond started, catching their attention. “Galadriel and I are together. She has me, where she couldn’t have Celeborn, and I have her where I couldn’t have Celebrían. Now you all know.” He said and kissed the elleth beside him. She laughed and kissed back. Legolas and Tauriel were surprised and everyone looked at Araw.

He gazed back at their faces. “They have my blessing.”

Everyone nodded in satisfaction.

“So, what is going to happen? Elrond moving to Lothlórien? Or opposite?” Legolas asked.

“I will move to Imladris.” Galadriel answered. “Celeborn can stay here with his _entertainers_ and take care of the realm. I enjoyed ruling it, but I cannot be here anymore, when Celeborn is here too, and why not move to Elrond’s realm then? I would want that.”

“And you will.” Elrond smiled.

The group dissolved. Tauriel and Legolas left with the twins, and Thranduil left the room with Alicia, Araw staying behind to talk with Elrond and Galadriel. “Alicia. Can we just…?” he trailed off, but she knew what he was talking about. She went into a room that looked very much like the chambers they had just left and she turned to face Thranduil, waiting for him to speak.

“I cannot apologize enough, Alicia. I am so sorry. It was wrong of me. I am deeply sorry. It is my biggest regret in my entire life. I love you so much. I love you so, so much and I only acted the way I did because I love you more than anything and I do not share. I was blinded by jealousy.”

Alicia waited further. A silent ‘Proceed’.

“I have been jealous of the twins since the day you met them.”

That surprised her.

“I was jealous that they got to spend every day with you, and I only were with you occasionally. When they touched you, I saw how you reacted and I couldn’t help it. I was just so jealous. But I feel no jealousy anymore because I believe in you and I know that you would do no such thing as being unfaithful. I’m sorry.”

He looked like someone that could fall to the ground in a second. Maybe he was. Alicia smiled sympathetically. “Apology accepted.” She stood on her toes and kissed the handsome elf that were hers. Only hers. Thranduil whimpered in relief and slung his arms around her body to hold her closer.

“I can’t believe you were jealous.” She giggled. “You are the most handsome elf in the entire world, I only had eyes for you. I could barely breathe in your presence and the twins knew I fancied you. They could see it.” She laughed louder and clung to his shoulders. “Everyone would be jealous not to have you.” He said and kissed her again.

\-----

They held a feast to celebrate the Vala’s return. They danced and sang, drank and ate. They merely had fun. Alicia and Thranduil was back on track, everyone feeling their happiness for each other. Araw did too, and he had noticed they were much happier now than earlier.

“Alicia.” He called, sitting on a beautiful wooden chair at a table, as Thranduil was talking with Elrond further away. Alicia left her conversation with Elladan, went to her grandfather’s side and smiled. They had danced together as well, every elf in the forest had enjoyed that performance.

“Yes, grandfather?”

“You are happier now than you were before. What crack had formed between you and Thranduil, the last time I saw you together? What has happened?”

Alicia swallowed. Pretty hard to do when she got so nervous. What would Araw do if she told him? Thranduil had apologized. She had accepted it. But would he? “He- uhmm.. He…” the sentence died and she fidgeted with her hands. Araw arched a brow.

“ _Sali gu péni_. ” (Say your words.) he practically ordered. He looked slightly angered.  Alicia closed her eyes. Of course, he spoke the language of her gift too. He had taught her how to handle the power.

“ _Ta kaheli mal po bara jatárohamí. ” _(He accused me of being unfaithful.) she brought his request to the world and looked him in the eyes.

“ _On dro il? ” _(And did you?) he asked, his brow raising higher.

“ _Nilo. Ta mokahili. ”_ (No. He misunderstood.) she told him.

“ _Ba il hudo? ” _(Were you hurt?) he questioned and straightened his posture. Alicia took a second to answer.

“ _Qi..._ ” (Yes...) He didn’t seem to accept that. He immediately rose from the chair and began walking towards the king, who had his back to him. Alicia grabbed his wrist.

“ _Ta fateri!_ ” (He apologized!) she yelled and attempted to pull him back. He proceeded.

“ _Gohelitane! Iri alero la!_ ” (Grandfather! I accepted it!) she tried again, but he still didn’t stop. The nearest guests had noticed their shouting. That included Elrond and Thranduil. Thranduil could see what had happened.

Alicia spoke again. “Araw! _Dri nara dri tali! Iri luno tar!_ ” (Do not do this! I love him!) Thranduil looked at her, then Araw. Then he saw the anger in the Vala’s eyes. Thranduil turned as white as a sheet.

“I regret it.” He shot out as fast as he could to defend himself.

“YOU SHOULD!” Araw yelled.

“It’s my biggest regret, Araw. I know it was not true. I was filled with jealousy and I did not think clearly.”

“Hurt her again and I will make sure you do not think any longer.” The Vala spat and looked tempted to hit the elf. Elrond beside him looked very confused. Guests didn’t feel like this was something they should know about and respectfully turned back to their current obligations. Thranduil swallowed and looked down on the ground.

“Thranduil?” Elrond inquired. Araw answered. “The Elvenking thought his fiancée was not true to him.” He said in a lower voice so no one else heard. Elrond’s eyes could cut through the very ellon in front of him. Alicia intervened.

“Would you please stop?! He loves me, it is natural to react the way he did, but nonetheless it hurt. But I forgave him and you should respect that. This is our relationship, grandfather, not yours! Now go away. I need to speak with Thranduil. Alone!”

Thranduil hadn’t moved in the entire conversation. He barely breathed. Araw hesitated to leave. He still stared at Thranduil, who was leaning away from him in shame, still having his eyes closed. “Grandfather!” Alicia exclaimed and he finally retreated with the Imladris lord. Elrond mumbled words to calm down the ancestor. His glowing light around his figure had shined brighter as he let out his mild rage.

Alicia took a light finger under her fiancé’s chin and pushed upward to make him face her. He opened his eyes. Sorrow hovered over his features. “I am sorry that I thought so wrong of you.”

“I know that. Don’t apologize again. It’s in the past, my grandfather just need to relax and stop exploding like some kind of fire eruption.” Thranduil laughed half-heartedly. “He is much like you. I can see where your characteristics comes from.”

“Stop it.” She giggled and kissed him to lighten the mood. She honestly needed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so we saw the mighty Elvenking shrink to mini size right there. I loved writing that.  
> The Gift Language is (obviously) a language I made up myself, based off of Spanish, Italian and English. I doubt that some words don't exist already in some other language, but I just sit at my screen and make up a word for each of them, so I'm not trying to take anything. Just wanted you to know:)  
> See you in two days or so:)


	24. Zaliana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home is in sight. And family bonding.
> 
> Ellyn: Male elf, plural  
> Mellon: Friend  
> Meleth nín: My love  
> Gohelitane: Grandfather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WUH! It is currently 2.25 AM and I am waaaaaaaaaaaay too hyped to make it possible. I should be asleep, yet I am not. Good thing I'm on holiday. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

Everyone was happy.

Elrond and Galadriel had announced to the people of Lothlórien that they were together at the most fun part of the feast: Speeches. As if that would ever be true.

Everybody knew that there had been something in between Celeborn and her, for they had been apart and rarely seen together. When they finally were together, they showed no emotions for each other.

That led to Galadriel’s people cheering the forest down out of joy to their lady’s happiness, but they saddened as they heard she would leave the realm and her station as Lady and Queen of Lothlórien. She promised that the alliance between Imladris and their realm would remain true and she would visit once in a while.

Araw had thanked the people for keeping him safe in all the years, though many did not know he had even been there. Another perk of keeping it secret.

Three days after the feast, all eight had left the realm, Galadriel being her last time as Lady of Lothlórien and first time as future Queen of Imladris. She had kept her silver circlet, which no one objected about, and she looked forward to ruling Imladris along with Elrond. Apparently, they had been engaged after the gathering in the living room of a chamber, when Alicia told her story, the princess and future queen understanding the reason of why her grandfather stayed behind.

Galadriel had personally returned Celeborn the ring he had given her and he had smiled in acceptance. Though they did no longer feel any love for each other, they still respected and saw each other as friends, or rather allies.

When they had reached Old Forest Road, the royals of Imladris parted with the Woodland Elves and went west with their guards, while Alicia and the others went east. Like when they travelled to Galadriel’s realm, it also took seven days to get back. Alicia, who was riding in front with Thranduil, had another question for Araw who was behind them.

“Araw.”

“Yes?” he answered instantly, only happy for her to speak.

“Who taught you The Gift Language?” she questioned. He laughed. “The Gift Language? What a title, Alicia.” Thranduil was all ears. He was curious and he probably needed to learn it too.

“Does it have a name?” she sounded surprised. She was. She couldn’t remember the language having a title as Sindarin and all others had.

“Of course, darling! You and your family were the only one who spoke it, but it only affected you because of your gift. It is only you who have the gift.”

“But you speak it fluently? You know the gift’s work?”

“Well I taught you, remember?” he sounded arrogant. Proud.

“Yes, but who taught _you_?” she answered with another question, ignoring his tone of voice.

“I am a Vala, even though I do not possess the gift, I know how it works through my origins. No one taught me. It came to me.”

“What is the name of the language?” Thranduil intervened, wanting an answer too bad to wait any longer.

“Zaliana.”

“How is that spelled?” he inquired, his mind walking through possible spellings.

Araw brought forth a piece of parchment and some magical pen that didn’t need ink, out of the blue, pressed it again his thigh, and wrote the name. Then he gave the paper to Thranduil. The king read the word. “Your family really love the letter ‘Z’.”

“It’s a pretty letter.” Alicia commented. Thranduil _tsk_ ’d. “It’s a line that bends two places. It is not that unique.” Thranduil chuckled quietly, looking at his gorgeous fiancée while handing back the paper to her grandfather.

“A ’T’ is two lines, one vertical, one horizontal, what’s unique about that?” she shot back, which made Araw laugh as he put the paper in his pocket. Thranduil smiled but fell silent, returning his attention to his elk.

“I thought about beginning our gift training when we got home.” Alicia stated and Thranduil faced her again. “Really? That would be an excellent idea. I am looking very much forward to practice.”

“Do you mind if I observe?” Araw questioned, his voice so low that humans wouldn’t hear him, though elven ears heard it clearly. “No, you are welcome to do so.” Alicia twisted her spine to look at her ancestor. Why was he so beautiful? He wore the same clothes every day, but it didn’t change anything. He was maybe eight thousand years old, and he didn’t look old the slightest.

As she turned back to face the road, she saw the gates not so far away, the morning sun glooming on the bridge.

\-----

A deafening wave of cheers and whistles erupted as they entered the courtyard of the palace. All servants, guards and nobles were happy to see the royals home again. Then they abruptly stopped and silence filled the place. They had noticed Araw. Alicia spoke.

“This is my grandfather, Araw. Vala, Lord of the Forests and a lot of other titles. My family has returned.”

People seemed to be in a seldom state. They wanted to cheer again, but instead they all bowed or curtsied, while an enormous chorus of the word ‘Welcome’ exploded. Thranduil smiled and Araw nodded in gratitude.

“Welcome to the Woodland Realm.” He repeated the gesture and dismounted Arnen. Alicia and Araw did likewise on their own mounts. Alicia had Kiara, but she was surprised by Araw. He still had the white stallion from when he left. It was a special horse, so it did not age like others, but the Lothlórien realm had looked after his horse the entire time. The horses elves bred were immortal as well, but his were of Valar breed. It was ancient.

Alyan and Ainion could be seen a few yards away and they looked like they were in trouble. They wanted to greet Alicia and the other royals, but they were terrified of her grandfather.

Instead, Alicia approached _them_ , Araw and Thranduil following, while a few stable hands took care of their mounts. Alyan wanted to hide behind his brother and Ainion wanted to let the ground swallow him. He mentally begged Alicia for help.

“Ainion. Alyan. My grandfather, Araw.” She gestured to the Vala beside her and the twins looked at her, then synchronically turned to him. “Grandfather, these is my best friends.”

They opened their mouths, then closed it again. Alicia was striving not to laugh. They reminded her of fish that couldn’t breathe. “You must be The Twin Commanders, Thranduil has told me about. It is good to hear that you are great companions of Alicia too.”

They both nodded and answered in unison; “Yes, my lord.” Like always. Araw smiled and turned to the king. “You were right.” Then he faced the twins again. “I have been told you should be very entertaining.”

The twins blushed at the same time and nodded again. “Yes, my lord.” Unison. Once more. “Araw.” He corrected them. Every friend of Alicia was a friend of him. “Araw.” They repeated. The god laughed again. “You are doing a great job so far.”

“Grandfather, I don’t think they are breathing anymore. Can you show him around, love?” she addressed Thranduil and Ainion noticed the name for him. She discreetly nodded to the commander and he understood they had made up. Thranduil and Araw disappeared.

Ainion and Alyan followed their retreatment with their eyes. Then they swirled back to Alicia in front of them. “Help.” They begged with nervous eyes.

“Eru, relax ellyn. It’s my grandfather not some special king on the top of a mountain.” They shook their heads and gestured to the disappearing elves. “No, Alicia!” Alyan whispered what could have been yelled and Ainion followed up on him; “It is a Vala! The Lord of Forests! And your family! He is royalty and he is…“Ainion inhaled and looked after Araw who had entered the palace by now. “incredibly handsome.”

That made Alicia laugh. “Valar, Ainion. He is my grandfather, yes, but he doesn’t age very much, just like us elves.”

“I can see that.” Alyan commented dryly, presumably jealous of her relations to the god.

\-----

“Focus!” she pretty much yelled.

“I am!” Thranduil shouted back.

“Not good enough, honey!” Alicia stated, a hint of amusement in her voice. Thranduil took a deep breath and tried to ignore the Vala at the book shelf. They were in the royal study and were sitting on the soft, red carpet, with their legs folded together and their knees almost meeting as they sat in front of each other.

“Your vocal cords need the ability to hit all pitches and to shift in between them swiftly and smoothly. That is the way to master the gift.” Alicia explained, touching his throat where the vocal cords approximately were, not really giving any help by doing so.

“I know that; however, I could only hit one chord when we started, and I haven’t made much progress.”

“That is why you are here, Thranduil. To learn more.” Araw commented from his chair in the corner, holding his hands in front of his abdomen, the fingertips meeting. The king shot him a half-hearted glare. “We have been here for two hours!” he stated, clearly frustrated and impatient. Araw showed no affection of his offensive tone. Thranduil sighed but nonetheless concentrated _very hard_ and tried again.

He started low then built up and ended in the highest pitch possible. Then he made a melody that met a few bumps, though went through all pitches in a swift pace. As he fell silent, Alicia gave him a proud and short applause.

“Now that wasn’t so hard, was it?” she said encouragingly, noting the relief in his eyes.

“Easy for you to say that.” he said, irritated. She ignored the sarcastic tone. “Practice some more now and then. Then it will be perfect. Now you just have to learn the language.”

“Wow!” he held up a hand to stop the madness. “Is this not going rather fast? I just learned how to whistle all pitches, are we already at the language?” he asked.

“ _Dri il genoró ta bara etoli, gohelitane?_ ” (Do you think he is scared, grandfather?) Alicia turned in her position and met Araw’s gaze.

“ _Iri genoró ta bara etoli, gohelitunia._ ” (I think he is scared, granddaughter.) he nodded and gave her a smile.

“ _Omenil gana fionthy zahira tar._ ” (Perhaps we should silence him.) Alicia suggested.

“ _Omenil._ ” (Perhaps.) Araw answered.

“Stop speaking a language in my presence that I do not understand.” Thranduil ordered dryly.

“Then learn the language, mellon.” Araw proposed, moving away from the shelf and leaving the room, grabbing a peach on a platter on the way. Thranduil gave him the eyeroll before continuing to stare at Alicia.

“We are already like a family.” She laughed at his expression.

“Zaliana, Alicia, Zaliana!” he exclaimed, almost making her jump in surprise. She giggled and shook her head. “Ugh, too many a’s.”

“Focus!” he repeated her order. “I am!” she followed with a smirk. “Not good enough, honey!” he grinned and she couldn’t help but wrap her arms around him and steal a kiss from the smiling lips.

“Do not distract me, love. Teach me your language.” He struggled not to continue their caresses, but nevertheless pushed the lover back to her rightful position. “Very well!” she giggled, then turned serious once more.

“The language’s dialect is much like Sindarin as you can hear, so you will not have many problems to pronounce words.” She started writing basic words down on a parchment attached to a piece of wood, that laid on the floor beside her. She wrote the translation beside each one. Then she gave Thranduil the paper. “Read them aloud.” She demanded with a gentle voice. He lowered his eyes to the letters and inhaled to focus.

“ _Tane, _ father _._ ”

Alicia nodded.

“ _Citará_ , fire.” He enunciated each syllable. She shook her head.

“What did I do wrong?”

“Even though you read the word, you try too much. Let your voice flow. It will come automatically, don’t enunciate the syllables. Listen to me. Think of Sindarin. Relax and look at the word. How do you think it is pronounced?”

He repeated the word and this time she nodded. “Good. Exactly how it is said.” He looked at the paper again. “ _Citará on quinté._ ” (Fire and ice.) he smoothly read and looked at Alicia in excitement. She smiled. He looked at the paper once more.

“ _Tali bara dana._ ” She read the words before him and he slowly gazed back at her. “That is us.” He said the translation on the parchment and he felt the usual tightening in his stomach as he beheld her beauty and saw her happiness flower. “Indeed.” She agreed.

“You were right: Too many a’s.” Thranduil mumbled, before he slid his hand around the nape of her neck and pulled her into a hungry kiss. It took them an hour or so before they returned to their studying, panting for breath after their loving activity. Good thing Araw left.

\-----

Like in Lothlórien, they partied in Mirkwood as well, celebrating Araw´s arrival. The presence of a Vala and the return of their future queen’s family. Once more, they had a royal table of guests, most of them servants in truth.

Alicia had warned all of them who hadn’t met her grandfather yet, though the twins getting a second one to be sure they would fulfil her wish, to call him Araw as he would request that of her friends. Everyone thanked her for the warning, though none liked the uncomfortable idea of calling someone as superior as one of the Valar, by name. It was something they all needed to get used to.

Thranduil and Alicia sat at the end of the table again, this time Araw on Alicia’s right, but still Legolas on Thranduil’s left. Tauriel sat beside the prince, Talia beside Tauriel, and Taraji beside the healer. On Araw’s right, Ainion was nervously trying to breathe and get used to the closer presence of the god _,_ while his brother was feeling more comfortable beside him. In front of the king and his fiancée was no soul. Just emptiness. That wasn’t a loss.

The new member of the table, beside Alyan, was Thalion. Thalion had been invited by Alicia to join the table, as a late apology of what she put him through. Taraji was grateful for her kindness and seemed very happy to spend the night with her brother among her friends.

All elves, including Alicia, had been surprised of Araw’s approval. Over half of the tables members were _subjects_ , not nobles. Araw had indeed been surprised of his granddaughter’s friends. He had expected she was spending her time with ladies in dining rooms and in the library. Not befriending soldiers, maids and healers. But Thranduil had been right in his assumption, that she was much like Tauriel, though never mentioning it for the Vala. She enjoyed fighting much more.

Alicia clearly remembered her fiancé’s surprise of her request earlier on the day and their heated discussion.

\-----

“Eru, Alicia, have you lost your mind?!” Thranduil asked with surprise in his eyes.

“No, Thranduil, I have not! But they are my friends!”

“I know that, meleth nín, they have all become my friends too, but Araw is of the Valar! He does not approve such guests!”

“Pardon me?!”

“He expects nobles! He presumably would not approve that your close friends are our _subjects_! I have no problem with them being at our table, I enjoy their company much more than the minor lords in this realm, praise the Valar, but what if he does not? What if he does not approve?” Thranduil had tried to stay calm, but Alicia stubbornness was something that could anger him.

“Who does not approve what?” Araw entered the room.

“ _Gohelitane._ ”

“Alicia.”

Thranduil, who had been towering over Alicia, stepped back as the ancestor approached. “ _Thranduil.”_ The king noticed the warning in his voice.

“ _Dri nara, gohelitane. Iri wenado ti qierá il sí epoloqino._ ” ( _Do not_ , grandfather. I want to ask you a question.)

“Well, inquire me then.” He smiled, but she doubted that his eyes did too. He had tensed when he heard Thranduil talk to her. He had seemed mad or irritated, and he did not wish for Alicia to be hurt again.

Thranduil glanced at Alicia, then focused on Araw, who paid no attention to him.

“I have very close friends, but they are not nobles.” Alicia explained. “I wish for them to join us at the royal table. However, Thranduil seem to expect that you would not approve such guests.”

“Darling, your friends are my friends. They are welcome to sit at our table. I would only enjoy to know more of the twins and the rest of your companions.”

“Well, that is wonderful then.” Thranduil commented, before walking past Araw and strolling out of the room. Araw followed him with his gaze before he snapped back to Alicia.

“ _Mu ta hudo il..._ ” (If he hurts you…) He started.

“ _Ta dri nara. Fio il ka fiji? Gana echo gipasto ka ju quito maero! Pica… Fiji! Ta dri voli phianolo uno!” _ (He does not. Would you just stop? We have discussions just like everyone else! Just… Stop! He is my future husband!) she yelled at her ancestor.

She was tired of him trying to be mad at her fiancé. She knew he only wanted to protect her, but he was overreacting. It was too much. She stormed out of the room and left her grandfather alone in the royal study.

\-----

The feast had already been going on for hours, the stars shining above them, through the hole and the nature roof, down the floor of the dining hall.

Currently, Araw spoke with Thranduil in whispers, Alicia doubtless about the subject of their conversation. They threw her glances as she sat between the twins, laughing at a joke Talia just told them.

Taraji beside her was partly in the conversation, but generally had her attention on the crowd around them. Tauriel and Legolas had been dancing again, for what must have been the fortieth time, but Taraji was not looking at the couple as they approached the table. She was watching her brother with a grin on her face. Alicia noticed. “What are you searching for, you falcon?”

“Or should we say Cinnamon?” Ainion comically asked. Taraji glared sarcastically at him. “Shut it, Rosemary.” Everyone laughed, including the prince and the captain as they were in hearing range. “Hello again, Vanilla.” Alyan called. Thranduil rose his head and drew out from his conversation with Araw. He grinned, remembering his dream. “Cucumber for eternity it is, then.” He quoted himself and saw the horror in the commander’s face, but he was drowned by the roaring laughter from the rest of the table.

Araw was confused. Thranduil shook his head. “Inside joke.” Araw nodded and their conversation continued.

The younger elves returned to the topic of Taraji’s stalking, all six following her line of sight and ended up at Thalion. Thalion was having _fun._ Everyone gasped, making Thranduil glance at them briefly. One yelled.

“No!” Alyan exclaimed and put a hand over his mouth to silence himself. “Oh, yes.” Taraji laughed. “I did not know!” Alyan looked pained. “What do you mean?” Talia asked and looked both confused and curious. The twin had closed his eyes and tipped his head back, where it hit the back of the stool, representing a person that had lost a bet or missed the obvious.

“Valar, NO!” Alicia yelled even louder, clamping her hands over her face as well, catching the attention of her family.

“What is going on?” Thranduil serious voice erupted. Alyan lifted his head and briefly looked at him, then gazed at his plate. Thranduil turned to his fiancée. She pointed towards the corner of the dance floor, where Thalion was assaulting an elf in many ways.

Thranduil turned back to the five elves. “Oh.”

The emotional commander sighed and gave them a confession: “I did not know Thalion fancied ellyn.”

“Did he…?” Araw started, joining the talk.

“No! No, he did not. But I think he tried. I just have not realized before now.”

Ainion chose to intervene, his whole face lighting up. “Is anyone up for a game?”

Araw smiled. “Absolutely.”

Everyone else?

“NO!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Araw should join the inside joke... Idk... What do you think?


	25. Agreements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, the gift gets more attention than it already has. Araw and Alicia talk again, and so does Thranduil. Drama. Yeah. Read, my lovely friends behind the screen! Love y'all!
> 
> Ada: Father  
> Meleth nín: My love  
> Gohelitane: Grandfather  
> Gohelitunia: Granddaughter  
> Elfling: Elf child  
> Arda: The world  
> Xolo: Goodbye  
> Ellith: Plural female elf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So this one is a little long, I'm sorry, but I just had a few things in it that I didn't feel would fit in if it was in the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!

“I feel that we always end up here, in a training pit, created by my guards.” Thranduil stated.

“True. But you need training, love.” Alicia declared with a grin on her face, ignoring the guards’ curious stares.

“At least I know how to whistle.” He commented, beholding her brown eyes, her sharp eyebrows in a frown because of the sunlight. She had been training him in the arts of her gift for the last three days since the feast, and he was more than happy to do so. He now mastered whistling, but he was still struggling with Zaliana. Now, Alicia had decided to go out and practice the gift in action.

Truth be told, Thranduil was an anxious wreck. He had always mastered keeping a blank mask on his face, resulting in nobody knowing his true emotion. Nonetheless he was very, _very_ nervous. He prayed to the Valar that he would not harm his love, nor his people. Nor the palace for that sake.

Alicia turned serious. “Remember to think what you want to do. Remember that you create an order with short whistles. If you want to lead something, make a melody. It is like having a conversation. You just have one with the nature.” She added the last sentence with a slight hint of humour, though Thranduil stayed focused and calm, his expression not giving away any emotions.

“Feel our bond and greet my gift.” She took a step forward and reached for his hands. He expanded them to her, feeling her soft palms and the rough skin around her fingers, where the bowstring had hardened the flesh.

“Ready, love?” Alicia asked gently.

“Absolutely.”

She closed her eyes and the usual vibration went through her body as she focused to bring forth her gift. “ _Cientó.”_ As the word was spoken, Thranduil felt something else happen. An energy shot from their folded hands, up through his arms and chest, to his head, where he felt a powerful sensation behind his eyelids.

Alicia opened her eyes and he saw the beautiful golden colour he loved so much, though his favourite were the hazel brown. She smiled. “I love your blue eyes, but golden suits you marvellously.” He blinked a few times, released his hold on Alicia and turned to watch his people’s reactions. As they saw his eyes they broke into a mighty cheer.

“Magnificent, my lord!” Alyan yelled from the side. Both the twins, captain, prince and god was observing their training among the other guards. Tauriel smiled and Legolas leaned in to share a comment: “I don’t know if it fits him perfectly, or not at all. It looks so unusual.”

“I think it suits him.” Tauriel responded with a wider smile.

“This will get very interesting.” A certain Vala said.

Both captain and prince turned to Araw as they saw how proud and curious he was, his arms folded in front of his chest. “Why?” Legolas asked. “You’ll see.” Araw answered.

“Araw,” Tauriel spoke again, remembering not to call him by title, “since you are her grandfather and her mentor, do you have the gift as well?” The twins turned to hear his answer, clearly curious. They probably knew it already as they were both quite the detective.

“No, Tauriel. The knowledge was passed to me through my mind, gifted by all the Valar.” His answer seemed not to satisfy the elves. “I do not have the gift, but I know how it works.” He explained to cut it out in cardboard, avoiding any confusion. All four nodded in understanding and returned their attention to the king, who were now circling Alicia, positioned in the centre.

“Do not see me as a prey, Thranduil.” Alicia said, loud and clear.

“Oh, I am not, love. I am merely trying to enter a situation of fighting.”

“Hahaha!” her body shook of laughter and she turned to her family. “Araw, _ta bara etoli!_ ” (Araw, he is scared!)

“ _Iri bara nara etoli!_ (I am not scared!) Thranduil shot back, only increasing the smirk on Alicia’s face. It certainly shocked a lot of people that he spoke Zaliana, including Legolas.

“Wo-hoooow. That was a first.” He concluded, and took a step back to clarify his surprise. Araw explained. “It is required that he knows our language to use the gift.” Ainion spontaneously lifted his hands in the air, whipped his hands in a gesture to the king and dropped them to his sides again. “Well, now he speaks four languages.” Legolas grinned and Araw continued. “However, he is still far away from speaking it fluently. Watch.” Araw opened his mouth to respond to Alicia’s statement.

“ _Mu ta ba etoli, ta fio nara bara loki._ ” (If he was scared, he would not be here.) Thranduil was glaring at him as if the Vala had done something wrong. Araw leaned forward as he spoke, “I was helping you! As I said, learn the language.” Thranduil turned to Alicia and the four elves on the line turned to Araw, all searching for a translation. “I told her that the king would not be present, if he was afraid.” Tauriel kept her professional mask on, but neither Legolas or the twins could hold back a chuckle.

“Usually, ada, it is not wise to act negatively to the people who support you.” Legolas said and Thranduil shifted his attention to his son. The prince squirmed slightly under the cold glare his father shot, the golden even more piercing than the blue. The king then looked at Araw. “My apologies. You are right, I need to learn the language completely. And I will.” He bowed in respect and Araw inclined his head in forgiveness. Attention returned to Alicia.

“Make a melody. Make an order. Try to bring me down.” She challenged boldly.

“Alicia, are you sure about this?” Araw called out. “I can-“

“No, grandfather. I am sure. You do not have the gift, I do. I can handle it.” Araw seemed to accept that quickly.

Thranduil whistled shortly and everyone jumped in surprise. Alicia jumped differently. She jumped and moved her feet out to the sides as the ground where her feet were previously positioned, briefly disappeared, then surfaced again. Thranduil looked disappointed.

“Meleth nín, have you forgotten how to fight out of pure anxiety? I was prepared. You need to surprise your opponent first, not the crowd.” She grinned and a sound of metal echoed around the courtyard as her daggers met each other, sharpening her blades. Thranduil stayed calm, fighting the urge to explode in rage.

He was not used to being taught things or told commands, he was _the king_ , it was not normal. But she was the future queen. And she was trying to help him, trying to help _them_. The gift would make even greater benefit if they were two instead of only one.

“You master the gift, while I have barely tried to use it. What is my goal?” he asked, knowing that he would never bring her to his mercy and wondered what he needed to do to win the fight.

“Stop me. For three seconds. Somehow.”

“Excellent.” He drew his sword, his twin staying out of the game this time, and Alicia held her daggers, one front-handed, one back-handed. They began circling each other and Alicia started a low melody. Thranduil knew what she was doing. He looked up and saw the roots beginning to go downward, towards the pit.

He started a melody as well. A melody that shifted between high and low. The roots in the ground started wandering upward to meet Alicia’s feet. She easily cut them off with her daggers and the roots above fastened their pace to the ground. Alicia knew that he would try something alike.

They both charged forward, meeting each other in the centre and they fought like there was no tomorrow. Each thrust, each swing with their blades were smoothly blocked by the fighters. Roots shot up from the ground and down from the sky, but they were all cut through and fell in defeat.

Alicia used birds to Thranduil huge annoyance. Like when she was attacked by Arphenion. They flew through the roof and out from the nearby trees on the field, then they swirled around Thranduil to confuse him. Though, he needed only to cut through one bird, and the rest flew away in horror. Alicia may be able to control animals and use them in fights, but she hated to see them killed. Thranduil knew that.

It was as if they could read each other’s minds. They just hadn’t realized it yet. Araw was smirking. He had foreseen this.

They fought for long minutes and it seemed as if there was no end. Eventually, after something that was close to thirty minutes, they went to each of their own sides in the pit, out of exhaustion. Their five friends, or family as they also were, stood on the right side of Thranduil, and left side of Alicia.

Araw stepped into the pit. The royal couple, along with everyone else, followed him with their gaze, breathing hard in consumption.

“Thranduil is not the only forgettable elf here.” The Vala stated. Alicia laughed. It was a sarcastic laugh. She seemed… annoyed. Araw turned to his granddaughter. “Alicia, you forget your gift.”

“What?”

“Yes.”

“Elaborate.” The king gaspingly ordered, though not meant as a command. Araw did. “You share the gift with Thranduil.”

“I know.”

“That means, that you can read each other’s actions. You cannot fight each other and expect one of you to win. You know what the other will do. You can share the gift, yes, but if you share it, you need to work together.” Both royals were deep in thought, their eyes looking blank and empty as they thought over his words. Then they both nodded. “That makes sense.”

“Well then,” he smiled and took his own weapon off his back, a golden spear with silver paint spiralling along the shaft. “should you not have another opponent?” An applause went through the crowd as they imagined such a great fight. Never had the crowd been as big as it was now. Approximately five hundred elves were on the training grounds, contemplating the first training of Alicia’s gift being shared.

“By the Valar, has this turned into some kind of tournament?” Legolas asked, not really expecting an answer. The twins heard him and looked at each other, wide-eyed. Then they wildly started padding each other’s hands and arms in excitement. “TOURNAMEEENT!” they screamed with nothing but happiness running through their veins. Their exclaiming caught the attention of the royals. And captain… And everyone else.

Faster than the king himself, they stood beside Araw and Thranduil, Alicia casually walking over to stand in front. The gift retreated to its hiding place in her soul and Thranduil certainly felt it pull out of his mind. A very uncomfortable feeling.

“My lord, we proposed the idea of a tournament a little over a month ago.” Alyan started. “Forty-three days ago, to be more exact. Do you remember?” Ainion continued. “Yes, I do.” Thranduil answered. “Why do you…?” he trailed off, Ainion knowing what question he asked.

“You imprisoned us. I want to remember how long ago you did it, so I would know when I last made a king angry.” Araw gave the Elvenking a wonderous look. “I thought they had hurt Alicia.” He answered as he saw the Vala’s expression. “Oh.” Araw’s respect for the elf increased astonishingly at that conclusion.

“Anyway, my lord, why not have a tournament, now that Araw is here? Then you can have the fight among a much bigger audience.” Alyan went back to the subject they were in the pit for.

“It would be a great way to draw people to the realm. It is a long time ago that we have had a united entertainment, such as a competition.” Ainion shared his thoughts. “Indeed, Ainion. Though, I think we should talk about it later.” Thranduil said, sheathing his sword. The commander inhaled to speak again. “ _Not. Now._ ” Thranduil proceeded through clenched teeth, making the twin shut his mouth.

Both commanders turned to the Vala, looking like children who had just received a ‘no’ from their mother and sought a ‘yes’ from their father. “He’s right.” Araw agreed with a tilt of his head and they hung their own in defeat. They clearly wanted to discuss it now. “ _Later.”_ Alicia whispered and gave them a smile. The sister in the family, coming to the rescue. “Yes, Your Majesties.” They sighed and turned, walking back to stand beside Legolas and Tauriel.

 _“I am not a Majesty yet.”_ Alicia thought, remembering they were still only engaged.

Thranduil didn’t look like one who would talk about it on the day. More like in a few months. Or never. Maybe he was not too eager to fight Araw. Alicia needed to change that. She gently laid a hand on his chest and stepped in front of her grandfather.

“Thranduil, when we say later, we say later _today._ Not tomorrow, not in the next week, _today_.” He felt the warmth from her hand wander through his clothes, straight down to his groin. Wonderful. It was her _hand_ , not… ahem… other things.

“Very well. We will talk about it today.” Thranduil smiled before walking to his son and followed him to the entrance for the rest of the palace, praising the fact that his garments had many folds to hide his excitement. The circle that created the pit, Mirkwood’s loyal guards, dissolved and everyone started to discuss the royal fight and their disappointment in a legendary fight that may be or never be.

Alicia turned to gaze at her ancestor. He was smirking again. Then he spoke. “You have him twisted around your little finger.”

“I have.” She suddenly felt insecure, talking about Thranduil with Araw. She knew he did not like him as much as she wanted him to. After his accusation, Araw seemed to have lost respect for the king remarkably.

“I can see your love is incredibly strong.”

“It is.” She responded with short sentences, a clue that she indeed did _not_ want to talk about the subject. Araw noticed the tension she felt. “Alicia, I like him.” He assured her.

“You don’t seem to show it.” She started to feel her anger rising. Even though, he had had reasons to step up at Galadriel´s feast, she was still mad at him. They loved each other. Thranduil _loved_ her. Yet, he still did not like her fiancé. Could he not just move on? She had accepted his apology, she fathomed his reaction. She was hurt by his assumption of her, but she would have thought the same if she saw him in such a situation with someone else.

Araw’s response drew her out of her thoughts: “I am acting formally in the public’s eye.”

“We have been in private plenty of times, where you have still shown little approval of him.”

“ _Gohelitunia._ ” His voice turned stern. A warning.

“ _Gohelitane._ ” Alicia answered. They were in public, yes, but none understood their language. Other than Thranduil. A bit.

“ _Dri nara genoró tali iri fio ramí ta._ ” (Do not think that I would hate him.)

“ _Nilo. Iri dra genoró il ramí ta. Iri genoró tali il dri nara recartó ta._ ” (No. I don’t think you hate him. I think you do not respect him.) Araw’s nostrils flared. He obviously had a temper similar to Thranduil. “ _Iri dri nara!_ ” (I do not!)

“Oh, _qi il dri!_ _Il echo nara fateri ti ta!_ _On mu il recartó ta, il fio fateri!_ ” (Oh, yes you do! You have not apologized to him! And if you respected him, you would apologize!)

Alicia turned and looked out on the field in front of her, beholding the beautiful trees and the green, perfectly cut lawn. She thanked the Valar that the training grounds were abandoned by all others than them. It wouldn’t matter that others didn’t understand them, but even an elfling would figure out that they were arguing.

Araw sighed. “I have not seen you in a thousand years, yet we have already argued more than twice in a fortnight.”

“And whose fault is that?” she spat in return.

“Alicia. I have not seen you for a millennium. I have missed you each and every day, I do not wish to be on bad terms with you.”

Alicia glared at him, her brown eyes bore into his own. Could he not see the reason to why she was mad? Was he that blind? Did he expect to get an apology if anyone went against him, yet if he went against another, he should not? “Then apologize! And do it fast! Do not talk to me again before you have! _Xolo!_ ” She turned and left the Vala in the courtyard to himself, storming through the entrance and proceeding toward the royal chambers. She didn’t notice the elf who had listened to their conversation.

\-----

They were in a council room, close to the royal chambers. Here, the royals and the twins were discussing the tournament. Legolas had joined and had for some reason brought Tauriel. Araw was absent. Far from being the end of Arda.

“Is it a good idea to show Alicia’s gift to so many people?” Legolas inquired, worried of Alicia’s safety. Some souls were consumed by greed, Alicia should not be exposed to that.

“Technically, everyone already knows through gossip, so not much would change.” Alyan stated, hoping that they would end up with a competition instead of nothing.

“True. But we would risk that it put her in danger.” Thranduil said. Perhaps his fight with Araw wasn’t the only reason he did not want to host a tournament.

“Indeed, it would, but she has been in danger her whole life and she is not a defenceless elleth.” Tauriel intervened, catching Alicia’s smile at her words.

“Who should be invited?” Ainion asked, wondering who should be accepted to enter the palace.

“Elves. Not men nor dwarves. We have no sort of association and therefor I see no reason to invite them. Besides, they would swiftly be defeated and explode in jealousy, not to mention being horrible losers.” Alicia replied with a grin. Everyone laughed at that statement.

“Though, Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel has just left the realm and now they should return, after such a short time?” Legolas questioned, not wanting to disturb the leaders already.

“Yes, we are getting married anyway.” Thranduil responded and looked at Alicia. She smiled.

“A TOURNAMENT _AND_ A WEDDING?!” Alyan roared, then quickly covered his mouth in embarrassment.

“Lothlórien and Imladris will be invited and they should bring all who wants to participate.” Thranduil continued, ignoring the commander’s disturbance.

“Just ask for an entire army already.” Legolas commented and Thranduil chuckled.

“Very well,” The king started again, indicating that the conversation was coming to an end. “the tournament will be set in a fortnight and a royal wedding will join the event as a closure.”

“Brilliant!” The twins exclaimed and everyone raised from their seats, hastily leaving the room.

Thranduil turned to his fiancée. She had not raised from her own chair beside him.

“Alicia.” He reached for her hand and she took his. “If you do not feel ready yet, we can delay the wedding further.” She smiled again and leaned in, her lips whispering their presence over his.

“I am ready, meleth. I do not think I can wait any longer!” she giggled and tucked a hair strand behind his pointy ear. “Let’s get married.”

“I couldn’t wish for anything else.” He stated and she urged to kiss him again. An act he happily greeted. He chuckled as they parted. “I can already hear Alyan screaming to be my groomsman. He will be aggravating to be around.”

“We are used to that, Thranduil. Araw will be worse.” She giggled, but her smile faded as she thought of their earlier encounter. Her fiancé noticed. “What did you and your grandfather argue about?” Alicia sighed. She wasn’t surprised that he had heard. “You really need to learn our language.”

“Alicia.” He did not sound irritated, but nonetheless was it a warning to tell him the truth.

“I am mad at him, because he has not apologized.”

“It was something about that, yes. To whom?” Thranduil remembered their talk in common tongue.

“You.”

“Why should he apologize to me? For what?” He asked innocently, though having a feeling what it was.

“Because he does not like and respect you for who you are. You love me, but he has not accepted that you thought I was unfaithful. I have. I understand your reason.”

“And I understand his.” He agreed with the god completely. He had a right to be mad at him.

“That does not mean I do. He should just move on. He should treat you with kindness, not act cold and distant. I do not want to talk with him, before he has apologized.” Thranduil shifted his gaze to his thighs.

He had been cold and distant before he met Alicia. He had only the mourning of his wife on his mind and did not want anyone to know of his agony. Legolas had undoubtedly figured it out long ago, but he felt much happier when he saw Alicia. She was different than others. He had never felt that way for the countless ellith that wanted his attention through the years, but he did with Alicia. She changed him. She brought back the warm and kind king that had gone in hiding, when Anira died. He comprehended Araw.

“Araw does not want to see you hurt, and when I did and he found out, he lost respect for me. Every elf who cares about someone would do that, meleth.” He turned back to see Alicia’s stern expression. “He does not need to apologize.”

Alicia was silent for a while.

“He will. I won’t accept it if he does not.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally get that wedding. And that tournament. Alyan and Ainion is on cloud nine.
> 
> I finished my exam in Physics. Great subject. AHAH no. 
> 
> Idk how many times I've asked, and I'm sorry for that, but comments are greatly appreciated! I need feedback so I know what you think of my story, and it's so hard to write if no one tells me of their thoughts... Please. Thank you. If you comment. And thanks for reading!
> 
> Anyway, see you in the next chapter!


	26. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Araw apologizes and the preparations for the events begins as well as the arrival of their guests.
> 
> Meren: Gay  
> Ellyn: Plural for male elf  
> Thand: True

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So, I have had a horrible writer's block the last few days so that's why I have been slowly tortured for a while. Literally, it's a horrific situation to WANT to write and when you sit in front of your computer, eager to actually do it, you CAN'T. But here we are.
> 
> This chapter might be a little short, but the next one is longer, I promise! It'll be up in a few hours, but enjoy! Thanks for reading!

“Thranduil.”

Thranduil did not look up from the scroll on his desk. He had a hard time to focus on the letters as he could only think of the night that had just passed and Alicia’s glorious body. His excitement from the day before had been treated gracefully.

As he sensed a faint light brightening the room further, he looked up and saw his soon-to-be grandfather-in-law. “Good morning, Araw.”

“I wanted to…” the Vala stopped and cleared his throat, struggling to form the words, he did not completely believe. “Apologies are not something I seek.” Thranduil released his hold on the scroll, and it neatly curled shut. “Is that so?” Even though there were only kind voices and words, the small tension between them was quite visible. “Indeed.” Thranduil clarified.

“That is unfortunate, because, Alicia has threatened to never converse with me again, if I do not ask for your forgiveness. I have not exactly treated you well.” Araw went to sit in the chair in front of the king’s desk, and Thranduil got up from his own, walking over to the cabinet with drinks.

Juice? It was morning… No. Wine? He would need it for the conversation. Yes, wine, a Dorwinion one. He took two goblets and poured the red liquid as he spoke. “No, you have not, but I comprehend your reasons. Though, I would not mind being treated with more respect.”

“And you will.” Araw stated as the king gave him his drink and the elf positioned himself on his chair again, observing the gods features. Said god continued. “And I will nevertheless apologize for my conduct towards you so far. I know you and Alicia love each other deeply, and I only had a hard time to accept that you had unintentionally hurt her, because I wish to protect her. I have not been able to do it for so long and now I finally can. Do you understand my scepticism?”

“As I have just told you, I understand completely. I regret my actions, but they were still unacceptable. Which I have apologized for. Alicia has forgiven me.”

“Yes, I know.”

“Good. Now that is out of the world.” Thranduil straightened in his chair and changed subject. “Now; weddings.”

“Yes, I have realized that I never gave you my blessing.” Araw stated, taking a gulp of the wine.

“I realized as well.” Thranduil admitted. Araw smiled. “You have my blessing. Treat her well.”

“Trust me, I will cherish her till I no longer breathe.” Thranduil vowed, fighting the urge to down his own wine and ask for a barrel instead.

“Oh, I certainly do.” Araw declared with a grin. Thranduil noticed that the ancestor sent him a hint of a glare, telling him that he should never betray his promise. Thranduil would indeed not.

\-----

The fortnight passed.

In those fourteen days, Alicia and Thranduil had practiced the gift further. When they had time. Preparations were everywhere, so time was not something they had much of.

Legolas and Tauriel had gotten the task to be the executives for the preparations of the tournament, while Thranduil and Alicia focused on their wedding. The twins jumped back and forth between those tasks, but Alyan was surprisingly hard to get rid of in the wedding unit. A true burden to be honest. He roamed over the royals like a child clinging to its mother, asking permission to help with the table settings, to help Alicia make her dress or make the decorations.

Repeatedly, the couple had to send him on a task in the tournament preparations, to be without his presence, and order Ainion to control his twin. Ainion had apologized every time, explaining that the elf was very excited and should have his own wedding instead of annoying their emperors.

One day, Alicia couldn’t hold back her wonders anymore as Alyan once again stumbled into her bed chambers, where her and Taraji was occupied, and rambled on about his thoughts on what flowers should be used on the aisle.

“ALYAN!” she stamped her foot on the ground in frustration.

“Yes, Your Magnificent Majesty?” the commander grinned of her current state, always being the one to tease.

“Are you SURE that you do _not_ fancy _ellyn_?!” Alicia asked, feeling her blood boil between laughter and annoyance.

“YES!” Oh, how offended Alyan looked at that question. If Alicia could have captured his expression, she would have framed it and given it to Ainion as a birthday present. They turned a millennium in a few months anyway. “What makes you think that?”

“Flowers, Alyan? Flowers? Perhaps, you really _should_ talk with Thalion?”

“Absolutely NOT, Alicia! I am just… very interested in decorations.” Alyan’s voice changed from insulted to embarrassed in a blink of an eye.

“And you want me to believe that? What _did_ Thalion do to you?”

“Nothing! He merely… _ahem_ … _tried_ to find his way… to my lips.” He quickly ended his explanation, just to get it over with. Taraji giggled from her place at the vanity table. “He has other interests now, mellon.”

“And what did _you_ do, then? Punch him in the face?” Alicia continued, addressing the twin. “More or less.” He answered and cocked his head to the side.

“Very well,” Alicia began once more. “I got my wonders confirmed. Thalion is meren, you are not.”

“I am more surprised that you did not ask about others.” Taraji intervened again. “What do you mean?” both Alicia and Alyan inquired the smirking elleth. “Oh, I have had my conversations with Talia.”

Alyan violently blushed.

“SPEAK TARAJI! TELL ME MORE!” Alicia giggled loudly and stood beside her maid in an instant, yearning for information. The females went into a raving talk about the thought of the commander and healer together, which made Alyan wish he hadn’t come. He tried to tell them there was nothing between him and Talia and he only got a roar of ‘WE KNOW IT STARTED AT THE FEAST!’ back. He stayed away from the wedding preparations after the incident and Alicia loved him for it.

\-----

“Did you enter the wrong realm?”

“Very funny, Alicia.” Elrond said sarcastically and cleaned off some of the orc blood on his tunic with a cloth. Galadriel beside him smiled, having no blood on herself, looking like a shining star with the white gown. On the other side of him, an elleth was standing, smiling kindly, neither having any blood on her.

“We met a group of orcs in the forest, far south at the entrance to Mirkwood.” Galadriel explained with a flick of her hand as if an orc attack was like talking about the weather. “How many were there?” Thranduil turned into the serious king he was, standing beside his soon-to-be wife.

“About fifty.” Elrond answered. “Luckily, since we have approximately brought the entire army, we had no losses.” He explained. Indeed, Legolas had been right. They had brought a whole army of elves! Soldiers as well as nobles and servants, who wanted to join the festivities, as a contestant or as a spectator. Good thing the tournament would take a week, because no way in the Halls of Mandos could all competitors get through in one day.

Said army was currently entering the courtyard and brought to the gardens. The gardens were such a huge area, with such a huge lawn, that they had set up hundreds of tables to the armies of guests, and still have room for the tournament facilities as well as the gardens plants.

Elrond spoke again. “I do not believe you have met my daughter yet. Alicia, this is Arwen. Arwen, this is my goddaughter and granddaughter of the Vala, Araw, Alicia Zahira, Princess of the Zalion Kingdom and engaged to King Thranduil.”

”Pleasure to meet you, my lady.” Arwen curtsied and Alicia giggled. “You do not have to call me by title. I prefer by name with my friends and family.”

Arwen nodded and Alicia continued. “Just so you know, you are not the only one who struggles with twins. Our commanders are a rather entertaining burden, but can still be horrible to be around.”

”I doubt they are worse than my brothers.” Arwen replied.

”You haven’t met them yet, you will be surprised.” Thranduil commented and Galadriel drew the attention back to her.

“We are happy to be here again. We do not mind visiting you and certainly not so early.” She stated. “Oh, and we…” she exclaimed gently, drawing on the last word. Then she raised her hand in front of her face to show off the beautiful white gem on her finger.

“You got married?!” Alicia looked from the hand to the lady’s face, then to her godfather’s. He was paying no attention to her nor the king, he only had eyes on his apparent wife.

“Yes, we did.” He answered, still not removing his eyes from the lady who returned the gesture.

“Congratulations!” Alicia smiled encouragingly. “Where was our invite?” She cut straight to the chase, making Elrond return his gaze to her, chuckling. However, Galadriel answered.

“We wanted a private ceremony, I am sorry if you wanted to be there, but we would appreciate if you did not throw off a celebration for us. We see the tournament as a feast we can anonymously use for the commemoration. Not that people cannot know, of course they can do that. We won’t stop you from telling anyone.” She assured them with a smile.

“ _Innas cín anann na- pant o glass.“_ (May your time be full of joy.) Thranduil wished them and they gave their gratitude before walking inside the palace, presumably searching for food. They had had quite a long journey, since Imladris was further away than Lórien. It took seven days to get from Mirkwood to Lothlórien or opposite, but it took ten from Imladris.

Thranduil and Alicia stayed at the gates to greet Celeborn, who still had not showed himself. “Orcs.” Alicia said, Thranduil knowing what she wanted to talk about by the word. That was clearly not a surprise. “They are coming closer. We are next.” he concluded.

“When will they be here?”

“Orcs are stupid, slow, quickly tires and are by foot. No one has seen wargs anywhere and I doubt they have brought them. Three weeks perhaps.” The king concluded and shifted his view from the path through the forest to the beautiful being beside him.

“And if they have brought them?” she asked, still focusing on the bridge before them.

Thranduil went through the calculations for a moment. “A fortnight.”

Alicia sighed and shook her head. “So much for having a special wedding.”

Her fiancé didn’t lose hope and he entwined his hands with hers. “We will have a perfect wedding, meleth. And besides, we have three armies here, they can come if they dare to. We will be ready.”

“Good.” She sounded relieved, though, Thranduil was not sure if she truly was. “Look on the bright side, Alicia: We do not have to leave for Dol Guldur, my council haven’t found a good solution anyway.”

She gave him a small laugh. “ _Cín gûr na- deleb.”_ (Your council is horrible.)

“Thand, which is why we made preparations ourselves. Both with the tournament and the wedding.” He stated, making her smile wider. Alicia spoke. “Perhaps, we should have a few changes in it. Not that the members aren’t loyal, but I do not think I can stand Sadron’s compliments anymore, and I would much more enjoy Alyan and Ainion’s company.”

“Then I will promote them to generals.” He concluded and that startled Alicia at first. Really? Excellent. Why not use the opportunity while she had it? “Promote Tauriel as well.”

“Agreed. Though, they still have their roles outside the council. Fortunately, council meetings are rare.” He answered immediately. Alicia was astounded. But it was a good astonishment, truth be told.

Finally, Celeborn arrived with a slight smaller army of elves than Imladris, and they greeted him with kind words.

“Galadriel is here?” he asked with an arched brow. Alicia couldn’t tell if the elf was irritated or indifferent of her presence. “Yes, she is here alongside Lord Elrond.” Thranduil answered and the lord nodded. “Thank you for the invite, my people as well as I, are happy to participate.” The royals smiled and the lord turned to enter the palace. They heard the grunt that escaped Celeborn’s throat and they grinned when their eyes met.

The Lothlórien people joined the others in the gardens, while the Woodland people ate in the dining hall before uniting with the guests.

The tournament would be a great event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I said a few hours, it’s probably gonna be up like in a day.
> 
> Sorry.
> 
> I love y’all.
> 
> Hakuna Matata.
> 
> See ya!


	27. Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tournament is here! Enjoy!
> 
> Ellyn: Plural for male elf  
> Fiji: Stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. So, when I pictured the arena, I kinda thought of the Colosseum, though made of wood, not stone, and slightly smaller (because it is located in an underground GARDEN) and not as marvelous, but like.. in size and design. And more elvish designed, of course. Just wanted you to know, so you could picture it better.

The tournament begun. And oh, how magnificent it was. It was going on all day, from morning till night, elves always being present on the competition grounds.

As surprising as it was, the elves had managed to erect lots of tents for the competitors to stay in, on the enormous green lawn in the gardens. They had built an extremely ( _extremely)_ huge, oval formed arena, with tribunes all around and a platform for the royals in one end. A huge pit with dirt spread out on the ground to create a hard surface, was situated in the middle, barriers going around the border of the area, separating the pit from the crowd. They had done all that in _two weeks._ It shocked many.

The archery competition was held on the training grounds and was quite popular, though not as popular as the combat.

Everyone had fun, everyone laughed and talked about their own lives, telling stories of how their nanas didn’t respect them becoming adults and continued to clean their faces with a napkin. And out of the five thousand attendants to the tournament, approximately half of them had signed up to be competitors.

The Twin Commanders signed up too, and so did the Imladris princes. But they were the only royals and friends of royalty that did so. The royals, both from Woodland and Imladris, fought, yes, but for entertainment and to have fun. Not in the tournament itself. Tauriel stayed at Legolas’ side and didn’t sign up either, though still joined the celebrations.

Many had competed in archery, Alicia showing off her skills as the best in the realm. Though, her confidence had quickly been wrecked as Araw had taking his own bow and shot each target without looking at all, always looking at Alicia at his side, just like she had done with Legolas. Except Araw was shifting between each target, hitting in the centre every time, while Alicia had only shot one arrow in the blindness.

Legolas had teased her with it the whole event, mocking her that she seemed to no longer bear the title as best archer in the realm, but it was taken over by her _grandfather._ She had repeatedly begged Thranduil to let her hit him in the groin two hundred times, which he had laughed at, Legolas had fallen silent and Tauriel had warned her that the captain and the prince would make no family if she did that. That fact had held her back.

Ainion and Alyan fought Elladan and Elrohir again, both twin pairs wanting a re-match, the commanders for vengeance, the princes for another victory. It had been quite a fight, all four being on an equal level of skills. They had circled each other, each prince taking their own commander, and it had taken an average amount of time for the fight to end. Not too long, but neither too short. It had ended with a tie, Ainion and Elladan standing beside one another, each with their blades beneath the jaw of the other’s twin on the ground. The upstanding ellyn had both drawn a hidden dagger and pointed to their opponent’s throat, causing Thranduil to declare the draw.

Elrond and Thranduil fought, Elrond requiring the elf not to use the gift Alicia could share with him. Thranduil did not mind to only use his twin swords. He would win anyway. Oh, he did. Their fight took longer time than the twins, but they finished swiftly too. Elrond had chosen to bring a twin sword as well, making the match of four weapons instead of three. It surprised Thranduil as he had never seen the lord fight with two swords, nevertheless did he not expect less of his abilities. Thranduil had smoothly ended up behind Elrond and kicked the back of his right knee, making Elrond fall to a kneeling position, and he had thrust his swords upon the lord’s own, making them fall out of his grasp, clanging to the ground, before the king pointed the blades to each side of Elrond’s neck.

Much to everyone’s excitement, mostly to The Twin Commanders, Alicia and Thranduil finally had their fight against Araw on the seventh day of the event. Technically, they had already fought with him before, since he had trained them prior the tournament, but this was without the Vala’s tips and tricks.

Many elves shouted encouraging words to the royals, but there were also lots of yelling to the Vala. People had made bets to the matches in the competition, and even though the royal fights were not competitive, most of the elves had doubtlessly put bets on them as well. Most of them had to Alicia disappointment, though she was not surprised, counted on her grandfather to win since he was a _god_ \- hellooo - and his name was being chanted the loudest.

“People seem to love you already.” Alicia commented at the chorus repeatedly shouting ‘Araw’ as she, Thranduil and the god entered the pit from a gate build into the wooden barriers.

“And people seem to love you as well. I have noticed their excitement on the training grounds.” He replied with a glance on the tribunes and he waved to his supporters. They cheered louder at his gesture and he grinned.

“Don’t get too confident, Araw.” Thranduil proposed, noticing his smirk as he heard the people chant the grandfather’s name louder and louder as if that would make him win. Yes, he was of the Valar, but he did not have the gift and he was alone. It was two against one, and they could control the nature.

“Oh, you think I cannot be the victor?” he shot back, confidence radiating from him.

“Of course, I think you can be that. Just tread warily.” He warned, however the smirk did not disappear.

“Let us put that to the test.” Araw submitted as he took off the spear from his back and swung it around a few times, creating another wave of applause. Thranduil unsheathed his twin swords and Alicia did likewise with her golden daggers. She glanced at her fiancé, their eyes meeting and she got the cue. They briefly stepped closer to each other, their hands meeting in nothing but a second and she brought forth the gift.

“ _Cientó!”_

A giant roar erupted as the eyes of their king and future queen turned the extraordinary golden colour, and the couple’s gazes met with triumph glittering in their souls’ sun.

As soon as they turned back to Araw, he charged abruptly and swung his spear in a half circle in an attempt to hit, yet still have a distance between them. The couple narrowly dodged in surprise and Alicia went right to circle around her grandfather as Thranduil blocked the spear’s sharp edge from cutting through his bicep, keeping their opponent distracted to let Alicia attack.

Araw was ready for Alicia’s outbreak and thrust his spear backwards to hit Alicia on some body part. He did, and Alicia thanked her ancestors for the fact that the end of the spear was round, not sharp. She huffed by the pain from the hit on her left arm, making her drop her dagger as an angry hiss was heard from the king.

“Easy, Thranduil!” Araw shot out in warning, knowing the elf was truly furious of his action.

“ _Tyro zara mu iri fionthy nara hudo il mero!_ ” (Stay silent if I shall not hurt you more!) the king exclaimed angrily, making the crowd shush slightly at the change of conditions.

“Stop it, Thranduil! I’m fine and this is a fight. Pain is unavoidable. I can take it!” Alicia yelled back at him to defend her grandfather as she quickly retrieved the dagger. It was true. She - nor _he_ \- could not expect her not to be hurt, when she was fighting. It was part of the damn thing! Besides, it hit her arm and briefly numbed the feeling in the limb. At least it wasn’t her stomach.

Araw stayed in centre, while the couple circled him, dodging or blocking his spear while shooting a blade forth once in a while before retreating again when the spear returned to their attention. He was hard to beat. At least if they did not use the gift. But they did. Both king and princess was eager to end the game.

As Araw pulled his spear to his side for no more than a blink of an eye, Alicia and Thranduil saw their chance. They knew what to do.

They slammed their right hand in the ground with a short, high pitched whistle and time basically stood still for a second. A wave went through the ground in the pit, the dirt jumping off the surface with a few feet. The wave continued to the sides, the barriers quavering from the aftershock. As the power of their action went in motion, Araw stumbled at the vibrations going up from the surface and through his body, his legs trembling and he fell to the ground. Thranduil was at his side immediately, a foot planted on the shaft of his spear, preventing him from defending himself, while he placed one of his blades at his throat, joined by Alicia’s daggers. Araw’s eyes widened. He could do nothing. The royal couple had won.

The crowd went silent for a moment, shocked by Araw’s defeat and his supporters’ disappointment in loss of money, but then they all came back to life in a mighty cheer. Alicia smirked and both her and Thranduil sheathed their weapons. Araw got up from the ground with an offended huff.

“I believe we are the victors here, _Tauron_.” Thranduil notified him, using his other Sindarin name in emphasize and Araw gave him the most informal eyeroll ever. “We are not completely done yet.” He stated and took a few steps back, opening his arms to his sides, his spear held out to follow his armlength, while he turned to the wooden gate that let people enter the pit.

At the gate, eight elves were about to enter. Ainion and Alyan pretty much ran into the pit, eager to fight the Mirkwood royals, quickly followed by the twin princes. Tauriel and Legolas entered thereafter and finally, Elrond entered with Galadriel at his side. It startled Alicia that no matter what, the lady always wore her white gown. What if it got dirty? _Could_ it get dirty? It would be sad if such a beautiful garment was destroyed in any way.

She shifted her gaze to her approaching friends. The commanders were by Alicia’s side as soon as they had stepped into the pit. They glanced at Thranduil, who was behind her, before speaking. His golden stare, much intimidating, did not take away their courage.

“We are sorry for interrupting your talk with Araw, but this is something we have waited a very long time to do.” Ainion started and Alyan continued as the proud twin he was, “And we apologize for hurting your ego when we win.” Thranduil was aware that the apology was directed to him and he couldn’t help but chuckle as the twins went to stand behind Araw, along with the others.

“Are you up for the challenge?” Araw asked confidently. The crowd had gone quiet in curiosity and excitement, waiting for the king and princess to answer.

“Nine against two.” Legolas more stated than inquired, holding onto Tauriel’s hand.

“This feels familiar.” Alicia admitted quietly to Thranduil, recalling her training match with herself against five of the elves present in the pit.

“I think I understand why you felt it was unfair.” Thranduil murmured back before raising his voice to answer their opponents. “We gladly accept your challenge. We are, of course, permitted to use the gift, correct?” he asked, wanting to be sure that the match was ‘fair’.

“Correct.” Elrond answered and the king noticed his hand laced together with Galadriel’s. How cute they were. Legolas and Tauriel too. He observed Celeborn’s facepalm as he stood beside Arwen on the royal platform, both choosing to be a spectator for the games.

How jealous that elf was. Perhaps, he should have treated Galadriel with the respect she needed instead of being unfaithful, when he had the chance. At least he told her and they could part ways. Now she was happy with Elrond, while Celeborn suffered the jealousy he deserved. The lone lord could be seen rushing off in anger after he had caught the couple exchange loving gazes. It wouldn’t change anything in the match though.

The nine opponents started circling the royal couple, who had now taken Araw’s place in the centre. They had made quite an order in the circle. It wasn’t complete yet, but Alicia started at her grandfather, observing each person to get an overview of the situation. Beside Araw was Legolas, then Tauriel, beside her was Alyan, then his brother. Ainion was honored, being accompanied with Galadriel at his side and Elrond beside her, and then his sons, Elladan standing beside Araw.

They stopped as the circle completed and all unsheathed their weapons, except Galadriel, being the only one who had no physical weapon. As expected, she remained passive for the first part in the match, letting the other eight fight in the beginning, indifferent of the order.

Thranduil and Alicia stood in the centre as mentioned, but with space between them to create more battle advantage. Only time would tell, who’s advantage it would be given to.

The four twins charged first, the commanders focusing on the king and the princes taking Alicia as their prey. The sound of steel clashing against each other, rang through the arena and the crowd went wild once again. Alicia sent a message through her bond to Thranduil and she felt his agreeing respond shortly afterwards. They were both complying that they would put a hold on the gift to have a challenge at least. It would be dull if they just won the match quick and spontaneously with a brief sound of music.

As Thranduil blocked Ainion’s third blow, he fell backwards by the violent concussion. Alyan kept going hard, though seemed to be close at losing. He did after two seconds, disarmed with a flick of the king’s sword and was pushed to join his brother in the dirt. Mortified, he tried to retrieve his sword and escape the king, who apparently no longer had his attention on him.

Alicia kicked Elladan on the side of his knee and he fell too. She went behind him and kicked him in the back, resulting in him falling to the ground entirely and she turned back to Elrohir. She smoothly disarmed him and pointed towards his brother with a dagger to let him leave without a scratch. He hung his head in defeat and embarrassment before following his twin. Alicia smiled and blocked his leg, leading the prince to tumble and fall to the ground. It created quite the laughter on the tribunes.

The twin pairs stumbled to the ‘safe zoned’ circle of allies and Legolas and Tauriel took their place, Legolas going to his father, Tauriel to Alicia.

A fight of pure daggers is very entertaining to watch. Especially if the fighters are both females. The movements are swift, precise and _very_ lethal.

They fought with elegancy and brutality all together. The captain started having the upper hand, pushing Alicia towards the circle of her opponents. Tauriel smirked of confidence and Alicia scoffed in annoyance. Unexpectedly, the princess managed to step on Tauriel’s foot, making the elf stumble, losing her dominant advantage. Alicia stepped to the left, preventing the captain from tumbling into her and she kicked her on the side. Tauriel lost balance and fell, landing a few feet from Elrond. She pushed herself closer to the lord, and took his place in the circle while he went to fight his goddaughter. Apparently, the lord felt confident enough to only use one sword in this fight, surprising the princess.

Legolas glanced at his partner to make sure she was alright before returning his attention to his, now smirking, father. The prince put more pressure, more speed on his swift thrusts, lunging out on his father’s abdomen and legs. Unsurprisingly, though very irritably, Thranduil blocked or dodged each blow. He got tired of teasing his son and hammered his sword on Legolas’ left dagger, making the prince drop it, startled by the abrupt clash, before getting shoved away by the king.

He didn’t get to retrieve his weapon as it laid behind his father and he felt a heavy, however gentle, hand on his shoulder. He looked at the intruder of their fight and saw Araw standing with an encouraging smile. “I believe it is my turn.” The god said, having no trouble with being heard over the loud cheers. Legolas nodded and went to take Araw’s former place.

He noticed Galadriel taking a step into the fight, apparently feeling that it was her turn to participate as well. The level of difficulty increased remarkably at that point with Elrond, Araw and Galadriel on the same team in one match.

Alicia was still fighting off Elrond, who was a magnificent fighter, but not better than Alicia herself. She repeatedly tried to shove her blades into his abdomen, though not in an attempt to kill him, just to scare him, but they were blocked each time. Elrond saw his opportunity to win and grabbed Alicia’s arm when she charged again, her dagger getting shoved to the side and her arm locked through with Elrond’s, her left shoulder bumping into his bicep. He pointed the edge of his sword to her throat, thinking he had won. Think again. Alicia used her legs once more, kicking him hard on the shin and he moved the blade away from her neck out of reflex. She pushed herself out of his grip, going backwards and she met Thranduil’s back.

Thranduil, who had been struggling with Araw so far, sent a reassuring thought through there bond to calm Alicia. He could feel how nervous she was becoming with her quickening breath. ‘ _Stay calm, love. We can beat them.’_ Alicia didn’t believe that entirely, when she thought about how superior their opponents actually were, but nonetheless she calmed down.

Galadriel chose to (finally) intervene at that point, extending her hands towards them and they felt an invisible push, making them both stumble, however not falling, Thranduil only just dodging Araw’s spear. The four twins, prince and captain started walking towards them as well, slowly closing in on them as a lion traps its prey.

‘ _We can win this, you say?!’_ Alicia asked Thranduil through their bond, panicking. ‘ _I know you have something up your sleeve.’_ He replied, blocking Araw’s spear for the hundredth time and Alicia blocked Elrond’s blade. She was well aware what he was talking about, but did not know if she would dare to do it. ‘ _This is a game, Alicia. We win or we lose. You choose.’_ As she received that obvious message, Galadriel pushed once more and their weapons flew out of their hands, making them vulnerable and soon-to-be losers of the game. Alicia had made her decision.

“ _Fiji._ ” Alicia ordered, surprising everyone but Thranduil. This time, time actually _stood_ still. For their opponents. The crowd had gone silent again out of pure shock. The team of nine was all frozen to the spot, Elrond’s sword stopped in the process of moving to Alicia’s throat, Araw’s spear halted in closing in on Thranduil’s neck. The six former approaching elves around the leaders, all had their weapons pointed to the inner circle, Legolas still missing one of his daggers. They were all conscious and could follow the activities around them, they just couldn’t move anything but their eyes.

Thranduil smirked at Alicia, his golden eyes shining in the sun. “I knew you could do it.” She only returned a humble, but proud smile. The king took Araw’s spear and dropped it to the ground. Alicia did likewise with Elrond’s sword. His gaze followed her, boring into her mind. She just grinned at him, narrowing her eyes to tease him. Each opponent they went to disarm and drop their weapons to meet the dirt below them. When all had no weapon in hand, Alicia turned to stand in front of Galadriel, who stood with her arms still awkwardly extended out in front of her.

 _‘Impossible.’_ Alicia heard her voice in her head.

‘ _Are you sure?’_ she responded mockingly.

The lady didn’t respond.

Alicia started whistling, as did Thranduil, and they led the roots from the ground to twist around the nine bodies, making them unable to move when they returned to normal. Alicia felt sorry if she ruined Galadriel’s garments, but right now she honestly didn’t care. The Mirkwood royals had won the fight.

The crowd had their vocal cords returned and Alicia retreated her order, making their nine opponents ‘able’ to move. Elrond growled and so did Araw. “Are you serious, Alicia?! AGAIN?!” Alyan could be heard yelling from within his own tangled branches. She giggled and retreated her prison from them, before leading her gift into its mental hideaway.

Many were surprised by their victory, including the challengers themselves.

“I do not know how, but you always manage to surprise me.” Legolas chuckled, padding her shoulder in respect. The four twins eagerly joined his side. “Come now! We have some celebrations to hold!” Alyan excitedly said, almost dragging the prince and princess towards the gate. The rest followed close behind.

And the winners of the tournament? Ainion and Alyan won the competition with seventeen victories and one tie from their fight with the princes, being rewarded with crowns of flowers and a reasonable amount of golden coins. Alyan did not get the chance to return to his soft bed without his king congratulating him with a smirk. He was happy for his felicitation, it was more the way he did it. It brought quite the nightmare: “Congratulations, Cucumber.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so BY THE FRIGGIN’ GODS this was challenging to write! I had so many fights I needed to write in here, so it has taken me some time to make up something that was both exciting and new. Btw, I know the word ‘fight’ and ‘tournament’ occurs SO MANY TIMES in this chapter, but I struggled to find a better word that would fit into what I wanted to explain/say, whatever the situation was, so I hope you can bear with me. I hope you enjoyed! Please leave comments:) Love y’all! Thanks for reading! See ya in the next chapter!


	28. Vows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so a certain couple gets united and a little surprise will be revealed.
> 
> Meleth nín: My love  
> Eru: God (of love and the creator of all things)  
> Ion nín: My son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was hard writing this, I'll tell you. HARD.
> 
> Btw, over 900 hits guys! Thank you so much! It is a joy to see so many people are interested in something you make.  
> Enjoy!

Thranduil fiddled with the edge of his tunic. He had never been so nervous in his entire lifetime, not even when he fought dragons and orcs or when he married Anira. Alicia was something else. She was… he didn’t like to admit it, but she was _more._ So much more. He had loved Anira, but she was no way near the love he felt for Alicia. He was a little ashamed of it, but it was the truth.

“Ada, would you please relax? This is Alicia, not Sauron.” Legolas noted as Galion tried to even out his tunic on the back. Thranduil was wearing a light green tunic with golden buttons and darker green threads twirled like branches on the fabric, making his back look like a giant green tree. His leggings were white and his shoes were a light green with the branches too. For once, he had braids in his hair. They were narrow and there was two on each side of his head. They were traditional wedding braids, showing that you were happy and in love. He wore his silver circlet with the white gem resting on his forehead.

“Legolas, you are not the one getting married here. I cannot relax.”

“Well, I am getting married at one point.”

“Yes, you are. At some point.”

“With Tauriel.”

Thranduil whirled around very fast, ignoring Galion’s faint gasp of surprise. “Legolas?” he said. His son smiled. “I asked for her hand yesterday. She said yes. What do you say?” he asked excitedly.

“Wonderful timing, ion nín.” The king said dryly, though he was still happy for his son and that Tauriel would be a part of his family soon.

“No! This is your wedding, this is your day.” Legolas quickly defended himself. “This is why I asked yesterday, we do not want to steal your thunder. Which is also why we want to tell everyone else another day. But we need your blessing.”

Thranduil smiled and put a hand on the prince’s shoulder. “You have it. Congratulations.” Legolas shone of happiness. They returned to the topic of the king’s wedding. “What if she has doubts? What if she does not want to marry me anyway?” Thranduil inquired and pinched the bridge of his nose in distress.

Legolas could see how much his father’s hands were shaking. Okay, now was the time for some reassurance. “Father, I am your son and your best man. Alicia is soon to be your wife. She loves you and me and she would like nothing more than to finally call you her husband. She wants to marry you, okay? Now pull yourself together, ada.”

“Pardon?”

“You heard me. Come, you need to get married.” And with that they left behind Galion, when he pulled his father out of his own chambers they had resided in, since Alicia had prepared herself in theirs.

\-----

The most beloved twins stumbled into the bed chamber, presumably in a rush judging by their gasping.

“Alicia!” Alyan exclaimed. He saw her stand in front of the mirror, Taraji being busy with readying her garments. He made a long hissing sound as if he tried to scream, but his windpipe would be closed. “YoulooksobeautifulwereyousentfromValinororsomething?” he asked without a single pause for breath, gesturing to her dress.

Ainion beside him looked impressed, both of her dress and his twin’s action. “What can I do to help?” Alyan asked another question, “Flowers? Shoes? Anything?!” Alicia sent Ainion a glare. “Rosemary, for the last time, would you _please_ control yourself?”

“EXCUSE ME, Your soon-to-be Majesty, we may look alike, but I am not my brother!” Ainion shot back with a huff, sarcastically offended. “And I will.” He added, smiled and grabbed Alyan by the arm, trying to drag him out of the room before the princess would get mad again. “But it is her WEDDING DAY, I want to help!” Alyan protested.

“Help elsewhere, Cucumber.” The princess ordered with a glance at the commander. “Stop calling me that!” he pleaded as the door slammed shut and Alicia giggled at the muffled voices in the corridors, Ainion yelling something with ‘Get your own wedding.’

“I feel sorry for Talia.” She confessed to Taraji. “Do not be, Alicia. She is happy with him, he treats her well.” The maid answered. “I am aware, but think about _their_ wedding. If he acts like that, I mean.” She explained, thinking of Ainion’s frustrated comment outside the room.

“Oh, by Valar no!” the maid giggled as she finished setting the dress’ train in place and straightened her posture, meeting Alicia’s smiling eyes in the huge mirror. “Thank you for your help, mellon. The dress is beautiful and I could not have done this without your help.”

“Of course it is beautiful. You designed it. And I am only happy to help my future queen.” She admitted happily. Alicia smiled in gratitude.

The dress was white, following the tradition when it came to marriage. It was a fitting, backless dress with short sleeves and skin-tight, but comfortable. It was low cut and the corset was designed with white fabric looking much like twisted branches, representing the Woodland Realm. The skirt was long and looser than the top, having the light train attached to the end of the corset and spread out behind Alicia. Alicia’s brown hair was loose and softly curled, cascading in a dark waterfall down her back. On her head, was a beautiful tiara with white gems. Almost as pure as starlight.

“I don’t think the king will be able to breathe when he sees you.” Taraji added as she saw her look. “And I don’t know if that is a good or a bad thing to say.” Alicia grinned and Taraji lowered her head, anxious if she had said the wrong thing.

“Now help me to leave this room, I want to marry that elf before a decade has passed.” She demanded and Taraji bowed. “With pleasure.” The maid followed her out of the chambers, down towards the gardens.

The gardens had been cleared from the contest’s facilities, the arena was pretty much gone and where the ceremony was to be held, the tents had been moved to the sides or at least further away. They had chosen to be married in front of the lake and the ceremony had about five hundred chairs set up to all the nobles, friends and family that had been invited. And then there was the rest of the three realms that were assembled behind the chairs, except the elves on duty. They were not present. Obviously.

Taraji and Alicia arrived at the entrance to the garden, where Araw was waiting. He wore a red robe with golden threads along the edges of the fabric, and a golden tiara with a single red ruby in the centre. The jaw of the god dropped a few inches when he saw his granddaughter. “You look beautiful, darling.”

“Thank you.” She said as Taraji bowed again and left to find her place on the rows. Araw took her arm and they started walking down the aisle. Every elf in the gardens stood and saw the bride walk into the arms of her love. “I am nervous.” She admitted with a discreet mutter.

“Of course you are. Take a deep breath and focus on the elf at the end of this aisle.” And she did. She locked gaze with the most beautiful elf in all of Arda. Braids suited him. She needed to ask him to wear them more often.

Thranduil saw her shine. He felt his heart flutter and it chose to run a marathon as hard as it beat. Alicia looked _stunning._ It was impossible. She was almost glowing more than Araw.

Legolas was standing behind his father with Tauriel by her side. She stood with the rings on a red pillow, while Legolas had one too, however with the crown she would soon be given. It was a circlet much like Thranduil’s, but with three white gems and was golden instead of silver.

She reached the king after a long walk and Araw gave her hand to the elf, before retreating to his place on the left first row. Beside him was Talia, then Alyan and Ainion, with Taraji who had hurried to stand beside her partner. Thalion was present too, standing to the right of his sister as the king had excused him of duty, now that he was friends with Alicia.

On the right front row was Galadriel closest to the aisle and Elrond on her right, stood with his twin sons beside him. Arwen was beside Elrohir and Celeborn was beside the daughter (pray to the Valar for mercy if he had stood beside Galadriel).

Alicia was smiling widely at her very-very-very-soon-to-be husband. He smiled back. “You look stunning, meleth nín.” Her smile widened even more. “Have you seen yourself in the mirror?” he only chuckled at that sweet comment. They turned to the priest and Thranduil nodded to confirm he was to speak.

“We are gathered here today…” and then the long lecture continued about unions of love and to create happiness through the bond between one another. It suddenly hit Alicia, that it was unusual that Araw was not the one to wed them. He was a Vala, he had the authority to give people their blessings and wed people. Maybe it was because it was his granddaughter who was getting married and he did not want to stand so near them when they should kiss as awkward as that would be. She had honestly not thought about him being their priest, but he had not said anything either. She returned to reality when the priest finished his speech.

Alicia and Thranduil turned to face each other, the priest awkwardly staring excitedly at them, beside them. Thranduil spoke first.

“Alicia, I love you more than anything this world and the Undying Lands has to offer me. I fell in love with you as soon as I found you in our forest and I should thank the Valar for letting me, but I do not think that is the right thing to do, when we think of your situation at that point.” Though sad, the comment made quite the laughter erupt through the crowd. “I love you now, but I will love you so much more in the future, nothing will change that. I vow to love and caress you until I no longer breathe, I vow to treat you with the respect and happiness you deserve, I vow to be the husband you need. I vow to you, my eternal love.”

His beautiful speech almost took Alicia’s breath away. But she had her own so she had to swallow the horrible lump that had formed in her throat.

“Thranduil, you are my supportive pillar in this world, you are the feet that makes me stand. You were there from the start and I do not think I would have survived everything, if it had not been for you. I love you for the help, respect and love you have shown and given to me, I love you for everything you have done for me. I love you for who you are and for what a great king you are to your people.” Cheers of agreement was heard by those words. “You took me under your wing the moment you found me and you have treated me as an honourable guest in your home until… things changed.” _That_ comment created a much bigger roar of laughter than Thranduil’s words and Alicia couldn’t help but giggle too. “I vow to love and caress you until I no longer breathe, I vow to treat you with the respect and happiness you deserve, I vow to be the wife you need. I vow to you, my eternal love.”

And with the end of glorious lectures, Tauriel stepped up with the rings. One of them was Alicia’s ring, the silver ring with light blue diamonds, but the other was a golden ring with a white, circular gem in. The rings represented each other. The silver was Thranduil and the golden was Alicia.

Thranduil took the blue ring and put it on Alicia’s finger for the second time in his life. Then Alicia took the golden ring and put it on his. Their eyes met and everything stopped. Thranduil leaned down to kiss his gorgeous bride. His lips were as soft as they had always been and so were hers. The crowd erupted in another roar of happy cheers. Tauriel smiled to herself. They reluctantly released each other and turned to face the captain and the rest of the assembled.

Then Legolas stepped up with the crown. A servant from the side quickly took Tauriel’s empty pillow and awaited the captain to take off Alicia’s circlet and put it on, before discreetly walking away again. The prince placed the red cushion in the captains lingering hands. He lifted the crown from the cushion and turned to stand in front of Alicia. She let out a shaky breath. He smiled encouragingly as he placed the golden crown on her head. Then he stepped to the side to face the crowd.

“Alicia Zahira, Princess of the Zalion Kingdom and Queen of the Woodland Realm.”

Everyone applauded and screamed of happiness, the realm finally having a queen, and their king a wife, again. They were sure to have an exciting day.

\-----

Thranduil, Alicia, Araw, Legolas, Tauriel and The Twin Commanders were assembled in their own little group, in the gardens, standing with a slight separation from the rest of the guests. Though the private feast only included the five hundred that had chairs at the ceremony, the rest of the four and a half thousand elves were still partying.

“By the way, Legolas and Tauriel, I know you are engaged. I am happy for you.” Alicia spontaneously admitted out of the blue. Tauriel’s eyes widened and Legolas turned to his father. “Galion.” They said in unison. The king looked like someone who could easily rip off the servant’s head. Alicia went in to his defence. “He is easy to persuade, when you are about to be his queen, husband.” How Thranduil loved to hear her say that. It was a title he was most proud of.

“You have my blessing.” Araw inclined his head in clarification and both captain and prince started shaking their heads. “Thank you, Araw, but we wish not to get attention right now. This is Thranduil and Alicia’s day.” Tauriel stated calmly. Alyan did not seem to hear those words, however everyone else did.

“Eru, everyone gets married now!” he yelled, sounding both shocked, happy and annoyed. “You know what brother, why don’t you and Taraji get married too, huh?” he turned and left the group before yelling “TALIA!” Legolas spoke again. “Thank you for your blessing, Araw. And likewise, to you, father.”

Thranduil smiled. “Of course, you are my son.”

“Maybe you have more.” Alicia stated casually as if she talked about the breakfast she got this morning. All five elves looked at her.

“Wait, what?” Ainion said.

“Alicia!” Tauriel giggled and took a hand to her mouth in surprise. Legolas smiled again.

“Meleth nín,” Thranduil looked shocked, taking a hand to her abdomen, “are you with child?”

She grinned. “I am.”

Then Thranduil started laughing. He embraced her with kisses and the prince hugged Tauriel in pure bliss as well, though she wasn’t the one being pregnant. Yet. Everything can happen. To everyone’s surprise, Ainion turned to Araw and embraced _him._ It created quite the awkward tension. “I’m sorry. Overexcitement.” Araw merely laughed at that.

“Well, his waterfall clearly created a flower in her.” Ainion murmured to Legolas, attempting to forget his encounter with the Vala beside him. That comment earned a glare from the father, who had released Alicia’s lips when Ainion hugged the god. “How far are you?” Araw asked, turning more serious. “Three weeks.” She answered with smiling eyes, shining in the sunlight. Thranduil remembered that night. It was the night before Araw apologized.

“Brother or sister, then?” Legolas asked curiously, presumably overjoyed that he would get a sibling. “I am the Lady of Nature, not psychic, Legolas.” She replied dryly, wondering how much intelligence the elf really consisted of with such a stupid question.

At that moment, the rest of the group chose to accompany them, consisting of Galadriel, Elrond and his children, Alyan, who almost dragged Talia and Taraji with him, Thalion walking along, and Celeborn. Now they were a company of sixteen, standing in a bit more socialised area.

“ALICIA’S PREGNANT!” Ainion shot out, making said person giggle whilst ten jaws dropped. Alyan whimpered in excitement and pretty much jumped from the ground. “This is the best day of my life!” He cried out. “Do we need to ask who the father is?” Elrohir inquired mischievously. “Elrohir!” Elrond snapped, breaking his formal posture as he slapped his son on the back of his head.

Arwen sighed and gave Alicia a look that said ‘Twins!’. The queen nodded and arched a brow, responding with an ‘Agreed.’ Everyone congratulated the couple by the newfound fact that a prince or princess was on their way. “I think a song is in order.” Araw noted and cleared his throat. “He can sing too?” Ainion asked his brother, who only shrugged for an answer.

 

_Life is but a maze_

_of kindness and hate,_

_feet drags you around_

_till you find your fate_

_Friends can be false_

_and friends can be true,_

_but most importantly_

_is the people near you_

 

Then he started humming a melody. It was a deep and powerful sound, going through from his stomach, growling up his throat and creating a magnificent sound. It was Alicia’s song. However, different verses. He continued.

 

_Life is a road_

_on the road you meet glory,_

_but glory has a price_

_that you pay with joy_

_Life is a gift_

_you will meet with a kiss,_

_oh, on your walk_

_love and sorrow will talk_

 

He hummed again, just like Alicia whistled at the feast and Thranduil sat together the pieces of the song. It was a song about the way through life. That you would meet happiness and love, but also hard times in anger or grief. Thranduil knew that the god meant to let people focus on the positive things in the song, yet still listen to the wise lesson it provided.

Alicia joined in.

 

_Even in the darkness_

_of the mountain at the river,_

_even when the sun_

_goes up and goes down_

_Even when the shadows_

_rises and you shiver_

_then you will know_

_that your flame has burned out_

 

They both hummed the last melody and silence hovered over the group.

“I thought it was going to be a happy song.” Elladan’s voice broke through. Galadriel answered before Alicia had the chance. “It is a song about life, Elladan. If you listened to the words you would hear that there are both happy and sad things there is talked about in it.” Everyone nodded in understanding, Elladan not being the only confused soul present.

Thranduil smiled and kissed Alicia again, him being overjoyed by the fact of having a child again. He was not the only one who tended to romance. “Life is beautiful.” Elrond commented and kissed Galadriel. An annoyed huff was heard at that moment. Everyone turned to Celeborn.

“Can you not do it in more private circumstances?”

“No. If we want to, we can do it.” Galadriel shot back, not minding the hand on her shoulder.

“It is quite _inappropriate_.” The lord snapped through gritted teeth.

“Says the elf who bedded other people while still being married.” Galadriel fought the urge to give him the eyeroll.

“And you did not?! I do not understand why I married you in the first place!”

That made Galadriel laugh sarcastically. “You are so jealous, Celeborn. You had me and you chose to crush my feelings like they were nothing. We separated, I am happy, and you most certainly should be too with all your hustlers!”

“How dare you, you should be happy for what I gave you!“

“Gave me? You gave me nothing! A child that I love very much, but nothing more! You were never there for her! You were never present when I or she needed you!”

“I will not accept this any longer! You are-“ Celeborn started, then got no longer.

“Stop the madness!” Arwen tried to break the former couple apart. “Stay out of it, child! Your father isn’t exactly the best elf in town!” Celeborn snapped back. _‘That bastard.’_ Thranduil thought. He cut through and grabbed the lord in a rage that was on its way to let the glass overflow. He dragged him away from the group and Celeborn stumbled to stay on his feet.

“This is my wedding, Celeborn! Do not ruin it with your jealousy. Act like the lord you are.” Araw had come up beside him. “It is not a wise choice to defy that order.” He was completely calm, but his eyes told of a wrath that should not be unleashed. Celeborn yanked out of the king’s grasp and left in a tempered rush, almost pushing away a servant that was serving drinks.

They turned back to Galadriel who was on the brim to hug Elrond for support. It was an unusual sight. Galadriel was a strong and confident lady, she had never showed weakness or any kind of negative emotion, but here they were. She tugged Elrond’s hand and they left as well, though in a different direction.

“I apologize for the language, but Celeborn is really a scumbag.” Elrohir admitted and Araw raised a brow, however everyone agreed with him. He was really a horrible person when it came to the act towards others. They turned back to the topic of another wedding on the way, for the prince this time, and dozens of suggestions for a name to the new baby was brought up. None were taken in.

“What about Basil if it is a girl?” Taraji suggested.

“The baby is not a spice like you, Cinnamon!” Alyan wrecked the proposal.

“Listen!” Araw’s deep voice muted all others. “What in all of Middle Earth is it with you and those names? Cinnamon and Waterfall? Rosemary, Cucumber, Vanilla and all the others?” Alicia laughed and explained their inside joke.

“What am I then?”

“Not part of it.” Talia muttered, earning a grin from her partner and a glare from her king and queen.

“Oh, then I will not comment further.” Araw seemed both offended and entertained by the healer’s words. “You can be part of it if you wish to be so.” Thranduil chuckled. Araw didn’t agree entirely. “No, I will not ruin your fun. I am too old for such games, anyway.” Alicia sighed defeatedly. “I had such a good name, though.”

“Really? I am listening.” Araw said curiously. Alicia glanced at Thranduil before turning to her grandfather. “Timber.”

Alyan laughed. “What?” Talia asked, curious. “I like the name and it suits him well, but now we are three people who has something to do with wood.”

“So?” Alicia shrugged offendedly. Alyan put his hands up in defeat.

“Welcome to the joke, Timber.” Tauriel giggled and she tightened the hold on Legolas’ hand.

\-----

They woke up the next morning in absolute bliss, indescribably happy to know that they were now husband and wife. Then they heard the distant sound of a horn blowing through the air and shouts echoing through the palace.

They were coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SOMEONE GOT MARRIED.  
> AND SOMEONE IS ABOUT TO GET MARRIED.  
> AND SOMEONE LOVES WEDDINGS (Alyan I see you)  
> AND SOMEONE GOT JEALOUS AS WELL.  
> AND SOMEBODY IS COMING (I wonder who amirite?) (Winter maybe)  
> ANYWAY, see you in the next chapter!  
> Please leave comments if you'd like:)


	29. Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, in this chapter Azog pays a visit. Such a surprise! On the first day as husband and wife (how nice).
> 
> WARNING: Graphic content, both language and violence.
> 
> Meleth: Love  
> Katara: Come  
> Cás un: Get down  
> Gwador: Brother  
> Rîs nín: My queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry it took me so long since last update, but I have exams (again) and this is probably the most challenging and biggest chapter I have written so far, so it has taken me quite a while to create something I was happy with. It’s a little longer than usual (if the others aren’t pretty long already, sorry, aha) but it is the most important chapter in the story soooooo. It gotta be special;)

The palace was pretty much chaos. Everyone ran around to get ready for the battle that was on its way.

“I will not let you fight! You are with our child!” Thranduil almost yelled as he put on his armor in a rush. “I know that!” Alicia shot back. “But you need me! This is what we have trained for with my ability! What should we do with it, if it is not used?” she knew very well that it was not wise to enter a battle when you expected a child, but she was obligated to be there, due to their situation. Not because she was queen, but because she had the gift.

He stopped his attempt to put on his breastplate and went to Alicia, who sat on the bed in distress. He took both her hands in his own and looked her straight in the eye, admiring the brown colour and the clear detail of her irises. “I will not risk losing you nor our barely developed child. I cannot bare to lose you or see you hurt, can you not accept that? You cannot be in a battle in this state.”

She sighed, however, she looked nowhere near defeat. “I have debated this with myself for the past three weeks, Thranduil. But if I do not help, you will risk losing us anyway. Azog is here for me and therefor I should fight instead of hiding away.”

Thranduil’s jaw clenched. “Alicia, I will bind you to a chair and lock you in the dungeons, if that is what it takes to make you stay in the palace.” Her expression amused him quite a lot, but he was serious. She scoffed and seemed very offended by his threat. “I do not want to sit in a chair nor be in the dungeon.”

“Then stay in the palace.” He begged and kissed her knuckles.

She sighed and pulled her hands away in annoyance. “ _Fine_. But let me at least wear armor in case they enter the gates.” The memory of her former home being invaded emerged, herself along with her parents standing in the throne room, while doing nothing as their subject fell at the blades of the orcs.

“That will never happen, but nonetheless I feel much more secure when you wear it, so yes you may.” She smiled and he kissed her goodbye as he went to summon the leaders of his guests and his own military subjects. As soon as he had left the room, Taraji entered with a worried look on her face.

“Armor.” The queen ordered.

\-----

In the throne room, they all had a brief tactical planning of the battle. ‘All’ consisted of the whole ‘gang’, except Taraji and Talia since they had no experience with battle, and the council. Celeborn was there too, surprising everyone when he had been so mad the day before.

“How far away are the orcs?” Thranduil asked one of his generals in his council.

“Three miles south from the palace. It is surprising that their horn was heard with such a distance.”

“They have a big horn.” Alicia commented, remembering the times she had seen it in Dol Guldur. She had her daggers strapped onto her back, along with her quiver and about thirty arrows. Her bow was in her hand as if she was ready to fight a battle she would never enter.

Celeborn intervened. “My soldiers will join the battle.”

Elrond followed. “We will as well. We have brought almost a quarter of our army so we have a lot against them.” Thranduil nodded and Alicia smiled in gratitude. Thalion stepped into the conversation. “With Imladris, Lothlórien and our own army, we have a number of four thousand elves, my lord.”

Alicia sighed in both relief and worry. If that was possible. If Azog had a less amount, they would likely have a victory, though victories could never be promised. If Azog had a bigger amount, they would most likely have a victory as well, because this was orcs against elves and orcs were _horrible_ warriors and easy to kill, but the elves’ losses would be great.

“I will join the battle with you.” Galadriel proclaimed confidently. Alicia had a hard time imagining her on a battlefield. Was she not meant to stay behind, with her white gown and gorgeous hair? She noticed Elrond’s slightly pained expression, knowing that he was not happy to let her take that risk, but she was much capable of defending herself.

And then the meeting came to an end. Thranduil stood in front of his wife, uttered just one word and pointed a finger at the ground. “ _Stay.”_

Alicia nodded and kissed him encouragingly. He wasn’t satisfied. He glanced at his ginger of a captain, who understood his silent order to not let her participate. Alicia sighed, irritated by his distrust, but she would not have trusted herself either. She watched him, her grandfather and the leaders leave, along with the three princes, the commanders and two of her three captains to start the battle no one wished for, letting Tauriel stay behind with the queen and her council.

\-----

Alicia was terrible to hold her promises with her husband.

Though she liked her friend - or her step-son’s fiancée (she felt step-son was still a weird title to refer to Legolas) - she had threatened Tauriel that she would be stripped of her title, her engagement annulled, and thrown in the dungeons for a decade if she would not let her queen leave. She didn’t exactly mean it, but if you were going to persuade Tauriel, you needed quite the threat and quite the rank. Her authorities gave the best impression.

She ran from the throne room, leaving Tauriel to catch up whenever she wanted to, and the council to get to their own posts. As she entered the courtyard, she saw her two best friends, about to walk out the gates with a dozen guards. They saw her.

“Alicia, what in all of Arda are you doing here?! Get back to the throne room!” Ainion yelled at her, frightened to death by the thought of his pregnant queen in the middle of a battlefield. “Excuse me, but I am your queen. I do what I want.” Well, Alicia, that sounded very childish. How old are you? Three decades?

“You are pregnant, you stubborn elleth, get back inside!” Alyan hissed, annoyed, joining his brother who had run to her side. “I know that!” she started yelling as well. “But I need to do this. I don’t want to, but I need to! Do I need to threaten you with imprisonment and stripping of titles as well?” she asked almost hysterically, remembering that she didn’t yet know if any of them were engaged.

“No, you don’t! But, Your Majesty, you can’t risk this.” Ainion sounded on the brink of begging or very close to dragging her himself. Alicia groaned, recalling the recent polite pleading from Tauriel and the shock Taraji experienced, with her speech of how she under no circumstances should go to war. “I already got that lecture from three other people.”

That didn’t stop the commanders from, finally, almost shoving her back into the throne room. Though, she swiftly escaped their hold and stormed out through the gates to meet her husband. They followed, however, they quickly got lost in the crowd of disgusting beasts and beautiful warriors.

Everywhere, there was fighting. It was insane to observe, the sound of blades clashing against each other, the twang when a bowstring was released, arrows flying through the air and when they hit their target with a satisfying ‘thud’. The sound of a shield, blocking any kind of weapon, being a blade or an arrow. And the sound of said weapons, hitting the ground as its owner fell in the hands of death. But what was not at all satisfying in a battle, was the _screams._ The defeated snarl from an enemy was like music to any sane person, but the scream of an elf was like a stab to the heart. A shattering experience.

Thranduil had been wrong. They _had_ brought the wargs. And spiders, to the elves’ misfortune. Though, there were not as many spiders as there could have been. There were probably the same as three nests. And then there were the orcs and goblins. What were their forces? Maybe five thousand? She saw the challenge. She accepted.

Thranduil huffed as he saw her approach through the thousands of orcs and elves around him. She boldly winked at him and turned to stand back to back with him, observing the line of orcs and goblins around her. Behind the line, she noticed three spiders getting shot to the ground.

“Do you know what the word ‘stay’ means?” he sneered and turned his head to be heard over the sound of dying creatures. “I do, but you need me and you know that.” She replied.

“Yes, but I do not like this, love. I cannot stand it. Please go back inside.” He was almost sure that he would have fallen to his knees if they had not been in the middle of a war battle. “For our child I would like nothing more.” She confessed. “But I need to be here.” Determined to let that sink in, she repeated her words, slaying an orc in the process. A breath that could be close to something like a whimper, escaped the king’s lips.

“You will stay here at all times. _Never_ leave me.” He ordered, more meaning it as a wish since she was his _wife_ and not a subject. “I agreed to that months ago.” She told him, recalling how he allowed her to join the battle when Azog would come. “Now that I need to stay here, others can still help elsewhere.”

She summoned her gift, alone, whistled the highest and longest of all the whistles she had made in her life and the battlefield honestly stood still for a few moments. Everyone turned to the south, including the enemy, and a few orc cries were heard as elves drew a blade through their bodies, to use the distraction to their advantage.

Then the ground started to shake and a grumbling sound was heard.

Through the trees and on the road, hundreds of animals were running in full speed towards the fight. Predator animals. Bears, wolves, elks, foxes and tropical animals too. Rhinos, leopards, cheetahs, tigers and of course, lions. And birds! _Huge_ eagles dived through the tree crowns and grabbed any enemy, lifted them into the air and dropped them again. Then the line of animals hit the flank of fighters. None of them attacked elves. They all had a faint golden glow in their eyes, showing they were under the command of Alicia, internally knowing the elves were allies.

“You will always manage to surprise me.” Thranduil confessed, still staring at the animals like everyone else.

Then the battlefield woke up.

Including the king and queens circle of beasts.

They slayed orc after orc with ease, sharing the gift with Thranduil now, and their root trick was happily used on the majority of their enemy, either crushing the creatures or stabbing them with any weapon if they got too close. Thranduil had both his twin swords to use, so he had an easier time. No animal’s aid was needed. Yet. The creature wouldn’t be able to be here anyway, since roots constantly shot up from the ground and they moved around all the time, giving no space to any animal, regardless of its size.

“Meleth, can we not tell them all to stop as you did in the tournament, and just kill them then?” Thranduil inquired, wanting to just go the quickest way, though he sort of knew the answer already.

“No, we can’t, and you are well aware of that. These creatures are not of nature and thereby I cannot control them. We will have to stick with the roots.” She responded with a sad tone in her voice.

Alicia noticed to her right, that Elrond, Galadriel and Araw were a few yards away, joined by two wolves, smoothly fighting off their attackers, having plenty of time to re-evaluate their situation between the waves of charges. Araw caught the eye of Alicia and gave her the angriest glare she had ever seen, putting even Thranduil to shame. She got the message and sighed at another - though, nonverbal this time - lecture of her stupidity, but it was _necessary_ that she was _present_. Ugh. So much for peace. All she wanted was to protect her child, which she did in the most absurd way, but she was afraid to end up like her parents. The image of their throne room being run over and her parents getting killed by her side was burned into her mind. She would rather fight and win, than hide and risk losing. Again.

She turned to her left, slitting the throat of two orcs, who were stupid enough to challenge her. The four twins had chosen to collaborate and fiercely fought off the orcs in their own circle, along with a few foxes, one throwing itself on a goblin. Above, Legolas and Tauriel was fighting on the thick branches on the trees, shooting arrows at both the foes on their level, and the foes on the ground. She saw a cheetah jumping over her captain as it attacked a goblin that tried to kill her.

In front of her, she noticed Thalion surrounded by orcs, accompanied by no animal, and he barely fought them off. Alicia wanted nothing more than to leave her husband and help her friend, but she had promised Thranduil to stay and did not want to break more oaths than she already had. Her attention returned to her and Thranduil’s fight and she looked at the orcs surrounding them.

Then Alicia saw Azog.

And Azog saw Alicia.

All orcs and goblins backed away, turning around to defend their leader, who had now joined the circular battle pit, if any tried to disturb the fight, mimicking a disgusting resemblance to Alicia’s fun times on the training grounds.

“If it isn’t the useless filth coming out of its hiding.” The white orc smirked and revealed some undeniably ugly teeth. Alicia was surprised the miscreation spoke Westron. He had never uttered a word in the language while she had known him. He had two swords in hand, one which looked light and swift to move. An elven blade. He had probably stolen it from a fallen elf, may his soul pass through the Halls of Mandos. The other was a huge and very heavy sword, Alicia recognized all too well as the very same that had pierced her mother.

“Says the bitch on my doorstep.” She murmured, making Thranduil snort silently. “ _Ghashn za urzku u izub pros._ ” (Repeat those words to my blade.) she snarled back, surprising Thranduil at how good her pronunciation was, though he didn’t understand Black Speech.

“I _zg brishzel be glad u._ ” (With pleasure.) He responded and grinned as he stepped towards them to start the fight.

They began to use the roots again. A failure. The thin roots were strong enough to hold an elf, but not strong enough for the monstrosity of an orc. They snapped instantly by the strength of Azog’s legs as he approached, and he only had eyes on Alicia. They needed the roots from above, but how would they pass down without letting the elves running along them, fall to the ground?

As she thought of their possibilities, Azog fought with the elven blade against Alicia, and the huge sword against Thranduil. It gave quite the blow, but Thranduil stayed on his feet. The first time. The huge sword was swung against the king again, being blocked by both twin swords, and the orc kicked him in the stomach, making Thranduil stumble back. Azog blocked his leg and he fell to the ground, hitting his head. That made him very dizzy.

He turned to Alicia and swung out with his elven sword, slitting a long cut on her left bicep and he violently kicked her on the thigh, and she fell to the ground as well. Thranduil both growled in anger and cried out in fear as Azog put the blade to her throat. It was so close that there could hardly be a hair thread between her skin and the edge of the sword.

Time stopped.

Alicia closed her eyes and made herself ready to greet death as she felt the blade starting to push into her throat, breaking the skin. She felt the shame and regret running through her veins. She had defied her husband and joined this, honest to Eru, _bullshit_ even though he only wished to protect her. He could no longer.

Then the blade was gone, leaving a stinging feeling on her throat as droplets of blood ran down her neck. She opened her eyes in shock and surprise. Thranduil had thrown himself onto Azog in pure desperation, pushing him to the edge of the orc circle, before stumbling back to help Alicia. He had regained his posture, however still seemed quite off by the hit he took to the head. Okay, he could still protect her.

Alicia got a brilliant idea. Something they desperately needed. Though she did not like it, it was essential, to command her tournament opponents to join the fight against the white monster. So, she did. “ _Kalara._ ” (Come.)

Somehow, everyone soon stood behind the king and queen, waiting for the fight to erupt. As if magic had cast itself on the group, the circle of orcs around them, paid no attention to them. Only Azog did. It was seemingly Galadriel’s fault with her ability to create a protective barrier around a space of her choosing.

“ _Lat will mat._ ” (You will die.) Azog spat.

“Are you sure?” she mocked, repeating the words she said to Galadriel two days past. The joyous memory made her smirk and she sensed the lady glancing at her from her side. The pale orc stepped forward to get nearer his target again, which was a foolish move. For him. The group had discovered a great technique to fight in union. Circle your opponent. So, they did. Almost. Half of them circled him, the most ‘important’ elves staying together, furthest away from the beast. That would be Galadriel and Alicia, protected by Araw and Thranduil. The princes and subjects stepped forward to defend them along with Elrond.

Alicia made her usual move by ordering the roots from the ground to twist around the orc. Unfortunately, that was still not enough, proceeding to snap over his legs. He charged to Alicia, but was interrupted by the nearest elf, being Elladan. Time to communicate with Thranduil.

“ _We need branches from above.”_

_“I know.”_

_“Thank you for your help, genius.”_ The sarcastic comment made Thranduil scoff in annoyance. Azog had continued towards her, but the next elf had stepped up, this time being both Alyan and Ainion as he had left Elladan quite wounded with a stab in his left calf. Alicia continued to her point. “ _What do we do? There are elves and animals in the trees. I don’t know if I can control them all.”_

 _“You are not alone. Remember that.”_ His voice encouraged her and gave her the support she needed to continue to fight the bastard, who had tortured her for so long.

 _“But I have not taught you to control people yet.”_ She felt Araw’s hand on her shoulder. He knew what they were doing.

 _“I think I can manage the animals.”_ her husband answered.

_“I don’t like controlling the people.”_

_“We need to.”_ He sounded frustrated. They needed to hurry.

 _“Do we have a choice?”_ She asked as Azog was very close, now fighting Elrohir, his father, Legolas and Tauriel.

_“No.”_

Alicia growled at the thought of controlling others. How she hated to do it. “ _Focus on the animals on the two trees right above us.”_

_“And you the elves.”_

_“Ready?”_

_“Ready.”_

“ _Cás un._ ” (Get down.) they ordered in unison.

All elves and animals on the two trees, swiftly left them and continued fighting on the ground. As soon as there were no allies on the branches, both king and queen whistled and the arms of the trees grew longer, shooting down to the group, quickly twisting around Azog, who had just managed to cut Tauriel in the right thigh and push off the three ellyn. The captain grumbled in pain and scrambled towards Galadriel and Araw for safety, joining Elladan who had done the same. Azog’s arms struggled to get out of the thick roots’ hold, his two swords failing to cut through the lowest ones.

There was one disadvantage of their actions. The branches had broken the protective barrier Galadriel had created and _all_ the orcs that had still been situated on the trees, fell to the ground, right down onto the group. It made everyone, save Galadriel who tried to regain the protection and the two wounded, busy to kill off the scum.

Azog could do nothing, just like any other who had been in the hold of the nature.

While everyone killed off the albino’s subjects, Alicia was occupied with an inner self debate. If she tortured the monster, she could be seen as nothing better than him, she could _feel_ as nothing better than him. But he _deserved_ it. She needed revenge. She craved it. She would not grant him a quick death. He deserved a slow and painful killing. He deserved to get some of her own experiences.

All orcs in the circle, except Azog, were dead. Outside the barrier Galadriel had rebuild, elves and animals continued to fight the enemy. Alicia stepped forward and violently yanked the orc’s two swords out of hand with her own daggers, and stepped to look into the ice blue eyes. Though similar to Thranduil’s normal eyes, them now being golden, Azog’s were not beautiful. They were dull and cold, unable to show warmth at all. Then she slowly drew one of her daggers along a space between the roots, digging into his left side. The orc growled in pain.

“Remember this? Remember all the times you have cut me?” She turned to cut his forearms several times, blood spluttering out and running down the skin in black cascades. A loud grumble was heard as the white bastard tried to succumb the urge to scream in pain.

“Remember all the times you have forced me not to scream? All the times you have asked where Oromë was? How my gift works?” She turned her head and pointed at her grandfather with her dagger. He looked absolutely horrified by her actions and her questions. He had never thought she would contain so much rage, so much _hatred._ But truth be told, he was not entirely surprised by some things. Azog had wanted to know where he was.

“Well, he’s right there as you can see. The beautiful person with a glow around him. He’s almost as pretty as my husband.” She turned back to the orc, missing the smirk the king made. “Do you know who he is? He is king here. Like I am queen here.” She loved this. It was such a satisfaction to torture him and he could do nothing. To give him answers he had craved for a millennium, and now he had them. For a few minutes.

“You actually come at a bad time, we got married yesterday. You ruined our first day as husband and wife.”

He answered, surprising again, in Westron. “Well, congratulations _filth_. Have you told him how many times you rode me?” he seemed tempted to spit on her face, but objected. His words were a shocking statement for many. Alicia lost her smile for a second. Everyone seemed to call her filth. She didn’t mind anymore, but why say untruths? To win, perhaps. He, apparently, hadn’t realized his defeat yet.

“If I had ever ridden you, it would have been on your back. Stop telling lies, they will not help you anyway.” At that, she cut him along his entire torso and he howled. “So, are there anyone who wants to give this scum some payback for anything?” she asked, turning away from said scum to stand beside him instead, waiting for anyone to confess.

Elrond immediately stepped forward. “I have wanted to do this since I found out where she had been.” He cut through both his calves through the roots, making the orc disabled to walk. Not that he needed it anymore. The roots held him in the same position. Azog couldn’t hold the scream back this time. Elrond returned to stand beside his son, his twin still holding his leg, breathing in rags with greeted teeth.

Then Araw stepped forward, pointing his spear to his exposed abdomen and continued forward, the spear cutting straight through the stomach, out through his back. The Vala stepped around the orc and took hold of his spear and pulled the entire shaft through his body, the shaft now dripping with black blood. Azog screamed in agony, not holding back on anything. Araw spoke. “This is for killing my daughter and her husband, and for all you have done to my granddaughter.”

It seemed cruel, yes, but the bastard deserved it. Everyone was consumed by rage, angered by his kidnapping of Alicia, his torture and his attempt to kill her multiple times, not forgetting the battle he just brought to them.

Araw was happy. He felt satisfied with his punishment and only waited for the orc to get his next until he got killed.

Then Thranduil came forward and took both his twin swords and cut off his arms by the biceps. Azog grumbled like a pained cry, gasping for air in the ocean of agony. “This is for all you have brought upon my wife and my people.”

Alicia went back to stand in front of Azog one last time.

“Thank you for all your lessons. For the millennium. You can tell yourself, if you think they were pleasant.” And then she slammed her dagger into his skull, seeing the eyes go blank.

\-----

Alicia observed the devastation around her, feeling utterly lost as she walked through the forest. All the deceased animals she had commanded to sacrifice themselves, for something they were not obligated to be involved in. The, so far, nine hundred fallen elves from Lórien, Imladris or Mirkwood that had fought to protect an elf, who were not worthy of their help. She was _pregnant_ and chose to fight anyway. She risked her own death, she risked losing her child, which would most likely kill their king too. She had survived, yes. But she had been close not to. The _shame._

Then she saw Thalion.

She stopped breathing at that point.

Thalion was no longer able to show the glow of happiness, he was no longer able to laugh with her, his friends and his sister. An arrow stuck out through his armor at his chest. Another at his hip and another at his knee. All three arrows were huge. Orc arrows were always huge. He had a deep cut at his collarbone and a wound at his temple, the blood smeared out on his dark skin. Tear stains were on his cheeks. He had died slowly. She felt the tears fall from her eyes and down upon the garments she wore. She turned around to meet whatever bastard chose to interrupt and found Ainion looking back at her. She drew in a ragged breath.

“Please go get your partner. And his.”

He looked down and saw the captain. They had become very close friends after he started seeing Taraji. He looked devastated. “Will do.”

Not long time passed before she saw her maid and good friend, storming out of the gates with Thalion’s partner and Ainion close behind. She was screaming protests of how it could not be true that her brother was no more. As she met Alicia, she only glanced at her queen before falling to her knees beside the captain.

“Thalion?! Thalion, wake up! Come on, gwador, wake up!” she cried, blind to the arrows and his wounds as she shook his body. “Thalion. You must wake up. Why will you not wake up? Gwador, please… wake up.” She clung to the elf like her life depended on it. The ellon beside her put a comforting hand on her shoulder, tears spilling down his face.

Taraji pushed off his hand and went into a rage of grief. She screamed desperately; “No! He is not gone! He is sleeping! He is sleeping…” she cried and cried, rocking Thalion back and forth in her grasp. After a long struggle, and a lot of reassuring, Ainion pulled her away from Thalion so the approaching healers could take him away to cleanse his body. Ainion was now the one Taraji clung to, shaking with grief. He gave Alicia a sad look before walking back towards the palace. The other ellon stayed, watching them disappear.

“What is your name?” Alicia asked, paying no attention to her husband that now stood beside her.

“Veryan, my lady.” He politely answered, meeting her eyes.

“We will give him a special ceremony and if you ever need anything, I will make sure you receive it. Thalion was a dear friend of mine. He lived up to his name. He really was a Hero.”

“Thank you, rîs nín. Yes, he was.” He smiled with gratitude and bowed deeply.

“Always.” She replied and he left his royal leaders in private.

Alicia did not turn to Thranduil. But she did speak.

“I have never regretted anything more than today. I disobeyed your wish and joined the fight. I was almost killed, I risked the life of our child and I did not help my friend, when he needed it. I saw him surrounded by orcs, yet I did not intervene. His death is my fault.” She finally turned to embrace her husband for support.

The king encircled her body with his arms and kissed the top of her head. “You are stubborn and wish to help when you can. It was my wish for you to not leave my side. I was annoyed that you did not oblige my first wish, and I still am, but I was not surprised. You looked too ready in the throne room. Nonetheless, you obliged my second wish.” He pulled back and locked eyes with her. “It is not your fault that Thalion is dead. You could do nothing. This is the burden you need to carry in war, as horrible as it is. Both as a queen and as a person. You have loved ones you may not see again, and sometimes you see them when they draw their last breath. It is a horror and you are not guilty of it.” He kissed her forehead gently and embraced her again. “I am just happy that you and our baby are okay.”

He hardly believed his own lecture. He felt much guiltier than she did. Thalion had been a great captain and Thranduil had always liked him. It was his fault that Alicia could not help him. His fault that he had died. He hated wars. So much loss, so much _death_. Thalion could have been saved by Alicia. But he would never have let her go. It was bittersweet. The worst of its kind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azog died. Hallelujah! But so did Thalion. Yeah... Sad.
> 
> God, I hate that this chapter is so much longer than usual, but it needed to be in one chapter so i hope you can live with that ONE longer chapter than everything else.
> 
> This story is soon coming to an end. I have loved writing this so far and will continue to do so, but this speech you will hear on my last chapter. And thats in a two-three chapters time.
> 
> Love y'all.  
> See you soon.  
> Please leave comments:)


	30. Light in Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil has something important that worries him, he wants to talk with Alicia about. Oh, and joyful things happen. And sad things.
> 
> Hîr nín: My lord  
> Hiril nín: My lady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.  
> Here we are.  
> Second last chapter.  
> I am BACK with a CHAPTER.  
> Have fun reading it.

“Was it true?”

“What was?”

“What Azog claimed. Did he rape you?”

Thranduil was very tensed up, situated in his armchair with his legs crossed. The goblet he was holding seemed to be on the brink of crumbling, his strong hand squeezing the iron in an excruciating grip. The thought of his mate being raped by the disgusting orc was something that had been on his mind, since the moment the orc had claimed it, the day before. He did not want to believe it, but he doubted that the orc would not have done it anyway. Alicia had never mentioned anything like it, but perhaps there was a reason for that. Perhaps she had really been raped.

“No, he did not. Don’t even think about it.” Alicia replied as she sat up straight in the bed with the sheets spread out around her. She was shocked that he had even considered the fact. If she had been, she would have told him. Some day. “He was lying all his way to Mordor. He hoped that you would turn on me if you thought I was his _lover_.” She spat out the title as if the word itself had offended her. Thranduil huffed and set the goblet on the table beside him, joining his wife in the sheets, though both still fully clothed.

“I would never think that. I would never turn on you. Never in a million years.” He vowed, giving her a soft peck on the lips. “I am just glad that the scum is dead. He can no longer hurt you nor our child.” With that, Alicia lay back on the bed and he put a hand on her abdomen, while Alicia played with the locks of his hair. The child was barely a being yet, there was not even a bump, but he nonetheless caressed her stomach and lowered himself to talk with a soothing voice. “Hello. I am your ada. Your nana and I love you very much and we cannot wait to have you in our arms.”

Alicia loved this side of the king more than anything. He could be so cold, so arrogant and hostile, so _majestic_ (which he literally was), yet he was also a loving, kind and caring person, who loved his family and his people. He was a real king... A real husband… And a really good lover.

\-----

Eleven months passed by in a rush. Alicia grew bigger for each month that passed and she honestly needed the unfortunate reminder, that elves had a longer pregnancy than mortals. She went through mood swings the size of the Lonely Mountain, and Thranduil, along with everyone else, had to endure her temper and her cries. Once, the twins had entered her chamber after lunch to give her a surprise of a blade, only to get her flying boot in return. The sickness did not help either. Often, she woke up in the arms of her husband, just to rip them away so she could barge into the restroom and relieve her dinner from the previous day. Being pregnant wasn’t exactly the heavens.

The burials of the four hundred Mirkwood soldiers, including Thalion and the unlucky guard from the monarchs’ mischievous times, took place three days after the battle. Alicia felt her mood intensify in grief at that event, mourning the loss of her friend, her acquainted guard and the rest of her people. Thranduil’s support at her side, had been the only thing that held her up and got her through the day, without breaking apart. Taraji had been a complete mess, her tears flowing for days. Ainion had been with her all the time, helping her as much as he could, while his brother and Talia too tried to comfort her, along with the royals. The support of her queen and her family had helped immensely and she had thanked them all beyond the Valar.

The people of Lothlórien and Imladris had attended the burials as well, giving their respect and condolences before taking their own fallen home, to be buried in their own land by their wish. Galadriel and Celeborn had done their absolute best to ignore each other the entire time, though the lord rolled his eyes each time he saw the lady and her husband together. Everyone had attempted to keep them apart, whenever possible, and they had succeeded. Once in a while.

Oh, and by Eru’s name, weddings! Alyan had indeed stood by his words and asked Talia to marry, and so had his twin done to Taraji, lightening her mood tremendously after her brother’s death. All four had been married, shortly after the prince had married the captain. Tauriel was now Princess of the Woodland Realm, making her promotion much bigger than the king had first intended. He had wanted her to go from Captain to Commander, then to Princess, but she had jumped the Generals and other ranks, and just went straight to the top. Almost. Alicia was still above.

While Tauriel had become princess, the twins had been upgraded to The Twin Generals and was now part of the council. Their wives, Talia and Taraji, had been dismissed as healer and maid, to become Ladies and both ellith had almost fallen to their knees in gratitude. With all those promotions, the king demanded (since Alicia had asked months ago already) all four to no longer call him by title, but by name. Something he should have done long ago, he admitted to himself, with all the things the twins and the ellith had done for their monarchs. They gladly agreed.

Araw had assured his worrisome, or rather furious, crying, mood-swinging wreck of a granddaughter, that he intended to stay in Mirkwood, now that he no longer needed the energy from the hidden garden in Lothlórien. All these events were the light in the darkness, the realm rebuilding itself after the sorrowful result of the battle. It had gotten a name, through Mirkwood’s gossip and the whispers in the palace’s corners. Zahira’s Revenge. Alicia was satisfied with the title when she heard of it. It spoke truthfully.

\-----

And then the day came, where life entered the world.

Screams of agony could probably be heard in every inch of the palace, maybe even in the entire Mirkwood. A suppressed grunt sounded too, though was nothing compared to Alicia, as Thranduil’s hand was pretty much crushed by his wife’s own. Then the room was filled with a cry as a healthy baby was born.

The midwife immediately wrapped the infant in a blue towel to let it have warmth, before passing it to the king. He met her halfway and took the bundle with a smile. He looked over his new-born son as he stopped crying and started to fall asleep, kneeling beside the bed. “So, that was the first one, hîr nín.” The midwife said as the most casual thing ever, returning to her previous position. Thranduil froze. Alicia did too.

“The first one?!” she exclaimed through her pants of pain as her body began working again.

“Yes, you are having twins, hiril nín.”

“Well, how _magnificent_.” Alicia sarcastically spat, though she was overjoyed on the inside. She did not exactly look forward to another session of internal torture. It really _did_ feel like Sauron was walking through the uterus, when you gave birth to someone, and she had to endure it _twice_. In the matter of hours. Or minutes for that sake.

As time passed by, the king held his son in one arm and his wife in the, already quite assaulted, other. He braced himself for the deafening screams and the agonising strength the elleth had, though the second time seemed easier than the first, and she merely gasped and glowered of her pain.

Another cry filled the air and its source was bundled up in another towel, this one green, and was given to a very joyous Thranduil, his son now being held by Alicia. “These are our children, love.” Thranduil said, not taking his eyes off his new-born daughter. “We made these.”

“Yes, _we did_ , do you see the hell you are putting me through?” Alicia scowled, envying males for only having to do the fun part. Giving birth, was like a short version of periods. Though much more painful. But the temper of a female simply exploded, when you were laying there, pushing out a child from your own body. “Relax, Alicia, it is alright.” He grinned at her temper, knowing that she would soon be more than happy, just like he was.

“Yeah, you can say that, Thranduil! Did Anira walk on a rainbow when you had Legolas?!”

Despite the slight pang of sorrow that briefly went through his mind by the reminder of his former wife, he was not sad. He could not be. He still felt grief for the loss of her, however he had let go and was now happy with another. Anira had wished for him to find happiness instead of walking through immortality in anger and mourning. Therefore, he chuckled by Alicia’s comment and answered, “I think not, no. But I think you have broken a few bones in my hand.” He stated, clenching his right hand into a fist, then unclenched it again, testing its status, while his daughter lay on his left arm. The elleth was _incredibly_ strong.

A healer that too was present, Verya was her name, immediately went to see if it was true or if he only joked. The king gave her an assured smile, telling her everything was fine. The healer turned back to the door and left with the midwife to let them be in private.

Alicia had calmed down her agony-anger as she looked at her son in her arms. “Aren’t you a beautiful thing.” She said and could barely believe she had two children now. The infant had very small strands of brown hair like his mother, though he had piercing blue eyes like his father. His sister was a true daughter of Thranduil. She had both his hair and his eyes.

“You know I love surprises.” She continued, addressing her husband, more as a fact than a question.

“I do.” He answered, having an idea of what she wanted now.

“No friends or family are allowed in here.” She ordered with a smirk.

“Agreed.”

“Now, husband. Let us talk names.”

\-----

A single day passed before Alicia was in a state, where she wouldn’t waddle when she walked, or was too tiring to stand for more than five minutes.

During that time, every single family-member or friend, had bombarded the king with questions of what gender their child was as soon as he left the labour room for a minute. Including Araw, who hovered over him like a hawk. Alyan was a plague. Ainion was no better. Legolas was torture itself. Even Tauriel was a hell of a quiz. He kept his mouth shut. Well. That did not help. Alicia could hear them storming down the corridor to reach the room she was occupying with the children, only to argue with the guards about entry. She loved the guards for being so loyal.

Thranduil had managed to order some guards to assemble the group in a sitting chamber in the royal wing, when Alicia was able to leave the labour room. As soon as she entered the chambers with her son, the group was circling her in an instant. She smiled at her grandfather as she turned the bundle so they could all see his sleeping face.

“This is Milo. Our son.”

Alyan _squealed_ in delight and he shook his hands in excitement. A chorus of awes erupted along with Alyan’s exclamation and eight voices started telling the queen how cute her son was. Legolas could not remove his eyes from his brother. Everyone was so enchanted by the child, that no one payed attention when Thranduil entered the room with the sleeping bundle of the sibling. At least not before he stood beside his wife.

“This is Mela, our daughter.”

Seven went “WHAT?!” in shock, while Alyan gasped and went “YOU HAVE TWO!” before they all quickly covered their mouths, horrified if they had awakened the children. Amazingly, they were both still sound asleep.

Alicia could not hold back a laugh. “Yes, we have. Now we can’t exactly know you as The Twins anymore. Or perhaps, we should just call ours The Baby Twins.”

Talia huffed. “Wouldn’t make a difference.” Her words earned glares from _the twins_ and laughter from everyone else. Alyan turned back to the king, trying to forget his wife’s comment. “Can I hold her?” he asked, lifting his arms slightly to gesture how eager he was. The king nodded and carefully handed her over.

Once again, Alyan squealed, however quietly, and looked at the infant with a gaping jaw. He spontaneously turned to his wife. “I want one.” He claimed bluntly. Talia laughed heartedly. “I cannot promise a girl, but I can sure promise you a child.” She caressed her growing bump.

“Well, if it’s not a girl, I will love our son with all my heart and care for him... And then we will try again until he has a sister.” Alyan vowed and was on the edge to touch the baby’s nose. “Charming.” Talia said dryly, fully knowing the hell she would go through again and again if she carried multiple times.

Legolas raised his hand, representing an elfling in an outgrown body. “Brother’s turn.” He stated and carefully took Mela out of Alyan’s grasp. Milo was currently situated in the hands of Araw, who looked delighted at the sight of his grand-grand-children.

Taraji eagerly changed subject. “You are king and queen, you have lots to do, so can I babysit your children when you need it?” Talia hastily intervened. “I would love so too. This little thing in here would be happy to play with them as soon as he or she joins the world.” She conveyed, gesturing to her abdomen that was well over seven months through her pregnancy.

Thranduil and Alicia exchanged looks. They would need it when they were busy. And they could use it too, if they wanted time to themselves. There were many ways to use that time. “Be our guest.” They replied and the ladies smiled.

\-----

Another week passed and the group was assembled in a dining chamber, eating lunch. The twins were sleeping happily in the royal chambers, undisturbed. Alyan was whispering with Talia about something that had happened in their morning, while Ainion was feeding Taraji a strawberry. Legolas was laughing at a joke Tauriel had shared and Alicia giggled of the seducing speech Thranduil was murmuring to her. Araw was sitting, unengaged in any conversation, only observing everyone around him as he nipped to some bread.

“Stop, you menace! We are not in a place to do that!” Alicia hissed to her partner between her giggles, hitting him lightly on his shoulder with the back of her hand. “But I will make you feel very good in another.” He whispered back, his lips hovering at her pointy ear.

“Not now, Thranduil!” she choked on a laugh as she felt her insides squirm by the sound of his deep voice so close to her. The images emerging in her mind wasn’t exactly appropriate. The king merely smirked. “Tell them what we talked about with our _newly arrived_ children.” She ordered, trying her hardest to push away the thoughts in her mind and make her husband stop the madness. She succeeded.

Thranduil clinked his glass with his clean fingernails, getting everyone’s attention. “We thought that, like Alicia have, we would give our children godparents. And we have chosen Taraji and Alyan to be Milo’s and Mela’s respectively. Since you seem very happy with them.”

Alyan grinned and inclined his head in gratitude. He was over-the-top joyous by the statement. Taraji beamed with happiness. She had been through a very hard time since the loss of her brother, her wedding with Ainion and the birth of the twins being some of the stars that made her nights shine again.

Legolas scoffed in sarcastic offense. “So, my brother and sister will get parents of Eru, but I will not?” Thranduil chuckled. “We do this by Alicia’s choice, and I support it. Do you want a godparent? You will have to be baptised again, by another person than me.” He explained. Legolas facepalmed. He did not like to imagine the awkwardness of standing at a basin as a grown ellon and get baptised by one he saw as friend or family. No. He had suddenly changed mind. He could live with his father being his Baptist.

The entire table broke out in laughter.

These were glorious days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SOMEONE GAVE BIRTH.  
> The pain must truly be excruciating.  
> Welcome to another pair of twins! The third... pair... of twins... that's a lot of twins.
> 
> My Physics exam went horrible, hooray for panic attacks huh?
> 
> Oh, and thanks for all the kudos, hits and comments, though I would love nothing more to get more feedback!  
> See you in the next and last chapter of this story:)


	31. Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is life in Mirkwood now?
> 
> Ion: Son  
> Iell: Daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, the last chapter. God, it's so weird. I have been writing on it for three months, and now it's just... over.  
> I hope you enjoy!  
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated:)

Morning in Mirkwood would always be glorious, if you woke up with the person you love beneath you. Alicia hummed and wiggled deeper into the chest in front of her, Thranduil’s arms tightening around her. She felt his hands caressing her back through the nightgown she wore. She hummed and turned up to gaze into his eyes, finding them looking down at her. The ice blue colour was hypnotizing and she couldn’t help but raise herself to kiss those sweet lips, awaiting capture.

The faint sound of footsteps running down the corridor outside their chambers interrupted their loving trance. Thranduil’s deep, rumbling laughter erupted as they parted. “I guess we cannot have more than a few seconds alone today.” Alicia grinned and rolled to lay beside him, supporting her weight on her right elbow. “No.” she pouted sarcastically as she heard the quick footsteps nearing. “And three, two, one…”

Two very small elves, both still in nightgowns, barged into the bedroom, giggles filling the space around them. They left the door open, not that they would ever mind closing it, and ran to the bed, assaulting their parents as they jumped into the sheets. Mela went to her mother, diving under the warmth of the fabric, while Milo tried to crush his father beneath him by sitting on his bare stomach.

Galion emerged in the doorframe, tumbling into the room as he frantically saw the twins interrupting their parents’ sleep. He straightened like the servant he was. “I apologise for the circumstances.” He mumbled and appeared on the edge of leaving or throwing himself to the ground. “They stormed out of their chambers before we could as much as clothes them.”

Both king and queen laughed. “It does not matter.” Thranduil stated. “You can leave to ready their attires if you would be so kind.” Alicia asked more than ordered and the elf left with a bow.

Milo had started to eagerly tug Thranduil’s hair, desperate to get his attention, ignoring Galion the whole time he had been there. “Ada, ada, ada! We’re twenty, we’re twenty! Let’s celebrate!” he gleefully blurted out and Thranduil tried not to hiss, when his son nearly ripped the strands out of his scalp.

“Is that so? Are you sure it was not yesterday?” he asked teasingly and saw the joy leave his son in an instant. Mela popped out of the covers and looked ready to weep her heart out. “Will we not get any gifts then?” her lip started to tremble and Alicia gave her husband the mightiest of all glares. “Thranduil! Stop that, would you?! He is only teasing you, Mela. It _is_ your birthday today and you _will_ get gifts.” She assured her and saw both elflings sigh in relief, their smiles and laughter returning.

After a game of childish peekaboo in the white sheets, they sent off the twins to get ready for the day with Galion, telling them not to give him another heart attack.

\-----

Breakfast nowadays were held with everyone in the group. The group had over the years evolved into a family, though there was still the respectful barriers of true family and friendship.

The royals were assembled in the dining hall, split from their subjects by some space, as they ate and waited for the rest of the family to join them, that being The Twin Generals. Ainion and Taraji came first with their own offspring, Taraji waving at the calling Milo as Ainion went to the huge buffet of food they had set up. Alyan and Talia soon followed with their children, both looking quite tired, though Alyan won that competition easily, and his son raced to sit at the table, greeting everyone with a smile.

Ainion laughed at his brother’s exhausted expression as he took a piece of bread and some salad on his plate. “I will _kill you._ ” He snarled back, narrowing his eyes in a threatening way as he shoved away his twin to get some food as well. “Your children are so young, one _five_ , the other nineteen, and you want them to lose their uncle already?” he smiled back, though quickly escaped Alyan’s reach to join his wife at the table.

“No. Eleniel and Sellion loves you very much, though I would fancy if you were gone for a while with _that_ attitude.” He said with a sigh and sat down beside his energetic son and twin, Talia sitting with Eleniel in her arms. Sellion hurried to finish his food, close to choking on everything he put in his mouth. Alyan grasped his arm gently before the food got any closer to his teeth.

“Eat slowly, ion. Enjoy your meal.”

“But ada! I want to play with Milo and Mela.”

“Yes, but you must wait a little longer.”

Alicia smiled as she overheard Sellion’s eagerness. Both her twins were also close to jumping out of their seats and run away. They seemed to have heard Sellion too, and looked at their parents as if they could help in the situation. Alicia turned to her husband. He smiled and leaned forward to talk with his children. “If you finish neatly without spilling anything, and go to show your gratitude for the food in the kitchen afterwards, then you can go if you want to.”

Both elflings thanked him for his allowance and turned back to their mother. Her daughter spoke. “Nana, can we take Thalion with us?”

“No, Mela, he is too young.” She answered and they glanced at the elfling on Taraji’s lap. He was nothing but twelve years of age, yet unable to walk for very long. They both nodded and ate faster, however just as neatly as the king had asked them to. As they finished and ran off with Sellion, Alicia turned to Alyan.

“I must say, I will never get used to see you in such a mature role. You are the mischievous one in this family.”

“And that comes from the queen.” Thranduil muttered, earning a glare from said person.

“I still am, my little lady.” Alyan smirked, tempted to throw food at her just to clarify his words. “I just never do anything in the presence of my children.” He shrugged and continued to eat his salad. “Wise choice.” Araw raised his glass in praise before handing the wine carafe to Tauriel beside him. She respectfully declined and handed it to Legolas instead.

“Congratulations on the twins. I look forward to the feast tonight.” He continued, turning to his granddaughter. “ _Iri raela des nara belen yen feleri iri bara lo ro._ ” (I can still not express how happy I am for you.)

She inclined her head in gratitude. “ _Conal bara gu xeta nael. Luno conil._ ” (They are your family too. Love them.) By that order, Araw looked almost offended. “Oh, _iri dri! Dra qonté genoró vele! ”_ (Oh, I do! Don’t ever think otherwise!)

Legolas sighed. “ _Pent a lam mín henio.”_ (Speak a language we understand.)

Ainion threw his hands in the air. “What is this, ‘Guess A Language’?” he asked, though he had comprehended what the prince said.

Thranduil leaned into his wife. “Should we teach him Zaliana just to see his frustration?” she fought to swallow her juice properly instead of laughing. She managed and nodded. “I would love to see him try.”

\-----

They should never had let the children go.

The twins and Sellion were tormenting the servants in the kitchens by wrecking everything in their way and flour were all over the place. The guards were not spared either. Each twin took a guard patrolling the palace, and clung to one of their legs as Sellion ran around them, laughing hysterically, while the guards tried to walk down the corridor. They were at a loss. It annoyed them immensely, and amused them at the same time.

Thranduil turned down said corridor with his grandfather-in-law and his best general as he saw the circus in front of him. He shook his head and approached the guards. He caught his daughter and heard her squeal, Araw took his son who were most disappointed of the interruption, while Alyan ran after his own, who had tried to escape when he saw them. He did not get far.

The king gave his guards an apologetic look. They only chuckled in response, and both king and Vala ran off to have fun with the elflings. Soon enough, they entered the gardens where they met Alicia with Legolas and Tauriel. All three had wrapped boxes in their hands, seemingly talking about how they should give them to the twins at the feast. Well, _that_ plan was dismissed.

The twins saw their mother and their faces lit up, when they realized there were presents. Mela wiggled in Thranduil’s arms, wishing to be sat down, and when she finally did, she ran to her family.

“Sister! How are you?” Legolas asked, hiding his gift then kneeled as Milo caught up with them. She smiled and embraced him. “It’s my birthday!” she muffled into his blond hair, her own looking identical. Milo seemed insulted that he did not have his brother’s attention and tapped him on the shoulder, when his sister released him. “Mine too!” he stated and Legolas chuckled. “Indeed. Well, should you not receive some gifts then?” He asked, noticing that the three ellyn had joined the group. The twins didn’t. “Yes, we should!” they exclaimed and looked expectantly at their parents.

Alicia gave Milo her gift and he ripped it open to reveal two wooden daggers, fitting to an elfling. He squealed and threw himself at his mother, thanking her a thousand times, then rather jumped back to the ground than slid from her arms.

Legolas gave Thranduil the gift he had and he gave it to Mela. She, kindlier, ripped off the wrapping and revealed a wooden sword, rather identical to her father’s, just smaller and non-lethal. She gazed shocked at her parents and Thranduil kneeled like his son had done. “You get this because you are just as fierce as your mother, and you seem to be more enchanted by my sword than her daggers.” She grinned and hugged him, whispering her gratitude into his pointy ear.

Then, Tauriel gave them her gift, sharply square formed. “This is from your brother and I.” she explained. It was bigger than the two others. The twins exchanged looks, clearly thinking that they got the gift of gifts and it was probably better than their parents’. They unpacked and it was an oak chest. In it, was two toy bows and quivers with toy arrows. Equally as good as the other presents they received.

“The bow is my favourite weapon and so is it Tauriel’s, and you both need to learn to defend yourselves. Why not start early, huh?” he explained and their eyes shone of happiness. Sellion gaped at their gifts from his place on Ainion’s hip. He got down and all three grabbed a weapon, Sellion taking a bow after asking permission, then ran off to play on the field, before the adults could stop them.

Alicia tugged at her husband. “Are you sure it was wise of us to give them weapons as toys at such age? They are so innocent.” Thranduil entwined his fingers with hers. “I was not much older than them when I got my own. How old were you, love? Presumably the same, right?” He teased with a smirk, watching the twins hack at each other with their wooden blades.

“No. She was actually younger.” Araw intervened and Alicia’s jaw dropped a few inches.

“Did you give it to me when I was an infant?!”

Araw laughed. “You were sixteen, it is not that much. Besides, you were more than a little eager to learn how to fight.” His statement did not remove her anguish, though Thranduil’s word did.

“You need not be worried, meleth.” Thranduil assured her. “I would never let Mela fight in battle. Perhaps Milo, but never Mela. It is merely a precaution.”

A sound between another squeal and a gasp was heard in the direction of the children and all turned to see what was happening.

The twins’ eyes had turned golden and the leaves in the trees around them whispered violent threats, the wind pushed with the force of a hurricane and roots started squirming beneath the ground. Everyone quickly ran towards them and their parents took each child in arm, Ainion taking away the shocked and terrified Sellion, shushing them to make them relax. Alicia looked into Milo’s eyes and saw her gift retreat. Both twins were surprised and frightened of what had just happened.

Milo visibly shook.

“It’s okay. Just relax.” Alicia said calmly.

“What happened, little one?” Thranduil asked Mela. She looked quite lost and confused, on the brink of crying. “Sellion hit me with an- an arrow… A- And I hit Milo with my sword. It- It didn’t hurt, ada. Did I d-do something wrong?”

“No, you did not. It is alright, iell, nothing is wrong.”

“Can we not play anymore?” Milo asked, appearing absolutely heartbroken if he lost his daggers already. “You can, but not right now. Go with Tauriel and your brother. Ainion.” Thranduil turned to said person, gesturing he did the same. He nodded and took his son, while the twins each took a prince or princess in hand. Araw and the monarchs stayed behind, all knowing they were in for a talk.

“That was new.” Alicia claimed, trying to suppress the uncomfortable feeling in her stomach.

“It certainly was. What can we do?” Thranduil asked, turning to Araw who had more experience with this than them. He looked like the wise Vala he was.

“I have speculated for many years if your children would carry your gift as well, but I ceased the idea when they hadn’t showed any signs for all this time. Apparently, they _do_ have the gift. Perhaps, it is hiding unless threatened.”

“Does that mean we need to take away their presents already? They would not be able to be taught how the gifts work now, it is too early.” Thranduil stated.

“Yes, it is too early. It would break their hearts if we took their toys, but we cannot risk if they wreck the realm without control. Let me think for a few days, you do the same. We will find a solution.”

\-----

The feast for the twins was grand.

Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel had arrived a mere hour before its start, along with Arwen and the two princes. No one wished for Celeborn’s company, thus he was not invited. They all congratulated the twins, before both ran off with Sellion to dance the worst possible choreographed dance ever created.

When seated at the dinner table, Elladan and Elrohir commented on, that there were _way_ too many twins present and asked how they figured out knowing, who they were talking about.

“Well, you are known as ‘The Princes’.” Alicia answered, matter of fact. “ _Our_ twins are simply known as ‘The Twins’, while Alyan and Ainion are known as ‘The Generals’. Very easy, to be honest.” She shrugged bluntly and Galadriel showed something close to a smirk at her kind mockery.

“I hope you enjoy your life here.” Elrond said, changing the subject as he addressed Alicia and Araw.

“You know, godfather, you were right. Life _is_ beautiful.” She answered and held tighter on her husband’s arm. “As long as there are no baby cries.” Thranduil added and took a sip of wine, earning quite the envying glare from Alyan. Legolas laughed, drawing everyone’s attention.

“Ada, that is not exactly the right thing to say when Alyan just had Eleniel and you soon will be a grandfather.”

Thranduil choked on his wine.

“WHAT!” everyone pretty much screamed.

“Woah,” Taraji exclaimed, showing up her hands as if she gave up on something, “déjà vu here.”

Elrohir turned to his stepmother. “Please do not tell me you are pregnant as well.” He pleaded desperately. “That would just be more bizarre than it already is.” Galadriel laughed as Elrond glared at his son. “I agree. I assure you, we have no such plans.”

“ _Yet_.” Elrond added, emphasising the word as much as possible. The princes looked disgusted.

“FATHER!”

“I am joking!”

“DON’T DO THAT!”

“Such support you receive.” Araw said, leaning into Galadriel so she could hear him above the screaming. “I know.” She giggled as the room turned silent and the princes pouted, looking much like elflings.

Alyan got the attention as he sighed resignedly. “Perhaps we should make a menagerie of children, with all these births. It’s like the weddings all over again. Talia, are you up for one more?”

“NO ALYAN! Maybe _you_ should try to give birth for once!” she quipped, folding her arms in front of her. That remark made everyone laugh, Thranduil most.

“A menagerie? Wait twenty years and they will all be running through the forest.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, that was the end of Alicia's adventure.  
> According to http://tolkiengateway.net/wiki/Elven_life_cycle elflings learn to speak and walk etc. after a year, but I wanted it to take a little longer here, I hope you can cope with me.
> 
> It has been a journey throughout the three months I wrote this story (four if you count the ideas taking form) and I have absolutely loved it. I am proud, I am happy and I will never forget that I wrote this novel at this point in my life. Thank you to you guys for reading my story, for the kudos and for the few people that have commented on it so I had some feedback to work with. Got something to say about that, haha!
> 
> I want to dedicate this story to my friend, Kris, because you are literally my best friend and you have supported me from the beginning. You have helped me when I struggled and you have given me feedback about stuff I was unsure about. I could never have done this without you. Nor without the readers of course. It has been fun to torture you with teasers and tell you when to expect an upload, and oh, how much I have loved to share this with you and everyone else.  
> Kris, you're 16, I'm 16, we just graduated and we have a whole life in front of us. I am gonna miss you terribly and will enjoy the memories we have had together. I love you!
> 
> And I love you readers! Thank you!  
> And I will probably write another novel at some point but it won't be for another year or so, I have a personal adventure in front of me.  
> Do tell me of your thoughts, please:)  
>   
> UPDATE!!! 26 September 2018:  
> Yeah, so I am too excited and hard at work on my second work already, so if you’re interested to read it, you will not have to wait a whole year. Maybe only a half. Or less. I don’t know! But not a year;) It will be much more different than this story, and Thranduil will truly have a challenge with this main character. She’s a stubborn, mysterious and rather temperous one. Let’s just say she won’t have a time as easy as Alicia’s, winning Thranduil’s heart.  
> Bye for now! Hakuna Matata.  
> \- whatfreak


End file.
